Nameless Grunt
by hopefullynotgone
Summary: May has lived a life of hardship. For the past eighteen years she's struggled to live without her mother. To make matters worse her father is physically and verbally abusive towards her. He is also leader of Team Aqua. When May finally escapes the Aqua compound she struggles with new relationships and a life of isolation. How will May cope when a life of crime is all she knows?
1. Chapter 1: The Ugly Part Of Me

Hi there, okay so before I delve into this I just wanted to straighten a few things out. First of all, I have never done this before. Fan fiction is completely new, and as an aspiring writer with a love for gaming I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome but please not too harsh. Lastly, I own nothing. Nothing from Pokémon or its characters, just using them around a plot I've created, hope you enjoy! –glassy glaceon

* * *

Nameless Grunt

Chapter 1: The Ugly Part of Me

Light flooded in through a small window, outlining the incommodious concrete room.

"Yet another day," May thought to herself. She blinked a few times before surveying the dank area she'd been living in for the past 18 years. Her small, single bed took up most of the space. This left just enough room for a wooden desk and chair to be crammed against the opposite wall. The desk contained two small drawers which held her clothing and personal items. Sitting alone on the desk is a framed photo, resting above the desk lies a square mirror. The only decoration to be found is a large "Team Aqua" symbol painted in blue on the door.

May sat up and groaned, realizing it was her least favourite day of the year: her birthday.

For as long as she can remember, she'd been following the same morning routine. Opening the first small desk drawer, pulling out the same Team Aqua uniform, dressing herself and briefly glancing into the mirror. She sighed

"Still your same, ugly self," she murmurs. She flattens out the uniform against her torso. Luckily, the blue logo and stripes on her tights match her eyes. This was the only complimenting characteristic of the team's uniform. Her eyes drifted over the discolouration on her forehead and cheek. May grazed over it with her hands, wincing. The bruise was still prominent, but has managed to heal over the past few days. After brushing her brunette hair she pulled the uniform toque over her head, attempting to conceal as much bruised skin as possible. She grimaced at the Team Aqua logo on the toque. This entire outfit had her father's legacy written all over it. She hated him. There wasn't anything she desired more than to no longer be a part of him.

May opened the second drawer retrieving a belt with a single pokéball attached to it. While fastening the ball around her waist she heard a light knocking on her door.

"Just a second," she called out. In the last few moments spent in her room, she peered down at the photograph on her desk. It was a photograph of her young mother, Caroline. She shared most of her mother's soft features. Light brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin. May ached on the inside. Holding back tears, May managed to whisper, "I'm sorry," before exiting the room.

Matt waited for her in the hallway.

"Boss wants to see you," he said. Matt had to be the most intimidating man in the base, but definitely the sweetest. He was powerful, muscular and at least a foot taller than May, around 6'5. His looks and stature makes people fear for their lives in his presence. May knew otherwise though, she knew he wouldn't hurt a fly. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks,' she muttered.

"I'll walk you up there, little scamp." Matt returned the smile.

"Or should I say NOT-SO-LITTLE scamp! Happy birthday kiddo! Finally eighteen!" he beamed. Matt was the only person who was actually happy on her birthday.

Forcing a smile, May replied, "Thanks, I don't really feel any different."

"Well you'll always be my little scamp!" This was true, May barely reached his shoulders. She looked like a gnome in comparison. He rustled her toque and hair and her smile grew sincere.

"Hey!" she protested. She tried to fix her hat quickly but she saw Matt's smile disappear. He spotted the darker bruises on her forehead. He immediately replaced the blank stare with another less-convincing smile.

"Uh…ha ha, you know you should really work on that balance scamp. You've got to be the biggest klutz I know. Always bobbing around and falling - "

"-Matt, stop." She interrupted. His smile vanished.

"You're well aware that I'm no klutz. You're also not that gullible. Not like the rest of the grunts." Her speech came out like venom, rendering Matt speechless. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

The walk felt like hours before they finally reached the ten foot tall, steel doors with the large blue aqua emblem painted on them.

"I'm sorry scamp." She peered up at Matt's apologetic expression. Guilt washed over her. How could she lash out on him? He was the only one on the team who treated her like a person. Like an equal.

"I know the boss is rough, but I really believe in what he stands for. What he's doing is for the greater good. Maybe if you tried to see what I see, he wouldn't be so hard on you-"

"-I'll see you later, okay?" Before Matt could finish she opened the large door and closed it behind her.

* * *

Ok first chapter done! Hope anyone reading this likes it so far. Thanks for reading :)) Short chapter to start...

-glassyglaceon


	2. Chapter 2: Sore Thumb

Hey again, same as before - I don't own anything from pokemon *** Also I know Archie is a fairly loveable character in oras but I thought I'd twist it for the story. Sorry!

Hope everyone has a good day :))

 **Warning:** verbal abuse, profanity

-glassy glaceon

* * *

Chapter 2: Sore Thumb

"Don't you know how to _fucking knock_?" A deep, agitated voice growled from inside the room. May knew this voice all too well.

She reluctantly turned to face her father. Archie sat in the leather chair behind his cluttered desk. His hands were covering his eyes, he was angry. Behind the desk was another large Team Aqua emblem carved in the concrete wall. The floor was navy blue carpet and the walls were all concrete except for the far wall facing the door. This wall was a large aquarium, where he kept tiny water Pokémon and his beloved monstrosity. Sharpedo was just as vicious as Archie was, and they only cared for each other. May shutters at the site of the beast swimming around in the tank. She has a large scar on her torso from an incident with it five years ago. May can tell they mutually disrespect each other by the look it gives her from behind the glass. She looks away from Sharpedo at the large mess of papers spread across which, at one point was, a table in the center of the room. On the far right side of the room, there's some exercise equipment and a door leading to Archie's bedroom.

"Sorry…" May finally managed to say. She couldn't look at him, so as usual, she looked at her feet.

"For Arceus' sake kid, I taught you some fucking manners," he spat. May winced as he raised his voice.

"My my… for someone scolding about manners…" a third voice added.

"No man should ever speak to a lady with such disrespect." May jumped up. Startled that she didn't see a third person, she quickly looked around for the voice's origin. Standing near the aquarium stood a slim man, slightly shorter than her father and dressed in red. He wore tight pants, large boots, and a long coat with a strange "M" symbol on his collar. His skin was very pale in contrast to his slicked back, shoulder-length, crimson hair. How could she have missed him? He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He approached her slowly with his hands behind is back. Smirking, he adjusted his glasses and reached out his right hand.

"My name is Maximilian," he said in a calm, soothing voice. May carefully reached out her own right hand.

"I…uh…I'm May," she replied warily. She wasn't used to this level of etiquette.

"Pleasure," he responded before gently kissing her hand. May blushed, no one ever treated her like a lady, was this what being eighteen felt like? She was very used to being treated as "the boss' clumsy kid."

Archie rolled his eyes then shifted his gaze to Maximilian. "That _lady_ is my kid and don't fucking talk to her like that." Archie always spoke viciously in times of stress. Or whenever he spoke to May.

"Oh Archie, pipe down. Still your usual angry-self I see." May was shocked that Maximilian could speak to Archie that way without getting at least a blow to the face. Maximilian turned to May, who looked rather shocked and confused.

"You look puzzled my dear. You see, your father and I are…well, old friends, you could say." The red haired man smirked in Archie's direction.

"Maxie can we focus? We were making arrangements before we were rudely interrupted." Archie glared at May. Her gaze immediately fell to the floor.

"And as I previously stated, no arrangements are to be made until I _see_ what you have to offer." May was surprised at Maximilian's ferocity. She could tell Archie wasn't having it either by his now red complexion. He might as well have been steaming.

"Fine." Archie spat, "I will be right back…and as for _you_ ," he glared down at May, " _don't try anything_." With that, Archie made a swift exit.

Cautiously, May fixated her stare to Maximilian's collar. She wondered what the strange symbols meant. She glanced up to see he was already smirking at her. Before he could interject, May simply asked, "who are you?'

He guffawed.

"Haven't we been over this, my dear?"

 _My dear? What is with this guy?_ May thought.

"No…I mean what's with the emblem?" She rudely pointed at his jacket.

He placed his left hand on top of her pointing hand, lowering it. "It's just like yours." Maximilian followed up to point at the large emblem etched in stone behind Archie's desk. "Except this is my team's symbol."

" _Your_ team?" she questioned.

"Team Magma is our name. Your father's goals counter mine. Yet he has something I want, and I have something he wants. So here I am to trade. Ironic how things fall in place."

"What are you trading?" May was always the curious type, since she didn't know much beyond the Team Aqua lifestyle.

"Inquisitive aren't we?" Maxie smirked.

All of a sudden, he reached out and brushed some of May's loose hairs away from her face. Her eyes widened and she couldn't hold back a blush of embarrassment. Then he placed his hand on her chin making her look up. Boys never took interest in her. She'd only grown up around Aqua boys. But May was the boss's daughter, she was off-limits. _He's handsome for his age. Must be at least twice my age_ she thought. She immediately regretted this thought when she realized he was examining her bruises.

"My, a nasty bruise you have." He spoke.

May jerked back in humiliation. _How can I be so desperately naïve?_ She thought to herself. _Pull yourself together._

Tilting his head questioningly and lowering his hand, he asked, "How did you come of those?"

"I…" she started, "…I fell. I'm…uh…really clumsy." Her eyes fell to the floor. That was the line she's been repeating for most of her life, and it's still difficult to say.

"I'm well aware of your fathers temper, May."

May's eyes became glassy. Was it because someone actually called her by her name? Treated her like a human being and not just some joke or burden? Or was it because someone actually noticed the violence as it is. Someone acknowledging the evil in Archie. Not blaming May for the injuries, or calling her a klutz. Someone who didn't see Archie as a god and listened to his excuses. Maximillian wasn't laughing. He actually held a look of concern. As if abusing your child is a bad thing. The way it should be. May knew her voice would shake if she spoke about it. One thing Archie taught her was to never appear weak. So she stood there, speechless.

"I see you have a Pokémon on your belt." Most likely sensing her discomfort, he calmly changed the subject. May swallowed hard.

"Yes, only one but yes," she said unstrapping the pokéball from her waist. This way she could blink away the tears before looking back up at him. "He's a Mightyena, I raised him from a Poochyena."

"I also have my own," he smiled, grazing the pokéball. "Do you train?"

"Uh, y-yes. When I can." She stuttered.

He gave her a concerned smile. "You should consider joining us. Leaving this place."

"Wh-what?" her voice was very shaky, she was confused.

"You and your Mightyena…would be a great addition to Team Magma. I wouldn't make you a nameless grunt. You're capable. You're…special."

Her eyes widened and the hair behind her neck stood up. Then she looked down.

"Father says I'm useless, weak, incompetent…doesn't sound like a great addition to me." May sighed. She looked up to see Maxie glancing at his watch.

"Unfortunately, it is time for me to depart." He stood directly in front of her placing his right hand on her left shoulder.

"You're eighteen now. An adult. You don't need your father making decisions for you any longer." He lowered his hand and reached into his pocket.

"Please, take this." Maximilian gave her a business card. "If things get bad, you can come to our base. I always have a plan, May." He leaned his face toward her ear and whispered, "And you are not useless."

Maximilian pulled back, placing both hands behind him. He looked forward and began to exit the room.

"Until we meet again, May." He sounded so professional.

Suddenly May remembered that Archie was getting something for Maxie. What would she do if he returned and Maximillian was gone?

" _Wait_! Maximilian!" May called out.

He paused at the exit of the door, not looking back.

"What do I tell Archie when he comes back and you're gone?"

Maxie peered over his shoulder, looking down, and said, "Wednesday, 6:00pm sharp, Mount Chimney." Then he met Mays eyes.

"Please call me Maxie," he added in his deep, calming voice. May stood silently.

"Farewell, May." Then he was gone. She glanced down at the card.

 _Maximilian Matsubusa. Leader of Team Magma. To expand the land for the greater good._

"The greater good…" May spoke out loud, the words echoing in her head. There was a phone number at the bottom of the card. She tucked it away.

"Until we meet again, Maxie."

* * *

Ok! Side note: this isn't redorbshipping ! before anyone jumps down my throat about it … thanks for reading :))


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

Hey again! I'm getting really into the writing lately, so here is chapter three! Hope you guys like it ((: *I don't own anything from pokemon just using their characters etc etc*

Trigger warning: physical/verbal abuse

* * *

Chapter 3: Mission

With every minute feeling like an eternity, May awaited Archie's return. Nearly twenty minutes passed since Maxie's departure. May had not moved from the spot Maxie left her. She had never met such a kind stranger. She thought of her first Aqua mission around age fourteen when she first experienced Hoenn from beyond the compound. She remembered the looks of disgust people gave her when she sported the Aqua attire. Strangers were never welcoming. Team Aqua was basically seen as disease in Hoenn.

An awful memory comes to her mind. At age sixteen, May was sent with Matt and a handful of other grunts to Fallarbor town to "speak with" a professor named Cozmo. Matt told her to stand near the house. Not directly in front of the door of course, they had stronger grunts for that. Being a guard was a serious job in Team Aqua. Aqua was known for their use of force. May knew they wouldn't want a weak child as a guard. She didn't want to stand too close anyway, just in case whatever "discussion" going on inside went badly, which it often did. She remembers absentmindedly trailing off to the Pokémon center where she was confronted by a group of children. Five boys, all around age twelve. She remembers the obnoxious blonde one the most.

"Hey! Get out of here!" He shouted. May second-guessed who he was talking to and looked over her shoulder. She immediately regretted that decision when she felt a rough kick in the shin. She cried out in pain, falling on her right side. She gripped her injury.

"What the fuck, kid!?" She yelled. The children laughed and began to assemble around her.

"We hate the teams. Get out of Hoenn, you creeps!" All the children collectively began to kick May. She learned quick defense reflexes from Aqua training and dealing with her own father. She managed to guard her head with her arms right before the blonde boy launched a kick towards her face. She was silent through the beating.

"Why aren't you screaming for your admin, huh? Where's your admin to save you? Huh? H-"

The kicking immediately stopped. May heard all the kids scatter and scream.

"AH! MOMMY! PUT ME DOWN! BRUTE!"

May looked up. Matt had the blonde kid up in the air. He was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Run along." Matt tossed him down. The blonde boy scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Matt threw a weak, injured May over his shoulder and they departed back to headquarters.

"You got beat pretty bad this time, ay lil scamp?" Matt's voice echoed in her mind.

So one can conclude, May doesn't have a knack for getting along with strangers.

But this Maxie character offered her an escape. Could May really escape? Is there life beyond the Aqua compound for her?

The slamming of the steel door knocked May back into reality. Archie was holding a small chest. He looked around the room.

"Where's Maxie?" He questioned. She had to gather her thoughts before she could respond.

"Uh…he-uh-he left." She stuttered. _Great_ , she thought.

"What the _fuck_ did you do?" His words were like knives. He was by her side in an instant with his right hand clasped around her left arm. An intimidating grip. May couldn't think straight when Archie became physical. Her thoughts scattered throughout her mind.

"I...I-I didn't do anything!"

"Then why the fuck would he leave? What the fuck did you say? You stupid bitch-" Archie raised his left fist. May's right arm reflexed over her head.

"SIX." She managed to shout. "6:00pm! W-wednesday! Mount Chimney!" She winced waiting for his fist to come crashing down.

But it didn't.

She opened her eyes. He dropped his grip on her arm. He looked puzzled. "What?"

May gathered herself, she counted in her head to try and relieve herself of panic. She took a deep breath in.

"Yes. That's what he told me to tell you. Before he left. That you had to meet him at 6pm, Wednesday, at Mt. Chimney…he had somewhere to go." Her voice was shaky.

Archie chuckled. "Of course he did." He proceeded to sit at his desk. He pulled a notebook from a drawer. No one spoke.

May was a little confused, so she took the risk of speaking first. She turned as confidently as possible to look at him. He was busy rummaging through papers.

"Matt said you wanted to see me earlier. I wouldn't have bothered you-"

"Don't blame Matt for your rudeness. I paged you multiple times. And you're capable of knocking." He spat.

She felt frustration growing inside of her, but she could never voice her feelings around him. He was too explosive. She unhitched the pager from her belt, realizing the light indicating the gadget was on, was not shining.

"Sorry…the batteries must be dead."

"I figured." He tossed her new batteries from the desk drawer. Unhooking the back she discarded the old batteries and replaced them. The yellow light came on.

"The reason I ordered you here is because I have a mission for you."

 _Just great_ , she thought. Not only did she hate the company of the other grunts, she also hated being a criminal. She also hated strangers and worried if she would have to endure more awful experiences, like the one in Fallarbor.

"You'll be stationed in Slateport with six other grunts. You'll take the helicopter. But this time, no admins." They made eye contact. Her eyes grew very wide. He held a serious expression. His eyes were dark and cold.

"Listen carefully. The helicopter will land on the far beach, west of Slateport. You will then dispatch east, to the Oceanic Museum. You will climb up to the top floor through a window while the grunts hold up the place. On the top floor, there's a stone and a package labelled "Devon Goods." You'll know the stone when you see it. And when you see it, stuff it in your pack and leave the same way you entered. Understood?"

She nodded. This was her first important job. She was stunned she was even offered such a responsibility.

"One problem. I'm almost certain there will be a man named Captain Stern up there. We've been over ways of dealing with those who get in our way." His eyes flashed. May swallowed. She despised the criminal lifestyle but she especially hated hurting people. She always avoided physical contact.

He stood up and marched over to her.

"Prove there's some sort of worth to you." He grasped her arm.

"You're leaving tonight. _Don't_ let me down." She nodded in fear.

He yanked her arm closer. She let out a shriek.

"Don't let your mother down either. Not on the day you _killed_ _her_."

Shocked, May met Archie's cold stare. He threw her arm. She looked away, holding back tears.

"Now, GO!" Archie shouted shoving her towards the door. May began to trip over her own feet. She leaned on the door frame to regain her balance. As soon as she did she shoved the door open and ran out.

* * *

"You ready scamp!" Matt called out, patting May's back.

She took a deep breath, looking at the starting helicopter ahead of her.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You remember your orders?"

"Devon goods and stone from top floor, climb in through window, Oceanic museum, etcetera…" May felt a little distracted from their conversation. It was all the responsibility clouding her mind.

"Oh! And leave the same way I enter." She remembered.

"Good scamp, I think you're ready. Here's a tip though…" Matt kneeled down, quieting his voice.

"You'll probably run into that Captain, Stern? Yeah, Stern. You're pretty light on your feet though. Just hit him over the head with something hard. Knock him out, it'll be easier."

She furrowed her eyebrows looking back at him.

"I know it's not your style, but it's for the greater good."

 _Ugh_ , she thought, _there it is again, the greater good_.

"Battle anyone else daring to stand in your way." They smiled at each other. They briefly hugged before she climbed into the helicopter.

The helicopter began to rise from the ground.

"Good luck, scamp!" She heard Matt from below. She waved as he grew smaller with their increasing altitude. Soon he was out of site and they were on course for Slateport.

"It'll take about two hours from here to Slateport. Relax, okay?" The grunt informed her. She could feel the pity in his speech. She nodded.

* * *

Archie sat alone in his office. His hands were in his hair. He was crying.

Archie was never one to cry. Especially not in front of anyone. So when he heard a knock ring through the steel door he jumped. He rubbed his face and took a few deep breaths before ordering, "Enter."

Shelly appeared in the doorway. She was the tall, promiscuous admin. She had stellar looks making everyone bow down to her. She had everyone's respect and she knew it. She had long, luscious black and blue hair. She got to wear _less_ of a uniform than the other females on the Team. No one minded of course. She gracefully strutted over to his desk.

"Sir…everything all right?"

"Yes…just allergies." Archie responded as he faked a sniffle and rubbed his eyes.

"In November?" He didn't answer. Shelly rolled her eyes, she could tell he was upset. However, she decided against further questioning.

"Anyways, so did you get that fancy stone from the lava freak?"

He took an angry inhale.

"No," he grunted. "He said he needed to see ours first before a trade would take place, then he left before I could show him." He slammed his hand on the desk.

"I hate that _land-loving fuck_." He hissed. Shelly jerked up a bit before resettling into her ordinary calm stance.

"Did the twerp say something to him?" Shelly squinted.

"Apparently not, so she claims." Archie clenched his fists and teeth.

"Well, okay. I am not sitting through another one of your temper tantrums, I'm out of here." Shelly strutted towards the door.

"Shelly!" Archie shouted.

She turned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Let me know when they return."

She nodded and left the room.

He pulled a bottle of whiskey from the bottom desk drawer. Then he opened the notebook on his desk. He opened in to a page with a photo taped inside. It was the same photo May had framed in her room. Tears welled in Archie's eyes.

"Oh Caroline…has it really been eighteen years?"

* * *

initially i had the slateport mission in this chapter but i decided to save that for chapter 4, stay tuned ((:


	4. Chapter 4: Judgment

Bonjour! Me again with another chapter. Tbh I was worried no one would read this but I'm glad to see I have some views, means a lot!

*I don't own anything from pokemon*

Warning: suicidal thoughts, violence

* * *

Chapter 4: Judgment

 _Not on the day you killed her._

May gazed off into Hoenn's landscape from the helicopter window. She couldn't shake what her father had said earlier in his office. Luckily, with the night casting itself over the Hoenn region like a dark veil, this dreadful day will soon be over. With May's eighteenth birthday coming to a close, she hoped these words would stop repeating in her head. Not that she'd never heard Archie say this before, it was just that no matter how many times he said it, it still hurt just as much as the first time.

 _Not on the day you killed her._

 _The day you killed her._

 _Killed her._

 _I killed my mother the day I was born. If you can hear me, mother, I promise I didn't mean to. I wish I had never been born. That would make everyone happy. My mother would still be alive. My father wouldn't resent me. And I wouldn't have to live with this pain. My existence is meaningless._

May felt stupid pitying herself. She looked off into the void of night. She silently wished to float off into eternal darkness. To forever float aimlessly into space. Or maybe just to fall asleep, never to wake up.

She gazed upward into the dark sky. Through an opening in the cloud-cover, stars appeared. Dotting the sky with shiny twinkles of hope. May wondered if there was hope. Could she lead a life out of the compound? Could she rid her conscience of the heavy, burdening weight of crimes she once committed? If there is a god? Could it forgive her? May felt more trapped by the Aqua lifestyle than she was in the small helicopter. If she left, would her father track her down? Beat her harder for abandoning him? Or would he not care? Would he ever notice her missing? May couldn't decide which was worse. Her father keeping her around to use as his own personal punching bag? Or not even caring that his own daughter chooses to leave? _Does anyone in this world care about me?_

The heavy thud of the helicopter landing sent May back into reality.

"We're here May. Time to head out."

It was strange for a grunt to call her by her name. Names were only said out of respect to people of authority. I guess May was the grunt's closest thing to an admin or leader in this mission.

May nodded. She hopped out of the helicopter.

"We go east. To the Oceanic Museum. You should all know the rest of your orders." May enjoyed this feeling of power. Maybe she inherited it from her power-hungry father.

The grunts collectively nodded, and headed east. May followed by not too close. If they were spotted, she still needed to try and follow her father's orders. She couldn't let him down.

* * *

She watched from around a building as the grunts approached the museum. It was 9:30pm, they were right on time. The museum closes soon. Less guests means easier control. The grunts burst through the glass doors. May figured there was no time to waste now. Someone would be sure to call the authorities. Also with all the noise and commotion the grunts were creating, someone is bound to notice the disturbance sooner or later.

May sprinted to the back of the museum. Scanning the building, she spotted three open windows on the top floor. She figured the largest one would be too obvious of an entrance. The smallest one looked very small. Yes, May was petite, but she didn't need to get stuck in a window. _What a pathetic way to get caught._ She would also fail her family. She decided to climb in through the medium sized window. Since the building was only two floors, May was able to hurl a rope with a hook on its end towards the window. The hook anchored itself on the window frame. Following two strong tugs on the rope to test its reliability, May began to scale the museum wall.

Moments later May reached the window and squeezed herself inside. Unfortunately she lost grip and fell out of the window onto the museum floor with a thud.

 _Not so stealth_ , she thought. She quickly scanned her surroundings. She was in a corridor, next to a set of stairs to proceed down to the main floor. The corridor ended 6 feet ahead of her leading to the opening of a room. She quickly and quietly maneuvered to the opening. She flattened her back against the wall, peering into the opening only by turning her head. There, she saw a large model of a cruise ship. The floors were stunning, marble tiles. The area was kept very tidy. She heard a piano symphony playing through the speakers. This museum had almost a regal feel.

With further examination May saw a small room in the corner. The opening to the office had no door, just its' frame. A window revealed a person's presence in the small room. There was a tall middle aged man. He was dressed like a captain, and he was hunched over a table, reviewing what looked like blue prints. May could hear the commotion going on downstairs, she knew she needed to act fast. The man didn't seem to hear the commotion. The piano symphony playing through the speakers must be blocking out the noise occurring downstairs.

She darted behind the boat model. Then she quickly moved towards the small room and stood beside the window. She peered into, what she now realized was an office. She saw a red sphere on a stand covered in a glass container on the man's desk.

 _Bingo._ She thought. Her heart was beating fast. It was time for May to step out of her comfort zone. _Knock him out…but with what?_

Most objects around the room were encased in glass. Her eyes darted in all directions for something, anything. Then she spotted it. A gold trophy placed on a shelf. She tiptoed over to its place. The words, "Nautical Achievement Awarded to Captain Stern," were etched into a plate on the bottom, solid half of the trophy. May slowly worked her way back to the opening to the office. She grasped the handles of the trophy, upside-down. The thick, heavy, plated part of the trophy was pointed away from her. May worked up a nervous sweat, and she just realized now that she was shaking. She turned towards the captain. Her heart racing.

 _But he didn't do anything wrong,_ her conscience called to her.

 _Don't let me down._ Her father's words echoed in her mind. They grew louder, it almost felt as if Archie was standing behind her, shouting these words at her. The same speech over and over.

 _Not on the day you KILLED HER._

A tear rolled down May's cheek.

 _I'm sorry_ , she thought. She raised the trophy high above her head. Then let its' weight crash down on the man's skull.

 **WHACK**

He immediately dropped to the floor with a deep _thud._

She gasped at the sight of the bloody wound on the man's head. Her knees began to shake. She dropped the trophy. It made a loud sound as it hit the floor.

"I'm sorry…I-I am so, so sorry." May knew she had to get out of here. She stepped over the unconscious Captain Stern. She smashed the outer glass casing covering the blue sphere. May stuffed the stone in her bag. She also gathered the box labelled "Devon Goods." The box was oddly light, but she figured she shouldn't open it. Archie already hated her curious side. With shaking hands, she fumbled for her pager.

"Goods secured, heading back." She spoke as clearly and professionally into it. While exiting, she looked back one last time at the man she knocked unconscious.

 _Did I really do that?_ She felt sick, running for the window she came in through. She ran straight to the corner leading into the corridor. While running around the corner she collided with someone else. Both individuals immediately fell to the floor. May whacked her head pretty hard on whoever smashed into her. She had to blink multiple times to focus and relieve the dizziness. _Not so stealth,_ she thought again. She rubbed her head and turned to see who she collided with.

It was a boy. He was younger than May but not by much. Probably around age sixteen. The first noticeable characteristic was his thick, tea green hair. He was very pale, almost sickly. Did she hit him that hard? He was rubbing his head as well, until they made eye contact. They simultaneously jumped up.

"Team Aqua! Not you guys again!" He shouted.

"Who are you and where's the Captain?"

May was feeling more nauseous than ever. In a fit of panic she ran full force at the green-haired boy, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor once again. He shouted in protest. She then darted for the window. As she began to situate herself on the rope, another boy made his way up the staircase. This boy was older, around May's age. He has dark, chestnut hair, partially kept in a white hat. He had tanner skin. He wore red and black. He looked much more serious than the green-haired boy. His gaze fixed on the boy May knocked on the floor.

"Wally!" He called out. He hesitated when he spotted May in the window. He glared at her.

"You did this. Who are you?!" He was livid.

"I am no one." May responded in a cracking voice. Her blue eyes were close to tears.

She jumped from the window, grasping the rope and slid down the building, eventually making her escape into the night.

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, I promised your mother I'd watch you. Wally! Why did you run ahead of me?!"

"I'm sixteen Brendan, not six. I can take care of myself. I'm fine."

Brendan tried to help Wally up but Wally shoved his hands away, pushing himself up off the ground.

"You could've got hurt Wally! These are criminals!" Brendan sounded like a worried parent.

"She didn't look very intimidating to me. She's the youngest grunt I've seen. Are they recruiting kids now or something? She must be _at most_ your age Brendan." Wally snapped back at Brendan. He was sick of everyone treating him like a kid.

"Last time I checked, nineteen isn't a kid, Wally. But you know who is? You. So stop acting all high and mighty. You could've got hurt. And you know who everyone would blame? Me. So don't run away from me like that." Brendan was sick of Wally's attitude.

Wally looked at his feet.

"Sorry…I…I just heard a thud coming from upstairs. I was worried about the captain."

Brendan's anger disappeared. Wally had a big heart, he meant well. He put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"You know Wally, courage is great, but you also have to be responsible."

Wally nodded. Then his head jerked up and he made nervous eye-contact with Brendan. Brendan came to the same realization in that instant. Together they shouted:

"The Captain!"

They immediately ran to the captain's office. Wally gasped at the site. Brendan stared, wide-eyed. The captain remained on the floor where May left him: unconscious and bleeding.

"Call for help." Brendan ordered, but his eyes still remained on the Captain. He looked up to see Wally shaking. His eyes were also locked on the captain.

"Wally, Call. For. Help." Wally met Brendan's eyes and began to run for a phone. As he searched for a phone, Brendan called out.

"You see, _this_ is why we don't underestimate criminals. No matter what age. Criminals are criminals." Brendan immediately felt filled with fiery rage. He knew he had a purpose.

"I'm going to make her pay for what she's done."

* * *

Yay I'm so glad I've introduced Brendan and Wally. Unfortunately we won't hear from either for a bit. But they're sure to make a return, stay tuned ((:


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Power

Helllloooooo. Hope everyone has a good day/night! No warnings for this chapter

*I don't own Pokemon*

* * *

Chapter 5: Secret Power

"We're not to return to the hideout until early tomorrow morning. Boss's orders."

"But why?" May questioned. May has a lot of questions and concerns. First of all, she was under the impression she was in charge…so why was the "boss" reporting to a grunt? Seems a little unfair since she did everything right. Secondly why couldn't they make a quick escape? Physically and emotionally exhausted, May would rather be in her small concrete room again. She needed the solitude to try and cope with what she's done. As much as she hated being around her dad, the last thing May wanted to do was spend the night in a creepy forest with a bunch of idiotic grunts. These people _chose_ to follow her abusive father's every order. She couldn't wrap her head around this.

"Shelly just called. She told us to remain here. Further instruction will be delivered in the morning. She doesn't want us to be tracked back to our base."

 _Well shit_ , May thought. _Happy birthday to me_.

* * *

That night, May couldn't sleep. All she could think of were the wrongs she had committed.

Strangely enough, it was the expression on the green-haired boys' face that haunted her the most. Captain Stern was too unconscious to judge her. It was the look of disgust the boy gave her. A mixture of confusion and disappointment. She knew he thought she was vile. May decided she needed to clear her head and go for a walk.

"Mightyena," she whispered, "come on out."

She couldn't go walking alone this late at night, especially dressed like a criminal. She released her partner for protection and companionship. Mightyena's intimidate ability warded off wild Pokémon. She walked for about five minutes into the night before coming across a field. It was probably once used for farming but now it's clearly abandoned, overrun with weeds and tall grass. She looked up at the clear night sky, dotted with millions of twinkling stars. May decided this breathtaking view would be the highlight of her birthday. She laid down in the grass and listened to the bug pokemon. Mightyena settled beside her. She thought of her mother.

"I wonder if you can see me right now," she said out loud. "I wonder if you watch over me. If you are proud of me."

Mightyena whined. She rubbed his neck.

"It's okay pal. Let's think about something else."

She went over her day in her mind. She thought of Maxie and his strange demeanor. Then about the trade, curious of what they were trading. Why was it such a big deal? Wednesday. 6:00pm. Mount Chimney. _Isn't today Tuesday_? She pulled out her pager from her belt. It read: Wednesday, November 24th, 1:08am.

"Never mind, it's Wednesday now… So I guess they're meeting today?"

Mightyena continued to whine, but louder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

The whining turned into a low growl and May heard shouting in the distance.

"Cops! … We're busted! Make a run for it!"

May panicked. Now what? She couldn't go back and let herself get caught. Not after what she had done. She ran in the opposite direction, straight into the protection of the woods.

* * *

The terrain grew rougher and more difficult to manage as she tried to scale the rocky hills.

 _Where the hell am I? Where am I supposed to go?_

She couldn't let herself be captured like the rest of the grunts. Luckily she carried her pack with her on the walk. It still had the stolen goods and stone. _At least the mission wasn't all for nothing_ , she thought. She checked her pager. "Out of range," _What a useless piece of garbage_.

May found herself running out of breath fast. She'd been awake since early this morning and it's been an eventful day. She needed to take a rest. Even Mightyena began to pant.

"Return," she ordered. A red beam of light cast itself toward Mightyena, enclosing him in the pokeball. The flash of red revealed what looked to be a crack on a large rock wall. With further inspection, she realized the crack grew larger at the bottom, opening into a cave. May decided to crawl inside, maybe she could rest here.

Inside the cave was something she could never expect. It was a tiny, furnished room. A bed, a table, a poster, two chairs, wallpaper, and even a rug. May was too exhausted to question the area. She collapsed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Oi…lady? Helloooo?"

May's eyes began to open. She rubbed then a few times.

"Hmm?" she managed. Then she realized light was flooding into the cave from outside. She also saw the silhouette of a man standing over her. She jumped out of bed in panic and took a defensive stance. The man laughed.

"No need to worry lady, but may I ask why you're sleeping in my secret base?"

"…Secret base?" May wondered if this guy was some sort of fool.

"All right, you're still a little groggy, how about we start with introductions?" He grinned at her, pulling up two stools. The man wore strange ripped up, red pants and a red explorer hat. He had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and minimal facial hair. He also sported big, dirty brown hiking boots and a white shirt. He had a large holding belt like May's. He must've been in his twenties, still young and thriving, but mature. May concluded he meant no harm. He stuck out his right hand to shake.

"The name's Aarune. I'm from the Unova region." He sat on his stool, gesturing May to sit on the second stool. She complied.

"I enjoy exploring and educating people about secret bases. Tell me a bit about yourself."

May still held a defensive but confused expression. She reached out her right hand cautiously and shook Aarune's.

"Well…I'm May…" She was surprised he didn't seem to make note of all the Team Aqua symbols she wore. _Maybe he wasn't aware of the Team since he's not from here?_

"Uh…Yesterday was my birthday…and…I've never heard of Unova?"

"WELL HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" Aarune responded cheerily. He chuckled and gave her a friendly whack on the shoulder.

"Since it was your birthday, I'll give ya this," He handed her a TM.

"Thanks…" May examined it, "What is it?"

"Secret power of course!" Aarune was so enthusiastic. May began to loosen up, he definitely didn't mean any harm. He almost treated her as if they were old friends. She felt a little bad for assuming the worst case scenario.

Over the next hour Aarune taught May the basics of the TM, even successfully teaching it to her Mightyena.

"With this, Mightyena can launch a physical attack against opponents, AND can also create a secret base anywhere! And you can live in it! It's great for travelers!" Aarune was beaming, he really did love to educate. He was proud to share his knowledge.

"Thank you so much, Aarune. Also, sorry for sleeping in your secret base…" She blushed in embarrassment. May checked her pager for the time. It read, "Wednesday, November 24th, 5:28pm, Out of range."

"Oh shit," May thought. The only way she could possibly think of getting back to the base was to be at the top of Mount Chimney for the scheduled meeting, and hitching a ride back with her father. But how could she possibly get to the top of Mount Chimney in time? Then, May had a brilliant idea.

"Aarune! Even though you've already done so much for me, could I ask you for one last favor?"

Aarune smiled, "Of course, lass, what'll it be?"

"Could you give me a ride to the top of Mount Chimney?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"An odd request, May."

May had to come up with an excuse fast and not reveal her criminal identity.

"My…friends…are up there. They said they'd give me a ride home but I have to get there for 6:00pm. Please Aarune you're my only hope." That didn't come out as convincing as she'd hoped. Luckily Aarune grinned.

"Better be off right away then. Flygon! Come on out!"

* * *

They landed on a ledge near the top of Mount Chimney. The volcano was currently inactive, but some smoke still came from its opening. There were stairs that led to its peak.

"Sorry May this is as far as I can take ya, volcanoes make Flygon nervous."

"No no this is perfect, thank you so much for everything, Aarune." May smiled. She hopped off the Flygon onto the ledge.

"I hope we meet again, friend!" Aarune called back from the air before he flew off on his Flygon.

May immediately darted for the stairs nears the ledge to get to the top as fast as possible. It was 6:05pm, she hoped this wouldn't be too late. Once reaching the top, to her left she spotted a red and black helicopter with people dressed in red filing in. She saw a familiar face with long, crimson hair standing near the helicopter. It was Maxie, the man she met just yesterday.

"Maxie!" She shouted but the roaring helicopter engines must have drowned out her voice.

She sprinted, waving her arms, repeating his name, hoping he would see her. Just before Maxie was about to enter the helicopter himself, he spotted May out of the corner of his eye. He waited for her patiently. His hands were behind his back.

When May finally reached him, she crouched over, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"My dear…" he said sympathetically, but still wearing a smirk. "I'm surprised we meet again so soon."

"Well…" still out of breath, May tried to speak. "I…was…hoping…you'd…seen…my dad."

Maxie squinted and calmly pointed to his left. May looked over to see the blue helicopter flying off into the distance.

"Well…shit!" May managed to catch her breath, but now she felt hopeless. She moved her hands from her knees to her hips.

Maxie smiled, clearly amused.

"Since we're honorable people at Team Magma, I can offer you a ride home?"

The word "home" didn't sit right in May's stomach, but she chose to ignore the feeling. Her expression brightened.

"Really? Yeah that would be great, thank you so much!"

"My pleasure," he responded calmly. "This way please," gesturing to the helicopter doors.

* * *

May was surprised by the helicopters interior. It had lovely décor and comfortable seating. Maxie handed May a glass of water.

"So how exactly did you get so far away from your beloved Team Aqua?"

She grimaced, "Beloved? As if. I was sent on a mission but it got busted, I'm the only one that I know of who escaped the cops." She paused. "And I know you and Archie would be here so I made my way here hoping to get back to base." She sipped the water.

"You hiked?"

"Yes," She lied. There was no use in telling Maxie of her experience with Aarune. She sipped the water again

"Has anyone ever told you, you have your mother's eyes?" May almost choked on the water. May squinted in confusion. That was rather rash of Maxie.

"Um… yeah actually. Some people say I look a lot like she did."

"Yes you're like a carbon copy. Amazing." He stared at her. May looked at the floor.

"Have I upset you?" Maxie asked calmly. He moved to her side. Brushing the hair behind her ear, revealing another bruise.

"You even share similar bone structure, amazing." Maxie seemed to be in awe.

"You knew her?" May asked. She never really met her mom, so she wanted to know as much information about her as possible.

Maxie smiled, lowering his hand.

"Yes, Caroline was very dear to me when we were children." He looked away before she could ask another question.

"I have to discuss other matters with my Team. For now, remain here until we land. I will see you out." With that, Maxie was gone.

* * *

And there it was.

After about an hour and a half of air travel, May finally saw it through the helicopter window. A large cave off the coast of Lilycove City. Where May grew up: Team Aqua's base.

Maxie entered the room.

"We're about to arrive, I hope your stay was pleasant. Please follow me."

Once the helicopter landed, large doors at its' base opened. A mechanical ramp followed, descending to the ground.

 _I've finally done something right for once._ May clutched her pack in excitement. Maybe her father would be proud of her.

Just before running down the slope without a word, a hard hand reached out and grasped her arm. She jumped at the touch. Human contact wasn't always a pleasant experience for May. She turned to see the hand was Maxie's. He held a sympathetic stare.

"Your bruises are still noticeable, May."

 _Why point that out?_ She looked at her feet in embarrassment.

Maxie reached his hand out placing two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her head up to look at him. Just like he did when they first met. She assumed he did this to examine her bruise. To her surprise, he was looking into her eyes.

May examined his expression. He looked as if he really cared. He usually had such a serious, organized expression. Had anyone ever looked at her this way?

"Please don't forget what I told you yesterday." He spoke with sincerity. Was she "special" to someone?

His eyes fell to her feet. When he looked back up to meet her eyes again, his sympathetic expression was gone. It was replaced with a familiar smirk. He lowered his hand.

May proceeded down the ramp, turning around at the bottom. Maxie gave her a simple wave.

"I'll see you soon, my dear." He called out over the engines, still sounding calm. The ramp retracted and the doors closed behind it. The helicopter flew off into the night. May smiled.

 _See you soon? I wonder what he means._ May didn't think much of it after that. May turned and walked into the deep cave, the closest thing she has ever had to call "home."

* * *

Realizing the word count gets a little higher each chapter, at least for now. The story is about to get a little intense so stay tuned ((:


	6. Chapter 6: According to Plan

Ooo back with another chapter after a horrible shift at work…

Anyways, warning: physical abuse

I don't own pokemon yeah yeah…

* * *

Chapter 6: According to Plan

May darted to her father's office. She held her pack in anticipation. The pack contained what she believed held the beginning to a healthy relationship with her father.

 _By making him proud, maybe he won't think I'm useless anymore. Maybe we can start acting like more of a family._

A smile spread across May's cheeks. The thought overwhelmed her with joy and hope. Could a brighter future be in store?

"Maybe things will change," she thought out loud.

"Sup twerp." May cringed. This familiar insult belonged to Shelly. She looked up and saw Shelly walking towards her.

"I gotta say," Shelly began, "I didn't think you had it in you." Her mouth curved into a snarky smile. This wasn't an unusual facial expression. She either looked sarcastic, serious, or promiscuous.

"I don't know what you're talking about," May responded coldly.

Shelly crossed her arms, squinting her eyes a little. May was never fond of Shelly. She always felt like Shelly was trying to replace her mother. A mediocre replacement, bossing her around, and flirting with her father. She was more like a flirty older sister. She had attitude because she knew she could get whatever she wanted. She also didn't like the way Shelly acted, and she didn't want to be around her. Shelly clearly didn't enjoy May's presence either. There was always a lingering tension. May was also jealous of all of her privileges. She knew where it came from though. Even the grunts talk about it, Shelly "gets around." May knew some of the tension spurred out of jealously towards Shelly. Shelly's authority as grunt, her ability to make men bow down to her, and how attractive she was. May would never admit her jealousy, but she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Before the other grunts got their asses in jail, they told me you successfully got what we asked for. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Plus you didn't get yourself locked up, and you managed to somehow get all the way back here. That's some skill, twerp."

 _More like dumb luck_ , but May didn't say this out loud. She actually had Shelly complimenting her, now was not the time to be humble. May raised her chin.

"So…how exactly, did you manage to get here so soon?" Shelly squinted and pursed her lips. May didn't respond right away.

"…maybe it was just my "skill," you were going on abou-"

"I saw you come off that red helicopter, May." Shelly smirked shaking her head.

"Archie wouldn't exactly like the sound of that, flirting with the enemy."

" _Excuse me_?" May snapped. "I climbed Mount Chimney to find Archie but he had already left and Maxie offered me a ride home. How can you be so-"

" _You_ listen here, you little _bitch_." Shelly was angry, pointing a finger in May's face. Her eyes were slits. Her smirk was gone.

"I am not your caretaker and I don't give a _shit_ about your well-being. But I'm just warning you to stay away from those lava freaks." They stood in close proximity to each other. Anger boiled between them.

"And drop the fucking attitude, I'm still above you. Did ya get too much fresh air out there? Is it going to your head? Let's not forget the hierarchy here." May stood in silence. She wanted to scream.

 _Oh right, if you fuck the boss you're suddenly better than his daughter._ But of course, May didn't say anything. She took a deep breath to suppress her anger.

"Now come on," Shelly grabbed May's arm, "Time to get the goods to the boss."

"Let go of me!" May protested.

Shelly pulled her down the corridors while May protested. May eventually gave up her resistance and walked alongside Shelly submissively.

* * *

Archie heard an abrupt knock at his door. He swallowed the remaining scotch in his glass.

"Come in," he grudgingly stated, lighting a cigarette. The door swung open. Shelly released her grasp on May, placing her hands on her hips.

"Our hero has returned," Shelly calmly stated, almost as if she was never mad. May wanted to roll her eyes but she knew her father wouldn't like the "attitude."

Archie turned to look at May, his expression remained cold. He exhaled a cloud of smoke into the air.

"How the fuck are you here?"

May didn't know what to say. _What does that even mean_?

"So soon?"

"I… uh… after I got away from the cops, I climbed Mt. Chimney because I knew you'd be there for the trade-"

"You _climbed_ Mt. Chimney? HA." Archie bellowed. He coughed a little on the smoke. He crushed his cigarette in a small glass bowl, extinguishing it.

Instead of trying to explain further, May waited for Archie to finish laughing and continued.

"…by the time I reached the summit you're helicopter was already on its way to Lilycove…But Maxie was still there and he flew me home."

Shelly sighed, raising one hand to her head. Shelly knew admitting this was a bad idea. But what else was May to say? May is no criminal mastermind. She can't make up believable lies on the spot.

Archie sat silently for a minute. He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. He glared at May.

"…so you're meaning to say, you got a ride home…with the enemy?" He snarled. Archie began to stand, almost knocking over the empty bottle of scotch. May knew he was an angry drunk.

"Well I didn't plan on it… I just had no other way to get here fast enough. He offered!"

Archie's angry look faded and he honestly looked confused. He straightened his back. The room fell quiet again.

Then he lowered his head, bringing shadows under his eyes. His pupils were dilated, looking like a wild animal about to pounce on its' prey.

"No daughter of mine will associate with the enemy. Ever again."

No one said a word.

" _ **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**_?" Archie's booming voice rumbled the room. Even Shelly jumped, losing her calm stance. May couldn't hold back her emotion any longer. Tears rolled down her eyes and she sprinted out of the office.

* * *

"Archie, what the _hell_ was that?" Shelly marched to his side, she was not pleased.

"Would it kill you to be at least _not mad_ at the kid for once?" Archie was still boiling with rage.

"Don't talk to me like that Shelly," Archie warned. She killed Caroline, my everything. She is nothing, how dare you speak to me like that?!" Archie raised her hand and sent it casting down towards Shelly. Shelly had quick reflexes, grasping his wrist mid-air. She turned his arm over, spinning it and pinning it to his back. He was immobilized.

"How dare I? How dare _you_ , Archie." She snarled. "You think you can beat me now too, huh? Just another female to push around? I could turn this entire fucking team against you with a flip of my fucking hair. How dare you treat me like her. You're _pathetic_." She released his arm. He fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder with his opposite arm. He groaned.

"I believe in what you stand for, your world vision. But not this bullshit. Don't you dare act like I'm disposable in some pathetic drunken fit. Or you'll be sorry."

And with that, Shelly stormed out. Angrily, powerfully, and smoothly. Archie was alone again.

* * *

May locked herself in her room that night and she didn't leave her cement room for the following 24 hours. She swore she would not go to her father's office unless summoned to do so. She avoided his contact for four days. She still carried the goods in her pack and was a little surprised no one contacted her until Monday. Matt came knocking at her door.

"Yo, scamp," Matt called, "Boss told me to come get you."

May's stomach turned. It was time. Time to face her fear. She forced herself out of bed, grabbing her pack on the way out.

"Hi Matt," she didn't make eye contact. She wore the Aqua uniform but without the toque. Her hair was a rat's nest. Her ocean blue eyes were surrounded by a sea of red, puffy irritation from excessive tears. She felt ill, and her nerves were on edge.

"You got the goods?" She raised her pack in the air. He smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

~Three hours later~

Maxie sat alone in his office, deep in thought.

He reminisced his childhood. A young Maxie was a stubborn rich brat who got everything he ever wanted. He thought of his parents who paid for everything but were never present. Too busy living a lavish, rich life to be parents.

Maxie had no siblings and no close family. The closest thing to family Maxie knew were his nannies. But there were many. Coming and going, quitting or being replaced. Maxie had an unfulfilling childhood. Getting all he wished for, but never any love or sense of belonging.

Maxie was very intelligent, and did very well in school. However by excelling faster than the other children, he would suffer physical and emotional bullying by his fellow classmates. He thought of his struggle to make friends and his lack of healthy family relationships.

Most of his childhood memories were unpleasant, however he does remember the best times of his life taking place in Verdanturf town. His parents owned a small estate there. It had a massive yard with acres of blooming flowers in every color. Maxie remembers the nostalgic aromas.

This is where Maxie spent his summers with his nannies. He remembers himself, age ten sitting alone in the field of flowers, admiring a distant Mount Chimney. The summer was an escape from the bullying, and a place where fragrance and admirable scenery diminished the pain of his parent's abandonment.

He remembers the orphanage and most of its children clearly. He remembers meeting Caroline here.

Maxie closes his eyes and pictures her sweet smile. No one's eyes were so blue. He always thought her eyes must have made the sky jealous. She was so bright and full of life, even in her somber circumstances. She welcomed him with friendship, something no one had ever offered Maxie. He'd never had friends before, nor met someone so welcoming.

But as summer came to a close he would have to return to his school in his home region.

" _I promise to write to you, Caroline."_

" _I'll miss you Maxie. I'll see you in my dreams!"_

However as the years flew by and they grew older, Caroline slowly grew away from Maxie. She began to stray down the wrong path. She had no parental guidance, no one to turn to except the other children around her, following the same path. She became a delinquent. Maxie grew too shy to speak with her, and too awkward to follow her. So he kept to himself. He stayed inside and watched her through the windows.

Maxie remembers the summer when they were seventeen, turning eighteen. The summer Caroline grew noticeably closer to Archie, another orphan at the time from the same orphanage. The same Archie running Team Aqua today. Word spread around Verdanturf that Caroline became pregnant. The same year she disappeared.

Maxie resented Archie the first moment he saw him with Caroline, when they seemed closer. Too close for Maxie's comfort. Maxie always got what he wanted and when he didn't, hate silently grew in his heart.

Maxie sighed. _But that was then and this is now_ , he thought.

He proceeded to open a drawer in his desk, taking out an old photo album. He slowly opened it, taking a deep breath.

Once seeing the photos he exhaled, releasing built-up anxiety. The photo album was filled with photos he captured of Caroline. The angles were up high from the second floor of his summer house. She was clearly unaware that any of these were taken. His desire for her burned like a raging forest fire deep within his heart, even when he lost the courage to speak to her.

Maxie started to tear up turning each page. He silently whimpered in memory of her. Near the final pages, Caroline was clearly pregnant. She must have been nearly eight months along, but still radiant. A young Archie made his way into some of the shots.

Maxie stared at the young Archie as anger bubbled up inside.

 _It was only you who stood in the way. You kept the only thing I truly wanted away. Caroline could've been_ _ **mine**_ _._

In Maxie's eyes, Archie is the enemy. Archie stole Caroline from him.

 _I've dedicated my life to making you pay. Pay for taking her from me. Pay for taking her life. But now, I will make you pay the ultimate price. You are the reason she is dead, Archie._

Maxie's obsessiveness never wore off. It only grew stronger. He smirked.

"How can I have Caroline if you killed her Archie?" He thought out-loud. "And how can I make you suffer the way I have suffered?" He sniggered.

Maxie already had all the answers. He traced his fingers over the pregnant Caroline photos.

"Oh May, my dearest solution."

Suddenly, the telephone rang in Maxie's office.

"Maxie speaking."

A shaky voice on the other end of the line spoke slowly.

"D-does your offer still stand?" The voice ways May's.

Maxie's smirk widened, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

ANYWAYS hope u guys liked it, as usual: stay tuned ((:


	7. Chapter 7: Rivals

Me again, so this is basically where shit gets weird, I hope anyone reading will still read, sigh. I SWEAR it'll be less depressing as the chapters go on… So basically the reason why it's fairly dark right now is because I'm in school for criminology and psychology. I'm using psychological behaviors in certain characters. I will always put warnings at the beginnings of my chapters to any triggering material. Maybe it'll make more sense as the story progresses. Anyways I hope you keep reading!

Warning: physical abuse/sexual content

* * *

Chapter 7: Rivals

May managed to make her way to Lilycove on her own. She waited near the harbor to be picked up by a Magma vehicle. She tried to clean herself up as much as possible before coming to the city but she needed to escape from the Aqua headquarters as quickly as possible. She couldn't live there anymore, not with that monster she had as a father.

Passerby's saw her and gave her questionable looks, but she ignored them. May couldn't really blame them. The side of her face was swelling, her bottom lip was split, and her upper body was dotted with bruises. Sadly, this wasn't a look she'd never sported.

Finally, a large red vehicle pulled up with the notable "M" symbol on it. A small woman stepped out of the car. She had lilac-colored hair.

"Hello there, my name is Courtney. I'll be tending to you medically. Please follow me."

The vehicle was armored, it looked like something you'd take into war. Yet the inside was simple. There were seats along the walls of the vehicle and a stretcher at the far end, lining the back.

"Please lay down over there." She spoke with no emotion, gesturing to the stretcher. Very serious and monotone. May obliged, limping over and carefully laying down. Courtney strapped her into the stretcher and the vehicle started moving.

May could feel Courtney tending to her wounds, the stinging of peroxide, the tightening of bandages. However, May refused to acknowledge this pain. She remained silent the whole drive, not moving a muscle. All she could think about was how much of a failure she was. How useless the felt. She felt as if she would never be able to please her father. _I'm never going to be good enough_.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Maxie impatiently awaited May's arrival. His office phone rang. He lunged towards it, scrambling to hold it before calmly answering:

"Maxie speaking."

"Admin Courtney here sir, subject 2401 being sent up now." Maxie exhaled with relief. Maxie kept everything and everyone numbered. Members of Team Magma were tagged as "Member" followed by a number. Outsiders were labelled "subjects" followed by a corresponding number. Maxie was always better with numbers than names. Even though he would remember May's name.

"Good." Maxie hung up the phone. He moved around the desk to sit in his chair.

 _Exactly according to plan_ , he thought.

There was a sudden knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Member 304 here, escorting subject 2401 to your office."

Maxie quietly migrated to the door and opened it calmly. There, she stood. His eye's widened at her change of appearance.

May's hair was a mess, her bright blue eyes were red and puffy. Her clothes were stained with blood and wet with tears. The right side of her youthful face was red and swollen. She had bandages on her forehead and right arm. Her bottom lip had stitches. Any other revealed skin was covered in bruises. She didn't look into his eyes. She just looked straight ahead.

"My god…" Maxie was uncertain of how to proceed.

"Uh...you are excused Member 304," The Magma grunt saluted and turned down the hall.

Maxie didn't take into account of the severity of her injuries. May looked up at Maxie, tears welling in her eyes. Her instincts lead her to jump out and wrap her arms around the Magma leader in an embrace. May didn't desire his affection, she just wanted someone to care. Someone to actually treat her like a human being. She needed nurturing in general.

Maxie was stunned. He didn't know exactly what to do. His expression was a mixture of surprised and questioning. He placed his arms around her, uncomfortably.

"It's too much," May cried into his chest.

Maxie patted her hair with his left arm, at a loss of words he managed to say:

"…there, there." He stood silently as she cried for a few moments.

"My dear, you need some rest."

She slowly pulled away, nodding.

"I will lead you to my guest room." He began to count on his fingers, "There are pajamas, a shower, a hair brush and anything else you may need prepared. Follow me." She followed Maxie into the corridor, a warm feeling grew inside of her. _Someone cares_.

* * *

Sleep wasn't an escape from reality for May. Her dreams were always memories. Unfortunately, tonight she dreamed of the events that occurred earlier in the day. She was back in her fathers office.

" _There's nothing in the Devon goods box. Are you that fucking stupid? You picked up an empty box not thinking to check what's inside? It weighs nothing!" Archie's words went straight to her heart like poison. May couldn't even speak. Her anxiety took over and she was in panic mode. No matter how hard she tried, no words came out of her mouth. Not that Archie would've listened anyway._

 _He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and smacked her across the face with all his force. She remembered very clearly that he did this three times. She screamed out in pain and her vision went blurry._

 _Archie threw May to the ground. She fell on her right side, she covered her face, whimpering. Archie stomped on her left side._

" _How useless can you be, May?!"_

 _He got on his knees, straddling her, pinning her to the floor beneath his weight. May quickly covered her face with her arms before his angry fists came barreling down on her. She cried out in pain, pleading him to stop._

" _Oh it hurts does it? Screaming out because it hurts?!" He pinned her arms down with his hands and spoke very close to her face._

" _You scream like your mother did, when you killed her!" These words hurt May just as much as his punches. He glared deep into her eyes. His eyes were like those of a serpents. Deep, dark, and merciless. He raised his right fist in the air and sent it crashing down on her mouth. She tasted blood. Her bottom teeth split her lip causing blood to trickle down into her throat. She choked. She was too dizzy to recollect clearly after that._

 _She remembers Archie getting off of her, and being carried back to the office, beaten to a pulp. She looked up to see a blurry vision of Matt, who didn't look down at her as he carried her. He carried her back after every beating since she could remember. Then she fell unconscious._

May shot up out of bed gasping for air. She looked around her in panic only to remember where she was. She put her hands in her face and began to quietly whimper. May's father haunted her dreams. Could she ever escape the dystopia of the Aqua compound?

* * *

 _So many books, but where to start?_

May peered up at the large collection of books in the tall case. May liked to call herself an avid reader, but she often didn't get the chance to read. When she did she would.

"You like it?"

May jumped at the voice. She turned to see Maxie in the doorway, smirking.

"You scared me, I didn't hear you come in…" She looked at her feet. She flushed in embarrassment.

"My apologies." He remained focused on her from across the room until she looked up. He began to cross the room towards her and her stomach turned. May has a strange feeling about Maxie, but she chose to ignore it. He'd been nothing but kind to her the past two days, it would be rude to start making accusations.

"Your health seems to have progressed since I last saw you."

"Yes, Courtney has been helpful." May politely smiled.

"She is our best physician." Maxie began to examine the wound on May's arm.

"Thanks…" May quietly stated. Maxie looked up at her from the wound, "…for everything."

He placed a finger under her chin, examining her healing lip and swollen face.

"I'm going to need you to rest a few more days. I'll call Courtney to remove your stitches. The books are yours for that time." His eyes met hers.

They were dark brown in color and reminded her of Archie's. Except they didn't seem so deep and endless. Archie's eyes looked like bottomless pits that could swallow you whole, never to see the light of day again. Maxie's weren't as threatening. They were more serene, like the color of soil or chocolate cake.

Maxie turned to admire his own book collection.

"They're organized alphabetically and by genre. Shall we try and keep it that way?"

May smiled and nodded.

"Good," he responded.

"Where's science fiction?" May asked. Maxie pointed.

"Assuming that's your favorite?" May nodded.

"May I ask why?" Maxie interjected.

"It's the best escape from the way things are. A new reality." May still stared at the books. Maxie turned to look at her, questionably. He nodded.

"Make yourself at home." With that, Maxie made a swift exit. May didn't turn to see him leave. Her eyes still glazed over the amount of unread stories.

 _No problem_ , she thought.

* * *

It had been four glorious days of just reading and relaxing. The life May was living at Magma headquarters was the closest thing to a vacation she'd ever had. May curled up on the red sofa. Today, she decided she would read about psychology.

"Freudian Theory?"

May jerked her head to the side. Courtney lurked over her shoulder, standing over her.

 _God what is it with you people_ , May thought to herself.

"Oh…ha ha yeah I don't know it interests me."

"I'm here to review your injuries."

May stood up allowing Courtney to give her inspection.

"Just as I suspected…no inflammation or infection. You're almost completely healed. I doubt your lip will even scar."

"Thanks Courtney." May smiled.

"It's my job," she replied quite mechanically. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Maxie requests your presence tonight at 9:00pm. His main office is located in the 14th basement of the facilities. Turn right once you exit the elevator and walk until the end of the corridor. You'll find a large red door with our emblem." She motioned to the emblem on her collar, expressionless.

May hadn't seen Maxie for the past few days, not since she'd been granted access to the book collection. Feeling guilty, she hadn't really thought of him either.

"Goodbye."

May looked up but Courtney was already halfway out of the door. She crept around very quietly like Maxie. May was used to the loud, obnoxious brutes stomping around in the Aqua compound. May pulled her pokéball out of her pocket.

"Guess we have plans tonight?"

* * *

May finally arrived at the office by 9:22pm. The large red door opened before she could knock.

"A little late, are we?" Maxie was waiting at the door. He wore a scarlet turtleneck and black dress pants. Strange seeing the new look, but he still managed to look very kept.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot Courtney's directions, went left instead of right. I tried to ask for help but no one would speak to me."

Maxie chuckled and motioned her into the room. It had a high ceiling with a large chandelier. Dozens of crystals hung from it sparkling like the clear, night sky. His mahogany desk was kept neat and tidy. In the middle of the room there was a long mahogany table with black leather seating. To the far right there was a black bar with various kinds of liquor shelved behind it. Some black cabinetry too. The walls were decorated with red flags stitched with Magma symbols. Next to the bar was a door to another room. The flooring and wallpaper is a dark grey.

"Although we are _Team_ Magma, we are only a team in sharing the same values and goals. We are very independent. Each grunt has a set task to complete, they will not be distracted by others. Organization is key. Please, do sit." May proceeded to sit in a leather chair in the center of the room.

"I'm glad you've decided to stop by."

"Uh, yeah no problem, the pleasure is mine." May had the same strange gut-feeling she experienced days ago. _Shake it off_.

There was a moment of silence while Maxie walked behind the bar. His footsteps were completely silent.

"Scotch?" He offered.

"I supposed?" May had never really had a drink before, but she couldn't admit to that, even though her acceptance didn't sound very assuring.

Maxie smirked, pouring equal amounts into two glasses. He spoke while preparing the drinks.

"The reason I requested your presence this evening was to ask how you've been coping these days."

He jaunted across the room handing her the glass. May looked up at him whilst receiving the drink. He looked very serious. He sat at an adjacent chair.

"Pretty good actually," she brought the drink to her lips and took a small sip. It tasted vile and burned on the way down her throat. She fought back a grimace but accidentally crinkled her nose in the process. Maxie may have noticed but he didn't acknowledge her expression.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about Archie." Her gaze fell to her feet, even the thought of him made her sick to her stomach.

"To be honest," Maxie calmly stated, "I don't want to talk about him either." May looked up, Maxie held a serious expression.

"Do you feel safe here, May?"

May cautiously nodded, this was true. She didn't have to worry about being dragged to her father's office here. Plus she got to read a lot, which was pleasant. She did however feel a little strange in Maxie's presence. Maybe it was just because he was mysterious. There was a long pause before May decided she wanted to talk about something different. Something that interested her.

"So what are your team's plans?" Sipping the rest of the scotch from the glass. She swallowed faster this time and held back the disgusted expression.

Her smirked at her, pouring her more scotch. May grimaced, she wasn't exactly a fan. She swallowed it whole.

"You know, you don't have to drink it all in one shot, like your father. That's how one becomes an alcoholic." Maxie smirked. May blushed in embarrassment. _So I guess that isn't how everyone drinks_ , she thought, thinking of the way Archie drank. She decided to act as suave as Maxie does when responding.

"So are you going to avoid my question?" She grinned.

"Curious, are we?" He sat back in his chair taking a sip from his own glass.

"Well you see, our plans contradict your fathers. One of our goals is to prevent your father from advancing. We have our own goal as well. Your father's objective is to expand the sea. From that, can you guess what ours is?"

May was honestly a little shocked at hearing Team Aqua's plan. Her dad kept her in ignorance. That was his most useful method of control. May thought for a moment, remembering the card Maxie gave her the day they met.

"…land expansion? Is that even possible."

"In order for humanity to achieve it's full potential, we need more space. More space is more opportunity for all. And yes, it's actually very possible."

May thought this talk was a little crazy, so she decided to change the subject again.

"So, you and Archie are like rivals?" Maxie chuckled.

"I guess that term is relevant. A little childish but I must agree."

"So you don't like Archie either?" Maxie's smirk faded. He looked away.

"I resent his existence. He is a foul excuse for a man."

This statement startled May. His hatred made him sound angry, which was very strange for Maxie since he always seemed so calm. May drank the rest of her scotch.

"What made you hate him so much?" She hiccupped. Her head felt a little lighter than usual.

"I've actually known Archie since I was a child."

"Were you an orphan too? Archie's admin Matt told me he grew up in an orphanage in Verdanturf, so you must have also lived there?"

"Heavens, no." Maxie sipped again, not looking in May's direction.

"But I may as well have been." Maxie scowled. May tilted her head questioningly before hiccupping again. She giggled.

"Me too," she responded casually. She began to feel funny, but she proceeded to pour herself more scotch anyway. She drank it again in one shot.

"My parents were very wealthy people," Maxie started.

"My parents neglected their responsibility to be parents. I assume they had…more important business to attend to," he drank the remaining scotch in his glass.

"I had many nannies. In the summer I'd stay with one in Verdanturf. My parents hosted many social events at our other estate in Lilycove. They didn't need a useless child in the way."

Maxie looked down. May felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. _So Maxie was neglected too_. Maxie sighed.

"So, that's how I became acquainted with your father. He was just as much of a Neanderthal as he is today."

Another loud hiccup escaped May's lips, making Maxie finally face her. She blushed, covering her mouth and tried to hold back laughter. His smirk reappeared.

"Perhaps, something a little lighter to drink?"

Her cheeks flushed from pink to bright red, "if you don't mind…"

"Not at all." He placed his glass on the table and walked behind the bar. He pulled out some juice and a normal looking glass.

"If you ever travel, you should visit Verdanturf town. It's really beautiful. Vast fields of flowers, always in bloom. A sweet aroma always fills the air, it's remarkable. I inherited the estate there too, if you ever decide to visit. I haven't been there since I was a boy, though."

May smiled at the ceiling, feeling a little bubbly. She pictured the flower fields in her head.

Maxie rummaged through the black cabinet, retrieving something from inside.

"Did you like staying there?" May smiled, she felt so friendly and at ease. _Alcohol's effects_ , she assumed. She looked up to see Maxie stirring her juice in the glass.

"Not exactly," he responded.

"While I did enjoy the scenery, I was never really good at making friends. I was often bullied by the other children. Your father was never kind to me as a child." Maxie looked angry from across the room. After a moment of silence he returned to his seat, handing May the juice.

She guzzled the juice, smiling with gratitude, but she couldn't help but feel a little sympathetic. On the other hand, she was pleased the drink didn't burn on the way down.

"Your mother though," Maxie looked away, "was very kind to me."

Then he turned to look at May, who was no longer smiling. She wished she had met her mother, everyone spoke so nicely about her.

"If anyone could personify the beauty and serenity of Verdanturf, it would be your mother"

"You knew my mother well?" May imagined the only photo she had of her mother. Vibrant and young, with bright blue eyes, brown hair, and a warm smile.

"She was very dear to me. Although we eventually grew apart, she was my only friend. I remember summer days as children chasing Volbeat and Illumise in the fields." Maxie looked down. He was quiet for a moment. May felt her stomach turn. This speech made her uncomfortable. Partially because she was jealous that Maxie got to know her own mother and she didn't, but mostly because he seemed very serious and emotional. She lost focus for a minute.

"She is the only person I ever loved."

She snapped back into focus turning her head towards Maxie in confusion. He was now standing, with his back turned towards her, looking away.

"But then, she began to associate with your father." His knuckles turned white gripping the glass.

"And now she's gone. And it's because of him."

Tears began to form in May's eyes. She longed for her mother, but usually she was to blame. Not Archie.

All of a sudden May felt more light-headed than usual. Beginning to feel feather light, she assumed the alcohol had taken full effect. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes to try to stay in focus. She dropped the juice cup she was holding, but luckily she drank all the juice so there was no spill. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands to gain balance.

"Whoa…I…I don't feel so good…I think there's something wrong." She said breathlessly.

She looked up to find Maxie standing over her, staring down at her. His lips were parted but he remained expressionless. May began to feel dizzy. Her vision was shifty, she started to see double.

 _This_ _ **cannot**_ _just be the alcohol_ , she thought. _What is happening to me_?

Suddenly, she was being lifted to her feet. Maxie held her by her waist and stood in front of her. She immediately began to fall over, like her legs weren't working. Maxie held May steady, looking into her eyes. She met his eyes, but her vision became blurred. She tried to stay focused by blinking fast.

"Something's…wrong," She managed to say. Her body was failing her. She tried to move her arms but they just fell limply at her sides. It was starting to become difficult to speak. May's mind was panicking but her body was still. Maxie gently moved a hair from her face. Her stomach turned at the touch.

"You look just like her," his voice was almost a whisper.

He held her so close to him she barely had her own room to breathe. She could feel his breath against her face. Feeling more unsettled than ever, she felt very claustrophobic. She wanted to run. Her head commanded her limbs to run, but she was stuck where she was. _Did you do this to me? What is happening, Maxie?!_ But no words came out. Screaming on the inside but frozen on the outside. Her body began to tingle. Was she dying?

"Oh Caroline…" he whispered, looking into May's eyes, inches from her face.

"I've missed you so much, it's like I'm looking at you. But this is all we have left." He pulled May's limp body against his, and pressed his lips against May's.

No, no, no! Screaming on the inside but still immobilized. She felt sick and terrified and trapped. She really wished this was some sort of horrible nightmare she would awake from. All she felt was panic. Then her neck gave out. Then she felt nothing. Saw nothing. Said nothing. May blacked out.

* * *

...sorry guys, villains are villains in this story, stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8: A Cry in the Distance

Hello again…another awful shift later, back with another chapter. I honestly was very worried publishing my previous chapter, sorry redorbshippers but like I said, I'm making villains, villains. PLS DON'T HATE ME I swear there are fluffier chapters to come it won't be entirely depressing…..twists and turns you know…. can't be too predictable you know…haha….anyways…

Warning: hinting sexual assault

* * *

Chapter 8: A Cry in the Distance

Everything came back slowly. It was very bright, white everywhere. May realized she was beginning to see again. She squinted, blinking many times. Silence filled the room.

She rolled over to a pounding headache. She winced, placing her hand over her eyes for a few moments. She tried to stretch but felt a sharp pain below.

She gasped. Her eyes widened, revealing her surroundings. She wasn't sure where she was, so she slowly sat up to look around. She pushed up on her elbows from laying on her back. The odd pain in her lower region stung again. Her wrists hurt slightly. She raised her hands up to find red marks circling her wrists. Her heart began to race.

It was then she noticed her own bare skin under the dark red sheets. She immediately became aware of her surroundings. _This was the Magma base, but where_?

It wasn't her guest room. There was no large window or deep red, silk sheets in her guest room. She looks around the room to see if anyone else was present. But she was alone. She began to feel breathless as her anxiety kicked in.

 _Why am I alone? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes?_ A thousand thoughts crossed May's mind. More questions rolled in as she gained consciousness. She wrapped the silk sheet around herself and began observing the room. She approached the window in confusion. The pain below became a dull ache as she walked.

She knew the Magma base was a series of basements deep underground. _So how could there be a window_? Thick black curtains covered most of the light shining in. She shoved the curtains aside with her right up. The light was blinding for a few moments. She squinted in hopes to see nature, or a city, or even the sea. What was actually found was lights. A false window with lights behind it to make it seem as though natural daylight was flooding the room.

 _What is this place?_

May continued to search for answers when she saw clothes laid out on a vanity. She found a long-sleeved black V-neck and black jeans spread out. Then, to her horror, she spotted the dark red, female undergarments. As if this situation couldn't become more frightening, with further inspection May discovered that all the clothes her size. Including the bra. She felt sick. _My exact size? Are these for me? Who left these? What the hell happened?!_

"Hello, May."

The calm voice made the hair on May's neck stand up on end. She clutched the blanket around her so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She slowly turned around to see the Magma leader standing in the doorway. She didn't even hear the door open. When she met his eyes she suddenly felt the urge to curl up into a ball. To become as small as possible. To not be seen. Tears formed in her eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me?" May meant to sound angry and menacing, but her words came out as hopelessly and pathetically as a Skitty's, who'd just been slashed by a Vigoroth.

"You make it sound as if I've done something horribly wrong." May couldn't believe how calm he was acting.

"Don't you remember May?" He began to approach her but with every step he took she took two steps back. He smirked.

"I always have a plan."

"What _plan_? Are you _kidding_ me? Are you _insane_?! I assume that this is your bedroom, isn't it?!" May felt disgusted with herself. She didn't want to believe her explanation to her circumstances.

"Clever girl," Maxie winked. May felt the urge to vomit.

"If you allow me to explain so we can be on the same page."

May was absolutely disgusted. She hoped his explanation would be some farfetched circumstances contradict hers, because she was currently living in a nightmare. They stood six feet apart. May looked extremely defensive. On the other hand, Maxie looked extremely calm.

"What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything past sitting in your office? What did you _do_ to me? And just say it. No charming bullshit. Save it." She hissed.

"Ah, so you want it plain and simple? Fine." Maxie now appeared angry.

"Last night you came into my office. We had drinks. Then I drugged your juice." He looked at her maniacally. May gasped. She'd read about date rape drugs when reading a self-defense book in Aqua training. That chapter wasn't assigned but she read it anyway.

"You had _sex_ with me?" Tears spilled from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"But you see May, it was all part of the plan. Shall I explain the plan?"

May wanted to shout no, scream, cry, and rip his throat out all at once. But she couldn't say anything. She froze in her place. May stared straight ahead. She felt very lost.

"I'm not sure if you recall, but last night we spoke of your mother." May's eyes shot up at him like bullets. This speech rang a bell in May's head, but she couldn't sort out exactly what happened in her mind.

"Your mother and I were meant for each other. We were supposed to be together. She was absolutely everything I wanted. I didn't want anyone else. I still don't want anyone else." He held May's furious expression.

"But you see, then the ugly half of you, your _father_ , got in the way of everything." Now Maxie was glaring back at her.

"He is the reason Caroline is dead. I swore I would make him pay for that, the moment she was gone." A tear rolled down Maxie's cheek, but May was done feeling sympathetic.

"So as part of the plan, I organized this team. The complete opposite of his team. It was easy when you come from a rich family. People are also very easy to control." May's heart sunk. Was she _controlled_? Played like a violin?

"I swore to make him suffer like he made me suffer. But something else came from Caroline's death." He stepped closer to May. He reached out his arms

"You, my precious."

"Not _one step_ closer." May warned. He smiled.

"When you came into the picture, I followed you."

"What the _fuck_ does that mean?" May felt more nauseous than before.

"I kept track of you as you grew up. Ah, you may have met me just over a week ago, but May I've known you for so much longer." May's eyes grew wide, she feared her life. Maxie was psychotic.

"The strangest part is, you grew up to look _exactly_ like Caroline." He lunged at May, cupping his hands on her face. She screamed trying to retract back without dropping the silk blanket. It was no use her trapped her face in his hands. She refused to let herself be exposed.

"Your bone structure, your eyes…it's like it was meant to be, my second chance…" Maxie went on. _He is obsessed._ May shivered in terror of the man before her, a man she trusted.

"But don't you see May, this was a win-win situation. You and I both got exactly what we wanted." He let go of her face and took a step back.

"You're not making any sense." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I got to make Archie suffer in more ways than one. _I_ not only screwed with his plans, but also the only family he has. _I_ also got to become closer to Caroline. The closest _I_ can get, since her death." Every time he spoke of himself, he beat his hand against his chest.

"And you May," He met her eyes, "You got to feel the love you have been so desperately seeking since you were born. That your father has kept from you all these years. The feeling that you belong somewhere."

May immediately felt vomit climb into her throat. She surprised the urge to vomit.

"You," she started.

"You. Sick. _Fuck_. Have you lost your god damn _mind_? You think _this_ is getting closer to my mother? Getting back at my father? What the fuck is going on in that twisted, greasy head of yours? Huh?" She spoke roughly holding back sobs.

"Oh please, you sucked back that scotch. You know perfectly well what would've happened."

May was baffled.

"Are you insane? What are you forty? You think I would want to have sex with you?! I've never even kissed a boy, you twisted fuck! Now you've taken everything from me!" May spoke viciously. Maxie's eyes were slits.

"No wonder my mother chose my explosive, abusive father, over your psychotic, obsessive ass!"

"Don't you dare say that to me! You never even knew her!" Maxie screamed back.

"Oh I know enough. You're insane. Fresh out of sympathy for you, I am so out of here." May darted over to the clothing.

"Good, because there is no spot on this team for you." Maxie initially wanted a spot for May, but he realized in these moments that it was Caroline he desired. Not just her looks. Caroline as a whole. The impossible

" _Good_ , I don't want to be on your team, or Archie's team, or any team for that matter."

"You're already a criminal May. Get used to it, this is your lifestyle."

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be born." She couldn't face Maxie.

"None of us did. Life sucks, get used to it. I will have someone see you out. Thank you for your service Ms. Aogiri. Pleasure doing business with you." He bowed, smirked, and made his way to the door he came through

" _Service?_ _ **Business?!**_ " But Maxie had slammed the door behind him.

The room grew silent again. May slumped to the floor. All she could do was sob. She was living in a nightmare. She didn't want to live anymore.

She knew she couldn't go home. Returning to her father after being at Team Magma HQ is a death sentence. Especially if Archie found out what Maxie had done. A small part of her wanted to go home. To run to her father. For her father to realize all the wrongs he's done. To make her feel safe. For them to start acting like a real family.

But May knew this would never happen. Hell would freeze over before Archie started acting like a father.

* * *

May didn't want to touch the clothes laid out for her but what other choice did she have? What scared her the most was that everything fit perfectly. She'd never thought she'd desire to wear the Aqua uniform, until now. She checked her pack to make sure all her items were accounted for.

 _Mightyena, running shoes, some money…_

She found her team Aqua toque at the bottom. When she pulled it out, something fell out of it. It was the photo of her mother that she kept on her desk. Seems as though it was tucked away in the toque for safe keeping.

 _Matt maybe_? She thought. She didn't have time to think about it. What she really had to worry about was where she was going to go. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Subject 2401, Member 2 here to escort you off the premises." The voice was low, but not low enough to be Maxie's. _Thank god_ , she thought.

She stuffed everything back in her pack. While moving to the door, she noticed a small bookshelf. She decided there was no reason to do Maxie any favors by respecting his space. She grabbed a few books, stuffing them in her pack. She smiled, as if it was her first small achievement.

May opened the door to a very large man. He was tall and wide. He was holding a jacket. May was done with being polite to these people.

"My name is May, stop referring to me as a subject. Don't you have a name?"

"I do, it's Tabitha."

"Okay…" May was surprised how relaxed he was.

"…so how do I get out of here?"

"Follow me."

* * *

They walked down a series or corridors and went up different elevators. It felt like 20 minutes had passed before Tabitha stopped in front of a set of brown elevator doors.

"This would be our exit elevator. I must warn you though," Tabitha started. May looked up at him questionably.

"Winter is here, and we may not be friends but I do suggest you take this jacket. The first snowstorm is supposed to hit in about two hours. Please." Tabitha handed her the jacket. She cautiously took it from his hands. May didn't say anything.

"Pleasant journey, May." Tabitha proceeded to walk down the hall away from May.

May entered the elevator and hit the "close doors" symbol immediately behind her. She thought of how strange the people were here. As the elevator climbed upwards, she couldn't decide which team was more deranged. A mass of brutes lead by an explosive tyrant. Or a bunch of robots lead by a manipulative governor. _Both equally fucked up_ , she decided.

* * *

The elevator opened out of a large tree. May took in her surroundings.

She was in a dense forest. Trees of different sizes surrounded her. Most were bare, others were evergreen. A light snow fall fell in between the openings of the tree canopy. The cool breeze nipped at May's nose as it hushed through the forest. All May could here was herself breathing.

She looked up to see dark clouds descending over Hoenn. _Tabitha said I had a few hours_. May knew she needed shelter, and fast. Winter was approaching Hoenn, full force.

She decided to hike to see if there were any houses nearby. The area was desolate. There was no sign of anyone. She came across a clearing. All she could see was a distant Mount Chimney, some large rock walls, and plenty of forest. Mount Chimney still constantly exerting smoke from its mouth. The wind began to pick up, and May began to panic. She was in Hoenn's mountainous region.

Then she remembered. She darted to the rock wall. Snow began to fall heavier. May did not need to suffer hypothermia after all the injuries she's acquired recently.

Finally reaching the rock wall, she pulled out her pokeball.

"Mightyena, I choose you!"

Mightyena was released, coming out with a menacing growl.

"Mightyena, use Secret Power on the rock wall!"

It took about 45 minutes to dig a base large enough for the two of them to have enough space to sleep. May settled inside. It became dangerously cold. May curled up inside the shallow cavern.

"M-M-Mightyena return." May didn't realize how cold she was until she heard her own voice shake. She crawled into the small cavern. Reaching into her bag, she took out the Aqua toque wrapping her head in it, trying to keep as much body heat as possible.

* * *

May laid there for a while and thought about her life. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the cold, or maybe she'd cried herself dry. She decided to go to sleep. Sleep away the snow storm and try to move on. _But where?_

May was restless that night. Tossing and turning to discomfort. It was the middle of the night she her a soft cry outside the base.

She crawled out into the snow to see if she could see where the cry's origin was. The snow was up to her knees. The cry still persisted. A soft hopeless cry. It wasn't human. It had to be a Pokémon. She couldn't give up the search.

May looked in every tree and around every corner, hoping to find the poor thing. It was then she saw it. Laying alone, alongside a bush. An Eevee.

She crouched beside it. When it saw May, it immediately tried to flee. But the moment it tried to stand up it fell back over. May could tell something was wrong with its paw. Its' leg was a little crooked in general. May stuck her hand out for the injured Pokémon to sniff.

"No no, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you," May watched as the Eeevee cautiously sniffed. It was like this for a few moments until the Eevee noticeably relaxed. The Eevee was so helpless that it let May pet it then pick it up from the ground. May started back to her base.

"Don't worry little one, I'll help you, I promise."

* * *

lets lighten things up shall we, stay tuned...


	9. Chapter 9: Weather the Storm

OK LONG A/N: I'm honestly very grateful for the feedback I've been getting for the story (good or bad). It does help me grow as I writer. I do try to respond to reviews and messages. I'm pleased some of you like the story. Some criticism I was given over the past chapters that I'd like to clear up just in case others feel the same: 1. No wild Eevee's in Hoenn, Yes I am aware. There's more coming about this in future chapters so please don't jump to conclusions! 2. Maxie's base wouldn't be where it snows/ it doesn't snow in Hoenn. By altering Maxie's character into a twisted criminal mastermind, I assume he wouldn't want his base to be in a predictable location. Also, I decided to bring winter to Hoenn just to serve as an obstacle in my story. I want my story to be surprising and not predictable. I'm grateful for all the support and I hope people keep reading. Fluffier chapters are on the way! Also one last thing please don't post spoilers in the reviews )): I'd really appreciate that thanks !–glassyglaceon

I still don't own Pokémon..

* * *

Chapter 9: Weather the Storm, Reach the Summit

 _ **One and a half years later.**_

The sun was shining down on Hoenn. It was one of the many beautiful summer day's Hoenn was best known for. People from all around the region migrated to Hoenn's beaches and islands for a fun summer getaway. Everyone who grew up in Hoenn lived for these days. Including Brendan.

But Brendan was too busy to play in the sand. Now twenty, Brendan has had his mind set on one goal since he set off on his journey eight years ago, to become the Hoenn League Champion.

Brendan was a skilled trainer, he already obtained all eight badges by the time he was fourteen. Since then, Brendan has challenged the Elite Four twice, and the champion once. Losing to the Hoenn League champion to a shot to his confidence, so he made up his mind at sixteen that he wouldn't challenge them again until he knew his team was absolutely ready and he knew they could win.

He decided the best way to get more training in was to retrace the steps he took as a young boy with a dream. He followed the same path he took when he had the most passion and might. This time around, he took his time, trying new things and making new friends in all the towns he raced through as a determined young trainer.

Most days, Brendan would live life as it came, with no schedule or place to be. However, today Brendan had plans.

"Yeah for sure, what time is it now? Okay yeah, I'll definitely be there by 4:00pm…Yeah I'll see you then, Bye." Brendan hung up the phone in Mauville Pokémon Center. His next stop was the weather institute, where he would visit an old friend.

Brendan traveled everywhere on foot. Sometimes he wished he didn't, but by the end of the day he always remembered his father's words:

 _Traveling on foot gives you the true experience of life. You can feel the earth beneath your feet. Smell the fresh air, feel the breeze, hear the calls of wild Pokémon. It'll keep you fit and teach you all you need to know to live life to the fullest._

Brendan didn't quite understand this when he first set off on his journey. Blistered feet, aching knees, and soaked clothes while climbing up a mountain did not seem like living life to the fullest. _More like true suffering,_ is how he felt at the time. It wasn't until he reached the summit and saw the breathtaking view of the region that he finally understood the true meaning. _Work hard, stay determined, and you can achieve anything._ Ever since then he's lived by these words, reminding himself every time the terrain got rough or the weather got bad.

Ironically, as Brendan traveled, the weather began to turn. Luckily, the weather institute was in site by the time it began to down pour. He darted for the entrance.

* * *

It was oddly quiet in the institute's foyer. There was no secretary sitting behind the desk like usual. Brendan knew something was off.

He crept down the hall, he thought of calling out for someone but decided against it. He investigated the first floor only to find no one. The main television remained on, as did many computers. There were papers scattered across the desks.

 _Why would they leave everything on and disappear?_ Brendan thought to himself.

It wasn't until he heard a loud _**THUD**_ from the upper floor that he knew something was very wrong.

"Bart?" Brendan thought out loud. He was suddenly overcome with great worry for his old friend, manager of the weather institute. Brendan darted towards the staircase.

Upon reaching the top, Brendan's worst nightmare had come alive. The institute was infested with criminals dressed in blue. Team Aqua.

He immediately thought back to the last time he encountered the team last year. He remembers Wally being shoved to the floor by the strange girl who knocked out Captain Stern.

 _These goons are merciless_.

At the other end of the room, Bart was tied up in a chair. Brendan's eyes widened when he saw his nose bloodied his face. A very large Aqua member stood over him. His prominent muscles and staggering height made him seem very intimidating. His shirtless chest was covered in blue patterned tattoos. The large man sent a loud _smack_ down onto Bart's beaten face.

"Are you going to tell us what we need to know now? Or am I going to have to beat it out of your secretary?" His deep voice bounced off the walls. This guy was not messing around.

Brendan was overcome with rage as he saw his friend get beaten for information. Without thinking he ran towards the end of the room.

The few grunts standing around were caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. They all hesitated before running after him.

"Hey!" "Where ya think 'yer goin'?" "Get back here, asshole!"

Brendan tuned out the various grunts around him as he ran towards the large Aqua member.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Leave Bart alone you brute!"

The large man turned around to meet Brendan's eyes. Brendan stopped in front of him and couldn't hold back a shutter down his spine. He was like a skyscraper. The man laughed.

"Who the hell's this?" He ordered to the grunts.

"Sorry Admin Matt, he ran right by us!"

Matt picked Brendan up by the back of his shirt, lifting him a foot off the ground to examine him.

"Hey! Why are you doing this!?" Brendan protested.

"Well, you see kid, your friend's got information we needed to know but he didn't cooperate well," Matt turned to look at the beaten institute manager.

"Sometimes you gotta do things the hard way."

Brendan could now see the other two staff members quivering in fear in the far corner of the room. They were tied together with duct tape over their mouths. Suddenly, Brendan was dropped to the floor. He tried to regain balance but Matt quickly spun him around and shoved Brendan's face against the doorframe.

"Aagh!" Brendan cried out in pain.

"No worries kid," Matt smiled, "He just told us what we needed to know." He laughed evilly.

"Shelly, how's the transfer going?"

Brendan's face was already facing in the direction of the woman Matt was talking to. Brendan had to admit, she was very attractive. Her clothes were skin tight to her hourglass figure. She had long black hair and olive skin, but she also sported the Aqua symbols.

"The transfer is completed. Just deleting it off the hard drive now." She shot a wink in Brendan's direction. He squinted in anger and pain. He tried to fight Matt's restraints only to be kicked in the calf. Brendan cried out in pain. The Aqua members in the room laughed. It was only a few moments until the computer made a noise. Shelly stuffed a USB drive in her bag.

"Okay, completed. Time to move out before those Magma freaks show up."

"Alright," Matt began, "You two, take care of this kid, we're heading out. Find your own way back." He then spun around and launched his large fist at Bart's jaw, knocking him unconscious. Brendan was forced to face in the other direction, but he could hear what occurred. His eyes widened as he feared his own fate.

"Yes sir!" They saluted to Matt's orders. With that, the two grunts ran towards Brendan, the first one replaced Matt's spot in pinning him against the wall. The other kicked the side of Brendan's knee to weaken him. The rest of Team Aqua made a swift exit. This left Brendan, two Aqua grunts, two taped-up institute staff, and an unconscious Bart left in the institute. The two grunts waited a few moments before deciding to move.

"All right, I'll lead, you hold him behind me. We'll deal with him in the forest."

As the three made their way out of the institute, Brendan tried to struggle to escape. The leading grunt responded by turning around and punching him in the face. Brendan bit into his lip causing him to spit out blood.

"You want to try something like that again kid? I don't have time for this bullshit." Brendan glared up and the grunt.

"What is wrong with you people? How can you be like this?"

"This is for the greater good. But you of course wouldn't understand." The grunt holding his hands responded.

"Well what I do understand is that you're all corrupt psychopaths." Brendan snarled. This caused the leading grunt to again, punch him in the face. This time in the eye. Brendan's head turned away. He winced in pain, breathing heavily

"It doesn't matter," Brendan responded, "you can't beat my opinion out of me, you're all fucked up." Brendan laughed.

"Let's test that theory." The leading grunt smirked at the grunt grasping Brendan's wrists.

"Kick the back of his knees!" The leading grunt ordered. The grunt holding Brendan obeyed. The attack sent Brendan to the ground. The grunt let go of his wrists letting him fall face first into the ground.

"This is the last time you'll cross Team Aqua!" One of them shouted. Brendan's vision was a little blurry, so he couldn't differentiate who was who. He tried to push himself up only to be greeted with a rough kick to his arm. The other grunt stomped on his hand. Brendan cried out in pain. They collectively began to kick him multiple times. His sides, his legs, his arms, and even his head all received what felt like endless blows. When would the grunts stop? Brendan wondered if it wouldn't be until he was dead.

"Glaceon! Use Blizzard!"

"What the-?" A grunt turned around when he heard the strange call but it was too late. An blizzard attack came at him directly from inside the woods. The other grunt fumbled to the ground, loosing balance in fear. He stumbled onto his feet and tried to run into the forest. Brendan opened his eyes to catch the grunt trying to escape. He looked around quickly while pushing himself up to see the other statuesque frozen popsicle of a grunt to his right. There was no Glaceon or trainer in sight. He decided to run after the escapee grunt into the woods.

"Hey!" Brendan shouted through a pulsing headache. He limped into the forest, "Get back here!"

Brendan limped into a small clearing. He paused to catch his breath putting a hand over his head. His body was either sore or bleeding from the brutal beating he had just received.

The cracking sound of someone stepping on a twig behind him caused Brendan to whip his head towards the sound. He met eyes with the escapee grunt just as the grunt whacked him on the head with a branch. Brendan fell to the ground in pain. The grunt didn't hit him hard enough for him to be knocked unconscious. This grunt clearly was not as strong as Matt.

"You think you can honestly fight me?! HA." The grunt laughed in his face. Brendan was filled with rage but couldn't move. His vision was blurry from the blow to the head. He clutched his head where the branch made contact.

"I'll give you credit, I thought you'd be out cold by now, you're determined." The grunt smiled with brown, rotting teeth.

"How about you get some good ol' rest now, kid." He raised the branch above his head. Brendan put open hands in front of his face, wincing in preparation for another hit.

"Glaceon, use ice shard, _now_!" The strange voice called out again.

Large chunks of flash-frozen ice came hurling towards the Aqua grunt. He turned to face them. A shrill scream escaped his lips before his was hit many times. He was knocked out cold.

Brendan pushed himself up on his arms to look up for the Glaceon. This time, he did see it, and it's trainer. They stood ten feet away from him.

Brendan noticed that the trainer was female. She wore tight shorts and a red hoodie. Brown hair came out of the hood but you couldn't see her face. She jumped back slightly when she saw Brendan.

"G-g-glaceon, ret-turn." Her voice shook. Was she scared? She immediately began to run towards the deep woods.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Who are you?" Brendan clearly wanted to thank his savior. The strange trainer didn't turn around, continuing to run into the forest. Brendan finally got up on his feet.

"Why are you running away?! Stop!" He called out. Now he was determined to know who the trainer is. As if his wounds were healed, he darted after her into the forest.

Brendan was very athletic, and when his mind was set on something he would do anything to fulfill his determination. Everyone who knew him knew this. He sprinted into the forest, determined to catch up to the girl.

She stumbled on a root falling in the forest with a loud thud. He sprinted to where she was.

"Hey! Why are you running! I just wanted to thank-"

The girl tried to get back on her feet as fast as she could. Brendan grew more and more frustrated the more she tried to get away. When she got up on her feet, her back was turned away from Brendan.

"Hey could you just stop for one freaking second!" Brendan reached out just in time to grab the yellow fanny pack around her waist. The Velcro grip detached and came off her waist. She immediately stopped and turned around with a vicious expression. Her hood still shrouded her face with mystery.

"Hey I just saved your damn life, now you're stealing from me?" She hissed. The trainer lurched forward snatching her pack from Brendan's hands. Her hood fell back in the quick, unsteady movement.

It revealed the two sapphire blue eyes Brendan remembered from last year. The eyes that mercilessly shoved Wally to the ground. The eyes that stole valuables from the Oceanic Museum. The eyes that made a quick escape out the window, before Brendan could make her pay for what she'd done.

" _You_."


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes and Villains

Hey, I'm exhausted. Work has been really awful lately and I just feel drained. Luckily, writing this takes my mind off things. Anyways, I can't believe it's already been ten chapters. Also, 57Dragonion: thank you for great feedback! I'll definitely take your advice into consideration, I think that's a great idea!

I don't own Pokémon (obviously)

* * *

Chapter 10: Heroes and Villains

May's eyes widened in fear. Anxious, May's chest tightened and she froze. Brendan looked at her with sheer disgust.

"From the Oceanic Museum," Brendan started, "It's really you."

Brendan looked at her like she was prey. Like he was about to pounce. So May took a defensive stance. Brendan continued to glare at her.

"Yeah? So what?" May tried to sound tough but her hands were shaking at her sides.

"Do you even remember me? If not, I'm sure you remember my friend. Wally. With the green hair, the one you shoved to the ground."

May remembered both of them. When Brendan spoke she remembered that day as if it were yesterday. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest. She looked down, she didn't want to meet his judgmental stare. This is why she was better off alone. May wasn't comfortable around others.

" _Look at me_!" Brendan hissed.

"Who do you think you are? Did you know he was sixteen? Sixteen! How old are you huh? Picking on kids?"

"I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath. Brendan paused his rant momentarily to take in what she just said.

 _Sorry?_ He thought to himself. He breathed heavily from shouting. For a moment, he titled his head to the side, looking at May with a confused expression. Then his face twisted back into anger.

"Sorry, huh? Well guess what, no one gets off scot-free after stealing and hurting people. I swore I would make you pay!" Brendan was filled with old, bottled-up rage. He jumped at May with his hands in front of him.

She quickly reacted in response crouching under his hands. Quick on her feet, May crawled around Brendan's feet as he stumbled to regain balance. She was now behind him where she quickly shoved him over, face first into the ground. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You have absolutely no idea what I've been through." She quietly stated. He turned over to look at her. She held the same expression the day she fled the Oceanic Museum. Exasperated, Brendan got a burst of energy as he jumped up onto May, quickly slamming her to the ground. He pinned her across her chest with his left forearm. His right arm quickly reached behind him into his backpack. May's face was monotone.

"Criminals don't get my sympathy." Brendan pulled a pocket knife from his pack. Switching it open, he held it above her neck.

"You don't get to say sorry. Things don't get to be better. You're a merciless thief! And you deserve to be punished!"

May still held no expression. Tears rolled down the side of her face. Her lips slowly parted as she whispered almost inaudibly:

"Do it."

Brendan's facial expression immediately shifted from rage to confusion. May held his stare.

"Do what I can't bring myself to do." She was breathing heavily. She could sense the blade lingering above her throat. She didn't even try to fight his power over her. She knew she could get out of this situation. But she didn't want to. She laid on the ground, flaccid beneath him.

Brendan knew he wouldn't have actually hurt her. He wasn't a murderer. He just wanted her to feel terror. To feel terrible for what she had done. He took a second to think about what he was doing. _What_ _ **am**_ _I doing?_ He put the knife back in his bag. She held a stern expression as the tears began to dry to her face.

"…I" Brendan felt more and more horrible for acting so rashly. He lifted himself up off the ground before extending a hand to May. He couldn't bring himself to apologize to her.

Now it was May's turn to look confused. She reluctantly grabbed his hand and let him help her up off the ground. Brendan looked away from May, back towards the institute. There was a long silence.

Brendan couldn't believe how psychotic he acted. He was acting just like the criminal teams. He knew he wouldn't make her "pay." Is this what Brendan wanted?

 _No, of course not_. He couldn't turn to meet her eyes. He felt disgusted with himself. Maybe he just wanted to feel heroic. How could he let himself act out this way? All in all he felt more villainous.

May was surprised that he wasn't speaking. She felt as if he had so much to say before. She quietly wondered what the dark-haired boy was thinking.

 _He can't be a_ _ **boy**_ _though_ , May thought. _He must be at least my age_.

Even though May saved his life, she couldn't help but feel awful for some reason. She also felt embarrassed that she let her guard down. That she let herself seem so weak.

She could feel the tension between them, and decided to break the ice.

"How'd you end up with them anyway?" Referring to his previous scuffle with the Aqua grunts. Brendan took a deep breath in before replying.

"I was going to go meet the manager of the institute." He brushed the dirt off his shorts. He finally turned to meet May's eyes again.

"Then I walked in and there was no one. Then I went upstairs to find a lot of those Aqua lunatics." Brendan spoke very calmly now. He noticed May clearly wasn't with the team anymore, judging by her new outfit. And by the fact that she did save him from the grunts. _How could I be so stupid_?

"Well we should probably go make sure your friends are all right then." May spoke sternly. She walked towards a bush with purple flowers and began to pick them from the ground. Then she started towards the institute. Brendan stood for a moment, confused. He snapped back to reality before running behind her.

"Hey! Wait!" May turned to see Brendan limp behind her. She still looked very serious.

"Why are you coming?" Brendan stated defensively. May looked back calmly. She wasn't afraid of him.

"Because people are hurt," May bent down to pick another plant, "And I have a knack for plant-healing remedies." She noticed Brendan severely limping. He was definitely in a lot of pain. She was surprised how fast he was able to run before. She stuffed the plants in her fanny pack before extending out her right arm.

"Here," She said, offering to help Brendan walk back to the institute. He immediately realized what she was offering.

"Oh no. No, no. Absolutely not." He put an open hand out in front of him to gesture that he didn't want her help. She gave him a questionable look.

"Thanks for the great offer," He stated sarcastically, "But I think I can walk by myself. It's been twenty years, and I've been doing just fine walking on my-"

Brendan quickly lost balance due to his throbbing knee. He almost fell completely over. May quickly grabbed his waist in support, stopping him from making contact with the ground again. Brendan took a deep breath.

"Fine." He stubbornly stated. He put his arm around her shoulder. May wrapped her arm around his waist to support him. She bit her bottom lip to hold back laughter. They slowly began to make their way back to the institute.

* * *

As they made their way back, Brendan couldn't shake the guilty feeling. He wouldn't show it, but he felt terrible. He thought of her flat expression as he held the weapon to her neck. Her blue eyes were absolutely colorless in those moments as she quietly told him to _do it_. He shuddered.

"You okay?" May looked up at him. She was fairly petite. Her look of concern made him hurt even more.

"Why do you care?" He muttered. Although sounding bad-mannered, he truly wondered why. Why did May actually care for his well-being? She just saved his life, and how did he repay her? Trying to kill her. Now she's helping him back to the institute? May didn't respond.

"If it were the other way around, I would have told you to hit the road." He looked straight ahead of himself.

"I don't know, just curious." She spoke mildly. There was a long pause.

"What's your name?" She looked up at him again.

Brendan looked down at her confused. She seemed almost careless to their current situation.

"Brendan." He finally stated. May nodded and looked ahead of herself.

"…what so you're not going to tell me yours?" Brendan peered down at her. She looked up.

"I'm May." She gave a simple smile before turning back ahead to see their way through. Brendan also looked ahead. He could see the institute wasn't far now. They slowly headed back in silence.

* * *

Finally reaching the institute, officials were already on scene. Brendan spotted Bart sitting at the edge of an ambulance. A paramedic just finished bandaging his head.

"Bart!" Brendan called. May helped him limp over to the vehicle. Bart waved them over.

"Brendan it's good to see you, I apologize we had such bad timing." Bart had aged over the past eight years. Nearly forty, the manager was very simple looking, he hadn't changed too much since their last meeting. His dark hair now had some grey undertones. May helped Brendan down as he sat on the edge of the ambulance. He nodded to her as thanks before turning to the institute manager.

"Thank goodness you're all right." He gave Brendan a hug.

"The last time I saw you, you were just a young boy. You've grown so much. It's really good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Bart." Brendan smiled. Bart had a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Bart clearly noticed Brendan's injuries.

"Couple of grunts took me out after that huge Matt guy knocked you out." May felt a pang in her chest as Brendan spoke.

 _Matt_.

"Then they all left after that woman with the dark hair copied your files or whatever. So yeah, they took me out and started beating the life out of me." Brendan looked down.

"Then she came with her Glaceon and saved my ass." They both turned to look at May. Brendan gave a cautious smile.

"Oh my! Forgive me! What is your name, dear?" Bart held out his hand.

It was the word "dear" that sent shivers down May's spine. She did her best to suppress memories from showing themselves.

"May." She calmly reached out for his hand. They shook hands for a moment.

"I'm Bart, manager of the institute. If what Brendan says is true, we both owe you our gratitude. I really appreciate what you've done here for my friend Brendan." He gave a warm smile. Brendan scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, thanks…" he muttered under his breath.

"No, no, please." She smiled. No one ever really had thanked her for anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I know we just met," May spoke to Bart, "But would you mind if I ask what they wanted? What they downloaded that is?" May's curiosity got the best of her.

"They downloaded our information on the legendary Pokémon, Kyogre."

"Kyogre?" Brendan questioned. "Never heard of that Pokémon."

"Any idea why they'd want that information?" May was very inquisitive. Brendan gave her a strange look.

"Well, not really-" Bart began before he was interrupted by a police officer.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Officer Jenny, and I'm going to need a statement from all of you."

* * *

May was the last person to give her statement. She'd never spoken to an officer before, she was more than uncomfortable.

"Thank you, May." The officer jotted down words in a notebook. She looked back up at May questioningly. One eyebrow raised.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" May began to sweat. She was a criminal. What if she was _wanted_ for her actions at the Oceanic Museum?

"Uh-uhm," She stammered, "No, I don't think so."

She tried to turn away but the Officer grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not so sure about that." May felt extremely nauseous, regretting getting involved. Why did she pack up her base? _Oh god, oh god_.

"She's from Kanto." Brendan rose from the paramedics, speaking to the officer.

"She's a family friend. She decided to wander while I visited my friend. Good thing you found me, right May?" Brendan gave her a serious expression.

"Yes," May took a deep breath. Her anxiety got the best of her.

"She's not good with people, sorry Officer." Brendan smiled at the Officer. It took her a moment, but Officer Jenny returned the smile.

"Not a problem, sorry to bother. I'm going back in the institute to look for evidence. You're all free to go." Jenny ducked under some yellow caution tape and went back into the institute. May turned towards Brendan.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Brendan shook his head. He placed his hands in his pockets and kicked some piles of dirt at his feet.

"The institute is closed for the next few days." Bart stated reluctantly.

"I'm sorry we didn't get much time to chat Brendan, but I have to stay and help with the investigation. You two should find some shelter for rest. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, we'll head out," Brendan started, reaching out his hand, "it was nice seeing you, Bart."

Bart shook Brendan's hand.

"You're welcome back anytime. Both of you." Bart looked back and forth between May and Brendan with a warm grin. May bowed her head a little.

"Good luck with everything." She called.

"Stay safe, you both!" Bart ducked under the caution tape and made his way towards a group of officers.

Brendan and May both silently made their way across the bridge. May decided to speak first.

"Are you headed to Fortree?" Brendan turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'll probably just set up a tent nearby the town. Or maybe stay in the Pokémon Center." They both looked at their feet as they continued on.

May felt guilty. She knew sleeping outside after everything, with all his injuries and a wrapped knee, wouldn't be comfortable. Plus, the Pokémon center beds were like hospital beds.

"I have a friend," May began, "In Fortree." Brendan turned to her.

"The least I can do is offer you a place to heal, comfortably." May held a worried look.

"I don't know…" Brendan scratched the back of his neck. _Why was she doing me favors_?

"Brendan, please." She looked extremely concerned. Brendan was in rough shape as is. In his condition it would take another hour to get to Fortree. He was in no status to set up a tent. Especially in the dark. Plus he was also aware of the Pokémon Center's discomfort.

"Well, all right…" Brendan didn't want to damage his pride. However, he also didn't feel as though he deserved anything from May.

She smiled. They made the rest of their way in a comfortable silence.

* * *

May supported Brendan as they limped back to Fortree. By the time they made it there it was nearly two o'clock in the morning. Brendan had trouble keeping his eyes open.

May stopped them both at the base of a large tree.

"Wait here," she whispered, leaning him against the tree. The houses in Fortree were all tree houses. The town was small and quiet, but very charismatic. Brendan hadn't realized at first that the tree he leaned on was a home. Then he remembered his first visit as a young boy. He smiled at the memory.

May climbed up the ladder descending from the tree top. She was gone for a few moments. Brendan calmly waited at the base. He thought about the day and how it had taken an interesting turn.

* * *

When May reached the top, she found Aarune inside, watching television.

"Aarune!" She whispered happily.

"May! You finally made it! Good to see you." He got up to give his friend a hug.

"I'd love to chat but I have another big favor to ask."

"Not back to Mount Chimney… If you don't mind I'd like to wait until the morning-"

"No! I just need your Flygon for like, two seconds."

He raised his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Well you see," May started, "I saved this guy in the woods from a bunch of criminals and he got treated and everything but he's at the base of your tree and if you don't mind, could he stay here with me?" She spoke very quickly, knowing this "Brendan" needed some rest.

"Whoa there," Aarune raised his arms, "Slow down, it's okay of course he can stay. You both can as long as you want. Flygon come on out!"

* * *

Brendan was dozing off at the base of the tree. He could see every star up above, millions upon millions. It was calming in its own way. His eye lids began to flutter, about to drift into sleep.

All of a sudden a large shadow blocked the starry night sky from above. Brendan's eyes widened in fear. A large Pokémon descended down from above towards him. He jumped back and fell on his back.

When the Pokémon calmly landed in front of him, he saw someone riding on its back, she jumped off. It was May.

"Scared?" She winked.

"What the hell?" Brendan didn't know what else to say. He rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

* * *

glassyglaceon: well tension seems to be easing up a little between the two, stay tuned to find out what happens next (:


	11. Chapter 11: Fiery Tempers

Me again! I've had the day off so it's great to get some writing done. Hope everyone is having a good day! –glassyglaceon

Still don't own Pokémon …

* * *

Chapter 11: Fiery Tempers

It was another sleepless night for May. The words Brendan said to Bart echoed in her mind, keeping her awake.

" _Couple of grunts took me out after that huge Matt guy knocked you out."_

 _Matt._

 _Really? Matt did that horrible damage to Bart? But Matt wouldn't hurt a fly? Right_?

It seemed almost obvious that the huge, intimidating Admin Matt could cause such damage to someone. Yet May couldn't bring herself to picture it. Matt was the only one on Team Aqua who was kind to her, how could he be so aggressive? Beating someone unconscious to steal information? The more May thought about it, the more it made sense, and the more she felt sick. It had Team Aqua written all over it.

May turned over in her sleeping bag to see Brendan above her, sleeping soundly in the bed.

 _He must be exhausted_.

May let him take the spare bed, he needed it more with his injuries. Brendan was too tired to protest at the time, falling asleep the minute he laid down. She set up a sleeping bag on the floor nearby it.

She watched him for a few moments. She didn't know how to feel about him. His anger was very vicious. She could tell he was determined. Eager to know more, she was curious as usual.

Even though Brendan wouldn't have noticed, May felt awkward staring at him. She rolled over, closing her eyes.

 _Sleep, May, sleep._

* * *

Brendan slowly woke up to a room full of daylight. He blinked a few times to focus. Fortree homes were very charming. The lifestyle of living in tree houses sounded like a child's dream. The walls and floors were all wood. It had a few windows. Aarune's furniture was also a similar wood design. Everything was very tidy.

Brendan heard some noise from the right side of the room. As he turned over his injuries reminded him that they were still healing and he groaned in pain.

The origin of the noise was May. She immediately turned when Brendan voiced his soreness. He realized she was organizing her pack. She seemed ready to take on the day.

"Hey," she said. Brendan squinted, rolling back onto his back.

"Hey," he replied, more sullenly. He slowly sat up, pushing himself up on his elbows. Everything was very sore. His knee felt the worst. He rubbed his eyes and face with his hands. With aching muscles and bruised skin, he was in no condition to travel. He wouldn't let himself give up that easily, his determination clouded his judgment. He pushed the blankets off of himself. May noticed the wrapping on his knee became very loose. Brendan tried to get up anyway.

"Hold on," She said, walking towards him. He paused his motion. May sat on the edge of his bed. Confused, Brendan interjected.

"What are you doing?"

"Your bandages, they're loose. Can I fix them for you?" She seemed very calm. There was something mysterious about her.

"I can fix them myself." Brendan was always trying to be independent. He bent his knee then quickly wrapped the bandage around and around his knee in different directions.

"You're doing it wrong." May interjected.

"Says who?" He growled back. May glared for a second before taking a calming deep breath and reaching out and grabbing the wrap herself.

"Hey!" Brendan protested. She quickly unraveled what he had done just seconds before. He huffed. She straightened his leg.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Your knee has to be straight, you can't wrap a bent knee." She looked up at him, irritated. Brendan huffed again, crossing his arms, tense.

"Can you relax?" May said.

"Excuse me?" Brendan responded, insulted.

"No I mean, relax your knee, you're tense."

"…Oh" He relaxed his muscles, exhaling.

May positioned the wrap in certain ways, making her way further past the knee. When she finished, she tucked the loose end in a secure position.

"There," she said. Brendan was impressed but wouldn't admit it.

"Do they teach this at Aqua headquarters?" He sneered. She peered up at him.

"No," she calmly responded, his insult didn't seem to bother her, she walked back to the side of the room.

 _Ugh_ , May thought in her head. _He acts like such a child. How old is he anyway?_

"How old are you?" May asked without thinking, turning her head to look at Brendan. She zipped up her backpack. Brendan examined his newly wrapped knee.

"Twenty." He answered.

"I'm nineteen." May added.

"Who asked?" Brendan retorted. May rolled her eyes before turning to look back at him. He was standing. He was probably around 5'10. His dark hair was a mess. He walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room.

"Aarune is making us lunch, just come out to the kitchen when you're ready."

"Lunch?" Brendan asked while looking at himself in the mirror. His skin was covered in purple bruises. He had a few cuts but nothing major, the right side of his face was a little swollen. _Yikes_ , he thought to himself.

"It's almost 2:00pm." May started. "I was up for breakfast but I didn't want to wake you." She attached her fanny pack to her waist.

"Oh…Thanks." Brendan quietly responded. May heard.

"I'll see you in a bit." She exited the room.

Brendan rustled his hair in the mirror. He limped over to his pack. He rustled through it, _not here_. He limped over to the bed, throwing the covers on the floor, _not here either_?

* * *

May and Aarune were sitting at the table eating grilled cheese sandwiches.

"How is he?" Aarune asked.

"Grumpy." May bit into the grilled cheese.

Brendan burst into the room.

"Hey, May. Have you seen my-" He paused when he realized they were both eating at the table. They both paused to stare at him.

"…Hat?"

"Your lunch is getting cold, boy! We'll look for the hat after." The blonde explorer ordered.

Brendan grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. He faked a smile. May could tell, it wasn't very convincing. He plopped down next to May in front of his sandwich. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he saw it, his stomach growled.

"We weren't properly introduced last night," Aarune started, "I'm Aarune." He reached out his hand.

"Brendan," Brendan shook his hand over the table.

"So what exactly happened last night?"

First, Brendan went over how he wandered into trouble, all the way to getting saved by May.

"So what were you doing May?" Aarune asked politely. Brendan listened up, realizing he didn't ask how she came along to save him.

"Well, I had a base nearby, but I packed it up to move on," May started.

 _A base_? Brendan thought silently.

"Can't stay in one place, huh?" Aarune smiled. May shook her head.

"Doesn't feel right." May smiled back.

"So yeah, I guess I just heard the ruckus going on as I was hiking. I saw two Aqua grunts ganging up on Brendan, and I knew I could do something." She bit into the grilled cheese again, Brendan felt guilty for being so rude this morning.

"Lucky break there, kid." He smiled at Brendan. Brendan looked at his half-eaten grilled cheese.

"Yeah…Thanks." He turned to May.

"Thanks a lot." Turning back to his food he took another bite. May smiled. He actually sounded genuine this time.

"Well guys, unfortunately I must be off, I've been invited to teach a lecture at the trainer school in Rustboro. I hate to rush you out…"

"No, thank you for doing so much for us Aarune, especially me again." May grinned. Brendan felt at loss of words for a moment. He couldn't wrap his head around how everyone was doing him favors.

"Yeah, thank you." He reached up to scratch his head, remembering he lost his hat.

"Shit!" He jumped up. May turned to give him a " _why would you say that_ " look. He looked back at her.

"I need to find my hat!"

Everyone searched all around the house but his hat was nowhere to be found. Brendan was panicking.

"We'll retrace our steps okay?" May spoke consolingly.

"But what if I don't find it?"

"Brendan, it's just a hat!"

"Just a hat!? My dad gave that to me!"

"We'll try to find it okay, calm down!" May and Brendan argued back and forth.

"Whoa, okay guys time to leave!" Aarune lead them out of the treehouse.

* * *

"Be sure to stop by anytime! You're always welcome." Aarune sent out his Flygon, hopping on its back. Brendan and May both thanked him again for all he had done. They waved and he flew off into the sky.

The second Aarune was out of site Brendan began to panic.

"Ugh I need to find that hat, my dad gave it to me as a gift on my fifteenth birthday."

"Why is a hat so important though?" May asked cautiously.

Brendan let out a sigh, he held a sad expression.

"It used to be my dad's. When he first started his adventure. He wanted me to have it, I can't lose something that important!" Brendan went on like this for a few moments. May thought of the night before and leaving Brendan to lean on the tree. She disappeared around the base of the large tree. When she returned, he was still going on and on about losing it.

"My mom would be so mad, she already thinks I'm irresponsible enough, I come from a small town you know, people talk. Oh god, that hat means a lot you know. I can't just-"

"Brendan." May interrupted.

" _What_?" Brendan responded agitated turning around to see May holding the white hat he had lost. She handed it to him.

"Calm down, okay?" He took the hat. He looked at it for a while, almost feeling like he could cry. Relieved he turned to May. He still felt strange around her. He wasn't quite comfortable with her. She seemed to be very helpful though, she knew what she was doing. _Maybe she would be okay to keep around_? He cleared his throat before speaking up.

"Thank you." He spoke clearly this time. He didn't mutter under his breath, he was honestly thankful for all she had done. He felt a little childish before.

"No problem," she said back. There was an uncomfortable silence below the tree. Neither of them didn't quite know how to proceed from this moment. Brendan spoke up this time.

"Are you headed to Lilycove?" May looked up at him expressionless briefly before returning her gaze to her feet.

"I'm not headed anywhere really," she shuffled her feet.

"Well…" They sat again in awkward silence.

"Do you want to come with me?" Brendan asked. May looked up, in shock. Her eyes were wide.

"Well, I mean, you don't have to," Brendan began to ramble.

"I'm fine by myself, it would be cool if you could like help with my knee. Not that I'm using you! It's also always better to travel with others." He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, hoping he wouldn't seem odd.

"Yeah," May spoke, "I'd like that." Her hands were behind her back. She smiled back at Brendan. Brendan swallowed.

"Well, okay! Let's head out I guess!" They both made their way to Route 120. They walked in silence until reaching the first path.

* * *

"When you were rambling," May giggled as they marched down the path, "You said you're from a small town?"

Brendan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, Littleroot. It's south from here. Basically as far south as you can go in Hoenn before touching an ocean." He grinned.

"Isn't that where the Pokémon Professor lives?" May asked.

Brendan laughed, looking at his feet while walking before turning his head to look at her.

"So you have heard of Littleroot then?" Brendan turned to look at May. She nodded.

"Yeah, I've read some of his journals and research papers. He seems really cool." May smiled at the ground.

"Yeah, Professor Birch is a pretty good guy."

"You know him?" May's eyes were wide. He was the famous explorer professor in Hoenn, known for his extensive field work.

"Yeah of course, small town remember?" He turned back towards the path smiling.

"Wow that's amazing." May looked ahead.

"I've always been kind of interested in research." She smiled.

"I'm more interested in training to be honest." Brendan responded.

"Do you train?" He asked May.

"Sort of I guess," May answered, looking down.

"Sort of? That looked like a pretty strong Ice Shard attack to me." He winked. May laughed.

"Do you only have a Glaceon?" Brendan stopped walking to take off his backpack. He dropped it on the ground and knelt down to open it. May also stopped.

"No, I actually have a team of three." May looked down at him.

"What about you?"

"I have four." He looked up at her, squinting into the sunlight.

"Wanna see?" He smiled.

"Yeah definitely!" May smiled.

"Okay, first I'll introduce them all, makes it more fun that way." Brendan smirked and pulled out the four pokeballs from his bag.

"This is the first Pokémon I got as a kid, my starter. Sceptile, come on out!" Brendan threw the pokeball into the air and the large, green, grass Pokémon was hurled out. May was beaming.

"Wow! I've never seen a Sceptile before."

"Next," Brendan began again, "I've got my Aggron! The second Pokémon I caught, as an Aron." Another stunning specimen. It looked like it could carry Mount Chimney on its' shoulders.

"I also have a Wailord, but I don't think he'd appreciate me letting him out right now." May looked around the surrounding grasslands and giggled.

"Probably not."

Finally, I have the one I've been training with the most lately," His eyes flashed when he looked at the pokeball. May could sense their deep bond.

"Salamence! I choose you!" Brendan released the massive dragon type Pokémon. May gaped.

"Wow," She was speechless.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Brendan walked over to the Salamence and began to scratch its neck. Brendan looked at May admire his Pokémon. She seemed to be in awe.

"Well," Brendan spoke. May looked up, "Let's see yours then May." He smiled. She opened her fanny pack.

"Well, you already met Glaceon," May did a little spin before commanding it, "Go!"

The small ice Pokémon was freed. Salamence reacted angrily, making a low growl at Glaceon.

"It's okay, girl," Brendan patted her hide, "Glaceon won't bite." The Salamence glared.

"Next, I've got my Crobat. Come on out!" Tossing the pokeball midair, May released the Crobat. It did a small spinning trick in the air before returning to her side. Brendan clapped at the trick. Salamence still looked uneasy.

"Finally, I have my first Pokémon, raised from a Poochyena, Mightyena! Let's get 'em!" The large dark type was released and let out an intimidating growl.

"Hey, hey it's okay! We're just making friends!" May petted her Mightyena. It calmed down and laid beside her.

"Wow, quite the team you got there May."

"I could say the same to you, Brendan." They both grinned back at each other. Things were getting more comfortable between the two now that they had something to bond over; their love for Pokémon.

* * *

As the day went on, they both remained in route 120, allowing their Pokémon to socialize. Glaceon was fairly curious and began to walk towards the relaxing Salamence. Brendan and May discussed their Pokémon .

"Yeah, Salamence can be a little tricky," Brendan spoke, "She can be a little…disobedient sometimes."

"Well I'm sure if you keep working on it, everything will be fine!" May grinned.

The Salamence noticed the ice-type walking towards it. It hissed in hatred. Glaceon was very playful, and tried to see if it wanted to play. It let out an objecting, low growl in response. Brendan turned quickly to the noise.

"Salamence! Be nice!" Brendan ordered, but it was like the Salamence couldn't hear him. Or didn't want to.

"Salamence!?"

May saw the Dragon-flying type prepare itself, lowering itself further to the ground, glaring at her Glaceon. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. Glaceon now began to look frightened. All of a sudden, Salamence let out a huge flamethrower directly at Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" May screamed. Her ice type took the hit critically, falling over on its' side. It whimpered. May darted towards it. Salamence now locked its eyes on May. It lowered itself again.

"Oh god," Brendan saw what it was about to do. He darted for his backpack looking for the correct pokeball.

"May! Run!" Brendan shouted. May turned to look at the angered Salamence. Its' eyes were completely black. It sent shivers down her spine, reminding her of another pair of dark, merciless eyes from her past.

Salamence let out another huge flamethrower. May grabbed her fainted Glaceon, pressing it to her chest. She managed to push herself off the ground avoiding most of the flamethrower attack. The surrounding Pokémon were stunned.

Brendan finally found the correct pokeball, immediately raising it in the air.

"Salamence! Return!" A stream of red light sent Salamence back into its pokeball. Brendan took a deep breath.

"Aagh!" May shrieked in pain. Laying on her back next to her Pokémon.

 _Oh god_ , Brendan thought, darting towards her.

"May!" He knelt down beside her, immediately spotting the injury. Her ankle got caught by the fiery flamethrower. Her flesh was bright red, burned. She breathed heavily. Tears streamed down her face.

"Oh god, oh god, I'll get us back to Fortree." Brendan put every Pokémon back into their pokeballs and shoved everything back in their bags. He slid his pack over his shoulders and ran back to May.

"Okay…okay it's going to be okay." He couldn't tell if he was reassuring May or himself. Probably both. May laid there in pain, breathing heavily. He knelt down beside her.

"Okay, May, I'm going to lift you up, I'm sorry if it hurts." He put his left arm around her upper back and his right arm under her knees and hoisted her off the ground. She shrieked as her ankle lifted off the ground.

"Can you put your arms around my neck?" She responded by doing so.

"Good, now hold on." Brendan darted carefully back towards Fortree.

* * *

a/n: back to work again for me, I'll try to write more asap! Goodnight!


	12. Chapter 12: Fresh Start

a/n: quick reminder: Brendan's determination almost overpowers everything else around him, ex: injury, like when he was determined to find out who May was and he darted after her, or when she got burned and he carried her to the Pokemon center. He's extremely determined, almost like when people get adrenaline rushes i guess. Anyways!

Chapter 12: Fresh Start

"Luckily, it wasn't as bad as it could've been."

Brendan exhaled in relief as the doctor spoke. He stayed at the Fortree Pokémon Center Emergency for the entire night waiting to hear about May's injuries. Guilt kept him awake all night. Salamence had been a work in progress. Like Brendan said before, she was very temperamental and easily agitated. She hated all ice types so that explains why she attacked the Glaceon so mercilessly.

"Second degree burns aren't nothing, though." The doctor began.

"The flamethrower attack burned through her epidermis layer of skin, and also into her dermis layer of skin. Her skin is very raw, painful to touch. There's some blistering and slight discoloration. We're all glad that it wasn't a severe third degree, as this sometimes happens in these cases. She just needs a lot of rest, healing time. At least a week." The doctor spoke very consolingly.

"She's asleep right now but she should wake up soon, she will be in some pain though. Does she have any family you know of that we can call?" The doctor pulled out a pen. She held a clipboard in front of her, as if she thought Brendan would have any information about May to write down.

"Um… I don't know." Brendan bit his bottom lip. It was at that moment he realized he knew absolutely nothing about her.

"I just met her two days ago."

"Well do you know her last name? We could check the system." The doctor looked concerned.

"I…" Brendan was speechless. He already felt guilty enough for his own Pokémon being the cause of her injuries, but now he felt useless as well. He knew nothing about May. How could he get her the help she needed?

"I don't know." Brendan looked down. The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault you know. Many people think Pokémon are fun and games. But they are wild animals. Sometimes their instincts are out of our control." She gave Brendan a comforting smile but he couldn't meet her eyes. He stared hopelessly at his feet. She removed her hand from his shoulders.

"I'm going back to my office, you may go into her room if you'd like. She should wake up anytime now." She smiled again before walking away. Brendan could hear her heels descend down the hall. He finally looked up and started towards May's room.

* * *

May awoke in an odd position. She realized she was in a hospital bed. Her foot was held up in a supportive sling, and her ankle and heel were wrapped. The room was small. Just a hospital bed and general hospital equipment. A small window to the left revealed that she was in Fortree again. There was a chair near the end of her bed. To her surprise, Brendan was sitting in it.

"May?" He quietly spoke. She blinked a few times, slowly returning to reality.

"Hi." She spoke in a crackling, tired voice. He moved the chair he was sitting in to the right side of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He looked generally nervous. _This wasn't like him at all_ , May thought. She only knew him for a couple of days, but she already had a good sense of his attitude.

"Well, my ankle kind of hurts." She half-smiled. Brendan didn't laugh.

"May, I'm so, so sorry." His eyes were glassy. May looked at him curiously. He propped his elbows on the edge of the hospital bed, putting his head in his hands. His voice was cracking.

"I've been trying to train Salamence but ever since she evolved she's become more grumpy. More sullen." Brendan corrected himself. He rubbed his eyes then clasped his hands together in front of his nose. His eyes were red now. _Is he actually crying_? May couldn't believe it.

"Brendan, it's fine, these things happen, I'm used to it." May tried to console him but she had no idea how to proceed. She couldn't find the right words.

"The doctor told me you have second degree burns," He looked at her for a moment, she froze.

"It's all my fault, May." He placed his hands on the mattress. He was holding his breath, holding back tears.

May reached out her left hand and placed it on Brendan's wrist.

"Hey," she said. "It's not your fault, I jumped in front of Glaceon, and Pokémon are their own creatures with their own feelings and issues." He turned to look at her speak.

"You just need to work more with Salamence more, it's fine." She smiled. Brendan grabbed her hand and put his head down on the mattress. She flinched at the sudden grasp.

"You don't understand," Brendan whimpered. This was so strange, Brendan always seemed so independent, with his head firmly on his shoulders. Always determined. May never met this side of Brendan.

"I've been such a failure recently." He pulled his head up again, and rested it in his right hand. His eyes were stinging with tears but he didn't let any tears roll down his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" May was beginning to worry he was worse off than she was, even though she was the injured one.

"Ugh it's a long story," He realized he was holding May's hand. He quickly took it back and used both hands to wipe his face. He leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"I've got time." May sincerely smiled and pointed at her foot. Brendan let out a short breathy laugh. The room fell quiet for a moment.

"Well, basically my family has always had these high expectations for me." He sniffled.

"When my mom went on her adventure, she did a lot of contests. She even made it to the grand festival by the time she was sixteen." He smiled, looking at his hands.

"My dad is highly respected, he was successful young too. But he veered off into research. Now he's basically famous, worldwide." May took in what he was saying. Her eyes widened.

"You don't mean…" She began, only to be cut off.

"Yup." Brendan spoke. "My full name is Brendan Birch." He smiled and shook his head.

"It's hard to have these successful parents. They met fairly young. My mom retired around twenty five and sometimes she helps my dad. They both have such passion. They're adored by the public. I guess you could see this as an advantage for me." May remained silence. She wasn't quick to judge Brendan, remaining silent.

"I inherited their determination in my genes I guess." He scratched the back of his head. He pulled his backpack from the floor onto his lap.

"I was actually successful like them too, once." He took out a small case from inside the backpack. He looked at it for a few moments before opening it and turning it to May. She looked at it in awe. All eight Hoenn gym badges were perfectly polished and sparkling in their glory.

"Oh my," was all May managed to say. She was breathless. She read about the badges but never actually saw one for herself. Brendan handed her the case.

"All eight? How long did it take?" May never considered challenging any gyms, she reconsidered momentarily after seeing them herself. She counted them in her head. The Stone, Knuckle, Dynamo, Heat, Balance, Feather, Mind, and Rain badge.

"Yup. I started my journey when I was twelve, and I got all eight by the time I was fourteen." He stared at the case in May's hands. She gently handed it back.

"You're gifted." She stated. He pursed his lips.

"Far from it." He began. "First try at the Elite Four I lost to Phoebe. Ghost trainer. Both my team and I were pretty spooked." He stared at the badges.

"So I trained and trained and trained. All the time. I didn't visit my family. I just trained. Then I tried again. Making my way all the way to the Hoenn League Champion. It's like… I had come so far, spent so much time and money into this and I came that close." It became hard for Brendan to speak.

"I lost." His voice was barely audible by the time he managed to admit it. May looked at him questionably.

"I came home right after that. Everyone was expecting the next Hoenn League Champion to strut through the door, bring glory back to Littleroot." He paused, closing the case and putting it back in his bag.

"But no, it was just me. And that was four years ago." There was silence. May felt like she should say something.

"That's what being a trainer is all about I guess. Losing and coming back strong. Pushing your boundaries. Showing everyone you can be the best." Brendan sat there in front of her silently, hands clasped together on the bed. He didn't respond to her. She could tell his confidence was drained.

"So, what did you do after that?" May started.

"Well, it took a shot to my confidence. So I actually took a long break. I helped my dad with research for a couple of years, did some training here and there. I helped my friend Wally find his way to some gyms, helping him on his journey." He let out a laugh, "That's when we ran into you." He looked up at her, she blushed and looked down, laughing herself.

"Literally," She added. They both laughed for a second. Then there was a pause.

"Then I decided that, yeah, I wanted to train again, be the Hoenn League Champion. The best way to achieve that, I thought, would be to relive my first adventure. When I was the most successful." He looked up from his feet to May.

"So, here I am, still failing, but trying." Brendan smiled. He wasn't sad anymore. She admired his determination.

"I think that's great." She interjected.

"Yeah, living the dream." He added with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can I ask you something?" Brendan turned questionably to the injured May.

"Sure, May."

"When you lost your hat yesterday, you said it was your father's when he went on his "adventure" or "journey" or whatever you called it." May twiddled her thumbs in her hands.

"Mhm?" Brendan agreed.

"Does…everyone do those?" She looked up at him with big, blue eyes filled with curiosity. She was like a sponge for knowledge, yet she didn't know about adventures?

"Well, not everyone, but a lot of kids do." Brendan started. "Some kids stay in school, take normal jobs away from the world of Pokemon. Some stay in school longer, then travel when their adolescents." May nodded in understanding. Brendan gave her a strange look.

"It's how kids grow up to find themselves. To figure out who they are and what they want to do. Where a lot of kids learn to become independent." She nodded again. He looked concerned.

"Didn't you go on one May?" Brendan asked. Her eyes widened at the question. Her gaze fell to her hands, falling silent.

"No, I didn't." May swallowed, hard.

"Then how did you get acquainted on the Team?" He remembered her Team Aqua attire from the Oceanic Museum, when he first saw her. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Um," She finally started. "I… I guess you could say I didn't join at my own will."

"Did they _force_ you?" Brendan was the curious one now.

"Not exactly." She looked up at him. He looked very eager to know what she meant, but he didn't say anything.

"I was born into it." Brendan's expression twisted from concerned to dumb-founded. May didn't want to discuss her past, but Brendan just admitted his. It felt a little unfair to leave him in this wondering state.

"I didn't know people could be "born" into the Teams."

"People aren't, really." She answered. She couldn't hold eye-contact with him.

"The only other kids on the team are, at least, sixteen to seventeen. Kids who rebelled from their families, attracted to the criminal lifestyle. Living life on the edge and such." She paused.

"But it's different, when you're the boss's daughter, I guess."

Brendan's head jerked up. _Boss's daughter_?

"You don't mean…" Brendan shook his head. May turned to meet his eyes as confident as she could.

"Archie Aogiri, leader of Team Aqua, one of the most wanted men in Hoenn. I'm his daughter." She immediately looked down as tears began to well in her eyes. She felt like she shouldn't be saying anything, but she'd kept that secret for so long. It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off her chest. Brendan sat beside her, speechless. May closed her eyes and a tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But I'm not like him," She began, "I refuse to be like him." Her voice felt caught in her throat. She forced the sentences out.

Brendan had no idea what to say. He looked down. He felt guilty, nervous and sad all at once.

"Please don't pity me. I can see it in your eyes. And don't tell anyone either." He looked up to see May's teary eyes in a glare. It was slightly frightening. He reached out to her hand. He could see the pain in her eyes.

He thought of when she shoved him over in the forest after he lunged at her. When she said _you have no idea what I've been through_. It wasn't until now he realized he had no idea what she had been through. It made him more curious about her.

"Of course not." He whispered.

May took a deep breath, exhaling weight on her conscience. So many secrets built up for so long. The demons inside her, attacking her mind and well-being with horrible thoughts and memories. _One down, a thousand more to go_ , she thought.

The doctor burst into the small room, clipboard in hand. She looked up to see first a crying patient, then her concerned friend. He also held her hand.

"Am I interrupting something?" The doctor asked, smirking. Brendan and May both immediately let go of each other's hands. Brendan leaned very far back in his chair as they both shouted various forms of objection.

"No! Not at all!"

"Of course not! No way."

"If you say so," the doctor waltzed over to May's side, opposite of Brendan.

"Glad to see you awake May, you're going to have to stay here a few days to recover. Probably about a week before your skin heals enough to comfortably walk again. Do you have any emergency contacts we can call?"

"Oh, um, no." May shook her head. She still seemed a little choked up. The doctor looked at her questionably. Her eyes veered over to Brendan, who looked very concerned for May.

"As for you," grabbing Brendan's attention, "You may stay here as long as you like until she is released. We do not have any available beds for you though, so it is up to you where you stay. Or you're free to leave." The doctor turned back to May.

"Just rest for now Miss, it's all you can do until your ankle heals." She gave May a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"Brendan," May turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to hold you back, from your journey." She looked at him emotionlessly, wiping her face.

"You should probably get going, you could probably make it to Lilycove by dark."

"What?" Brendan spat.

"No way May, I got you in this shitty situation. I'll wait it out with you." He crossed his arms. He looked offended by her words.

"Brendan you definitely don't want to travel with me. I'm better off alone." She stated blatantly.

"Says you? How would you know? There's no way I'm ditching you now May so get used to it." He stood up abruptly.

"You're actually going to wait for me?" She asked.

"Hell yeah, you need some adventure in your life. Could you get better any slower?" He asked jokingly. May squinted.

"Sorry?" She apologized.

"Whatever, stop being such a Slaking and let's get a move on with this ankle business, shall we?" He walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She sat up.

"Food court, I'll bring you back some pudding."

"I don't even like pudding!" May protested.

"You'll take what I give you." He sneered. She gaped. With that, he made a swift exit.

May sat back in her chair.

"Ugh!" She said out loud.

* * *

Brendan walked into the hallway and thought of traveling with May.

For a moment, he thought back to when he was apologizing for her injury. She said, _I'm used to it_. He couldn't rid this thought from his mind.

 _What does that even mean? You're used to getting burned by flamethrower attacks?_

There was so much mystery surrounding this new trainer, Brendan found himself craving to know more. It seems as though both May and Brendan needed someone. Needed a new friend. A fresh start.

 _Who knows? Maybe this could be fun._

* * *

a/n: okay so I'm working the next five days straight, but I try my best to update as soon as possible. I was kind of hoping to finish this fiction before the end of summer but we'll see how it goes. As usual, stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13: Seven Days

a/n: AW YOU GUYS I love the nice reviews and messages, you all make me blush. It's just nice to know something I've worked so hard on isn't all for nothing! More twists ahead.

I still don't own Pokémon (I know, shocker)

* * *

Chapter 13: Seven Days

Brendan waited for May to heal. When she was bored, he would talk to her. He would tell her stories from childhood or his adventures. He gave her a mini-biography of each gym leader in Hoenn for each day she was in the hospital. On their second full day, he spoke of Roxanne.

"Although she acts as hard as a rock on the outside, trying to be intimidating, she has one of the biggest hearts. She also teaches at the trainer's school. I used to go there as a boy and we were actually in the same class. She was always the best at everything." Brendan huffed and rolled his eyes.

The third day May's burns took a turn for the worse and got infected. They had to do a few extra treatments. May was in a lot of pain that day, so Brendan thought it was appropriate to talk about the second gym leader.

"Brawley is a fighter. Put him to any task and he'll put all his might into completing it. No obstacle will get in his way, we could all learn something from him." Brendan paused.

"But nothing in the classroom of course, the guy is kind of a bonehead." Brendan smiled. May actually mustered a laugh at that comment. The first he'd seen throughout that painful day.

The following day May got really sad. An unusual kind of sad. She just wanted to sleep. When Brendan offered her food she politely declined and asked for some privacy. Brendan knew he had to cheer her up, so he woke her up from sleep with two coffees in hand.

"Here, you need the energy." Brendan handed her the coffee in which she took reluctantly.

"I wanted to tell you about the third gym leader." He sipped his own coffee.

May smiled sheepishly.

"Okay," She decided to listen. She'd been basically ignoring him all day and he'd been trying so hard to be helpful. She decided there was no point into trying to explain what was going on in her head. She couldn't even sort it out herself, it was all too complicated. She took a sip of the bitter, black coffee.

"He's the strangest old man I've ever met." Brendan put his feet up on the side of the bed.

"His wiry hair is scattered in every direction. It basically matches his personality. He's loud, obnoxious, out-going, but extremely social. A little outspoken sometimes but I think that came with age." He looked into his cup taking another sip.

"But it's almost like he gives off energy. Like… just by being around him you get a huge burst of energy. He just has that effect on people." May couldn't help but smile picturing this strange old man in her head. With that smile, Brendan felt a sense of accomplishment and couldn't help but smile himself.

A storm settled over Fortree on their fifth day. Heavy storm clouds drowned the town in torrential rainfall. Thunder roared above them, Brendan jumped at almost every boom.

"You know who this weather reminds me of?" He quietly asked May.

"Who?"

"Flannery." Brendan shuttered.

"Who's Flannery?" May looked puzzled.

"The fourth gym leader," Brendan laughed, "Coincidence, I swear I'm not trying to be cliché." May rolled her eyes.

"How so?"

"She scares me. She has a fiery temper."

"That where you got yours from?" May snickered. Another burst of thunder cracked outside, making Brendan flinch in fear. May couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Screw off." He muttered.

Day six couldn't have come any slower. The never-ending storm had finally passed. Brendan opened the window to a sunny day.

"So how about the fifth gym leader?" May asked from her bed.

"Wow, so you _are_ interested." Brendan smirked, making his way back to the chair by her bed.

"Well you can't just quit on me now. I want to hear about them all!" May seemed very enthusiastic today, it made Brendan feel a little less guilty. They seemed to be much more comfortable around each other.

"He actually lives in Littleroot. I've known him my whole life." Brendan grinned.

"There's a gym leader in Littleroot?" May couldn't remember reading about a Littleroot gym leader. She crinkled her nose is a confused expression.

"No, his gym's in Petalburg city, but he lives in Littleroot. He's a pretty serious guy, a Normal type gym. I couldn't think of a better fit for him. He's extremely serious about his work, but he's so relaxed in Litteroot. When I challenged him it was like he was a totally different person. He's got a son too, who I've also known for a long time." Brendan paused to laugh for a moment.

"You would never forget the son, he's quite the character."

"What do you mean?" May asked, eager to know more about Littleroot, home of the famous Pokémon professor.

"His names Max. A total know-it-all. A pain in the ass. But he's great. Really good in school, he actually stayed an extra couple years to study, but now he's starting his own adventure. I'm pretty sure he's fourteen." Brendan scratched his head.

"He looks a lot like his dad too. You definitely have to meet him, I'll introduce you." May was a little surprised by this statement. Would they actually travel together after all of this? She'd wondered since the day she was hospitalized. She looked down, trying not to reveal her, now red, cheeks. Brendan immediately noticed, flushing himself.

"Well…I-I mean…if you'd want to."

"No, I mean…Yeah definitely. For sure." They remained in an awkward silence.

They'd finally reached the one week mark. Brendan hadn't left the hospital once. Not even to train. May could tell how loyal he was. He returned from the Center's cafeteria with trays of lunch food for May and himself.

"Did you know the sixth gym leader is actually here? In Fortree?"

"Oh, no way." May smiled at the tray of food in her lap.

"Yeah Winona. She's really free spirited. Her battle style is really artsy too. Never seen gym Pokémon fly with such grace. Usually that's only in contests." They ate lunch and discussed his gym experience with Winona.

The doctor entered shortly after they finished.

"Hello, I just came here to check your burn," She smiled, "How are you feeling May?"

She slowly peeled off the bandages away from her skin, revealing a raw, pink patch of skin where May's gruesome burns were just days before. Brendan gaped at the progress.

"Pretty good actually, no throbbing or anything." May replied.

"Hmm, well your burn has healed quite well since the odd infection. Our newest medication seems to be working wonders in our burn unit." She put a clean bandage over May's ankle.

"I'm going to keep you here for another couple of days, we're going to do a walking test tomorrow okay? See how that ankle holds up. You're doing great though, just relax." The doctor had a warm smile. She got up and headed towards the door.

"If either of you need anything I'm just down the hall okay? And Nurse Joy is always here." With that, Brendan and May were alone in the room again.

The following day, May tested her ability to walk with her healing ankle. Nurse Joy entered the room.

She had soft features and light blue eyes. Her clothes were generally powder pink to match her hair which was tied back in two symmetrical Ponyta tails.

"Sir," she spoke softly in Brendan's direction.

"If you wouldn't mind, I could use your help on May's left side."

"Yeah, of course." He maneuvered over beside the nurse.

The nurse took May's healing ankle out of its sling to keep it hovering over the bed. May sat up and slowly turned to face the right wall and the Nurse carried her ankle in the same direction. May was now sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Okay May, don't apply any weight to your ankle. We're going to lift you up under your arms and you're going to treat us like crutches. Put all your weight on us, and we'll lift you to your feet. Don't let your injured foot touch the ground until I say so, okay?" Nurse Joy was very specific. May nodded.

Brendan and Nurse Joy slowly bent down lifting May onto her foot. The nurse stood tall beside May while Brendan hunched over a little to match May's height. May's heart raced, it was the first time she'd stood in a week.

"Hey you know what this reminds me of?" Brendan interjected. Both May and Nurse Joy turned to look at him curiously.

"The seventh gym leaders." May rolled her eyes. Nurse Joy cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Now is really not the time Brendan." May stated.

"But they're twins! They work together! Like me and the Nurse!"

"Anyways…" May turned to Nurse Joy for further instruction. Nurse Joy remained confused for a moment before returning to instruct May.

"Okay May, while keeping your weight on us, place your injured foot flat on the ground."

May obliged, slowly.

"Now, only put a little weight on it."

May grew a little nervous in that moment. It all came to these moments to determine how long she would remain in this hospital bed. She yearned to be back outside again. To feel the wind on her face, to surround herself in the safety of Hoenn forests. She shifted weight onto her foot, squinting, anticipating a sharp pain.

But it never came. Her eyes widened as she leveled out the weight between her feet.

"May take it easy, don't go too fast."

May was too eager and exciting by her rapid recovery to register the nurse's orders. She took her arms off of Brendan and Nurse Joy's shoulders. She brought her hands to her mouth in excitement.

"Look! I can stand! Maybe I can walk too…"

"May! Be careful!" Brendan placed a governing hand on her shoulder.

"May please take your time you don't want to worsen your injury." The Nurse held a worried expression. May felt a little silly for getting so excited. She stood impatiently, awaiting instruction.

"Take a step out with your injured ankle's leg, _slowly_."

May slowly moved her leg out taking a steady step. She started to feel a slight pain when she put weight on that foot alone. She couldn't help but get excited again when she realized how great the medication had been working. She limped towards the door. Brendan started clapping.

"All right! Yeah! Look who's the fighter!"

May turned around smiling. Nurse Joy looked back with a warm comforting smile.

"Congratulations May, you've healed tremendously. I'll speak to the doctor about your results. Feel free to wander around the center. Just no stairs yet okay?" May nodded back excitedly. Nurse Joy made her way out of the room to the doctor's office.

Brendan gave her smirk.

"Look at you, walking. You can handle anything, you champ." He laughed a little. May was still beaming excitedly. She began to limp and quickly towards him as possible. She stopped in front of him, looking straight up at him before wrapping her arms around his waist spontaneously. She pressed her right cheek against his chest. May didn't have an explanation for the embrace, she was just so happy in that moment. Moment's in which don't occur very often.

"Thanks, for everything." She said quietly.

Brendan had no idea what to do. He wasn't expecting May to throw herself at him. He slowly placed one arm around her shoulders, then the other over her head, resting his hand on her brown hair and red bandana.

"…What…for getting you in here?" Brendan tried to play it off cool and calmly. He couldn't help but silently admire her hair. He thought of how soft it was in his hand. She seemed so delicate yet so strong.

"For being a friend." She stated. Brendan couldn't hide the vibrant shade of crimson in his cheeks.

The following day May was released from the hospital. Brendan still had lingering guilt in his chest. Not only because he felt responsible for her injury, but also because he could sense her loneliness. He'd already learned so much about her in the short period of time spent at the hospital. He discovered she's bubbly, but serious. Sarcastic, but curious. Smiley, but very sad. May also learned a lot about Brendan. He may seem very stern at times, but he's also determined, strong, knowledgeable, experienced and knows how to make people laugh. Or at least how to make May laugh.

As they were exiting the hospital, May was almost as good as new. She still limped slightly, but could make her way on her own. She took a deep breath of fresh air the moment she stepped out, admiring the charismatic town of Fortree. Suddenly, Brendan burst out.

"HEY! I almost forgot!" May turned to give him a wide-eyed expression.

"I didn't tell you about the last gym leader." Brendan grinned at her. She sighed in relief that he didn't forget something in the hospital. That was the last place she wanted to be.

"His name is Wallace. He's very…flamboyant? Yeah, that's a good word. Anyways, a true performer. His Milotic could wow any crowd. He even has turquoise hair."

"Wow," May acted like she was listening. Her mind was too busy taking in the outside world. It felt like years had passed since she was hospitalized. It was a relief to be free again.

"So do you wanna travel with me, May?" Brendan stated openly. Snapping back into focus, May's eyes widened. The right corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. His heart began to beat a little faster in anticipation of her answer, but she was at loss of words. A moment of silence stood between them. May felt heavy in her chest. Was she capable of being a friend to someone? She'd been alone for so long and never had a real friend.

At first, May decided to decline the offer. She couldn't carry her own baggage, why be a burden to someone else? What if she had more episodes of panic or depression? She didn't want anyone, let alone him to see her like that. She also had so much to hide. How could she manage to keep it all locked away inside?

Then she thought about the way she lived. The life she's been leading. Why let herself suffer? She thought about taking chances. What if I never get a chance like this again? The majority of her life was a disturbing mess. She needed to try and change that. Is this what she wants? She remained silent while she thought it all over.

Meanwhile, Brendan tried to act like the silence didn't bother him. He worked up a sweat trying not to look away from May. Was it really that big of a deal? He wondered if he should've regretted asking. What if she says no? Why wouldn't she want to come? Are there underlying issues he's unaware of? She seemed to like him in the hospital, was it all a lie? Palms sweaty, Brendan stuffed his hands in his pockets. Although the silence lasted merely a few seconds, it felt like eternity for both adolescents.

"Yeah," She decided, "I do." May and Brendan both let out a breath of relief simultaneously. They stared back at each other emotionlessly for a moment before Brendan let out a smile.

"Okay great!" He responded.

"So…Lilycove?" He asked.

"Lilycove." May responded with a smile.

* * *

a/n: a short chapter but I needed some character development and for the two to get more comfortable around each other before I do anymore plot twists. Reviews are welcome but please don't post spoilers or guess the plot in them! I work a lot lately so sorry for slower updates. Thanks for reading and as usual…stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14: Fix You

Eek! Sorry for taking forever… not only have I been working my ass off but I also had a major case of writers block. My last chapter was on the slightly rushed side and I didn't want this to end up the same…sigh. So without further ado…..

trigger warning: its sort of just dark thoughts for lack of better words...nothing too specific though

* * *

Chapter 14: Fix You

"You want to know something weird?" Brendan turned to May. The two had been walking in silence most of the way down route 120. The pace was slow because of May's limp. It wasn't awkward for either of them, they both just appeared to be lost in thought. Since they'd both been trapped behind hospital doors for the past week, they both seemed to be silently taking in the natural surroundings. May returned his questionable stare.

"I feel like I've known you for a long time, but it's only been a couple of weeks, at most." Brendan looked down to see that May's sneaker was untied. She followed his eyes to her feet. She started to bend over to fix it, but Brendan put his hand out, blocking her vision of the shoe.

"Allow me," He knelt down in front of her and started to tie her laces back.

"Thanks," She silently muttered.

"Don't you feel the same way sort of?" Brendan asked, while tying.

May had to admit. She did feel the same, in a slightly different way. She felt as if over the past year, she'd lead a new life in general. The life of crime and Aqua uniforms was not her own. It was as though it was a distant memory when she was with Brendan. The day she left the compound for good, she felt she needed a fresh start, a new life. Some days, memories did surge back. Painful nightmares of her youth brought dark clouds into her mind. On her dark days, May couldn't think. She couldn't eat. She couldn't feel. The only thing she could do was sleep, but sleep was often haunted with more nightmares of her past. Even the brightest, warming Hoenn sunshine or the nervous calls of her Pokémon couldn't bring her out of it. It was these days that she was reminded of who she really was, what she couldn't take away. Memories that would always haunt her.

The May that was Brendan's travelling partner was not the May of Team Aqua, so she felt. She felt stronger now, even with a limp, than she ever did as a nameless grunt. Aqua May was a mere, weak Wurmple, always to be overlooked. Present day May had evolved into a Silcoon. Trapped inside a cocoon of memories from the past, only to grow stronger, to one day break free from it all. May knew she could get stronger and evolve once more. She could be free from everything she'd left behind, and become independent.

"I do," she finally admitted. Brendan finished tying her shoe and stood up in front of her. They were both very close in proximity. Once they realized this, they both took a small step backwards, opening space between them.

"I think we should get to know more about each other." Brendan smiled. Immediately, May's stomach turned. How could she evolve and leave the past behind if she had to tell people about it? He already knew she was a criminal, wasn't that bad enough?

"How about your Pokémon? Like, how you got acquainted. I think we were getting to that before… you know." He looked down at May's healing ankle. Brendan still felt responsible for what happened. She looked so fragile in the hospital. He couldn't picture her being a criminal, and even the daughter of a crime lord. He really knew nothing about her.

May smiled in relief. She could easily talk about her Pokémon. She adored them, they were really the only friends she'd had up until she met Brendan. She took out the first pokeball from her belt.

"Well, Poochyena, now Mightyena, was my first. My best friend." She smiled at the pokeball in her hands. Before looking up at Brendan.

"At Aqua Hideout and Aqua bases, they breed Poochyena. They want every team member to have one. A lot of people think Poochyena and Mightyena are bad because of this. Like they mean harm to people. But it's not the Pokémon, it's their trainer. Trainers can make Pokémon vicious, or tamed." May frowned at the pokeball. Brendan stared at her intently as she spoke.

"Although Mightyena's ability is intimidation, my Mightyena is the gentlest Pokémon I've ever met. He's also very loyal and has always done an amazing job protecting me." She patted the pokeball before fastening it back in her belt. She then reached to the second pokeball.

"Crobat and I have also been through a lot. I caught it as a Golbat when I went to the Shoal cave. I wasn't meaning to find my third team member, but I'm so glad I did. Golbat wasn't very trustworthy of me at first and it took months for her to obey me. After a lot of training we became really close. It's been about four months since she evolved into Crobat. She evolved right after we beat a strong opponent. I'm so proud of her." She felt warm inside when she spoke of her team. She seemed to only be able to establish strong relationships with Pokémon.

"You know Golbat evolve into Crobat when they're happiest, right?" Brendan smiled at May, who looked up at him quickly with a small gasp. She looked back down at the Pokémon, her eyes became glassy.

"I didn't," She stared at it for a moment, Brendan watched in silence. He could tell the way she was feeling. The strong bonds people share with Pokémon are something no amount of words can describe. So they stood in silence. After the long pause, May returned Crobat to her belt.

"Wait why were you going to Shoal Cave? Isn't it that winter cave?" He shuttered at the thought of winter descending over Hoenn. Though Hoenn had the shortest winters, Brendan couldn't stand the cold, which is why he decided not to visit this cave on his initial journey. He had the chance when he arrived in Mossdeep, but he immediately rejected the idea when he heard of the strange cave's climate.

"I was just getting to that." She looked at him with a determined smirk, unfastening the last pokeball in her belt.

"Glaceon! Come out!" She called releasing the small ice-type. May carefully bent over, placing her knees on the ground. She opened up her arms signaling Glaceon to approach her. Glaceon walked over and sat in front of her.

"Would you like to pet her? She's really sweet." May asked Brendan who stood a distance away. He slowly approached the two companions. May scratched behind Glaceon's ears. The Pokémon closed its eyes and appeared to be smiling, enjoying its trainer's affection.

"Glaceon might hate me, I mean, I am the trainer of the Pokémon who tried to kill it." Brendan looked at his feet, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She doesn't hold grudges." May smiled up at him. Brendan took a deep breath before kneeling down adjacent to May. He carefully reached out his hand for Glaceon to sniff, but Glaceon immediately nuzzled its' head into Brendan's hand. He let out a short laugh in relief.

"You see," May began, "I went to Shoal Cave, because I read about this strange ice rock that let off a sort of aura, and that it held the potential to make Eevee evolve. I was a little skeptical at first, I'm not often fooled by old legends… but I thought I'd give it a shot. What else was I going to do? All I ever did was aimlessly travel after-"

May's words got caught in her throat. If she said after she left the criminal life, it would spark questions.

 _What happened? Where did you go? Why did you leave?_

May knew it was the inevitable, but for now she decided she didn't want to talk about it. She'll cross that bridge when it comes.

"…anyway so yeah I found this ice rock, and I got more than I bargained for. Eevee evolved into Glaceon. It was beautiful… she was engulfed in azure light, illuminating the surrounding atmosphere. I swear in those moments… I couldn't even breathe. Then she stood before me, as Glaceon." May smiled at the memory.

"Then as we were leaving we ran into Golbat. It was Glaceon's first battle as Glaceon. Then we caught our third team member." She paused.

"It was definitely one of the best days of my life." She turned away from Glaceon to look at Brendan who was already looking at her. He then turned to Glaceon, scratching the ice-type's neck.

"But how did you even get an Eevee? This kid from my town, Max, took interest in Flareon, from books he'd read. But my dad says you can't catch Eevee here in Hoenn."

May then looked back at Glaceon, she held eye contact with its icy stare. It seemed to smile at her. She thought back to that day.

"It was almost…two years ago." May couldn't smile now. Glaceon gave her a sympathetic look.

"Winter was descending over Hoenn, and a snow storm was coming. Mightyena and I were wandering in a forest. We had to set up a base before the storm hit, so we did. It hit pretty hard." She remembers looking out of the small cavern her Mightyena created. So much snow fell, all she could see was white. It was thick and opaque. Brendan saw the pain in her eyes as he stared intently at her. May visibly shuttered when she thought of this day.

"I heard a soft cry. I thought I was just hearing things, that I'd gone officially mad. But I heard it. I know I did. So I crawled out of the shelter, and into the deep snow. I soon found an Eevee, laying alone, calling out to anything… It was dying." She paused again, and swallowed hard. Her eyes didn't leave Glaceon's gaze. Glaceon placed its paw on her knee. It could sense the pain in her speech.

"Its foot was injured…broken. It laid there, helpless. So I took it with me, back to the cave. I wrapped its paw carefully in my bandana and gave it some food and water. I took it to a Pokémon center once the storm had passed." She placed her hand on the Glaceon's paw below her.

"I think whoever had her before, abandoned her there. Left her to die in the snow… I don't know how any decent trainer…or person… could do that. But how else would an Eevee end up all alone all the way out here? With a broken paw? I don't want to think about how it could've broke. It hurts me to think of the possibilities. Maybe in hurt itself, fallen?" May broke her gaze with Glaceon, blinking tears away.

"What if someone hurt it, Brendan?" Brendan shook his head in dismay. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her. A way of letting her know things would be all right and that not all people are bad. Instead he forced the thought out of his head. She looked at the paw she was holding.

"I waited, in that Pokémon center, for weeks. I waited until it was healed, and healthy. I couldn't just abandon it to be an orphan at the Pokémon center or something." May paused to sniffle, she could feel herself getting more emotional. Brendan held his stare on May as she spoke. May smiled with glassy eyes, looking back at Glaceon.

"I remember, when they released Eevee, she came running towards me, and jumped into my arms. I burst into tears in that moment. She was so excited to see me…even nudging my pack to where I had a spare pokeball." May rubbed her eyes.

"She wanted me to catch her, I'd never felt so honored. So relieved." May reached her arms out to scratch Glaceon's ears.

"It was meant to be." Brendan suddenly said.

"You were meant to fix Eevee, it was your destiny." Brendan smiled at May, who still has yet to meet his eyes.

"No," May stated calmly. Brendan looked baffled. _What_? That wasn't the response he was expecting. May began to speak again.

"I was… in a very dark time then. I felt like…there was no point to my existence. That no one would notice if I disappeared. That no one would care. It was true too. I know it." Brendan listened intently as May continued. Her voice sounded so small.

"Then this Eevee came, I knew I had to save it. I knew it was up to me. I had… a purpose. Eevee made me feel whole again. I didn't just fix Eevee." May then finally turned to meet Brendan's stare. Her eyes were not glassy. She was no longer sniffling. The small voice speaking before did not match the expression she gave Brendan in that moment. She looked at him with confidence before smiling sweetly.

"Eevee fixed me."

* * *

After taking a short break, the two continued to travel down the path. Headed to Lilycove, Brendan thought of what to do once they arrived. Would they set sail to Sootopolis? Or maybe fly to Pacifidlog? They could go wherever he thought. He still had a lot of training to do before he challenged the Hoenn League again. This time around he was determined to win.

Something sparkling in the grass caught May's attention. She darted over to the small light source.

"Hey, look!" She called. Brendan was sent back into reality. He looked ahead to see May darting to the base of a bush. She bent over to pick up an object. When she bent over, her shirt slid down her back slightly on the left side. The split second the back of her torso was revealed, Brendan noticed dark, red jagged marks on her side. It was definitely a deep scar from an old wound. It looked as if it had been very severe.

May straightened back up after and swiftly turned to Brendan, item in hand. She noticed his eye's jerk up rapidly to her face from below. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Brendan?"

"Huh?" He didn't understand.

"Next time you check me out," May flipped her brunette hair behind her shoulder, "Don't be so obvious." She winked at him sarcastically before returning to a smile. She walked towards him with a cocky expression spread across her face.

"Whoa," He looked frustrated.

"Let's not get cocky May." He spoke sternly. His expression pinched.

"Mhm," She stated, with a wide, closed-mouth smile.

"Anyways… any idea what this is?"

She raised the small ornament in her hands to Brendan's eyelevel. He took it out of her hands to inspect it. It seemed to be a small pin with a stone attached to it. The stone looked rare, it's colors ranged from light blues to tea greens and even pale purples. It had a small "S" like shape inside it. Brendan didn't want to admit it, but it felt strange holding it. It looked oddly familiar.

"Is it a brooch?" Brendan asked.

"Pretty fancy brooch, don't you think?" May responded. They both looked at it confused.

"Well, whoever lost it is probably looking for it, it looks pretty valuable." Brendan agreed with this statement with a short nod.

"Let's continue down the path to see if anyone is searching for it." Brendan stated. May copied the same short nod. With that, they headed down the route.

"I hope they're close, the sun will set soon. We still need to set up a base too." May held a worried expression.

"Scared of the dark?" Brendan smirked.

"No?" May responded.

"Why are you offended?"

"I'm not, just don't treat me like a baby." May spat.

"Tch, then why does it matter if the sun is setting?" Brendan argued.

"Have you tried to set up a secret base at night? Didn't think so."

"You didn't even give me the chance to answer!" Brendan quickened his pace.

"I already knew your answer, because you just learned about secret bases a week ago! And stop walking so fast I'm crippled remember?" May tried to limp at his pace.

"Excuses." Brendan turned his glare away from May and focused on the path ahead.

" _Excuse me_?"

Suddenly, Brendan spotted someone from down the path. He abruptly swung his arm in front of May, colliding into her torso. She walked into it with a heavy:

"Ouf!" It took her a second to regain the breath forced out of her by the hit. Her eyes were slits and she turned to Brendan.

"What was _that_ for? Trying to injure me more than you already have?"

" _Quiet_." Brendan interrupted her with a harsh whisper. He slowly pointed ahead of him.

May jerked her head back in front of her and Brendan lowered his pointing arm. His opposite arm still remained guard-like in front of May. Down the path was a wooden bridge that connected the route over a small pond. May had travelled over this bridge many times. The route was usually deserted in this area. It was usually a quiet place for May to relax and regroup when travelling. Today, there was a man standing on the bridge. At about Brendan's height, the man had a lean figure. He was dressed rather fancy for the area. He wore a black suit with dark purple and maroon accents. He appeared to be holding a small device in one hand while his opposite hand rested on his hip. The wind blew part of his shining silver hair, covering his face from May's view. May blinked a few times, was this man even real? She'd never seen anyone who looked like him before.

"No way…" Brendan said calmly. The man on the bridge must have noticed their presence in that moment as he turned towards them. When he saw Brendan, a small smiled appeared on his face.

"Could it be you, Brendan Birch?" The man said in a calm, low voice.

May took it upon herself to admire the man as Brendan started towards him. He was a work of art. Sharp handsome features set on ivory skin. His eyes with a light, steel blue. So cold, but intriguing. May was in awe.

 _My god, he's so beautiful_.

She felt her cheeks flush for a moment as she swallowed. She began to follow Brendan towards him, hoping to get a closer look.

"Steven. How goes it?" Brendan nodded before stopping in front of the mysterious man on the bridge. May followed close behind deep in thought.

 _Steven? They know each other?_

"It's been a while." Steven placed a hand out in front of him to shake. Brendan returned it with a firm hand. After the hand shake, Steven turned his attention to the shorter brunette beside Brendan. He smiled at May. She suddenly became very self-conscious.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He spoke very politely. With further inspection, May presumed he couldn't have been older than 25. She tried to hold back a blush but she assumed she failed when Brendan gave her a strange side-glance.

"This is May, we were headed to Lilycove." Brendan answered for her. Steven didn't turn to Brendan when he spoke, still looking at May. He reached out his hand again. May also reached out as he gave her a light shake, smiling.

"Steven Stone." He spoke smoothly.

"Nice to meet you," She finally managed.

"The pleasure is mine." He answered. Brendan noticed May's cheeks flush again. He couldn't hold back a small grimace from his face.

 _What's up with her_? He thought for a brief moment. He figured he might as well change the subject.

"So what brings you out here, Steven?" Steven sensed the slight gruffness in Brendan's tone. He pinched his eyebrows together before returning to a friendly face.

"I'm actually tracking the presence of Hoenn's villainous teams. I'm sure you've heard of the infamous Team Aqua and Team Magma."

The color drained from May's face as Steven spoke. Brendan gulped. He pictured May's reaction but he didn't want to turn to her and seem suspicious.

"Oh?" He answered, lamely.

"Yes, this Devon tracking device says they were here. It follows footprints on the ground but I lost the signal. Now I wait for it to return."

"Why would they even be here?" May found herself asking abruptly. Brendan jumped slightly when she spoke, he wasn't expecting anything from her. Steven turned to her. She looked into his light blue eyes, now cold and serious.

"They appear to be in many places, as of late." Steven paused to return his eye's to the tracker.

"I'm glad I ran into you Brendan, because I need some strong trainers with good hearts on my side."

May wondered for a moment how Steven knew he was a trainer. _Were they old friends_? She also felt a pang of jealousy when he didn't include her in his statement. But why would he? They'd just met. May knew this but the bitter feeling remained.

Brendan's eyes flashed. Steven looked up at him from the tracker.

"It appears they have escalated from insignificant cult-like activity to a threat to national security. Over the course of two years, both teams have expanded grossly, become highly skilled, and have been causing more problems to the public and local authorities. Their criminal reputation has advanced from petty thieves to hit men. Both teams are led by criminal masterminds who always seem to generate evil plans escape in the nick of time. We only know about their upbringing. We know nothing of where they are today."

May felt her body begin to shake as her heart beat raced. She stifled the shaking with the urge to run. A feeling of panic began to set in as she stood in silence.

Steven pulled out what looked to be a very high-tech Pokegear. He pushed various buttons before pulling up a familiar face to the screen and showing it to May and Brendan.

"This is Archie Aogiri, leader of Team Aqua. He grew up in an orphanage in Verdanturf town. His parents abandoned him there before disappearing. It was likely they changed their identity and switched regions. By age sixteen he had already attempted to flee the orphanage thirteen times. The authorities returned him safely each time. He had experimented with the recreational use of illicit substances and began to start stealing from local businesses. By eighteen Archie got an orphan girl, Caroline Pike, 17, pregnant. There was romantic affiliation between the two. Caroline disappeared after the child was born and is assumed dead. Archie was released from the orphanage the same year, only to escape with the child and begin the building of Team Aqua. Ever since, we are unsure of their whereabouts."

Steven looked back at his Pokegear, pushing more buttons. Brendan turned to May worried. She looked very sullen, almost expressionless. She didn't look at Steven as he spoke. She stared off into the distance. He was curious as to what she was thinking.

"This is Maxie Matsubusa. Leader of rival team to Team Aqua, Team Magma. Originally Unovian, he spent his summers in Verdanturf with various nannies. He came from a rich family who often ignored him to live a lavish lifestyle. He was often bullied in school for excelling in his subjects. Why I'm pointing this out is, is so you two both understand criminals don't become criminals for no reason. They've often suffered in childhood, and their morals become warped. Maxie was not taught love from those who are supposed to love him. He has no empathy."

May felt extremely nauseous at this point. She gripped her stomach with her arms. It was like a puzzle in her head with missing pieces was being filled in. However, not entirely.

"Anyway," Steven began, "The main difference between these two men is their way of running things. While Maxie seems to run a very organized army, who has motives of getting in fast, getting the job done, and leaving without a trace, Archie wants people to know it has been his doing. He makes a large mess, and the team will often spray paint their logo to their crime scenes. We assume he does this because he felt very insignificant, being abandoned by his parents. Left in an orphanage with no one to love him, he wants people to know him. He wants to be known and powerful, even for all the wrong reasons. Almost as if he's getting back at society for how it treated him."

Brendan nodded as Steven spoke.

"Maxie on the other hand, does things quietly and quickly because he wants to be seen as superior. As if he can go right under our noses, usurping us into his domination. He's very clever, and wants to out-smart Hoenn. Prove his worth to Hoenn and those who underestimated him."

"So why do you need strong trainers then?" Brendan asked. Steven looked at him with a stern stare, his eyes cold.

"Because their current activity leads me to some dreadful assumptions." Steven remained calm and serious.

May couldn't contain how she was feeling anymore. She let a single question escape from the dark curiosity within her.

"So what's the activity that's concerning you now more than ever?" May braced herself for what she knew she didn't want to hear. Steven turned his gaze to her.

"They've taken interest in something that could almost be considered out of our control. Too powerful, too unpredictable, very risky."

 _Just say it_ , May thought to herself. She could feel her face getting red with a mix of fear, anger and anticipation. Brendan could feel sweat pooling on his hairline beneath his hat. Steven held May's stare. Stern and cold, he spoke.

"It begins with a legend."

* * *

a/n: so I've been having a lot of issues lately which I'd rather not discuss but they're clouding my head. I've been trying to write this for the past week but something came up in the family. Sorry for taking so long. It's been rough but writing now has made me excited to continue, stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15: Fact or Fable

a/n:Well I was hoping to finish this before summer ends but with all these responsibilities on my back I don't see that happening… plus I don't want to rush this. I'll try to update faster though. Thanks for all the lovely feedback, means a lot!

Also to make up for the forgotten chapters that I forgot to write this...brace yourself…I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Still nothing. Just my plot. Sigh, anyway.

* * *

Chapter 15: Fact or Fable

"A legend?" Brendan asked with a raised eyebrow. May wanted to bite all her nails off in stress but she pretended to remain calm.

"Yes," Steven spoke. May couldn't wrap her head around how he managed to stay so calm.

"The legend of the Elemental Trio."

Brendan remained puzzled. Was that supposed to mean something to him? Briefly, he turning to see May's reaction. She was no longer ghost white. She shared a confused reaction. More on the curious side than Brendan's annoyed expression.

"Huh?" Brendan said.

"Like Kyorge and Groudon?" May interjected.

"And Rayquaza." Steven added.

"Who?" Brendan scratched his head. May and Steven turned to Brendan simultaneously with pinched expressions.

"They're legendary Pokémon, Brendan." May explained.

"I knew that." He lied, not wanting to seem stupid.

"But what does that have to do anything with the Teams? Legendary Pokémon don't exist. That's why they're called 'legendary.'" Brendan crossed his arms.

"Actually there is plenty of debate regarding that." Steven spoke smoothly. As if they weren't talking about what he called a 'threat to national security.'

"Although these Legendary Pokémon have not been recorded or reported in centuries, I do believe they exist."

"If they exist, then where are they?" Brendan spoke pessimistically. May turned to give him a look of disgust. She hated when he acted like some know-it-all child.

"Well the two of interest are, for lack of better words, sleeping." Steven remained calm, even when Brendan spoke in a childish manner.

"Huh?" Brendan spoke. May couldn't take it, she rolled her eyes and decided to speak up.

"I think what Brendan is trying to say, is that he wants you to explain more."

Steven smiled.

"I understand. It's all very complicated to take in at once. I suggest we set up a fire. It's getting dark. We can discuss these matters further then."

Steven and Brendan gathered wood for a fire while May commanded her Mightyena to create a secret base. Mightyena has excelled since they began to live on their own. He created a larger space in a shorter period of time. May watched him break down the rock wall and felt a strong sense of pride in all they'd accomplished together. She looked over her shoulder to overhear Steven speak to Brendan.

"Brendan, I assume you have your Salamence on you. This would be much easier if you commanded her to use flamethrower. We'd have a brilliant fire in no time."

Brendan stuffed his hands in his pockets with a worried look on his face.

"I don't think that's such a great idea…"

Steven gave him a strange look.

"Why not?" He calmly asked.

"Well…you see-" Brendan started before May interrupted.

"It's okay, Brendan. Just use Salamence."

"With everything that's happened?" Brendan turned to her with a look of irritation.

"How can you say that?" He uttered.

Steven turned to look a May with a confused expression.

"I assume I've missed some sort of event that involves your Salamence?" Steven presumed correctly.

"We can always return it to Drake if it's too much to handle."

" _No_ ," Brendan snarled, "I can handle it." It was May's turn to look puzzled.

Brendan felt anger building with in him. _How could Steven suggest that_? He thought silently. Brendan was determined to tame this Salamence. While still a work in progress, Steven had no right to challenge him like that. Brendan unharnessed his fourth pokeball.

"Salamence!" He called, "Use flamethrower on the pile of wood!"

A beam of light sent the large dragon type out of its pokeball. Luckily for Brendan, Salamence did exactly what it was told, sending a powerful fire attack towards the pile of wood. In the blaze, the wood combusted into hot, orange flames. Brendan let out a sigh of relief. Steven kept a watchful eye over its behavior.

Salamence must have sensed May's presence, immediately jerking its head towards her. It's eyes were now black slits as it let out a hollow growl in her direction. Caught off-guard, May lost her balance briefly falling into an awkward stance. Brendan and Steven both immediately took note of its aggressive behavior towards May.

"Brendan!" Steven shouted. "Command Salamence to stand down." Pokémon were never to act with such belligerence to humans, especially to a friend of their own trainer.

"Salamence, enough!" Salamence didn't budge to the sound of its master's voice. It only crouched lower to the ground letting out a loud, angry call.

"Salamence!" Brendan spoke louder, "Stand down!"

May stood ten feet away from the beast as it came creeping towards her. It looked at her like a piece of meat. Something to prey apart and shred with its razor-like fangs. She couldn't help but associate its glare with a Pokémon from her past, remembering her father's Sharpedo. How it's numerous, honed teeth closed around her torso. She began to feel the panic stir up inside her. May felt hopeless as the large dragon-type prepared itself for an attack.

Brendan had no time to think, so instead he darted in between May and the Pokémon. He glared into Salamence's eyes.

"I know the kind Shelgon I raised is in there somewhere." He held eye contact with the Salamence standing stubbornly before him.

"Enough of this, Salamence. Stand. Down." Brendan ordered. The Salamence held a firm stare back at Brendan for what felt like an hour. May standing behind Brendan was trying to regulate her breathing to prevent a panic attack. Steven watched the scene between Brendan and Salamence. He told himself he would intervene if things turned badly. With anticipation running through everyone's veins, they impatiently waited for the Salamence to respond.

Salamence let out a gust of hot air from its nostrils, blowing the hair that fell out of Brendan's hat. The gust reached May as well, sending her brunette locks behind her shoulders. The hot air made the trainers tense up. To everyone's surprise, Salamence lowered her head, a sign of submission.

Brendan let out a huge breath of relief before approaching his difficult partner. Panic eased out of May's system making her feel very light. Her limbs grew weak and she fumbled to the ground. Steven darted towards the fallen May.

Brendan stood before Salamence and rubbed her hide to comfort her. He was so relieved that he didn't even hear May fall.

"Thank you," he whispered before raising the pokeball in hand. He felt a strange feeling in his pocket but decided to ignore it for now.

"Salamence, return." He spoke almost inaudibly. A red beam of light cast Salamence back inside the small device. After securing the pokeball, he reached into his pocket to find the origin of the strange feeling. It was the colorful brooch they found earlier, letting off a strange aura.

"Are you all right?" Steven crouched down in front of May who looked rather pale. She was breathing heavily.

"Yes…" She managed to smile. "I'm fine, thank you." Steven smiled back at the small brunette. He stood up extending a hand to her. She grasped it as he pulled her up. Still shaky, May lost balance as her legs supported her stance. Steven caught her with his arms, pulling her into his chest before she could meet the ground again.

"Are you sure?" He jokingly added with a small laugh. May felt herself pressed against the handsome man she was admiring not so long ago. His clothes were soft and clean. She couldn't help but smell a forest-like musk aroma on him. In that moment she wished she could stay in his arms longer. Oddly enough, she felt the sudden urge to kiss this man she barely knew. Lost in infatuation, May's heart raced as she blushed embarrassingly. She forced her legs to work and stood up firmly. Steven held her arms for support. She noticed he was smiling at her. Lost in his eyes May thought to herself, _God why is he so handsome_? She then remembered he asked her something. But what did he say? Had she already forgotten what Steven had just said? Her heart rate increased and she flushed again.

"Um…yes?" _Ugh, can you not be such a bonehead, May_. She wanted to beat herself up. She smiled awkwardly, hoping that didn't sound as strange to Steven as it did to herself.

"Good," Steven smiled, finally letting go of her arms. May found herself standing again.

 _Okay, at least yes was the right answer_. May folded her hands in front of her. She watched Steven smoothly walk towards the blazing fire. She turned to find Brendan looking at Steven. A grimace was spread across his face. He looked back at May. When he saw her looking back at him his expression changed from irritation to worry. He walked over to her.

"May," He began before stopping in front of her. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me...I just…"

"No, its fine." Still slightly breathless, she continued, "Salamence obeyed you, it was amazing." She smiled trying to comfort Brendan. He smiled back.

"I'm just glad it didn't go badly like last time." His face twisted into a familiar look of determination.

"I won't let that happen. Ever again."

"Who's Drake though? Steven said he would take Salamence back to Drake, or something?"

Brendan let out a shaky sigh, looking at his feet.

"He's a member of Hoenn's Elite Four. The highest class of trainer before Champion. He's known as the Dragon Master. He trains all Dragon type Pokémon." Brendan explained. May shook her head.

"So what does that have to do with Salamence?" She spoke.

"Drake gave him to me as a Shelgon. It's an honor to be gifted a Pokémon from an Elite Four member or the Champion. Only trainers seen with full potential are given such an opportunity." Brendan still did not meet May's wide-eyed stare.

"That's amazing, Brendan." She spoke, trying to comfort her friend.

"Not when Steven doesn't think you're fit enough to handle it. Who the hell does he think he is to say that? He doesn't think I'm good enough? I trained it to evolve didn't I? Ugh." He kicked the dirt under his feet.

"I think you're good enough, you just need more training time together. Just don't worry about it okay?" She reassured.

Brendan looked up at May with a somber expression. It made her a little uncomfortable. _Maybe a subject change would be in order,_ she thought before shifting her gaze to Steven.

"So how do you know him?" Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she watched him place more wood on the fire. Brendan turned to look at Steven.

"How don't you?" He spoke, irritated. May turned back to Brendan. Brendan watched the pink fade from her cheeks. She looked confused.

"He's a training prodigy, reigning Hoenn League Champion since he was thirteen, heir to billion dollar Devon Corporation, avid geologist… and not to mention Hoenn's freaking heartthrob." Brendan pursed his lips, glaring at Steven before turning back to May again. She was gaping.

"He's the champion?" She looked back at him before letting out an audible sigh.

"Wow." She managed.

"Oh please." Brendan spat.

"Try to hide the heart eyes, May. I might just vomit." Brendan rolled his eyes. She turned to him with a shocked expression.

"I don't have 'heart eyes,' you jerk." May sounded offended.

"Oh please, I saw your damsel in distress act with him. When you 'fell' into him. Please, gag-worthy."

She gasped.

"I didn't _mean_ to! My legs were unstable." Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Excuses." He rolled his eyes. May felt rage grow hot inside her.

"If it weren't for you and your _asshole_ Salamence that wouldn't have even happened so I wouldn't talk."

Brendan jerked his head to the side ready to bite back but May had already began to walk away from him. She held her chin high before finding a place by the campfire. Brendan grunted before following shortly after.

May was still angry that Brendan had called her a 'damsel.' Irritation lingered from their previous conversation. She wanted to make him angry. How could he assume that about her? Since the day she left Aqua, she told herself she would not be pushed over or used by anyone. She made herself that promise. _The new May will not be weak_. The thought of someone seeing her as a mere damsel in distress made her hurt on the inside. They'd grown so close over the past couple of weeks, was that really all he saw in May? She frowned into the flames roaring before her, _I hope not_.

"Hey Steven," Brendan spoke out of silence. "As May and I were travelling we found this in the grass, any idea who it belongs to?" He raised the strange colored stone May found on their way here.

 _You mean I found_ , May wanted to say. _I can't believe I forgot about that too_.

Steven placed his hand on the lapel of his jacket before letting out a short laugh.

"Why yes, actually." His voice was deep and smooth.

"It's mine." He smiled, reaching out for it.

"It is?" May spoke out confused. Steven turned to her and smiled.

"Yes, it must have fallen off." Brendan reluctantly handed him the object.

"So what is it? A brooch?" Brendan found himself asking.

Steven fastened the pin to his shirt. The stone almost seemed to shine brighter in that moment.

"It's a keystone. This design is called 'Mega Stickpin'"

"What's that?" Brendan and May said in unison. They both gave each other a brief dirty look before looking back at Steven.

"It's a very powerful object. After much study from the Kalos region, a wise professor, named Sycamore, found a way to harness its power between trainers, and their Pokémon. I was one of the first chosen trainers to test his theory."

Brendan and May both shared the same very confused expression.

"A keystone," Steven gestured to his, "like mine, is to be worn by the trainer in an accessory or article of clothing. A Mega Stone is to be worn by the Pokémon. When both are worn the Pokémon can achieve Mega Evolution during battle."

"Pokémon can evolve again?" Brendan gaped.

"Precisely, but it only lasts during the duration of a battle, or until the Pokémon faints." Steven exclaimed.

"So, they look different?" May questioned. Steven smiled at her.

"Yes, they also become much stronger. Mega Evolution causes base stats to increase, some Pokemon even change their ability and type. There is still a lot we don't know. My father funds a lot of Sycamore's research so we can continue to learn, educate and understand its process."

"So you have to be really strong to Mega Evolve then I assume?" Brendan inferred. Steven turned to him with an odd look.

"Not necessarily," he answered, returning to a polite grin.

"Professor Sycamore theorized that the only way Mega Evolution can be achieved is if a strong bond exists between the trainer and their Pokémon. Even when the key stone and its corresponding Mega Stone are present."

May was so in awe of the way Steven spoke. He was so knowledgeable yet polite. Not at all a know-it-all of any sort. He remained classy and calm even when Brendan acted childish and challenging. _A true gentleman_.

"I was hoping to run into you soon Brendan, I actually have a gift for you." Steven shocked both Brendan and May in that moment. Reaching into his suit-jacket, he pulled out a small case. He handed it to Brendan. It has a strange 'S' insignia printed on it.

"Once you've tamed Salamence and established a strong Trainer-Pokémon bond, I will need you on my side. Like I said earlier, I'm recruiting strong trainers with good hearts on my side. This isn't going to be any ordinary task. This is very serious business and I need to know if you'll stand with me."

Brendan furrowed his brows as he slowly opened the case. Inside was something Brendan couldn't have even imagined.

"…are you serious?" Was all Brendan could manage as his mouth hung open. Steven chuckled. May stood up in curiosity as to what this gift could have been.

Brendan raised the wrist cuff up out of its place in the case to show May. Her mouth slowly fell open when she saw a similar stone to the one on Steven's Mega stickpin.

"A keystone?" May managed to ask, she spoke very breathy.

"A Mega Bracelet." Steven corrected.

"And that," Steven pointed to a second stone in the case, "is a Salamencite."

Brendan was speechless. With no idea what to say he just stood before Steven, gaping.

"So Salamence can Mega evolve?" May was giddy with excitement.

"Yes, it's very possible. Brendan must train a lot more with Salamence for this to be achieved. From what I saw today, Brendan controlling Salamence's behavior, it's definitely very achievable."

"I…" Brendan spoke quietly.

"…I don't know what to say."

Everyone stood patiently waiting for Brendan to speak. Brendan finally met Steven's gaze.

"Thank you." He spoke confidently this time with the familiar look of determination in his eyes.

"I know you of all people won't let me down." Steven spoke to Brendan before turning to May.

"Perhaps your friend could join us to." He smiled in her direction. She responded by smiling with blushing cheeks. Steven returned his gaze to the fire, his smile vanished.

"But we must deal with the issues at hand." He spoke sternly as Brendan put away the case.

"So what exactly were you talking about before? I recall you saying something about the 'Elemental Trio.' And something about sleeping?" Brendan was now interested in Steven's story.

"Ah, yes. I will tell you both the Legend. It's an ancient Hoenn myth." May watched the fire reflect on Steven's steel-blue eyes as he spoke.

"Each legendary in the trio is said to guard it's respective sphere. Groudon, a ground type, guards the lithosphere. Kyorge, a water type, guards the hydrosphere. Rayquaza, a flying type, guards our atmosphere. The name 'Elemental Trio' comes from their ability to change the weather, it's what gives them Legendary status. These effects can ultimately change the world as we know it when brought into full effect." May's stomach turned while Steven spoke. Brendan stared intently at Steven.

"Like Mega evolution, Kyorge and Groudon are said to have the ability to transform into what looks like an evolution. They become much stronger, and much more volatile. Since the only documents depicting this are in ancient cave drawings, it's not quite understood. Unlike Mega Evolution, there is no respective key stone to be held and it cannot be controlled by a trainer. With research being conducted at Hoenn's Weather Institute, this ancient transformation is called Primal Reversion. Once Kyorge or Groudon come in contact with their respective ancient 'orbs,' Primal Reversion is immediately triggered."

"Ancient orbs?" Brendan found himself thinking out loud. Steven turned to him.

"Yes. These orbs have many abilities. The Red Orb has the ability to awaken Groudon, and some researchers believe the Red Orb can calm, or even control Kyogre. The Blue Orb has the ability to waken Kyogre and possibly control Groudon. These orbs can't be held by humans for long periods of time as there have been instances where they possess their holders. This often makes people go mad because they cannot handle the orbs power. Many people have died trying to absorb an ancient orbs power. These orbs are very powerful. But very dangerous when in the wrong hands."

"Wait," Brendan interrupted, "So the orbs are still around today to be studied? Not just part of some myth that hasn't been seen for centuries?"

"Yes, we've had the orbs. The Blue orb has been guarded at Mt. Pyre for the past century. Whereas the Red Orb was discovered on one of Captain Stern's submarine missions half a decade ago. It was taken to the Oceanic Museum to be inspected by Marine Biologists and Scientists for the short time it remained there."

"What does that mean?" Brendan asked. Steven turned to him with a stern expression.

"It was stolen almost two year ago from the Oceanic Museum… by none other than Team Aqua."

May felt her heart stop in her chest. All coloration drained from her face in an instant. Her mind flashed back to her father's office on her eighteenth birthday.

" _On the top floor, there's a stone and a package labelled "Devon Goods." You'll know the stone when you see it. And when you see it, stuff it in your pack and leave the same way you entered. Understood?"_

She pictured of the bright red, spherical orb on the Captain's desk. She remembered knocking out Captain Stern, breaking the casing around it, and stuffing it away.

May gave her father an ancient, powerful orb. The last thing she wanted was to give Archie more power than he already acquired but she did just that. This 'stone' was more of a huge deal than her father had made it seem. Something that could change the world as they know it. Making Archie that much more dangerous.

"Oh god," She spoke in almost a whisper as she began to lightly hyperventilate. Turning the heads of both Brendan and Steven, Brendan immediately stood up to get a closer look at May.

"May? Are you all right? May?" No answer came out of her and tears began to well in her eyes. Her vision grew blurry. Suddenly, Brendan was at her side. Then Steven. She realized she must have fallen on her back, looking up to see both Brendan and Steven above her. All she could hear now was her own pulse in her ears. _Maybe I am just a damsel in distress_ , she silently thought. She felt a hand brush the hair from her face. Her eyes then closed.

"Is she okay?!" Brendan was extremely worried.

"She seems to be feeling faint. No fever, luckily." Steven removed his hand from her face. He could tell May was in a state of panic where her body would rather enter an unconscious state than deal with her surroundings.

"The state she is in is usually brought on by trauma or anxiety. We should take her into the shelter she built, make her comfortable to ease back into reality." Steven clarified, calmly as usual. Brendan was the opposite. They both simultaneously reached down to pick her up on opposite sides.

"Careful with her ankle," Brendan warned. Steven nodded when seeing the bandage.

Both men carried May into the secret base. They worked together to make a comfortable resting area for May, inflating a sleeping matt. Placing her fainted body on it. This moment reminded Brendan of carrying May to Fortree when Salamence burned her ankle. She had such a small frame, she felt so fragile in his arms. He couldn't help but feel hopeless while he waited for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

May's eye's flitted open. She found herself inside the base her Mightyena toiled to create. She looked out to the caves opening to see a gradient, teal sky. Dawn was casting itself across Hoenn. _Was it really dawn already_? She heard steady breathing nearby, turning to the direction of the sound. She rubbed her eyes to see Brendan sleeping on the ground beside her. His dark hair was disheveled from sleep. She watched his chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. She couldn't remember ending up in this situation and she desperately wanted to know. _But he looks so peaceful_ , she debated in her head whether or not to wake up her sleeping friend. To her surprise, his eyes slowly opened meeting hers. He sat up rapidly to be more leveled to her gaze.

"Good morning," he muttered with a cracking voice. Brendan looked very groggy.

"Good morning," she smiled slightly before looking confused.

"What happened?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well… you fainted I guess." He answered hesitantly.

"Oh…" Was all May could muster at the moment.

"Steven was talking about the orbs, and how Team Aqua stole one, from the Oceanic Museum. I put two in two together too, May. I know why you fainted." He gave her a worried look. Her stomach churned. She couldn't help but feel disgusted and guilty knowing she assisted in serious theft. She whimpered into the sheets as her memory of the previous night restored.

"I gave Archie that orb, Brendan. The red orb." Her eyes filled with tears, she sat up.

"What if he tries to control a legendary?! His dream is ocean expansion, Brendan! What if he uses to orb to use Kyorge! Steven said Kyogre can change the weather, Brendan! This is all my fault!" Her words got caught in her throat as her breathing hitched.

"Hey, hey, hey," Brendan spoke up placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, okay?" He spoke softly, "This is in no way your fault."

A tear rolled down May's cheek. Brendan reached out placing his hand on the side of her face and using his thumb to wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry, okay?" He tried to sound comforting but truly he didn't know how to handle the sadness of others. May couldn't help but flush a little to the kind side of Brendan. She smiled sweetly pretending to hide the growing nervousness inside of her. She knew what was going on. She could sense it. Archie was going to use that orb to control Kyogre. Why else would he call his team 'Team Aqua?'

"One thing we do know," Brendan began, "Is that you need the blue orb to awaken this mythological ocean beast. In order to awaken it, you have to know exactly where it resides, and stand right in front of the damn thing. Archie might not know either of these things so if he actually intends to awaken this 'Kyogre'…" he paused, looking into May's azure eyes.

"…it's going to be harder than he thinks." He gave her a worried smile and lowered his hand. He stretched his arms out.

"Plus… it's a legend for god's sake, probably not even real. And won't Archie look like a fool then!" He gave May a wink before yawning. She finally smiled back at him. He really knew how to make her feel better sometimes. It was either that or the complete opposite.

"Brendan," she spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" He turned to her, while reaching for his white hat.

"I'm sorry I called your Salamence an asshole." She looked down. There was a long pause before Brendan let out a bellowing laugh. Looking up in confusion, Brendan calmed his loud laughter, running his fingers through his hair.

"Please May, I hope you haven't been worrying about _that_ this whole time." He fixated his hat on his head and looked the way he always did.

"It's my fault for getting you all riled up anyways," He gave her a reassuring smile. All she could do was quietly admire the person Brendan is. She thought of how his determination and compassion make him such a wonderful friend. Although he gets on her nerves, she admitted to herself she was glad to have him around.

Shining silver hair was suddenly the focal point in the room. Brendan and May turned to Steven who had just ran straight into the small base. He was out of breath, holding something in his hand. May noted that he still looked remarkably kept, even though he seemed as if he'd ran a marathon.

"Steven? Are you all right?" Brendan pushed himself up from the ground. May looked up in confusion.

"The tracker…" Steven panted, trying to regain breath. This must have been the device he was holding.

"I've… finally got…a signal." He managed.

"So you know where a Team is?" Brendan asked loudly. May shuddered when Steven nodded in response.

"Mt. Pyre."

* * *

a/n: sigh, I'm just getting so excited to write future chapters right now. Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16: Be Brave

a/n: Hello again, to address minor confusion in a review, and in case anyone forgot, May had to steal two items when she went to the Oceanic museum. One being a 'stone' (red orb, but she didn't know at the time), the other being the 'Devon Goods' which were empty. The reason this was empty was just to link back to the game where the enemy team never got these because the player stops them. AS USUAL here we go again.

Trigger warning: mentions of physical abuse

I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter 16: Be Brave

Everything that happened in the next few moments happened very fast. The trio rushed out of the cave straight into the open. There was no time to disassemble the base. Steven took action fast calling out one of his Pokémon.

"Aerodactyl, I need you!" He released a large prehistoric creature.

"Whoa," Brendan admired, "I haven't seen one this big before. I didn't even know you had one." He was in awe of this Aerodactyl's size, much larger than others he'd seen. Steven smiled proudly at the gentle beast. It lowered its head to the ground.

"If we're going to get to Mt. Pyre while they're still there, we must fly." Steven ordered.

"Do you have a Pokémon to fly on May?" Steven asked politely.

"Well…" May began.

"She's got a Crobat!" Brendan answered for her. May jerked her head towards Brendan.

"Yes but I've never flown on it before or even taught it to fly with a trainer!" May argued.

"That's very unsafe then, Crobat are especially difficult to fly because of their odd flight pattern. Plus, we're unsure what's going on with your health, so you shouldn't fly alone anyway." Steven responded, preventing further argument between the two.

Brendan rolled his eyes before reaching for his own pokeball.

"Salamence! Come out!" Releasing the familiar face, Salamence growled in May's direction.

"Maybe you can try to ride with me then?" Brendan's heart was in the right place, but as May slowly approached the dragon-type, it grew angrier. Letting out a loud roar even with Brendan rubbing her hide. The Pokémon had a burning hatred for May. May tried to think of flying with Salamence, but could only imagine it throwing her off in midair to fall to her death.

"That won't work," Steven had his hand to his chin in thought with his eyes closed. It was silent for a moment before he spoke again. Opening his eyes, he looked solely to May and said:

"Looks like you'll have to fly with me, May."

Brendan gaped as May blushed. She turned to Brendan who looked a little aggravated in the moment. Then she looked to Salamence who let out another low growl, huffing steam out of her nostrils trying to send a message.

 _Message sent_ , May thought as she took a large step away from the dragon-type.

"Okay," She agreed. She walked over to Steven who was already mounting Aerodactyl. She looked up at the handsome man wide-eyed as he reached down for her hand.

"Step here," he motioned to an area of Aerodactyls body.

"Okay, steady…" He spoke quietly before quickly hoisting May onto the Aerodactyl. She was now sitting directly behind Steven.

"You know where Mt. Pyre is, right Brendan?" Steven called to Brendan who was climbing onto the back of his Salamence.

" _Of course_ I do," he snarled at Steven, holding a disgusted expression but not meeting Steven's eyes. Tilting her head, May thought, _What's his problem_? Steven didn't seem to be phased by the behavior, holding a serious expression.

"Follow close anyway, I know a spot to land, it's better to not be seen."

"Who's even there?" Brendan asked, his eyebrows were still furrowed stubbornly, this time making eye contact with Steven.

"My tracker is showing a red dot, which means Team Magma." Steven responded monotonously. Brendan looked from Steven to May. She was now focused on the ground. The notable light in her eyes had vanished. He felt a strong sense of worry for her for some reason. He was hoping to see a happier expression since it wasn't her father's team.

May wasn't consciously with Brendan and Steven in those moments. Lost in thought, she was unsure whether or not to be relieved or terrified. Relieved that she would not see Archie, her worst nightmare. But Team Magma was no walk in the park. She still had reoccurring nightmares of Maxie's face and the deep red color of their uniforms. Haunted by her last night spent in the Magma base which she still couldn't remember clearly. In that moment she imagined hopping off the Aerodactyl, walking away from Steven and Brendan and being alone once again. She felt it was easier that way, but she knew deep down she couldn't run forever and if she was ever to evolve into the brave person she wanted to be, it was inevitable to face her fears.

"Have you flown before, May?" May heard a low voice speak softly to her.

Back into reality, she realized it was Steven speaking to her, and that she was still on the Aerodactyl.

"Only in helicopters." The second she responded Steven held a questionable look. Was he suspicious? Immediately regretting admitting this it took her a second to realize there was no connection between helicopters and criminals. Steven let out a small laugh, her answer was not what she expected. May remained silent until he spoke again.

"Wrap your arms around my waist," Steven finally said. Did she just hear that correctly?

"Huh?" She said. _Smooth_ , she thought to herself immediately after. Steven looked over his shoulder with a small smile on his face. He blinked.

"You don't want to fall off, do you?" He smirked. She shook her head holding his eye contact before he looked forward again.

Slowly reaching, she gently placed her dainty hands on his sides. Knowing this wouldn't be a strong enough hold, he took her hands in his own and connected her two hands together in front of him. In this process her torso was pushed up against his back. Her heart raced so fast she was worried Steven might feel it. At least he couldn't see the bright red color of her cheeks in that moment.

She turned to her right to see Brendan roll his eyes away from her. She felt a pang of guilt for some strange reason. But what did she have to be guilty for? He was just acting like a child again anyway. Did he really want May to fly with him or something?

" _ **Fly!**_ " Steven's voice shouted cutting her out of thought.

In a sudden, brisk movement, May found herself being pressed into the air and gaining altitude. Almost falling backward, May grasped Steven with all her might as they took off into the early morning sky. In fear, she held her eyes tightly shut.

Brendan watched them take flight for a moment before grimacing at his Salamence.

"Nice going, Salamence." The beast huffed in response, before taking off without command. It took Brendan a moment to stabilize himself on the dragon-type. Lowering his torso, he crouched down to make himself more aerodynamic for the upward climb into the air. He finally managed to hold a firm grip on either side of Salamence's neck.

" _Easy_!" He ordered the Salamence to slow down. Salamence had a mind of its own and refused to take orders. She decided to slow down moments after they'd reached the altitude she had desired. Brendan was livid that Salamence was being so disobedient. He knew he had to focus on training, and there was no use at being mad at his partner. They'd finally caught up to Steven and May, flying just below them.

"You can ease up your grip a little now. We're going to soar for a while." When she didn't loosen her grip like he asked, Steven looked over his shoulder at May, now realizing her eyes were squeezed shut in fear.

"May?" He tried to get her attention.

"I can't," She responded through clenched teeth. May had never flown on a Pokémon before and it was a lot scarier than she first presumed.

" _May_!" A second voice called from below her. She now realized this could only be Brendan. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

" _Look down, May! Just look at me_!" He called from below her. She shuddered a little at the thought of seeing a small Hoenn region below her, and the fact that her life was now dependent on a Pokémon she had just met.

" _Be brave, May. I know you can do it_!" Brendan called up to her. His words cut through the wind whistling in her ears. She repeated the words in her head.

 _Be brave._

 _Be brave._

 _Be brave._

Slowly she turned her head towards the sound of Brendan's voice beneath her. Squinting her eyes, she saw a blurry, blue figure with something on it's back. _Be Brave,_ She repeated.

Opening her eyes and blinking a few times, the blurry figures became clear. She finally saw Salamence soaring below her with Brendan on her back, smiling back at May. Her eyes were wide.

" _See, that's it! Look, May! You're flying_!" Brendan shouted through wind. May could barely believe it herself. Taking in her surroundings she saw Hoenn below her. Looking to her left she saw Lilycove city. It was one of the biggest cities in Hoenn but from where she was it looked like a bunch of little dots on the out-skirts of a vast forest. Behind her she saw Fortree's treehouse tops peeking through dense foliage, and further off she could see Hoenn's staple, Mt. Chimney standing tall and threatening. To her right she could see vast ocean with a dim morning sun rising above it. It was almost as if she could see the world becoming round in the distance. Yes, she'd seen similar scenes on the helicopter. But there was something about flying that made her feel open to her surroundings. It was vulnerable and exciting all at once. She looked ahead of her to see thick silver hair flying back towards her. In these moments in the sky, May completely forgot her situation. She felt free and happy soaring above Hoenn. She loosened her grip. This made Steven turn to look back at her. His silver-blue eye's met hers.

"You okay now?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded with a cheerful expression. He smiled back at her. She looked down to meet Brendan's eyes again but he wasn't there. She felt slightly worried before she heard his voice again, now coming from the left.

"May, over here!" She turned to her left to see him flying right beside her. He beamed at her.

"See this isn't so bad!" May shook her head in agreement. Brendan began to reach out his right arm.

"Try and touch my hand." Brendan lowered himself so the flying Pokémon wouldn't crash wings. He reached up to her.

It took May a moment to muster up the confidence, but eventually she removed a hand from Steven's side letting it fall down towards Brendan's. She slowly reached out, touching his fingertips. Brendan couldn't help but feel a little lighter on the inside.

Salamence must have noticed the touch. Her eyes became slits as she jerked away from the Aerodactyl soaring just above her. Brendan quickly returned his hand to her neck for balance.

"Jeez Salamence, I could've fallen!" Brendan spat. Salamence remained stable in the air farther away from May and Steven. May also returned her hand to Steven's side. She couldn't help but giggle at Brendan and Salamence's strange relationship. May blushed slightly when returning her grasp over Steven's torso. She'd never been so close to such a handsome man.

"There's Mt. Pyre." Steven pointed down at a large, mountainous island below them. It was then May remembered her current situation. Her stomach turned in anxiousness.

"Hold on tight May, we must land now," He spoke in his low, serious voice. She gripped Steven tighter, closing her eyes again.

"This way!" He called out to Brendan, who nodded in response. It was a steep climb to the island below them. May felt a strange pulling feeling in her stomach as they flew down. Then she felt light again. She opened he eyes to see Aerodactyl flapping it's wings, hovering, and slowly lowering itself to the ground. May turned to see Salamence doing the same. Aerodactyl landed lightly. She watched as Steven ran his fingers through his tousled hair. He turned to May.

"One moment, just wait here." He spoke. Steven swung a leg over his Pokémon, and jumped to the ground. He also landed very lightly on his feet. Hearing a loud thump on the ground behind her, she turned to find Brendan landing not-so-lightly on his feet.

"May," She heard a soft voice call to her, turning to find Steven looking up at her.

"Swing your other leg over to me," He spoke so politely even when giving orders. She did as he asked, swinging her left leg over towards him. Without a word he reached up placing his hand on either sides of May's waist. He then easily lifted her off the Aerodactyl. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he lowered her to the ground. She felt herself flush when he let go of his grip.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath, finding it difficult to meet his eyes.

"Of course," he spoke lightly before walking over to his Pokémon.

"Thank you for your assistance, return." Steven caressed the Pokémon's face before returning it to it's pokeball. The strong bond between the two was very obvious in those moments.

Brendan had also returned Salamence to it's pokeball by this point. He walked towards May and Steven.

"So now what?" Brendan asked impatiently. Steven turned to him, expressionless. He pulled the tracker out of his jacket pocket.

"Well, it seems as though they have reached the summit of the island, so we climb there." Steven then turned to May.

"I'm unsure if either of you are aware, but this island is Hoenn's largest gravesite for Pokémon. So brace yourselves." He warned the trainers. May could tell it was more directed at her since he held her eye contact when he spoke. She was well aware of what Mt Pyre was. Brendan and May both knew, and they both equally had no intentions of coming here. Sometimes circumstances lead people to places they don't want to go.

Steven began in a certain direction. Focused on not being spotted, he led the trainers with his tracker in hand. Brendan followed after him, with hatred flowing in his veins for these enemy teams, he knew he had to be a part of bringing an end to them. May followed last. Her stomach turned at the thought of Team Magma. What if her worst nightmare came true? What if she saw Maxie up there? Or worse, what if he saw her?

"So just to inform the both of you," Steven spoke, "For centuries there has been a Mt. Pyre elder present at the island's summit. The elders are to guard the orbs. Since one orb had gone missing for years, there is only one remaining here, the blue orb. When the red orb was found it was used in research, and now stolen. The elders are very wise people who can recite Hoenn's legends. They know all old spiritual beliefs of the orbs. They also happen to be a member of the Elite Four's grandparents. Phoebe of the Elite Four is also destined to hold this position someday."

Brendan and May listened intently to Steven.

"We must hurry, I can't imagine an elderly couple against a team of criminals." Steven rushed ahead. Brendan began to follow but turned to notice May taking her time up the path. She held a look of worry.

"May?" Brendan called. She looked up and forced a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He worried for May, she didn't look so good. Usually seeming bright and full of life, May looked very dull. Her normally bouncy brown hair drooped into her face showing dark shadows under her blue eyes. Her cheeks had lost their flush. Her arms drooped to her sides as she shuffled her feet against the ground as she walked. It was obvious she was reluctant to climb the Mt. Pyre.

"I'm fine." She tried to answer as happily as she could but she could tell it came out sullen. It was hard to act happy when you were being overcome with fear and hopelessness. Fearing what or who she'd see at the summit was making her feel very uneasy.

"Don't worry okay? Team Aqua shouldn't be here." He tried to comfort her but she knew he didn't know the least of her complicated circumstances. Would he even understand them if she had to explain? May forced a second smile, pretending to brush it off, and the three continued up Mt. Pyre.

As they continued to climb, May noticed the increasing amount of tombstones here. Hoenn's burial site for Pokémon had a strange aura surrounding it. A haze began to appear as they made their way up. May and Brendan couldn't help but shutter at their surroundings. Stopping briefly at a tombstone in their path, May read the carving.

 _My dearest Beautifly, I hope who soar high with the angels. Rest in Peace, my best friend_.

Her heart wrenched reading each word. Why did things like this happen? May couldn't possibly imagine how sad it must be to bury a companion. This wasn't even her Pokémon and she was already overcome with sadness.

Then, she felt a warm hand placed on her left shoulder. She jerked to find out who it was. She wasn't too surprised to see that it was Brendan's. He looked sympathetic.

"Come on, May." He said quietly, gesturing her to continue on. She reluctantly followed.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Steven jerked his right arm backwards, warning to stop the rest of the group. Her turned to Brendan and May and raised a finger to his lips. He then crouched very low to the ground. The others copied him as he quietly crawled towards a bush. The three peeked their heads over to see three Team Magma guards, lying motionless on the ground. Brendan quickly covered his mouth with his hands to avoid an audible gasp. It was clear the grunts were supposed to be guarding the stairway, but that there was a struggle. The dirt was stirred up with footprints, and the magma guards were piled on top of one another. Steven, Brendan and May were all unsure whether the guards were now unconscious or lying dead. Steven turned to his two younger travelling companions.

"We should press on, stay low. This is more serious than I thought. Not much farther now. We've almost reached the summit." Steven warned. He began to continue up the mountain.

Brendan was about to follow but glanced briefly to May who wasn't moving. She stared intently at the lifeless grunts. Brendan presumed she was in shock.

"May?" He whispered to her, lightly shaking her shoulder.

"May, they might still be alive, but we've got to move. We don't want the elders to suffer that…fate." To Brendan surprise, May spoke immediately after.

"I know," She answered strongly, still staring at the bodies. She turned to Brendan a moment later.

"Lead the way." She held a serious gaze. Brendan couldn't help but feel a little confused just then. Their entire journey up Mt. Pyre, May seemed to be dreading what they'd find at the summit. She was always two steps behind Steven and himself, dragging her feet. She also looked as if the trip was making her ill. As if she was so anxious that she would vomit. But it was Team Magma? Was she also affiliated with them too? Now May looked determined to reach the dreaded summit. As if her fear was gone. Brendan realized that he really didn't know May at all. Usually Brendan only cared about furthering his own journey and completing his own goals. Yet there was something about her that intrigued Brendan to always want to know more. A spark of curiosity that burned when she was around. There was a veil of mystery surrounding May.

On the other hand, May sensed something when she saw the bodies of the grunts at the bottom of the stairway. A style of crime she'd grown to know. Like Steven had said before, Archie wanted people to know what he's done, when he's done it. To show the cruel world how powerful the once meager orphan had grown to be. Team Aqua's style of taking control with brute force was very familiar to May. She wasn't certain Team Aqua would be at the summit, but she wouldn't let herself be surprised if they were. When she'd come to realize this, to her surprise her fear had escaped her. Fear would not run her life anymore. May knew she had to face these teams someday. She told herself she would put a stop to them. For the sake of Hoenn and the good in humanity.

 _Enough of being afraid._

 _Be brave._

After another few minutes of scaling the mountainous island, the amount of tombstones and foliage increased. Steven instructed the others to hide behind three tombstones near the summit. Each of the three quietly hid behind similar graves. Brendan and Steven peeked over the graves wide-eyed at the situation unfolding before them. It took May a moment to gather herself before she too peeked over. It was similar to what she presumed. Her heart sank a little at what she saw.

"I see you've taken out the rest of my guard. I should've expected that from you." The petite, lavender-haired female spoke, dressed in red. She stood perfectly straight, her voice was robotic and emotionless. Not far behind her was two pedestals. They looked extremely old and weathered down, made from some sort of dark stone.

"Courtney, I could say it's nice to see you again, but it's not." The tall man let out a rumbling laugh. These two characters were like opposites. The man sported blue attire, was extremely tall and very muscular. He had blue tattoos covering his revealed torso, and the familiar Aqua emblem in the center of his chest. When Brendan saw him, he felt full of rage. This was the guy who lifted him by his shirt at the weather institute and, if it weren't for May, the guy who almost had him killed.

May knew him too. The sight of this man brought a wash of sadness and longing over her. The way he looked at Courtney was foreign to her. He looked menacing, to be feared. May saw through it. She still saw the only Aqua member who treated her like a human in her childhood. She saw her guardian who carried her out of every bad situation, from the beatings by the children in Fallarbour, to the abuse in her father's office.

 _Matt_.

Her heart wrenched, it seemed like centuries since she'd seen him last.

A red helicopter flew over Courtney. It's door opened and it began to let down a ladder. From Steven's point-of-view, he saw the too Mt. Pyre elders tied up behind the ancient orb's pedestals.

"Brought some more friends to join the party?" Matt asked sarcastically, cracking his large knuckles.

"Look Court, you don't want to mess with me. Just hand over the blue orb, and maybe I'll let you live." Matt spoke threateningly over the sound of propellers.

"That surely won't do." She spoke monotonously, "How would we control Groudon without it? Do you think I would go to all this trouble to just hand this over to you?"

She gave Matt a menacing half smile. This came off much creepier than one would assume since Courtney never seemed to show any emotion. She reached into her pack to release four pokeballs. She threw them all at once releasing four Koffing.

"No." She finally spoke, flatly. She reached out to grab the ladder which had finally descended to her side. When Matt tried to run towards her the Koffing cut him off. The helicopter began to lift and drag Courtney further away from Mt. Pyre.

"Koffing, _Explosion_!" She ordered over the sounds of the helicopter.

May's eyes surged wide open. She knew what was about to happen in the next few moments. One explosion attack was near catastrophic on it's own, but four all at once? She couldn't tell if Matt had heard since he didn't seem to move as the Koffing moved closer to him. Matt could die that close to an impact that strong. The Koffing began to turn bright red in color. She couldn't just let Matt die. Jumping up from her spot behind the gravestone, May put herself in plain sight and shouted:

"Matt! _**Run**_!" as loud as she could.

Matt noticed in those moments as the Koffing turned white what was about to happen. He turned to the sound of the voice and made eye contact with May. He looked very confused and almost scared.

"Scamp?" He looked at her in total confusion. May felt her heart race as she saw the incoming attack. Matt then darted towards the stairway.

"May! _Get down_!" Brendan yelled as he ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sent them both flying into the ground before four explosions went off. He covered her with his own body as the explosions destroyed everything in close proximity.

The gust created from the explosions sent Matt flying from the stairway. He hit the ground hard at the bottom.

Steven stayed behind the gravestone, covering his ears from the loud blast. The elders remained safe behind the pedestals.

Luckily for May, Brendan and pushed them both far enough away from the blast to escape it's wrath with only a few scratches and some tears in their clothing from debris. May was mostly covered as Brendan protected her in a tight embrace. Everyone's eyes were tightly closed shut to avoid debris disturbing their vision.

Slowly opening her eyes, May saw the world sideways. She realized she was pinned to the ground. Brendan's grip loosened around her. She fell weak onto her back beneath Brendan. She blinked a few times up at him and realized his mouth was moving. His speech sounded like it was miles away and all May could hear was her own ears ringing. Brendan brushed some hair from her face.

"May? Can you hear me? Are you all right?" He spoke loudly to hear himself. Her hearing slowly came back.

"Yes," She croaked. She examined his face above her. He had a fairly deep scratch on his forehead just below his hat. She reached up to wipe away blood from dripping down his face.

"You're bleeding," She spoke. He placed his hand to the stinging feeling on his forehead. Moving his hand to his viewpoint, he saw blood on his fingers.

"It's just a scratch," he muttered, also noticing some minor scratches on May's face. His glance moved to her eyes which were blue as ever. Lost in thought for a moment, he finally noticed how oddly close he was to May, almost lying on top of her. To avoid any awkward feelings, he pushed himself up onto his feet. He then reached down to also help up May. She firmly grasped his hand as he lifted her to her feet. She felt a strange feeling of disappointment when Brendan moved away from her so fast and she wasn't sure why.

The feeling disappeared when she saw the aftermath around her. A small crater was formed from the explosion attacks and with a closer look the fainted Koffing laid in the bottom of it. Steven was up and darting towards the elders to release them from their binds behind the pedestals. She turned to Brendan to see he was brushing dust off his shorts. His clothes had small tears in random spots likely from the debris. He looked back at May to find her staring at him. He gave her a small, confused look but before he could say anything she spoke.

"You saved me, thank you." He held her stare for a moment.

"Ahh…well-" But before he could object she wrapped her arms around him. His heart was fluttering relentlessly in his chest.

"You don't have to say anything," she spoke into his chest before letting go and looking around. He was frozen for a moment taking in what had just happened. May's head jerked from side to side.

"May?" Brendan questioned. Her sudden change in emotion was odd. She jerked her head towards him.

"Have you seen Matt? Where did he go?" She frantically ran around looking behind bushes and gravestones for the Aqua member. Gasping, she finally found herself standing above the stairs looking down to see a mangled Matt at the bottom of the steps.

" _Matt_!?" She shrieked as she darted down the stairs. Brendan soon followed after, lost in confusion.

"May! Wait!"

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she fell to her knees by Matt's side. Tears began to well in her eyes at the sight.

"Matt?" Her voice came out like a faint whisper. She reached down placing a hand on his face. He had lots of scratches all over his body. Some were as deep as gashes, one being across his torso. His body was fairly mangled. She could tell he was blasted from the top of the stairs and landed here. His right arm was clearly broken as it bent in a different direction. He slowly flitted his eyes open, seeing May above him.

"Scamp?" He said through a raspy voice. His mouth was visibly bloody. He likely bit into his lip when he hit the ground.

Realizing Matt was alive and speaking she began to cry harder. Matt gave May a worried smile.

"Ay, why you cryin'?" He asked in the same raspy tone.

"You're hurt," May managed to say through gasps. Brendan paused on the stairs realizing that the two knew each other. May seemed to really care for him. He couldn't help but remember how ruthless Matt was at the Weather Institute. This was strange for him.

"Happens all the time, Scamp. No worries." May couldn't help but laugh through tears at the old nickname.

"You gotta leave though, Scamp." Matt now looked worried at May.

"They're coming," He spoke coarsely, "They're coming to get me, I'll be fine, but you gotta leave. You know-" he paused to cough up blood, wincing in pain.

"You…know," He spoke, "How boss…is…with you."

Brendan grew more confused eavesdropping from the stairs. Was this guy warning her about his own boss? He knew it was May's father, but he knew nothing about this guy. He really knew nothing about May's past.

May nodded at Matt in understanding.

"But I can't leave you here," She spoke in a cracking voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'll be fine, Scamp. Now please…go. You…" His eyes moved to see Brendan on the stairs.

"…and your friends…have to hurry."

May didn't budge, she couldn't just leave him here. He was always the closest thing to family. Brendan walked down behind May.

"You heard him, May. We have to go." Brendan spoke sternly.

"I can't," She spoke quietly.

"May! Come on!" Brendan grabbed her by her sides. He knew if this Aqua guy was telling her to leave, it was for her own good.

" _No_!" She shouted in protest as Brendan lifted her.

"Bye Scamp," Matt spoke through pain. Brendan hoisted her over his shoulder and began to run up the stairs. May shouted for her old Aqua companion and beat against Brendan's back for release until they'd reached the top of the stairs and Matt was out of sight. She'd seemed to have given up by then, and just began to sob into her hands. He walked over to Steven and the elders.

"We've got to get out of here, Aqua is coming." Brendan warned. Steven nodded in response and looked confusedly at May.

"I'm sure we can go over this later but we've got to get everyone out of here. Now." Brendan knew this was serious.

"Okay, the elders will fly with me. Fly to Mauville. They have a good hospital there and I'm sure we could all use a checkup. I need to get the elders there." Steven instructed. He always had a plan. Brendan nodded.

He lowered May back onto her feet so he could get his Salamence out. She leaned into him for balance and continued to cry. He then remembered their earlier struggles of Salamence not letting May come close to it. His determination to get her away from here burned stronger now. He released the dragon-type.

"Salamence, it's up to you!" The dragon type turned to Brendan.

"Listen," He spoke into the Salamence's eyes.

"We need to get everyone to the hospital, and I need you to let us take May. She's in danger if you don't. Look, I know you're not a fan okay, but this is serious. These people will hurt her and I won't let that happen." He pleaded. Salamence let steam out of her nostrils.

"She's important to me Salamence, can't you accept that? Please? For me?" His speech made him sound hopeless. Salamence didn't budge.

"We're out of options." He spoke, and walked closer to the beast.

"I need you now, more than ever. We need you."

The Salamence didn't budge for many moments. Brendan's heart raced. He knew the kind Shelgon was in there somewhere. He reached out to pet Salamence.

"Please," he muttered. Salamence noticed that May was distraught, yet continued to glare stubbornly, not budging. Brendan let out a sigh of defeat.

To everyone's surprise, Salamence then lowered her head, obeying. Brendan couldn't believe it. The stubborn Salamence will let May fly with Brendan. It's exactly what everyone needed right now. Both Brendan's and Salamence's eyes flashed the trainer ran to his Pokémon's side.

He lifted the sad, weak May onto Salamence. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice what was going on. Large bags had formed under her eyes. Brendan climbed on behind her and held an arm around her waist.

"Hold on," He warned May before giving Salamence the command.

"Salamence! _**Fly**_!"

* * *

May only partially realized her current situation. She felt the wind in her hair, drying the tears on her face. She felt her friend's arm wrapped securely around her waist. She could see all of Hoenn before her. It didn't feel like she was experiencing this. Like she wasn't truly present. Her head was still at Mt. Pyre, lying beside her old friend. Hopelessly fading away.

* * *

a/n: I can't help but wonder where 57Dragonion has gone… I've grown used to their commentary. Also, updates are going to take a lot longer in these coming months because of school. Hope readers stay tuned though! Really excited for some upcoming chapters.


	17. Chapter 17: Punching Bag

a/n: HEY IM ALIVE ! Sorry for the seriously slow update, everything has been hectic..I'm loving the support though it actually gives me such motivation to write. I've been trying so hard lately…THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS, anyways

Trigger warning: mentioning of physical assault

Chapter 17 (oh my god..): Punching Bag

* * *

"All right then Miss…" the nurse looked down at his clipboard in hand, "…Miss May, seems your injuries were very minor. A few grazes and scratches, nothing major. You're free to leave when you please. If anything somehow becomes infected please return to a hospital. Could we perhaps put a surname on your file? It's much easier to track your records at other hospitals this way."

"Um…" May bit her lip. She couldn't say Aogiri? That's basically a death sentence. Luckily, there was a knock at the door. The nurse got up out of his seat to approach the small office door. As it creaked open May saw familiar silver eyes stare back at her. They were cold as ice.

"Ah, Mr. Stone, may I assist you with something?" Although the doctor spoke directly to May, Steven's chilling stare lingered in her direction.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak with May. She's all right, I hope?" Steven treated everyone with respect and they all returned it. He was one of Hoenn's celebrities. Yet something was off to May. He always had sort of a warm, welcoming vibe. May could tell by the cold eyes and stiff stature that he wasn't pleased. She could imagine why.

"Ah, yes. Miss May's injuries are nothing to be concerned about. She may leave whenever she pleases." The nurse turned to her, smiling, not seeming to notice anything odd about Steven.

"May you have a visitor, you're free to leave now." With a sigh of relief, May pushed herself up from the small, plastic seat she'd sat it while nurses had inspected her injuries for the past hour. Assuming the nurse must've forgot what he'd just asked, she made her way to the exit promptly. Prior to that, she'd sat in a waiting room for three hours. Luckily, that gave her enough time to gather herself before she was forced to speak to any health professionals about her injuries. She barely remembered the flight to the hospital, or landing. It had been a rough day for everyone, but May the most.

Steven stepped to the right to allow May out of the small exit. His eyes followed her out the door.

"Pleasant night to the both of you!" The nurse spoke cheerily before closing the door.

May turned to meet Steven's eyes but they were no longer focused to her, but down the narrow hall, lined with fluorescent lights and more doorways.

"Brendan's just down the hall, he should be let out now too, his head just needed to be bandaged." Steven explained. May remembered Brendan guarding her over the initial explosion. She remembered reaching up and touching his bleeding forehead, below his hat. They were so close.

Guilt washed over her. That memory was so vivid, how could it slip her mind? Swallowing hard, she pushed the memory out of her head. Steven shook his head before placing a hand under his chin, pensively.

"Rough day, huh? I mean with all that commotion at Mt. Pyre." Steven spoke strangely, as if there was a strange undertone in his voice. May didn't move or speak, she just stared at Steven who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I wasn't aware you knew the Admins May." Steven spoke abruptly. May couldn't help but take a small stride back on her right foot. The agitated undertone of his words seemed to shake in May's head, sounding loud in the empty hallway. What shocked May the most in that moment was how Steven said " _Admins_ " not "Admin." She thought of attacking his statement, but what was the use? She wasn't aware of what he could've figured out about her over the interaction. Curiosity overcame her after a moment of silence, and she decided to ask.

"How did you know I knew both?" She turned to him, with a look of nervousness. Steven also took a moment to speak.

"Well, you called out to the Aqua Admin. You ran out of your safe spot right before 4 consecutive explosion attacks to tell this criminal to run. You were crying, then you were unresponsive for hours. Which means, this man is dear to you." He paused before turning his head to finally meet her gaze. His eyes were like glass; smooth and sharp.

"And...When the Magma admin saw you, before she descended away with the orb, gave you a curious look. Her eyes widened." May bit her lip and looked away, she really hoped Courtney wouldn't see her. How was Steven so observant?

"Comparing the interactions," Steven continued, "With all of that to take in, it's clear you're more in favor of Team Aqua, since there was no emotional response to Team Magma. Since I've also been made aware your record at the hospital does not contain a surname, I assume you were once a member of Team Aqua?" May said nothing.

"That makes you a fugitive." Steven stopped in the hallway in front of May. He looked much taller and darker before. Her heart raced in her chest. Did he mean her harm? Would he turn her in? He stood over her like a giant shadowy wall. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her? The panic made him seem to grow taller and the corridor grow narrower. The silence was loud in her ears.

"What's going on?" A third, and familiar, voice spoke from down the hall. Steven turned towards the voice, also revealing the origin of the voice.

Brendan stood down the hall. He had similar grazes and cuts over his arms. Unlike her, he had a large bandage wrapped around his head holding gauze over the cut on his forehead. His brown hair was tousled. He stuffed most of it back in his white hate. May felt tears stinging at the back of her eyes. She found herself darting towards him, right past Steven. Brendan was surprised when wrapped her arms tightly around his chest. She forced herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry," she muttered into his chest. His eyes were wide as he looked down at her slowly placing his arms around her. Her red bandanna had dirt stains all over it.

"For what, May?" He asked silently.

"For putting you in danger." Her eyes were squeezed back holding back tears. Brendan looked up to see Steven standing emotionless down the halls. He spoke in a low tone.

May didn't realize until then that Brendan was the closest person to her in her life. Truly, her only support. He barely knew anything about her but he chose to travel and put up with her. He obviously cared for her well being too. He's showed that more than once. Most recently, risking his life to save her from multiple explosion attacks.

Going over all the people in May's life, he seems to be the only person who truly cares for May. Archie, her own father, did not care for her at all. Shelley and Matt seemed to care, but put Team Aqua and her father before her in countless circumstances. Maxie only seemed to be obsessed with her mother, Caroline, who she never got the chance to meet. Through her torment of a life, Brendan is the only one who she can truly count on. Yet May was just realizing this now, and all she could do was cry in his chest.

"We all need to have a serious talk. Let's straighten out a few things." May finally turned her head to Steven. He didn't look as scary as he seemed a few moments ago. Brendan held a stern, distrusting stare to Steven from down the corridor. He clearly upset May, which for some reason made him angrier than he thought. Steven motioned for them to follow, which they both reluctantly did.

* * *

They all sat in a deserted waiting area in the hospital. They sat in three separate chairs, all facing each other in a triangular formation. May could feel icy eyes to her left and warm, worried eyes to her right. May stared down at her own hands. She noticed her hair had become quite disheveled.

"Okay," Steven spoke in a deep tone, "I guess I'll begin." Brendan's eyes turned critically to Steven.

"So, May." Brendan's teeth clenched at the mention of her name.

"Do you realize how… aggravating all of this is? How serious? Has that occurred to you?" He spoke harshly.

"Don't talk down to her like that, you don't know _shit_." Brendan spat. May's head jerked up to Brendan.

"I'm asking her a question. Not like you should have any input here since you seem to be somewhat aware of this situation. You don't think it would have been a good idea to tell me anything before getting involved?" Steven returned a venomous stare back to Brendan. Brendan jumped up in anger towards an angered Steven. May reflexed in between the two.

" _Stop_." She finally spoke, surprising them both. She looked down at her feet again.

"I haven't explained myself enough, I know," She began before turning to Steven. A new fire burned inside her. She'd had enough of people speaking down to her.

"But you have no idea, what I've been through. And don't you dare pity me." She held Steven's cold eyes and took a step closer as she spoke, leaving Brendan standing behind her.

"You want an explanation. Here, have it. I was born into one of Hoenn's largest criminal gangs. Born into a life of hatred and darkness. Living most of my life behind concrete walls. Taught to fight, to train, to steal." Steven's eyes widened at the fire in her voice.

"Am I proud of that?" She continued, "No, of course not. I live in guilt and disgust with myself." She could feel herself choking up, but fought it as hard as she could. Brendan could feel tears stinging in the back of his own eyes.

"With crippling self-esteem, panic attacks, and waves of depression, I know, sounds horrible. Right?" She moved closer to Steven, who was still sitting.

"Oh it gets better," her volume raised, "I never met my own mother, she died conceiving my pathetic existence. Don't worry, I'd never forget, because my abusive father makes sure I remember, with his verbally abusive language and his large fists. Beating me to a pulp was no unordinary occurrence. No my _lovely_ father made sure of that. Oh and his beloved partner did too." Tears now streamed relentlessly down May's cheeks and she tore at her shirt, viciously pulling it over her head. Steven and Brendan both stared back wide-eyed as May carelessly exposed her peachy skin on her torso, chest and back. Only being covered by a bra, this was not where the attention laid. Both Brendan and Steven looked obviously concerned at the large jaw-shaped scar circling half her stomach and back. Dark red and jagged, the scar held a horrifying memory from May's adolescence.

"Each of the scars were once a sharp Sharpedo tooth, thrashing at my torso, threatening to tear me apart from the outside. I almost died." May paused to catch her breath. She didn't even realize she had been shouting. Her chest heaved in and out.

"And on top of _that_ , everyone who's ever claimed to care about me either puts the damn team over me or manipulated me."

She still held eye contact with Steven, standing directly over him.

"My name is May Aogiri. Yes, _Aogiri_. Archie Aogiri's useless daughter. Bet you didn't expect that, _privileged_ one." May hissed.

"How _dare_ you speak down to me? Must be nice to have rich, famous status. I didn't even know who you were until Brendan told me, if that explains how isolated I was. You think I'm just going to let you talk down to me like everyone else? Huh? I'm not going to be anyone else's punching bag, you hear me!? Never again. How dare you judge me like that?! _How dare you!_ " May raised a hand as if she were about to smack Steven hard across the face. She held it above him. He didn't flinch. He just held a cold, but pitiful stare. May's knees began to shake as more tears fell from her eyes to the floor.

"Don't you _pity_ me. I can see it in your eyes." She spoke through clenched teeth. She sniffled loudly, before falling to the floor on her knees before him. Her hands cupped her face as she began to cry harder. It was as if all this bottled up emotion was done being shook. She exploded. Brendan was at her side in a second, hugging her back on the floor next to her.

"Oh, May…" Brendan whispered beside her. Steven stood up over her before she spoke again.

"Don't…you…pity me…" She spoke through sobs. She could feel Brendan's warm embrace around her, supporting her as usual.

Steven crouched in front of the distressed May. He stood in silence for a few moments waiting for her to collect herself. Noticing that wasn't going to happen very easily, he reached out his hand and placed his finger-tips beneath her chin. He placed light pressure making her lift her head. She let her hands droop to her sides to look back at Steven. Her blue eyes were polluted with salty tears. Her breathing still hitching.

Steven raised his other hand to hold up her shirt. She could feel her cheeks flush in embarrassment in realization of her most recent actions. Before she could-over think it, Steven spoke.

"My, most sincere, apologies, May." He spoke softly, before placing the wrinkled shirt in her grasp.

* * *

The trio decided to call it a day from that point on realizing everyone had enough for one day. Steven purchased a small, three bedroomed apartment in the heart of Mauville for everyone to stay in for the night. The elders were being watched in close care at the hospital, so they had to wait until they recovered. They all retreated to three separate rooms that night.

May found herself restless in her sleep. Her thoughts kept her awake.

 _Was Matt okay? What did Courtney do after she saw me? Did I really fly on Salamence? Does Steven think I'm crazy?_

She rolled out of bed and just looked down at her feet for a few moments. Lost in thought, she paced over to the window. She pulled the long dark curtain back to look outside. It was only after midnight, so there were many people out and about living night life. There were lots of flashing lights in Mauville, explaining the thick, dark curtains.

May found herself exiting the room and following where her gut told her to go. Tiptoeing out of her own room in red pajama shorts and a black tank top, she quietly entered Brendan's room. She turned to close the door with a light click. She wasn't very surprised when Brendan shot up out of his bed. He seemed to settle before he asked.

"May?" He whispered into the darkness.

"I don't know why I'm in here," She whispered back, walking over to the right side of his bed. She sat on the edge and put her head in her hands.

"Can't sleep?" He whispered back rolling onto his side.

"Yeah, you too?" She turned to his dark silhouette. His hair was standing in different directions. She assumed hers shared a similar look. He let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before she heard rustling sheets.

"Here, lay down." He gestured. She turned to him questionably.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to be a creep, I mean, you don't have to- " but before he could finish, May made her way beneath his sheets. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling. There was more silence before May spoke, rolling onto her stomach. She sifted her arms under the second pillow and faced his direction. She could see his silhouette in the dark room.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this," she spoke softly. Brendan turned to her questionably.

"May, what are you talking abou-" she interrupted him but snuggling close to him and resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep." She stated sleepily. Brendan felt a little breathless. Taking a few moments to respond he finally whispered:

"Okay," They both fell asleep a little easier that night.

* * *

Brendan woke up still on his back, as if he hadn't moved since May crawled beside him. The only thing missing was her. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light. He reached for his hat on the side table when the door creaked open.

"Hey, do you know where Steven went?" May asked, already dressed and ready for the day. He looked at her questionably.

"Does it…look like I would know?" He paused in between to stretch. May rolled her eyes, huffed and exited the room.

 _Back to the usual I guess_. Brendan thought. He couldn't get last night out of his head. It was weird, _but nice,_ he admitted to himself.

He rolled out of bed and changed into a clean pair of pants. He pulled off the white t-shirt he slept in and rummaged through his backpack for a clean shirt. It was then May walked in.

"Hey do you have any idea what time it is… it's already after-" Her words came to an abrupt stop in her throat when she saw shirtless Brendan at the opposite end of the room. He looked up to meet her eyes, which had widened. When she met his eyes she gasped and put her hands over her eyes.

"Uh-um-oh my, uh sorry…" She awkwardly stuttered and walked towards the door. She walked into the door frame blindly. Brendan walked over to her.

"Uh whoa… you okay, May?" He reached out to grab her wrists to see if she hit her face hard. She opened her eyes, looked up and down from his concerned face to his bare chest. She found herself noticing he was in shape, and blushing a vivid red for noticing. She pulled her wrists out of his grasp.

"Yes! I'm f-fine…I'm making eggs, come and get it!" She spoke rapidly before making a swift exit out the door and shutting it behind her. Brendan stood in the bedroom alone and confused. He threw the shirt over his head and went out into the kitchen.

May was serving cooked eggs with toast on three plates, Steven was still absent.

"As I was saying…" May spoke up, "…it's well after 1:00pm…" She didn't meet his eyes when she spoke.

"I should probably check in at home," Brendan interjected. It was then May looked up at him. He wondered if they'd gotten bluer.

"Like, call them?" May asked.

"Yeah, it's been over a month. They like when I check in. You seen a phone around here?" He scanned the room.

"Uh, yeah, just over there," May pointed to her right to a wall telephone with a cord. He walked over to it and punched in his house number. It rang almost to the answering machine before someone answered.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hey, dad." Brendan answered. He smiled at the sound of his father's voice.

"Brendan! I was going to try to contact you, I just got home from the lab." Professor Birch's voice was boisterous and joyful, it was then he remembered how homesick he was.

"How come?" Brendan responded.

"Norman's birthday is next week, Thursday? I think? Yes…Thursday." Brendan's father spoke unsurely.

"Oh shoot, right. How old is he going to be?" Brendan couldn't believe he forgot. Gym Leader birthdays were treated as festivals in their corresponding towns. Brendan knew he couldn't miss it.

"He'll be 45. An old geezer I'd say!" The professor let out a hardy laugh.

Brendan's mind drifted out of conversation as he looked at May eat her egg at the table. She was alone in this world. What would she do if he went? He couldn't desert her.

"…so as I was saying, I'll be expecting you come home for that? I'll be added you, your mother and I to the VIP list?" Brendan tuned into his dads words, sparking an idea in his head.

"Actually dad-" Brendan began before his dad interrupted him.

"No excuses Brendan, these are very good friends of ours. They've treated you as their own since the day you were born-" His dad's voice became irritated.

"No, dad! I'm coming, I'm coming! It's just can you add an extra person to our group?" He spoke over his father.

"Huh? A friend of yours? If it's Wally, he's already attending with his family-"

"No," Brendan interrupted. Before he could explain, her father interjected again.

"Is it Roxanne? She's a gym leader, Brendan she's already on the list. I thought you no longer had feelings for that girl?" Professor Birch rambled back.

" _No_ , for Arceus' sakes, dad. Can I talk? Her name's May, she's travelling with me." Brendan jumped in.

"Oh? A _girl_ friend?" The professor added with a strange tone.

" _No_! Quit it dad, so is it okay?" Brendan spoke quickly, in attempt to change the awkward subject.

"If you say so," he spoke in the same suggestive tone. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I will tell Norman." The professor continued.

"Thanks," Brendan huffed.

"I can't wait to meet her! She can meet everyone! Our family, Normans' family, Wally's family—OH which reminds me, on your way back from wherever you are, stop in Verdanturf to pick up Wally. He's staying with his aunt and cousin there. Bring him back with you and drop him off in Petalburg on your way to Littleroot. Then you can introduce him to your new _girlfriend_."

"Dad, _come on_." Brendan spoke. His dad let out a loud laugh.

"Okay, okay but all jokes aside, his parents don't want him walking back alone. You know about his illness." Brendan's dad spoke.

"Will do, dad." Brendan responded. He couldn't help but smile.

"Okay well I've got some field work to do, see you soon son." The professor responded.

"Yeah, see you soon." Brendan spoke happily before hanging up the phone. He let out a deep breath after placing the phone back on the hook. He walked over to his now cold egg, and sat across from May at the table.

"Did you call your parents?" May asked.

"Yeah, my dad." He smiled up at May, poking at his cold breakfast.

"What did you talk about? If you don't mind," May asked nervously.

"No worries," Brendan started, "I've got to go to this gym leader's birthday festival. Norman, he's a close family friend."

"Birthday festival?" May asked. Brendan thought of saying some sort of snarky comeback about how she's so isolated, but he decided against it. Too much of a touchy topic.

"Yeah, um…" Brendan thought for a moment while chewing some of his food.

"All gym leader birthdays are almost like holidays, for their host cities. Everyone takes to the streets for like a parade to a hall. Then there's a big party. There's a VIP section for all gym leaders, people they choose to invite and league members. Then there's a huge party room for everyone. VIP eats in a separate room but then everyone comes together in the big room for like a dance, social thing. It's pretty fun." Brendan explained.

"Sounds fun," May smiled and shifted in her seat.

"Yeah it's like the city celebrating their gym." Brendan spoke before putting more food in his mouth.

"So when is it?" May asked.

"Next week, Thursday, my dad thinks." Brendan answered. May looked down in a sort of disappointed way.

"Don't worry though," Brendan started. She looked up confused.

"I got you on the list with me and my parents." He grinned up at her as her expression became pinched.

"What?" She looked concerned. He shrugged.

"You heard me," He winked.

"You could have…asked me or something." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the thought of meeting new people.

"Nah, I'm not deserting you. You're coming." With that, he grabbed his dishes and made his way to the kitchen to put them in the sink.

May sat with her mouth slightly open. She didn't know how to feel about it all. Mad, that he didn't consult her? Annoyed, because typical Brendan? Maybe grateful, for not leaving her? Maybe all of the above.

Strangely, Steven walked in right after that. He looked the same as he always did, not a hair out of place, very professional.

"Where'd you go?" May asked without greeting.

"Good day to you too," Steven smiled. She felt her cheeks flush, he was just so handsome and he didn't even have to try. Brendan noticed the flush before turning to Steven and butting in.

"No but seriously, where were you." He spoke in irritation, catching Steven's attention.

"I was training, I have to head back to the League soon, and there are some challengers in the queue." He spoke softly. Brendan rolled his eyes. _Of course_ , he thought.

"But first," Steven spoke again, "We must talk, let's all head to the living room." Steven already started over to one of the lounge chairs. Brendan and May followed after. They sat side by side on a royal blue sofa. Steven sat across the glass coffee table.

"Okay, so I visited the elders before I trained, they're going to recover okay and head back to Mt. Pyre within a week." Steven spoke quicker than usual.

"Okay, did you talk to them?" Brendan asked. May just stared intently at Steven.

"Yes, they told me about what happened before we arrived." Steven looked back and forth between Brendan and May while he explained.

"Team Magma arrived first, a few levels down and made their way to the top. They came in a small army. Turns out though, they had at least three guards placed at the bottom of every staircase. Their army thinned out as they reached the top. The group that confronted the elders wasn't only the female admin we saw, they were initially accompanied by two grunts…and the leader himself, Maxie."

May felt immediately nauseous at the mention of his name. She tried to hold back any obvious reaction. Her hand reflexed to her mouth, but she tried to make it as subtle as possible. It didn't seem like Brendan noticed because he was too busy listening to the story. Steven was also too involved in explaining.

"The elders said Maxie instructed the grunts to tie them up. Then he had them escort him back to a helicopter. He whispered to the female admin and left them there. She immediately began questioning them about the other orb, but of course, they knew nothing of it. She proceeded to put thick gloves and place the orb in a strange case. She took many precautions. By that time, the large Aqua Admin appeared and reported how he'd taken out all the guarding Magma grunts…by himself."

May's stomach turned again, but this time she felt it in her chest. Matt really did hurt a lot of people, she just couldn't bring herself to see it.

"From then on, we had showed up." Steven let out a large breath.

"Wait, how'd the Aqua admin get there then?" Brendan asked.

"Submarines," May answered. Both men turned to her.

"Well…it's called Team _Aqua_ , what do you expect." She shrugged off their stares.

"I'm finding it very strange why the female admin was asking about the red orb to elders. They must be aware that it was stolen by Team Aqua over a year ago?" Steven asked.

"She was probably just confirming that it wasn't a media cover-up. As in, Team Aqua actually stole it and that the League or something didn't cover up that they were moving it from its known location at the Museum." May spoke up again.

"Why would the League stage a move like that?" Steven spoke.

"Because I assume they knew it was being hunted down by both teams." May added.

"But no, Team Aqua stole it. I stole it." May looked straight into Steven's eyes when she spoke. There was no shame in telling exactly how it went. He didn't seem to judge her.

"That's where I met Brendan," She added.

"He and his friend tried to stop me but they were too late." Brendan turned to May with a confused look.

"Wait…" Brendan spoke turning to Steven, "Didn't you say orbs could…possess their human holders? May didn't look possessed when I met her."

"Because I wasn't," May added.

"I assume she didn't hold it long enough for it to take effect." Steven explained. May felt a little overwhelmed in that moment. She could have been supernaturally possessed by an ancient orb that has the ability to wake an ancient legendary Pokémon? Yet her father told her it was a mere _stone_?

"Courtney was just taking regular precautions." May spoke, brushing off her previous thoughts.

"Courtney?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, Magma's admin, who disappeared in the helicopter." May explained.

"Wow, I'd even forgotten her name since the Aqua admin said it," Steven stated, placing his hand under his chin.

"How did you remember it, May?" Brendan turned to her. She swallowed hard.

"Yeah, I've met her before." May looked at her feet in discomfort. Luckily, Steven's cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and stood from his spot to answer a call.

"Hey…" Brendan spoke quietly to May, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned by her change in attitude. She turned to him slowly and tried to give a reassuring smile. This was all very stressful for her. It was like looking back at her past, which she spent the past year trying to forget.

Steven returned to his spot in the living room and tucked his phone back in his jacket.

"That was the league, I must return to my duties. I'm sorry we have to cut this discussion off. I assume I'll be seeing you both at Norman's celebration next week."

May was taken aback by his assumption. Brendan didn't seem affected.

"Yeah, definitely." Brendan answered.

"We'll discuss matters further then. If I come across any news about our situation I will immediately notify you both. Until then, we must part ways." Steven spoke politely. Brendan stood up and shook his hand.

"Brendan," Steven spoke.

"Steven," Brendan responded as they both nodded. May stood up next. Steven reached out his right hand for her to shake.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, May. I'm sorry for your circumstances." Steven spoke with a concerned smile.

"Thank you for everything," May shook back. With that, all three pack their things and made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

a/n: HOLY CRAP SLOWEST WRITING EVER SORRY! Some requested fluff... be patient! Hope everyone likes it, stay tuned because it's going to get weirder…


	18. Chapter 18: Rolling Hills

a/n: I'm just so excited to write this story, it's like I'll be working really hard on some assignment and it's like calling me to keep writing. UGH very irritating but I can't help myself. Anyways, I'd just like to thank everyone again for the lovely reviews and messages, you truly keep me motivated, I didn't think I'd keep writing. Love you all. School is hard though, so updating is difficult. Sorry for the delay. I easily could have thrown some garbage together and posted another chapter, but I find this very pivotal and I think my readers deserve better. And also…shocking but…I still don't own anything from Pokémon. I know, crazy. But yes I forgot to add that in a few times, my bad. Anyways, without further ado…

 **Trigger warning** : memories of assault? Just to note, if you can be triggered by somewhat descriptive content, don't read the _italics_ section about halfway through the chapter. ITS NOTHING HORRIBLE THOUGH. Scroll past it, then once you finish the chapter you can read a brief summary of what was written there. You can decide to read it after. :)

Chapter 18: Rolling Hills

* * *

May and Brendan had been traveling most of the day. After Steven went back to the League, they began to head west.

"So where are we going?" May had asked at that time. The sun was still high in the sky at that point. Brendan was a few steps ahead of her. He glanced over his shoulder to look at her as he spoke.

"Petalburg City, but we have to make a stop first." Brendan had responded.

"A stop? Why?" May asked.

"You remember Wally, right?" Brendan looked forward again with a big grin smeared across his face.

It took May a moment before she stopped in her tracks. Memories flashed before her eyes.

" _Team Aqua! Not you guys again!" A young, light-green haired boy had shouted._

" _Who are you and where's the Captain?"_

 _In a fit of panic she ran full force at the green-haired boy, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor once again. He had shouted in protest._

" _Wally!" Brendan had called out. He hesitated when he spotted May in the window. He glared at her._

" _You did this. Who are you?!" He was livid._

" _I am no one." May had responded._

She remembered the entire ordeal as if it was yesterday. The memories were crystal clear.

Brendan realized after walking a little further that she was not behind him. Confused, he turned around to see a wide-eyed May, ghost-pale. She stared blankly ahead of herself.

"Uh, May?" He tilted his head. Her eyes twitched in his direction.

All May did at that point was shake her head. Her gaze then fell to her feet. She remembered shoving the helpless, scrawny boy onto his back after colliding with him in the Oceanic Museum. She remembered Brendan yelling at her the next time they met about how ashamed she should feel for doing such a thing to a _sixteen year old_ boy. How could she face, this Wally, again? She couldn't imagine bringing herself to look at him.

"It's unforgivable…" May muttered at her feet weakly. She stared at the beaten path in front of her when a pair of red and black sneakers came into her vision. Looking up she saw Brendan standing in front of her. She looked up at him. To her surprise, he was smiling sincerely.

"Wally is the most forgiving, loyal person I've ever met. He always wants to be the hero even when it seems out of reach… or generally dangerous. Hence, him trying to block you at the Museum. He's a handful but he's got a big heart." He laughed. May couldn't shake the unsettling feeling in her stomach.

"I just…can't." Her voice cracked. Two, tough hands were placed on her shoulders. May looked up to see Brendan's deep, brown eyes staring into her own.

"Yes," He spoke, "Yes, you can. You're strong. And Wally is the least of your worries…Plus, if I could forgive you for that…there's no question Wally will." Brendan slid his hands down her arms. His left arm fell to his side while the other grasped her left hand. May felt a chill make its way down her spine as she let her hand hold his. A strange feeling set in her stomach. She tried not to think about it but it was foreign to her.

"Come on!" Brendan shouted excitedly making May jump a little as he began to drag her down the path.

"I'll talk to him before you meet him, he's really shy at first, but don't worry! He warms up fast!" Brendan was spewing out information about his friend while May struggled to keep up with his pace as he pulled her with him.

"Where… are we stopping for… him anyway?" May was out of breath. She released his hand to stop and take a breather. Brendan turned around grinning.

"Out of breath already?" Even his own chest was heaving up and down.

"I'm not a runner." May responded breathlessly. Brendan adjusted the hat on his head.

"Wally's staying with his aunt and uncle. They live in Verdanturf town."

 _Verdanturf town_? The words echoed in May's head but she wasn't sure why.

"Verdanturf town?" May croaked. She felt a strange pang in her chest when she said it aloud. But why?

"Yeah, it's beautiful, I know you'll love it. I'll slow the pace from now on, we won't make it there by night but we can set up camp along the path." He turned to give her a reassuring smile, which made May briefly forget about the eerie feeling surrounding Verdanturf.

* * *

They'd continued down the beaten path until sunset. Civilization thinned out to rolling hills lined with brilliant flowers of every color one could imagine. They saw less and less people as the hours flew by. Yet the whole trip, May felt uneasy. This "Verdanturf" had some sort of meaning, but what was it? Why couldn't she remember? Was her mind blocking her from remembering something? Did she want to know what it was? Maybe a little, but maybe not.

"So tell me May," May snapped out of her thoughts to the sound of Brendan's voice.

"If you could go anywhere, and I mean anywhere in the world, where would you go?" He peered down to make eye contact with her in anticipation of her answer.

"Um…I've never really thought of it." She took a moment to think of answer. She didn't know anything about other regions so she only had minimal knowledge of Hoenn. Then it came to her. The unknown.

"I think I'd go to any region, but here." She answered happily. Brendan turned to her questionably.

"And why's that?" He asked. She walked in silence for a moment putting what she wanted to say into words.

"Basically, Hoenn is where everything bad has happened to me. I don't blame Hoenn for that of course, but there's a constant reminder, you know? Like... I'll walk in an area and suddenly remember something bad that happened there. I just want to start fresh, a clean slate. I want to go to a place and think, wow, this is nice and I've never been here so nothing is holding me back. At least in my head… Wow I'm talking nonsense now." She let out a short embarrassed laugh.

"No," Brendan stated. May cocked her head towards him.

"I know exactly what you mean, makes perfect sense." He clarified.

"I mean…I obviously don't understand your experiences…that must've been hard." He rambled.

"It's okay," May smiled at him, "No need to feel sorry for me." She reassured.

"Okay," He smiled back.

"So where have you always wanted to go, Brendan?" She looked ahead. He did the same as he began speaking.

"Lots of places, I love to travel. I'm pretty excited to get out of this region too. I like being independent." He spoke excitedly as he continued.

"Mt. Silver is on the list, in between Kanto and Johto region. So is Lumiose City, in Kalos. I'd love to meet Professor Sycamore in person. There's one more place I'd love to see…can you guess?"

"Uh…Brendan if you didn't I know nothing about other regions. Isolated by enemy teams? Remember?" She spoke confused. He guffawed.

"It's in Hoenn." He corrected her. She raised a brow at him.

"Hoenn's a big place. I've been travelling for a year." May added. Brendan pulled his hat off his head releasing his thick, dark hair.

"Coastal?" He hinted.

May shook her head. Brendan rolled his eyes before speaking again.

"It's called Southern Island." He finally revealed, while running his fingers through his disheveled hair.

"I've never heard of it." May added.

"Well, it's kind of a legend." He finally placed his hat back on his hair.

"Since when do you believe in legends?" She spoke in a sassy tone.

"This one's different than Steven's. My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid. And I've seen Latias. I swear."

"Latias?" May questioned.

"Yeah, it's a legendary Pokémon. Latias and Latios. The legend says they reside on Southern Island, which is hidden by them. They guard its secrets."

"Them?" May asked. She was already interested.

"Yeah, Latios and Latias," He clarified, "I only believe this because when I was a boy, around six years old, I was helping my dad in a route just on the outskirts of Oldale town. It's a small town before Littleroot. Anyway, I wasn't much help with research then, I'd either watch or lose interest. So anyways, my dad was preoccupied looking at some footprints or something. I wandered a little further down the path to this watering hole…or pond…whatever. Anyway, yeah I was just playing with twigs and looking at my reflection when I saw a red reflection floating above me. So I fell back and looked up. It was Latias looking right back down at me. I swear, it's one of my clearest memories. We just stared at each other a few moments. Then Latias just…flew away. I was so shocked when my dad came to get me. I told him what I saw but he kind of played it off like what parents do when their kids play pretend. But I know it was real." He turned to see May's reaction. She wasn't judgmental or laughing, she was calm and pensive.

"Wow," she spoke lightly, "that's amazing."

Brendan half-smiled.

"Yeah, so it's been my dream since childhood to go there. It's supposed to be magical. I've read tales of crystal-clear waterfalls everywhere. That the water is freshest there…but it could be all fake I guess." He shrugged.

"Don't say that," May snapped. "Anything is possible, we'll go one day. I know it."

"We?" Brendan asked. May turned her head smiling.

"You got me interested." She smiled. Her smile was contagious and Brendan couldn't resist.

As they continued down the path Brendan took in a deep breath. The sweet aroma of the fresh air and fragrant flowers could make anyone smile.

"We've still got quite a ways to go, I think it's best to set up camp." He spoke, but when May didn't answer he turned around to notice she wasn't paying attention. She was actually looking off into the distant rolling hills. She could see what looked to be a large house far off in the distance. It even had some of the vast flower fields fenced off on its own property.

"I'm assuming there's no chance of setting up a base here?" Brendan asked snapping May out of her thoughts. She glanced around looking for as much as a bush that would work, but it was all fields of wild flowers and the dirt path they'd been following.

"Doesn't look like it." She answered.

"Well, I could set up my tent…but it's pretty small." He looked up at the sky, bright with oranges and pinks. A stunning, Verdanturf sunset.

"Clear sky, I think we should just sleep under the stars." Brendan suggested.

"Sounds good." May answered.

"I'll make us some sandwiches." Brendan offered.

* * *

Night rolled along soon after May and Brendan had eaten their sandwiches. May was admiring the last of the fading sun colors that caressed the sky above her. Stars were beginning to appear.

"It's breathtaking here, I didn't think places like this existed." Every breath she took was fresh. Flower-covered hills cascaded the horizon for miles in what seemed like every direction. Brendan paused from unrolling sleeping bags to look at May standing not too far from him. Her hair was blowing in the warm Hoenn breeze. Her cerulean eyes still seemed to shine bright in the low light.

"Life's got a lot in store for all of us. It takes us to places we couldn't even dream of, if we let it."

May turned to Brendan, who to her surprise, was looking back at her. She decided to shake it off and give him a smirk.

"Wow, that's pretty deep, Brendan. Where'd you quote that from? You should probably give them credit." She jokingly smiled. Brendan let out a short laugh under his breath before rolling his eyes away from her. He spread out the second sleeping bag.

"Right out of my head, actually." He answered. She smiled brushing off her gloves.

"Need any help?" She asked. He stood up looking at the sleeping bags.

"Nah, I can handle a couple of sleeping bags." He paused to brush the dirt off his knees.

"I'd say we're set for the night." He turned to her. She looked oddly concerned. Her pinched gaze was focused on the sleeping bag. Her mind was in another place.

"Got a problem with my set up?" Brendan asked. This seemed to snap May out of her gaze.

"No? Why would I? It's fine." She snapped back at him defensively. She walked over to the farther sleeping bag with a pinched facial expression. Raising an eyebrow, Brendan's gaze followed her as she walked away.

"I was kidding…" Muttering, he scratched the back of his neck just below his hat. There was a strange change in atmosphere. Brendan didn't think he could feel so relaxed to so tense from just one short response.

May turned her head to peer over her shoulder. She could see a concerned Brendan in her peripheral. In all honesty, she was too busy trying to figure out why her stomach was turning in such a relaxing environment. Something was up, and it was frustrating her that she couldn't put a finger on it. She felt immediately guilty for turning on Brendan.

"I…" May began. Words weren't working very well at the moment.

"I'm…sorry it's…just been a long day. I think I need some sleep." May stated turning toward him uncomfortably. Night had conveniently settled above them at this point.

"Uh…yeah um…I understand." Brendan lowered his arm. Then his eyes, literally, lit up looking directly at her. May tilted her head in confusion. It was oddly very bright. Could anyone have such a vivid twinkle in their eye in the midst of the night? Was it a reflection in his eyes? A light? A smile spread across his cheeks.

"I was hoping they'd be out tonight." He stated. May remained confused.

"Turn around." He spoke in a hushed tone. It was then she noticed the light in his eyes shifted, even got brighter. She slowly turned her head.

What she saw were two bug types flying thirty feet down the path from her. Their abdomens sporadically lit up as bright as the street lights in Lilycove. One was red and yellow, shining brightest. The other was more violet in tone, May observed. The red one flashed a few times, swirling around the violet one. The violet one flashed back after a few flashes consecutive from the red one. May concluded that they must be communicating with light patterns. May's jaw dropped in awe of the amazing sight. She knelt down on the ground in front of her. Without turning back to Brendan she spoke.

"Are they bug Pokémon?" She whispered. Brendan took this time to sit beside her and take in her reaction. She was gaping. He laughed a little before responding.

"Yeah," he began, "The red one is a Volbeat, and the purple one is an Illumise. They light up like that to find mates or just simply communicate." He informed her. She turned to him beaming. The discomforting feeling had vanished from inside her. The Pokémon took her breath away.

"People also get them to synchronize their illumination in shows, it's pretty neat to watch. My parents used to take me when I was young." He explained, only looking at her.

"I was hoping some would come out tonight…you like 'em I take it?" He smiled again before turning to the illuminated bug types. He pulled his hat off letting his brown hair loose. Extending his right leg, he placed his right elbow on a bent knee letting a hand rest in his chestnut hair.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "They're wonderful, it's hard to take my eyes off of them…they're so beautiful."

"I know the feeling…" Brendan spoke quietly peering over at May. Why was she so encapsulating to him? He could see the twinkle of the bug types in her blue eyes, as if they were swimming.

May turned moments after. She found his eyes already on her own. She tried not to show she was flushing, but she couldn't turn away. Their eyes were locked together. She noticed how calm Brendan looked. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It wasn't worry, nor fear, it wasn't even necessarily negative. She noted how dark hair fell around his face without his hat to hold it back. In all honesty, it was a mess, but she liked it.

Brendan noticed a stray hair falling over May's eyes. Impulsively, he reached out and placed it behind her ear. The touch made her tense up. He took his hand back.

"Sorry," he whispered, breaking the silence that felt eternal. He placed his hand beside him, accidentally on touching May's. He looked down to fix its place. To his surprise, she didn't jump, or wince or tense at the touch. He looked up to find May continuing to stare back into his eyes, speechless. It was then he noticed a flash of light in her eyes. It dragged her gaze away from his. She smiled looking behind him.

"Brendan, look." She spoke softly.

He turned to see the same Pokémon fly close to each other, spinning in the dark and lighting up in synchronization. Suddenly, they disappeared over a hill. The world went dark, the only light was from the moon and stars. May didn't realize she was holding back her breath until that moment, letting out a heavy exhale. Silence settled around them. Brendan jumped up from his spot.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" He ushered, grabbing a sleeping bag. She looked up confused.

"Race ya!" His sleeping back dragged in the dirt behind him as he climbed a large hill. May shot up from her spot, laughing. She grabbed her sleeping bag and held it to her chest. She couldn't hold back escaping laughter, even though Brendan cheated by giving himself a head-start.

Climbing up the hill behind Brendan, she really felt a strong sense of joy. It made her forget about all her nerves and troubles. An almost childish sense of irresponsibility and energy washed over the pair in those moments. All their own worries weren't important. The only thing that mattered was now. When Brendan reached the top of the hill he noticed May a considerable distance away from himself. He dropped his sleeping bag and patiently waited for her atop the hill.

May reached the summit shortly after. Out of breath, she dropped her sleeping bag. Her chest heaved in and out. Without words Brendan pointed for her to look down the hill. She crept closer to where the hill began to roll steeply down again.

Below, she saw a plethora of Illumise and Volbeat. They circled around each other. They were energetic and carefree. May almost felt jealous. She couldn't help but smile again. Brendan spread out their sleeping bags behind her before walking to her side. He watched the flashing light of the bug pokemon in the reflection of her eyes before gazing down to where she watched them in eye. They began to sore high into the night sky. One Volbeat, quick in the air, darted right under May's nose, sending her hair behind her shoulders in a gust. This startled her a little, stepping back and losing balance. She gasped and reached out to grab anything. Brendan grabbed both of her outstretched arms before she could fall out of reach and hit the grass behind her. Her eyes were wide looking back at him.

"I got you, May." He said before whisking her back up onto both feet. He didn't realize how hard he pulled her light-weight up before she came toppling into him. To avoid sending them both down the steep hill, he stepped one foot back and wrapped his arms around her, catching her again. He could feel her laugh into his chest. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. She pulled back a little to look up at him.

"Sorry," she spoke through laughter, "I'm not so smooth." She looked up to see him smiling.

"I got you, no worries." He spoke through a smile, lowering his arms from her back and down her arms. His hands seemed to pause on her own instinctually. May gazed down at Brendan's hands on her own. She let her fingers intertwine with his. She even noted in her own head that this was odd behavior for her, but it was almost like she couldn't control it.

She let her eyes turn back up at Brendan's. They both stood their quietly for a moment. They were standing so close that May could feel his exhales. Their noses just inches away. Brendan saw tiny reflections twinkle in her big, beautiful blue eyes. He sat still debating as to whether they were bug Pokémon or the stars in the clear, night sky. He decided that it didn't matter anymore.

"May…" Even though he spoke in a whisper, it broke through their silence like a bullet through glass.

"Yeah?" She responded quietly.

"Remember earlier," he began to speak, "when I said life takes us places, we couldn't dream of?"

"Yes?" She spoke softly.

"I think life brought me to you for the same reason." He spoke again.

Silence engulfed May. All she could do was breathe. Her heart fluttered viciously in her chest. Did she always feel this way around him? Maybe while she'd been blocking her past from her memory, she'd been blocking all her feelings too. Or maybe she just wasn't acknowledging them. She couldn't avoid them now. They were everywhere. Sweaty palms, racing heartbeat, not to mention the close proximity between them.

Brendan felt just as nervous internally, but he was better at hiding it. May was tense, he could feel it in her grip. Something felt right though, it wasn't a defensive tenseness. He let his heart guide him as he let his head tilt down closer to her, closing the space between them. May didn't hesitate or flinch back as he leaned in towards her. Slowly and softly, his lips met hers. With closed eyes, she felt his nose brush the side of hers and the warmth of his lips on her own. May's thoughts whirled inside her head. Was she really kissing Brendan? Brendan!? She didn't want to pull away though, it made her feel a new type of way she couldn't understand.

Their lips parted briefly as they both breathed. This time, May eagerly pulled back into another kiss. Brendan was surprised, but glad. May moved her arms from their grasp to wrapping them around Brendan's shoulders. She had all these bottled up feelings she needed to release. He let his hands rest on her waste. He was trying to be very careful. He knew she was strong but also delicate, and didn't want to startle her.

As the intensity picked up, he couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around May's waist pulling her in tighter. It wasn't for a few more moments that May felt something oddly familiar. She tried to shake it off until she heard a deep voice echo words in her mind.

 _You look just like her._

The echo sent shivers down her spine. She felt immediately confused and scared, but did not pull away.

Brendan was more wrapped up in the kiss when, without noticing, he let his left arm rise up further on her back, pulling May tighter. It was then May saw something in her closed eyes.

It was flashes. They were all familiar. First she saw a large chandelier, with a thousand dazzling crystals. Then dark red fabric. She remembered a bottle of scotch. A pale, sickly hand opening a black cabinet. Then just for a second, a close up of dark, brown, unwelcoming eyes. She heard the echo again, but this time deeper and louder.

 _You look just like her._

 _This is all we have left._

May's eyes shot open as she pulled away slightly. Brendan opened his eyes in response. May looked at what she assumed were the same dark brown eyes and jumped back startled, out of Brendan's grasp. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She shot her head around in different directions taking in her surroundings.

"May? Are you alright? Oh god, I'm sorry…Too fast…" Brendan pleaded. He thought he was getting carried away, but he really had no idea. Neither did May as she looked around absent-mindedly. Brendan saw her hands shake at her sides. He approached her and reached out.

"Oh god…May you're shaking." He grasped one of her hands in his. They were freezing.

The warmth of Brendan's hands shot May back out of her dazed state. She immediately snatched her hand back from Brendan. She was met with something that made her heart sink. Brendan's face was warped with concern. His eyebrows were arched downward and his chest was heaving. Guilt washed over her. _What am I doing?_ She thought. Looking down at her own fingers she realized how violently she was shaking.

"May?" Brendan spoke quietly in front of her. She looked up at him with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Brendan?" She responded holding back stinging tears. She had realized what she had just done.

"I…" She began to speak, but she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say. She didn't even understand what just happened, how could she possibly explain it to Brendan? They both stood in a tense silence. The Illumise and Volbeat seemed to have disappeared. What surrounded them was once welcoming and warm and was now replaced with a chilling darkness.

"I'm sorry…I…I don't know what happened...Maybe…I should sleep…" She stammered. Brendan let out a shaky sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Me too." He solemnly replied.

* * *

It took May a long time to fall asleep. It felt like hours had passed since she heard Brendan's breathing even out. She stared up at the endless stars above her, she even tried to count them to pass time. This obviously didn't work out. She gave up and tried to map constellations. Not knowledgeable on the topic, she wished she could just sleep but something was keeping her from it. The moments spent before they curled up in their own sleeping bags were awkward and tense. She could feel guilt emanating from Brendan. _He shouldn't feel guilty. It's all my fault as usual._ She thought silently. _This is why I'm better off alone._

Although she often told herself this, she knew deep down she'd never felt as fulfilled and safe alone than when she was with Brendan. He made her feel like new was possible, that the world was full of oppuritunity…and something else. In return she made him feel guilty. _Ugh!_ She internally yelled as she covered her eyes with her hands. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to escape into the emptiness of sleep. Luckily for her, sleep encapsulated her soon after.

 _It was black. Was is just closed eyes? No. It was the ceiling. A black ceiling. She could feel something soft to the touch. It was silky and it was all she could feel. Everywhere except her face. It surrounded her. The back of her head was lifted. But by what? She had so many questions but no words. She could see red fabric is her peripheral vision. Yet no matter how hard she tried, moving was impossible. May thrashed internally. She commanded her arms to push herself up, her legs to jump, and her feet to run. Nothing. She was still. Then suddenly, there was a gust. Whatever shrouded her was removed. She felt the humiliation of exposure. Was she free? No, she still laid paralyzed. She tried to scream but alas, not a sound was heard._

 _It was then she felt a chilling touch down her side. Five, dry, cold fingertips. She still could only see the black ceiling. Panicking internally but passive externally, she was trapped. Her body was betraying her. The fingers glided down the side of her body tracing her curves. She wanted to cringe away. The unknown fingers stopped at her waste when she felt the long, cold, unwanted touch of a full hand. Then another hand was placed on the opposite hip. She didn't want to understand her situation. She came to realize what was going on when she heard an almost inaudible breathing that was not her own. It morphed into a familiar, malice whisper._

" _Oh, Caroline." He spoke._

 _No._

 _May wanted to scream as his face came into her vision. Vivid, shoulder-length red hair dangled down into her eyes, shrouding his face. He reached to tuck his blood-colored hair behind his ears. She looked at the aged, ivory skin. Hollow cheeks and sunk in, black eyes made him resemble a skeleton more than a human. How could any human do this to anyone? Did he have any empathy in his empty eyes?_

 _Bony fingers extended to cup the side of May's face. She tried to raise a hand to smack his away. She couldn't even frown. This was so unfair. Why was it this so unfair? A devious smirk spread across his evil face._

" _Oh how long I've been waiting for this." He whispered before inviting himself to kiss her neck._

 _May's paralyzed body didn't stop her stomach from turning violently inside. Unfortunately, it did prevent her from vomiting. Her eyes could barely move from their place. They ever so slowly tried to drift away from the scenario in hopes it would end. She felt two skeletal hands grab her shoulder pulling her down further. Now, her head was arched on so she could see what was enfolding below her. She now could confirm the nightmare ensuing around her. The wall confirmed her worst nightmare. This was worse than any reoccurring memory dreams of her father or Team Aqua. She'd take a thousand beating dreams to avoid this memory she buried deep in the dark corners of her mind._

 _What she saw was a large "M" emblem engraved in red, and she laid in the same chilling sheets once before._

 _Her own naked body lay there emotionless when a half-dressed Maxie peered back up with haunting, merciless eyes. His hands dragged down from her shoulders over her sensitive breasts. She wanted to scream. She tried so hard to scream._

 _Maxie got up on his knees over May, staring down at her. He brought his free hands to unbutton his pants._

 _That's when her eyes seemed to roll back into her head, only to blink back. Maxie's figure was replaced. Now she saw a recognizable face over her. His features were not sharp and jagged, but smooth. He was young, with tanned skin. His dark brown hair was disheveled. She knew this shirtless figure. It was her friend, Brendan._

 _Yet something was wrong. Something was off. It was his eyes. They were not the warm, safe eyes she gazed into before their first kiss. They were the same, hollow, nefarious eyes she'd seen moments ago. Black, empty voids. His expression was unwelcoming. It was the same malevolent stare Maxie held, and she was still paralyzed. Her head was spinning but what she saw was clear. It was Brendan, and he continued to remove his pants, just as Maxie was. What happened next truly scared her. Brendan spoke, but it was not Brendan's voice. A callous, low growl rumbled from his throat._

" _You can't run from me forever, my precious." Maxie's words trailed off into a hiss._

 _Brendan began to creep over her until they were face-to-face. She felt his bare chest graze her breasts. As if lights were being turned on and off, her surroundings flickered. Wanting to scream, thrash and trying to gain control, she found herself looking back at the Magma leader's evil face. She was sucked into his inhuman gaze._

* * *

Brendan was awoken by a blood-curdling scream, causing him to shoot out of his sleeping bag.

 _Is May okay? Is she in trouble? Why am I not protecting her?_

Panicked thoughts rushed through his head as he rubbed his eyes, fuzzy vision from sleep. Reaching for a pokeball he found himself standing ready to protect May from the world when he realized no one was there, accept May.

She was sitting up in her sleeping bag. She was crouched over with her head in her knees as she quietly sobbed. Her arms were secured around her legs. She looked so small and fragile. Brendan crouched to her side without touching her. Observing her, he patiently stood there for a moment deciding what to do next. He desired to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was and will be okay, but he didn't even know what she was crying about. Plus, remembering last night, he was afraid to touch her.

"May?" Brendan cooed. He didn't realize how much her body quivered. It took her a moment to roll her head over to peer at him with one, teary eye. Her breath was shaky, and she said nothing.

"Are you okay?" He decided to ask.

Her voice trembled when she spoke.

"N-nightmares," was all she could manage.

Not knowing how to proceed, Brendan chewed his lip.

"Of what?" Probably not the best question to ask, but he didn't know what else to do. May calmed down, but she still seemed shook up. She lifted her face and wipes tears from her cheeks, taking in a deep breath.

"Memories."

Brendan raised a brow.

"Of what?" He asked curiously.

"Something I tried to forget." She simply stated.

Brendan didn't know how to respond next, so after a long silence, May spoke.

"Don't worry about it, happens sometimes." She got out of her sleeping bag and opened her pack, looking for her brush.

"Uh…do you want to talk about it?" Brendan asked.

"Not really," she answered, not meeting his eyes. May was a little embarrassed by the whole thing and wanted to get on with the day. She tried to play it off as cool and calmly as she could hoping that would make Brendan happy. It did the exact opposite.

"So that's it? You act all weird last night, back and forth with emotions, then you wake up screaming like you're dying? Now you just brush it off and move on? Okay, works for me." Brendan pushed up off the ground. Brushing dirt off of his knees he turned away from May and walked over to his sleeping bag. He crouched down at the end of it and began to roll it up.

May turned around confused. The tone of his voice made her stomach turn for some reason. It sounded agitated.

"I…no that's not what I meant-"

"Don't worry about it." He spoke in a mocking tone as he rolled up his sleeping bag. Something was bothering him. May swallowed hard and decided not to say anything.

In a few minutes, Brendan had packed all his things and was ready to continue on. He saw May stuffing items into her pack.

"If we want to make it to Petalburg before tomorrow, we have to get moving." Brendan spoke impatiently. May turned her head to meet his eyes with concern. He stared back at her coldly, sending an ache to her chest. She couldn't look at him when he was like that. It was too foreign.

"Sorry…" she muttered apologetically. Since she was still shaky from her nightmare, it was taking her longer to put things away. She'd pick things up only to lose grip of them soon after. Brendan wasn't making her feel any better by being so cold. May felt horrible and she didn't know what to do.

"Just meet me down at the path." He spoke coldly and marched down to the dirt path leading to Verdanturf.

May felt a pang in her chest. She imagined disappearing over a hill in the opposite direction and leaving this entire experience behind her. Yet her heart dragged her to follow Brendan.

* * *

The silence lasted for the remaining time it took to get to Verdanturf. Brendan didn't say a word. He didn't even look at May once. Something was clearly bothering him, and it left May feeling incredibly guilty. She looked down for most of the way. When she did look up, she took one last glance at the flowery hills behind her. She also saw the large estate she saw before, when Brendan was actually talking to her. It was impressive. Whoever owned it was clearly rich. Something about it made her stomach turn. Luckily, a sign came into view, catching May's attention. It read:

 _Verdanturf Town: the windswept highlands with the sweet fragrance of grass._

"Not long now," Brendan's voice almost startled her. She decided she should probably say something, worrying he might never speak again. He hadn't looked at her once the entire way there. She assumed if she stopped he'd just keep walking like she was never there.

"Okay…so how is this going to work?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" A cold tone still lingered in his voice.

"Like…with Wally…" It took her a moment to recall his name. All Brendan did was glance at her with a look of annoyance and confusion.

"I don't think he'll be very fond of me." She clarified.

"I'll handle it." Brendan ended the conversation and silence settled around them.

As the town became denser with people, the flowers began to thin out. It wasn't a very populated town but there were a few small neighborhoods. May was actually glad to find civilization, it made their silence less uncomfortable. May followed Brendan into a small neighborhood before they both came to a complete stop in front of a small, yellow house with a green roof. It had a small flower bed on its green lawn. A sprinkler was spraying the lawn in a circular motion. They both just stood looking up at it for a few moments.

"Well…we're here." Brendan said. She noticed he sounded less cold, but still off.

"How about…you just wait outside for a minute while I explain okay?" He turned to her with a concerned look.

"Okay," she agreed, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"Be out in a few minutes." That was the last thing Brendan said before he made his way up the steps and welcoming himself in without knocking.

* * *

"Waaaaalllllyyyyyy, guess whooooooo?" Brendan said in a jovial tone, shutting the door behind him. The house was filled with the aroma of baking.

"Brendan? Is that you?" It wasn't Wally's voice though, it was a woman's. She came out from the kitchen area. She also had tea-green hair like Wally's. She had an apron on covering her emerald green dress. She smiled when she saw Brendan.

"Hey, Wanda. How are you?" Brendan spoke with a smile. Wanda was Wally's cousin. She's one of the sweetest people he'd ever met. She walked over him and gave him a hug. He noted that she must have been close to thirty years old by now.

"I'm just great thanks! Wow you've gotten so tall. You really look like a man now! It's been years." She held a warm smile.

"Yeah, I must have been fifteen or sixteen last time I saw you."

"Yes! When you broke those rocks for me. You've always been helpful."

"Aw, don't sweat it." He scratched the back of his neck and tried not to blush.

"Looking for Wally? He's upstairs, probably all caught up in building something. He's really into that stuff now, you know."

"Yeah he told me, haha. I'll just go up and get him." Brendan began to move towards the small staircase.

"Yes go right on up, make sure he packs his suit. That kid's head is always somewhere else I swear!" She smiled heading back into the kitchen.

"Will do!" Brendan called back already up the stairs.

He crept down the hall and peered into Wally's room from the hall. He spotted the puff of natural grassy hair putting something in his bag. He was humming a tune to himself. Brendan realized the wire dangling from a music device, so he walked into the room and leaned on the closest wall, waiting for Wally to turn around.

Wally was lost in the song playing through his headphones as he packed his essentials.

 _Toothbrush, Pokémon, inhaler, dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes…"_

He realized he must have left tie on his dresser. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he turned to see another person in the room. It took him a moment to gather himself when he realized it Brendan standing before him, playing with the tie he was searching for. Pulling his headphones out and fixing his rustled hair he let out a deep breath of relief.

"Damn it Brendan, don't do that! You scared me…How long have you even been standing there?" Wally spoke.

"Aw, where's my 'Brendan, my beloved chum. Oh how I've missed you so!'" Brendan spoke in a higher tone trying to mock Wally, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh please, get over yourself." Wally spoke as he snatched his tie from the Brendan's hands.

"How have you been though? Traveling and stuff, can't wait to hear about everything." Wally beamed. Brendan couldn't help but grin back.

"We can talk about all that on the way there, but I do have something to tell you before we leave." Brendan spoke.

"About?" Wally said, zipping his bag up preparing to leave.

"Well, we're traveling with a third person." Brendan began.

Wally turned to him with a confused look on his face.

"Do I know him?" Wally asked. Brendan couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Surprisingly," Brendan began, "Yes. Why do you assume it's a he?"

"It's a _she_?" Wally said with wide eyes and one eyebrow raised.

"Ugh, not Roxanne right? You know how she drives me nuts." Wally guessed.

"No, no, no. I only deal with her when I have to." Brendan answered.

"…did you pay her to travel with us or something? I don't see any girl willingly travelling with _you_ , anyway." Wally spoke with a smirk. Brendan squinted.

"You'll pay for that one Wally," Brendan reached out and rustled his hair.

" _Hey_!" Wally protested. He hated when people touched his hair. Brendan couldn't help but laugh, it was just like when they were kids.

"But in all seriousness, she _willingly_ has travelled with me for the past few weeks, asshole." Brendan smirked.

"So let me get this straight, a female willingly is travelling with you…and I know her? I can't think of anyone." Wally scratched his chin.

"Well you kind of know her, not really but kind of. You might want to sit down." Brendan spoke. This got Wally looking almost nervous. He slowly sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So…remember the last time we were travelling together, and we were in Slateport. There was that kerfuffle at the Oceanic Museum and we ran into that Aqua grunt?"

"'I am no one.'" Wally said nodding. He quoted what May had said before she escaped through the window.

"Yeah." Brendan spoke and began to nod in unison with Wally. They both continued to nod before Wally stopped to speak.

"Okay…you can continue on with the story whenever you want to Bren." Wally spoke slightly annoyed.

"Wally, there's nothing else to say."

"What the heck you didn't even tell me who the girl is-" Then Wally froze with his eyes widened in realization. Both boys stared back at each other. Wally looked concerned while Brendan continued nodding. His lips curled in.

"You get it now?" Brendan asked.

"You're kidding." Wally spoke in a breathy tone, shaking his head. Brendan didn't speak.

"You're lying to me right now." Wally spoke sternly.

"That's a pretty complex lie, I'm not the best liar. You really think I'm making it up? Go look out your window." He flicked his head up in the direction of Wally's open window.

Wally slowly turned to the window. He paused to sigh in disbelief. Creeping over his bed, he slowly and carefully poked his nose out the window. Jerking back after confirming it was the same girl grunt from the Oceanic Museum he darted to his curtains sliding them to cover his windows before darting out of bed.

"Are you _kidding_ me Brendan!? She _assaulted_ me and the captain how could you bring her here?! I can't believe this-" Wally spoke in dismay and panic.

"Wally!" Brendan placed both hands on his shoulders to shut him up, "Cool it." Brendan walked him backwards and sat him on the bed.

"Let me try to explain."

* * *

May was growing a little worried. While she sat outside alone, she imagined scenarios of what could be taking them so long. Her best idea was Brendan and Wally escaping out a back window, leaving her to rot in Wally's garden.

The door opened and May suddenly grew very nervous. What if Wally didn't take it well, and she had to be alone again. She grew anxious.

It wasn't until a woman came out that she became very concerned. She wasn't expecting that. Not sure what to do or how to feel the woman saw her at the edge of their yard.

"Hello?" She called out sweetly, "Can I help you?"

She also had familiar green hair. She was extremely pretty and dressed well. The woman had a watering can in one hand and was using the other to shield her eyes from the sun to look at May, smiling.

"I…uh…I'm…sorry…I was just…waiting for Brendan." May stammered in discomfort. The woman's smile disappeared and she began to gape. May prepared for the worst.

"Brendan? He just left a pretty lady like you out here in the sun to bake!? How rude!" The woman spoke almost appalled, putting her watering can down on the steps. May didn't know how to respond.

"Follow me, girl. I just made a pie. We can wait for those rude boys down in the kitchen." She waved May to come inside, smiling. May hesitated.

"Uh…okay." Unexpected, but May figured it was safe. She walked up the steps to where the kind woman was holding the door.

"What's your name, dear? I'll lead the way." The woman asked May, closing the door behind them.

"I'm May," May smiled shyly, removing her shoes at the door.

"What a pretty name! I'm Wanda, Wally's cousin. I'll cut you a piece of pie. Should be cool enough by now." Wanda spoke. She pulled a knife from a white drawer in the kitchen and pulled down two plates from a cupboard.

"You're too kind," May said sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Well I have to be when these boys don't know how to treat a lady, jeez. Boys will always be inconsiderate boys I tell ya, even when they're twenty." She winked at May as she brought the pieces of pie to the table. Wanda sat across from her.

"How did he manage to get a girl like you to travel with him?" Wanda spoke as she pressed her fork down into the edge of her pie. She scooped up a piece and guided it to her mouth. May did the same.

"A girl like me?" May asked after swallowing the pie. It was delicious. The sweetness made her taste buds tingle.

"You know, so pretty! I mean look at those eyes, wow. So blue!" Wanda spoke through crewing. May flushed crimson.

"Oh… haha thanks." She poked at the pie awkwardly.

"So are you together? I don't think Brendan's ever had a girlfriend before, he's always been so busy…determined you know." Wanda smiled. May jumped a little at the question. Her heart raced in her chest.

"Girlfriend? Ah…um uh no, no, just um…just friends." May stuttered.

Smooth, she thought to herself. Wanda smirked at her before eating the last bits of pie on her plate.

"Mhm," Wanda's eyebrows jumped, unconvinced, and smiled.

"You know May, I like your bandanna. I've got one just like it, but I never wear it come to think of it." Wanda got up from her seat and disappeared into a back room. May heard drawers and cabinets open in the distance before she heard a high pitched-

"A-ha! Found it!" Wanda came back into the room with a green bandana just like May's.

"Green's my favorite color, but I want you to have it." Wanda smiled handing her the soft fabric.

"Oh I couldn't," May began before Wanda abruptly cut her off.

"They suit you better anyway," She smiled. May smiled in appreciation before putting it safely away in her pack.

"I'm getting those boys down here right now." Wanda spoke with determination as she walked to the base of the stairs.

"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW." May jumped at the volume in her voice.

Two pairs of feet were heard from above as the boys made their way down the hall and towards the stairs. Brendan was the first to appear at the bottom of the stairs. Wanda fake-smiled at him before taking a hand and whacking his hat off his head. He flinched in surprise.

"Wanda!" He crouched to grab his hat, "what was that for?"

"I thought you were a polite young man Brendan. What kind of polite young man leaves a lady out to bake in the sun when she would obviously be welcomed inside. Ugh!" Wanda stormed back towards the kitchen past May. It was then Brendan realized what was going on. He made eye-contact with May sitting at the dining table at the end of the hall. He jerked his head at her to gesture a confused motion. May shrugged back.

"If my boyfriend did such a thing he would never see me again! How rude Bren, I'm seriously disappointed in you." She frowned at her pie as she cut another slice. Brendan made his way into the kitchen, scratching his head.

"Sorry Wanda…" he muttered.

"Sorry Wanda? I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, mister!"

"Sorry May…" he muttered.

"Oh no it's fine, I love this weather. Plus I've never been in Verdanturf so it's nice to be outside." May covered for Brendan so there would be no more speculation.

"If you say so May… where's Wally?" Wanda asked.

Brendan turned to reveal Wally standing timidly down the hall. He approached the kitchen slowly.

"Over here…" he muttered at his feet. Wally looked up to make eye-contact with May. His eyes widened immediately. May felt extremely guilty. She noticed he looked more grown-up since their first meeting, but still very young and timid.

"Have you met Brendan's pretty friend yet, Wally?" Wanda asked with the same familiar smile she had sported before.

"No!" Brendan answered for him. A little too fast at that, Wanda cocked her head to the side. May decided to improvise. She pushed herself up from her seat at the table and walked closer to Wally.

"Hi Wally, nice to meet you. I'm May." She tried to smile as convincingly as possible. She raised her hand to shake. Wally stared uncomfortably at her hand for a few moments. Wally was naturally pale but he looked ghostly at the moment. He stood at about the same height as May, not including the voluminous green bush of hair.

Brendan nudged Wally in the ribs, snapping him out of his daze. He gasped.

"Ah, n-nice to meet you too…M-May." He squeaked. Brendan couldn't help but raise his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. May could feel Wally's hand shake as he returned the awkward handshake.

"Well! We really must get going if we're to make it to Petalburg before night. Nice seeing you as always though, Wanda." Brendan spoke up, trying to make a quick exit.

"You're not joining us Wanda?" May turned to ask as they all headed for the door.

"Unfortunately no, I'll be visiting my boyfriend and his folks. I hope you all have fun though! Wally, do you have your inhaler?" Wanda spoke cheerily.

"Yes…" He spoke to his feet.

"Tux?" Wanda asked.

"Yes." He grunted.

"Medication?"

"YES, Wanda." Wally growled. Wanda reached out and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You know your mother would kill me if I wasn't sure. Be safe love." She then moved to Brendan, reaching out to hug him as well.

"Be good, you." She spoke sweetly.

"Always," Brendan answered. Wanda last looked to May and to her surprise wrapped her arms around May too.

"It was lovely meeting you May. If these boys treat you not like the lady you are, you call me." Wanda smirked and turned to the boys giving them a look to fear.

"Will do," May laughed and slid her shoes on.

* * *

The three made their way out leaving Wanda on the porch of the house. Everyone waved until the house was out of site. Then a tense silence settled on the group. May bit her lip. She knew she had to say something.

"Wally, I'm really sorry." She spoke so abruptly spooking both Wally and Brendan. Wally stared back nervously with icy-blue eyes.

"I've felt seriously guilty since I shoved you. You didn't deserve that. I didn't even want to do what I did and I don't really blame you if you still think I'm a monster. Hell, I believe it too. But just know if I wasn't forced into that circumstance I wouldn't have. It's just hard to explain. Just know that those days are behind me and I would never do that again." May rambled. Wally blinked a few times before a half smile appeared on his face.

"Told you," Brendan nudged Wally in the ribs.

"Huh?" May questioned.

"Yeah, true." Wally smiled sincerely at Brendan. May looked from Wally to Brendan a few times before speaking.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" She was almost annoyed. She didn't like being out of the loop.

"I told Wally you'd muster up some long, awkward apology. Which you did, so pay up Wally." Brendan raised out an arm.

Wally rolled his eyes and placed a few pokedollars in Brendans hand from his pants pocket. May raised a brow at Brendan. He winked at her.

"He made a bet." Wally explained with a sweet smile on his face.

"I lost, fair and square. It's okay May, Brendan kind of explained in my room before we left. Sorry for being all weird in the kitchen…You just kind of spooked me I guess!" He laughed a little.

" _Brendan_ explained?" May was baffled.

"Yeah!" Wally smiled, "He explained you left Team Aqua, and that your dad's the leader…Oh! And the part where you guys met and had to stop the Aqua guys in the forest."

"You mean when I saved Brendan's ass?" May smirked in Brendan's direction as they walked. Brendan squinted back at her.

"No way! He must have conveniently let that part slide." Wally spoke while lightly shoving his friend. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"He must've. And his way of thanking me? Pulling a knife on me." May explained with a smile. Brendan glared at May as she mockingly winked at him. Wally gasped at Brendan.

"You didn't!" He was shocked.

"It's only because he cares about you, he was mad about what I did. I don't blame him really." She gave Wally a smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you!" Wally beamed at Brendan.

"Shut up." Brendan ended that conversation.

May found her eyes locked on an old-looking building. It looked worn down and abandoned. Some windows were shattered and the shutters were falling off. Her stomach turned at the sight and she wasn't sure why.

"What's that building?" May asked.

"Oh, that's the old orphanage. It's been closed and just left to rot for as long as I can remember." Wally answered.

May felt a shutter down her back as she remembered what Maxie had told her over a year ago. It's where her father met her mother. The reason she's alive. Now it had gone to waste like everything else.

She remembered that it was also where Maxie met her mother, and acquired his creepy obsession. That big estate she saw before must have been where Maxie grew up, she figured. But it didn't matter anymore. She decided to leave that life and those memories behind.

* * *

As the three of them made their way out of Verdanturf and through the Verdanturf tunnel, they came out to a short route leading to Rustboro city. May was in awe of all the old buildings and the old cobblestone roads. One stood out in particular. It was the tallest and most stunning of all the other buildings in Rustboro, and definitely the most spectacular. It was a mix of old and new. May looked up at its glory in amazement.

"That's the Devon Corporation," Wally explained, "The CEO is Mr. Stone, Hoenn's richest and one of the world's richest. They make all sorts of stuff, it's pretty cool."

"Wow, that's amazing." May smiled. She noticed Brendan didn't even turn to look at it.

"Steven Stone is heir to that empire. He's the champion—"

"She knows." Brendan interrupted. Both May and Wally turned to Brendan with crinkled noses. May could tell he was being bitter, but she wasn't sure why. He'd been fairly cold since the morning, leaving her to chat with Wally who warmed up pretty fast. She also remembered his cold-nature towards Steven.

"When we were traveling we ran into Steven, he's really nice." May smiled.

"Oh yeah, he's super polite. So is his dad. His dad really adores Max. Er, Norman's son. He took him under his wing. He held back his adventure to help Mr. Stone in his labs and stuff. If you didn't know, Max is a natural genius. It can make him a nuisance but hey, he's really book smart. I think Mr. Stone admires him so much because he reminds him of Steven as a kid. Gifted. But that's just my guess." Wally explained. May nodded in understanding.

"Yeah we all love a fourteen-year-old know-it-all." Brendan stated sarcastically.

"He's fifteen, Brendan." Wally corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." He muttered. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like quite the character." May grinned.

"It'll be so cool for you to meet everyone. A lot of interesting characters, as you say." Wally let out a cute laugh. May couldn't help but smile. When she looked over, Brendan was still squinting at the road ahead. Her stomach turned in guilt.

"Oh god, there's the trainer school and the gym." Wally sounded disgusted.

"Let's just try and get past the school, I'd rather not see "Roxy" until I have to." Wally stated bluntly, looking at his feet and speeding up his pace.

"Roxy?" May questioned.

"Roxanne. When you meet her, she'll ask you to call her that. But no one does." Wally explained with disgust.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

"She likes to pick on him," Brendan answered for him. Wally grimaced.

"How so?" May asked curiously.

"She just makes fun of anything she can, including my hair. Sometimes even my illnesses."

"That's awful," May frowned at the trainer school.

"Whatever, I'll cross that nasty bridge when it comes. I have to multiple times a year." Wally raised his head.

"Speaking of which, do you need to pause? We can take a break whenever remember." Brendan spoke to Wally with concern and understanding. It was a change to his general coldness and sarcasm that he's been sporting all day.

"No, I'm good." Wally turned to a confused looking May.

"I'm not a very healthy person, if you couldn't tell by my 'transparent' skin, as Roxanne calls it." Wally explained. May was glad he brought it up so she didn't have to feel as nosy.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." May spoke.

"Don't sweat it, just the usual. I've got bad asthma and a few other issues here and there…but I handle it way better now." Wally smiled positively. It was contagious, May and even Brendan couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well that's good. Stay strong." May patted Wally's back.

"Always!" He agreed.

* * *

It was getting pretty dark by the time they made it out of the thick foliage in Petalburg Woods. Wally exhaled in relief the second they found the exit. May was taken aback by the beautiful ocean view before her. It was part of the ocean she'd never seen with a long, soft beach. The water shimmered in the last of the day light.

"Petalburg is right over there," Brendan pointed in the opposite direction of the water to a small city. She couldn't believe they'd finally made it.

"Finally!" Wally shouted, "I'm starving."

"Be patient, we still have to stop at the gym. Norman will walk us back to Littleroot." Brendan exclaimed. Wally fell behind to wait up for May, allowing Brendan get a decent lead. May noticed the puzzled look on Wally's face. Luckily she didn't ask about since Wally gave it away when he spoke.

"Why is he being so serious?"

May had some ideas, but she figured there was no point in trying to explain what was going on inside her head.

"I don't really know to be honest. He's been like that all day. Maybe I did something…" May sighed.

"I wouldn't sweat it. Could be because of his parents. You see, he has this idea that he has to come back better than before he left, or he'll be some huge disappointment to them or something. He gets all grumpy." Wally turned to look at May.

"I think he's intimidated by their success, that he has to live up to them. But when you meet them you'll realize how kind they are. They would never shun him, which he knows. I wish he'd just calm down a little. This isn't the first. When he lost to the champion it took a big shot to his conscience. He even disappeared without a word for a few months. No one heard from him. His issue is he doesn't realize how successful he is. Like…he made it to the champion. The champion of the entire Hoenn region. That's amazing. Like, I only have a couple of badges. I can't even get past Norman. It just boggles my mind." Wally sighed. May really took in what he was saying. She could really see that tension in Brendan. To always be better.

"The problem with his determination, is how is he ever going to be able to relax? Say, if he becomes champion. Then what? You think he'd relax?" Wally and May kept their pace up as they made their way past the sign reading:

 _Petalburg City: Where people mingle with nature._

"Probably not," May shook her head with a smile.

"Exactly. He'd have to beat every other champion. Then he'd have to be contest champion or something. There will always be something he has to be best at. I don't know why I'm really telling you this, just thought you should know that's the way he is." Wally bit the inside of his cheek. May could see a distant Brendan leaning on the side of Petalburg's gym.

"Could you guys hurry up?!" Brendan shouted to them. May and Wally rolled their eyes and picked up their pace to a jog until they stood in front of Brendan, catching their breaths.

"I can hear some clutter inside, I think it's a gym battle." Brendan explained with an excited look on his face. May was curious, since she'd never seen one. Wally seemed neutral about the whole situation. The three of them entered the gym.

The gym was styled like a classic dojo. May admired the dark wooden frames holding the place up. It looked like every other gym on the outside, one would never expect this on the inside. She silently wondered if all gyms had secret insides like this. She turned to face the commotion.

"Slaking, focus punch!" A tall, black-haired man ordered the massive Pokémon. He faced Brendan, Wally, and May from the opposite side of the gym. May concluded this must have been Norman, the gym leader. His eyes flashed when he realized the three were there, but he remained focused on the battle at hand. May, Wally, and Brendan sat on the bench at the far wall to watch the remainder of the battle.

"Swampert, dodge!" The trainer with his back turned commanded. Norman's Slaking was fairly slow, so the Swampert successfully dodged. The trainer had black hair with almost a teal tinge to it.

"Now Swampert, use muddy water!" The trainer called again, causing the massive water type to land a direct hit on the unsuspecting Slaking. May noticed he was fairly young, but definitely not one to mess with.

"Now finish him with a take down!" The mysterious trainer called one last time.

"Slaking dodge!" Norman called. Unfortunately, too much was taken from Slaking from that last attack and he did not have the energy to move in time. The attack hit Slaking hard, and it was declared unable to continue the battle. Norman sighed but smiled.

"Marvelous as always, return Slaking." May admired Norman's positivity even though loss, and his respect to his Pokémon.

"Good work Swampert, you deserve a good rest!" The victorious trainer called, raising his pokeball.

"Brilliant as always, son. But did you know you had an audience?" Norman smirked at the opposing trainer, who tilted his head before turning around to see the three sitting. A large smile spread across his cheeks. He was probably an inch taller than Wally. He was definitely young. He had large glasses covering his brown eyes. He shared some of Norman's facial features, including those dark brown eyes.

"No way! Hey guys it's been forever!"

Brendan was the first to stand up, applauding.

"You've got some skill going on there, Max. Bravo." Brendan spoke like a proud older brother.

"Wow, you're Marshtomp evolved too. Nice!" Wally spoke up excitedly. May stood up last, politely smiling.

Max approached the trio and embraced Brendan and Wally. He curiously looked over at May after hugging Wally. Norman followed after and stiffly shook both Wally and Brendan's hands.

"You must be May." Norman spoke up, in a deep but kind voice, holding out his hand. May's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." She smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

"This is my son, Max. We were just brushing up on our training while we waited for you guys." Norman explained. Max held out his hand, half-smiling. May smiled back, shaking his hand as well. He still looked at her peculiarly.

"I'm surprised to see Max here. Thought we wouldn't see him until we got to Littleroot." Brendan asked.

"He wanted to practice, and see you guys. It's been almost a year." Norman explained back. Max blushed scratching the back of his head. Wally walked to May's side to whisper in her ear.

"Enjoy Max's shy awkward stage while it lasts."

May couldn't help but chuckle.

"We should probably head out, my wife is making us dinner." Norman explained.

"Thank ARCEUS!" Wally shouted. Everyone in the group couldn't help but laugh, even Brendan. As May was laughing she turned to notice Max was not. His eyebrows were pinched, and he was staring curiously at her. She decided to shake it off as they left the gym.

* * *

"You know Brendan, I just got my seventh badge. Next stop, Mossdeep city. I should be able to clear that with my Scyther. Piece of cake. Before you know it I'll be challenging the champion too!" Max walked beside Brendan as Norman lead the way down the route to Littleroot. May and Wally followed behind them.

"That's great, Max." Brendan smiled.

"Except I'll actually win." Max crossed his arms with a look of pride smeared across his face that could even been seen in the dark. May though steam was about to come out of Brendan's ears.

"Spoke too soon…" Wally muttered to May. She giggled in response.

"Spoke to soon about what?" Max whipped around to ask.

"I just told May back at the gym to enjoy the short period of time when you were quiet." Wally smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Max sneered.

"Oh nothing, you're too young to understand, maybe when you're a little older." Brendan answered for Wally. Now it was Max who seemed to have steam whistling out of his ears.

"I'm fifteen not twelve! Plus Wally's only two years older that makes no difference, you jerks!" May could tell the older boys were amused by Max's irritation.

"Ah, kids." Wally said.

"They're so young and naïve." Brendan added.

"I hate you guys!" Max shouted angrily.

"Would you boys quit it? Thank Arceus we're here I can't handle this bickering. Everyone should be in our home waiting for dinner so quit the arguing." Norman ordered.

"Sorry." All three boys said at once.

Littleroot was quaint. A peaceful, small town with only four little houses and a laboratory. It was surprising such a meager village could hold Hoenn's famous professor and his lab. May followed Norman and the others to a small brown house. She couldn't help but wonder which of the other two houses was Brendan's. Norman opened the door.

"Hello?" He called out, only to find Professor Birch and his wife sitting on one of the sofas across the coffee table in the home's living room. Professor Birch was the first to stand. Max filed in after Norman, followed by Brendan, then Wally, and finally May.

"Well hello!" The professor bellowed as he made his way across the room. He was rather large and jolly. He had dark brown hair and eyes like Brendan. He also had a scruffy beard. May was surprised to not see him in his lab coat, even though it was clearly after hours. She just always had the professor attire pictured in her head. His wife stood up in the background and quietly made her way across the room to greet the guests. She had a dark-teal hair color tied back into two pig tails. She had a knee-length magenta dress on. May could see more of Brendan's face in hers.

"Good to see you again Norman, how long has it been, 10 hours maybe?" Professor Birch and Norman let out loud laughs.

"Something like that, is my wife in the kitchen?" Norman asked.

"She sure is, making a lovely dinner for us all." The Professor answered. Norman nodded giving the Professor and his wife a pat on the back before walking to the kitchen. Tasty aromas were filling the house from there.

"Max! Have you gotten taller? Your mother tells me you're Marshtomp evolved and that you got the Fortree gym badge?" Professor Birch gave Max a hug.

"Sure did!" Max answered.

"You never seize to amaze me kid," Professor Birch began.

"Speaking of kid, it's my kid! Looking sharp as ever…" The Professor looked Brendan up and down to notice his clothes were stained with dirt. Brendan shot his dad a look.

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it." Brendan grimaced as his dad pulled him in for a hug. He muttered in his ear.

"You should really visit more often, your mother worries you know."

"Sorry," Brendan pulled out of the hug to approach his mother.

"Hi mom," Brendan reached out to give her a hug. She grasped him tightly.

"Oh, Brenny, I've missed you so much. I hope you're being careful." She spoke sweetly. The professor turned his attention to Wally while Brendan spoke to his mom.

"Wally, I hear you're becoming stronger as well. How is Kirlia?" The professor asked giving him a stiff pat on the back. Wally surged forward from the blow.

"You mean Gardevoir?" He grinned.

"Wow! Congratulations!" The Professor cheered. He then looked over to notice May taking her shoes off by the door.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Professor Birch! Everyone calls me Birch though." He held out his hand to shake. May smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I'm May," She spoke.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. Brendan's never brought home a girl as pretty as you, let alone any girl!" The professor laughed so loud May thought the walls around her shook. She tried to hold back the bright red flush in her cheeks. Brendan's eyes widened as he blushed.

"DAD! And you ask why I don't bring girls home?!" Brendan's mother couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure Brenny, I'm sure that's the reason." His mother spoke sarcastically. Brendan's face turned bright red as May smiled uncomfortably in the background.

"Oh! And this is my wife, Abby." Birch added. Abby reached out to May and pulled her into a hug.

"Pleasure to meet you May, you're welcome to stay in our house tonight." Abby pulled out of the hug and smiled. Both of Brendan's parents had almost a head on May. She felt so minuscule beside all of the Birch's.

"Mom, what's for dinner!?" Max called into the kitchen.

"Soup and salad! But I made your favorite soup, Max! I'm just pulling some bread out of the oven now. Is Brendan's girlfriend here?" A high-pitched voice called from the kitchen.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Brendan protested from living room. May couldn't help but laugh with the others.

"You'll love Miss Maple's food, it's delicious." Wally muttered to May. She could only smile in response. She was so overwhelmed with all the kind people she'd met in the past 24 hours.

Norman exited the kitchen.

"She's just cutting the bread and putting it on a plate for us, she'll be out in a second." Norman explained. Professor Birch and Abby made their way back to the couch they previously sat on before the group arrived.

"All right! Fresh and ready. Coming out hot!" The high pitched voice called from the kitchen. Norman's wife made her way around the corner with fresh bread steaming on a plate in her hands. She smiled as she stood next to her husband, but May's heart nearly stopped in her chest the moment she saw her.

She had familiar fair skin, but her hair was different. It was dyed. She now had slightly auburn hair. She reached Norman's nose in her white heeled shoes. The yellow knee-length dress accentuated her thin but slightly curvy frame, just like May's. It was the sapphire-blue eyes that gave it all away. May knew, and she couldn't handle it. Norman turned to May.

"May, I'd like you to meet my wife," May's heart raced inside her chest. Thoughts raced through her head.

 _It couldn't be._

 _There's no way._

 _It's not possible._

"Caroline." He finished.

May's eyes began to fill up with tears. They wouldn't stop in that moment. When she locked eyes with Caroline, she realized that Caroline knew too. The warm smile like she'd sported in May's photograph in the Aqua hideout disappeared from Caroline's face. Her eye's widened, and she dropped the plate onto the floor. The porcelain shattered and the shards scattered across the floor with the freshly cut bread. Everyone in the room watched the loaf fall. Brendan turned to see that May looked distressed and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach. _Something was wrong._ May couldn't breathe in those moments, but she somehow managed to force herself to say one word:

"Mom?"

* * *

a/n: Damn, this chapter was a heck of a lot.

 _summary of italics_ : May dreams of her incident with Maxie, which was a repressed memory (meaning her brain pushed it into her unconscious because it was traumatic, she was also drugged so that influenced the repression – ugh I know this is so dark I hated writing this) Then while imagining it her mind replaced Maxie with Brendan out of nowhere, but she still sees Maxie's haunting stare and he speaks in Maxie's tone of voice. Maxie replaces Brendan one last time. This confuses her and she wakes up in panic.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. You're reviews and messages really motivate me to continue writing. Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or its characters. Thanks for the great reviews and messages! Happy new year to everyone! Hopefully 2016 is better than 2015? We can hope.

Trigger Warning: Memories depicting assault

* * *

Chapter 19: Confessions

Life is full of surprises. Some are good and some are bad. Then there are those that aren't so black and white. These surprises only confuse, causing people to question all they've ever known. May sure as hell had enough of these surprises, and they were taking a toll on her well-being and her sanity. Too many contradicting feelings spun wildly in her head. She couldn't even remember pushing the door open, excusing herself from the household she'd just been introduced to. While her mind was clouded with thought, her sprinting feet guided her as she ran out of Littleroot, where she could no longer smell the fresh bread.

Her mind was so scrambled that it prevented her from feeling, registering or hearing anything around her. Her thoughts numbed her senses. She couldn't feel Hoenn's warm autumn breeze graze her cheeks as she dashed down Route 101. Nor could she feel her own tears streaming from her cheeks as she ran through Oldale town. Since her feet were in such a hurry to get as far away from Littleroot as possible, she'd left her sneakers in the house. This did not prevent her from sprinting faster than she ever had before.

The moment May saw her in the house only moments ago, her mind began to scream and shout. It should have been a wonderful moment, she thought at first. A moment where a daughter reconnects with her mother. A mother and her children should hold strong bonds. Caroline is someone she'd yearned for since she was young and aware of her circumstances, which her father never failed to remind her of. Part of May wanted to run for her mother, straight into her arms, but something was off. Her anxious mind continued to process more thoughts. May also noticed the fact that Caroline was almost a spitting image of May. Round, blue eyes, and a petite frame matched May's. Maxie was right about that, and the thought of him made her stomach turn. Adding to her storm of thoughts, May couldn't help but question if she looked so much like her mother, then how could her father beat her? This led to a conclusion that if her mother was still alive, which she clearly was, she must have abandoned her. This made her want to scream at her mother for the years of heartache and physical abuse she'd suffered at the hands of her father. She began to wonder if the hurt would be less extreme if she never left the compound, continuing to think she killed her mother at birth, than to believe her own mother could abandon her. With her thoughts tormenting her, and in a fit of panic, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings running full speed and ramming her right foot into a root concealed in tall grass. May stumbled toward the ground but was lucky to catch herself with her arms before her face met the damp soil below her. It was pain and solid contact with the ground that brought May out of her thoughts and back to reality.

The ringing in her ears began to fade as she heard a pair of thumping footsteps vibrate the earth. Still numb, she laid on the ground and examined her hands in the dirt. They were frail and dry, and the skin on her knuckles was beginning to crack. Now noticing her own tears wet her cheeks she felt weaker than ever. She could not hear her own breathing shake as her sadness twisted into a boiling rage.

"May?!" She heard a familiar voice in the distance but did not acknowledge it.

She angrily dug her fingers into the soil clutching the cool dirt into her fists, watching her dry knuckles crack and begin to bleed in certain places. Her knuckles stung in pain but, like the voice, she refused to acknowledge it. Clenching the ground until she felt her nails pierce her palms in the earth, she felt two strong hands grab her shoulders to spin her around.

She was turned wide-eyed to face the origin of the firm grip on herself. When she met his eyes the anger faded away, only to allow the misery to consume her again. Brendan's chocolate eyes twisted in worry and confusion as he stared down at her, kneeling in the soil. His face hovered inches away from her own. May's hands shook in front of her covered in mud. Brendan looked down at her hands and swallowed hard when he saw where her nails punctured her palms, causing a deep red to blend into the smeared dirt.

"You're hurt," Brendan croaked as he met May's eyes again.

It was until this point that May couldn't stand it anymore. She threw her arms around her only friend and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist for support while the other snaked around her head into her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair as she wept. Moments later, physically and emotionally exhausted, she began to see stars behind her closed eyelids and felt herself losing consciousness. In that same moment Brendan felt May's body go limp. May blacked out.

* * *

Daylight flooded into the small room. May slowly opened her eyes to new surroundings. She knew she wasn't in a hospital as she felt warm flannel sheets and a fluffy comforter cascade over her. As she blinked to clear her vision, blurry from sleep, she realized the comforter had a red cover with pokeballs patterned on it. The floors were hardwood, the walls were painted pale blue and the door was closed on the far side of the foreign room. There was a clock, a television, a gaming system, and a desk on the far side of the room. Oddly, there was no desk chair present. A computer sat on top of the desk along with what looked to be some scattered papers that May couldn't make out from her distance. She concluded it must have been morning. At the edge of the bed was the missing desk chair. Sitting in it was none other than Brendan, the last person May could remember before passing out. He was crouched over onto the bed with his head down and his arms covering his face. She noticed his chest steadily rise and fall in slumber.

May tried to stir but winced as she felt her muscles ache in pain. Her foot throbbed beneath the sheets. This startled Brendan causing his head to jerk upward. He turned to look up at her through half-open eyes. His hair fell around his face and over his forehead in dark brown waves without his signature white hat to hold it all back. May noticed dark circles shadow his eyes.

"You're awake?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

She nodded while giving one last glance around the room before meeting his eyes.

"Is this your room?" She asked quietly. Brendan couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." He answered.

"Nice sheets." May smiled back causing Brendan to take note of the childish pattern stitched on his sheets.

"I haven't really lived here for a long period of time since I was ten, May." He laughed.

"I know." She responded with a grin on her face. She cringed in pain when she decided to push herself up into a sitting position. Raising her hands, she noticed bandages tightly-wrapped around her palms with opens for her fingers and thumbs.

"My mom," he informed as he noticed the curious look on her face, "She cleaned you up and fixed your wounds before she put you to bed. She usually does work on injured Pokémon in the lab but she knows a thing or two about human health as well."

May blushed at her bandages. She felt a little guilty that people she'd just met were already doing so much for her. What had she really done to deserve their kindness? It was after a moment of silence she realized she was not in her soiled usual outfit from the evening before but in periwinkle silk pajamas. Brendan knew she would ask about them as she raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Again," he began, "Abby. Don't get any ideas, she told me to leave. Took her about a half hour before she told me you'd be in here. So I came upstairs to find you still passed out. I was supposed to sleep in the other room, but instead I pulled up my desk chair and just sat here all night… just to make sure you were okay. Guess I passed out too." He half smiled, leaning back in his chair to stretch. May tried not to flush but failed.

"I'll have to thank her when I see her,"

"Probably won't be long." Brendan answered before a light knock was heard on the closed door.

"Knock, knock!" A soft, female voice spoke on the other side of the room.

"Spoke too soon…" Brendan muttered.

"Come in," He called to his mother who came through the door with a smile and two mugs in her hands.

"I made green tea." She crossed the room towards them. May could feel her stomach turn in a mixture of embarrassment, guilt and gratitude for the woman she'd just met. Today, Abby wore blue jeans and a mint green buttoned-up cardigan. Her forest green hair fell down past her shoulders as she handed May a teacup with a worried look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Brendan's mother asked holding eye contact with May and blindly handing her son the other mug. May clutched the mug, feeling the heat radiate through the bandages onto her skin.

"Um, better. Thank you for what you've done. I'll have to repay you somehow." May bowed her head slightly trying to smile through her guilt.

"Oh no! Don't worry about a thing. I can't imagine what's going through your mind." She placed her hand on May's shoulder to demonstrate her support. May forced a smile through her guilt.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for the both of you, I washed both of your clothes. Brenny, do me a favour and get them from the laundry room, please. And please try to get a brush though that bush of hair on your head." Abby smiled and ruffled her son's hair in her fingers. May bit her bottom lip to hold back laughter. Brendan scowled, rose from his chair and followed Abby out of the room. May could hear them bicker until they were out of earshot.

Rolling out of bed, May sat on the edge of the mattress. She peered down at her foot to inspect the new bandage. She vaguely remembered tripping over a root but the throb in her foot told her it was a little worse than that. She noticed that it was the same foot that was burned by Salamence. _Smooth_ , she thought. Looking up, she saw the desk across the room with the mess of papers. Curiosity stirred inside her mind and she couldn't help but cross the room to inspect.

Slowly, she limped to the desk, since walking was slightly more difficult than she presumed. When she reached her destination she placed both hands on the desk for support. After a few deep breaths she placed both feet firmly on the floor. She blinked a few times a noticed that it wasn't just papers scattered across the desk, but also old photographs. Clearing various research papers with details and reports on certain types of Pokémon and placing them in a neat pile, she made room for to sit on the edge of the desk. The photos were assorted polaroid and standard printed photos. She carefully made them all into a pile and raised them to her eyes to inspect them.

The first photo made a smile stretch across her face. It was a young professor Birch looking up at the camera smiling. His dark hair was familiarly disheveled and he was a few pounds lighter. He wore a strange brown, knitted sweater with zigzags and Zigzagoons stitched into a pattern. In his arms was an infant with dark hair and chocolate eyes smiling up at him toothlessly, wrapped in a pale blue blanket. May flipped the photo over and read cursive writing in blue pen:

 _Birch and Bren enjoying a warm summer morning._

She put the photo at the bottom on the pile and moved onto the next. This photo had a small brown haired toddler kneeling on the ground, wide-eyed. Standing in a puddle wearing red rubber boots and a matching red rain coat, he was nose-to-nose with an Azurill. She flipped over the photo. It read:

 _Brenny, age 4, meets dad's newest Azurill. Just another rainy day spent at the lab._

The next photo was a young Brendan with his mother. Brendan sits at the table in front of a birthday cake with green icing. The cake has a single, burning number "6" candle on it. The icing is decorated to look like grass accompanied with fondant Treeckos. Brendan has a large grin spread across his face. Abby is standing over him smiling. May's breath hitches when she can see her own mother standing in the background. She looks very far along in her pregnancy. May flips over the photo and reads:

 _Bren's 6_ _th_ _birthday. Tomorrow is Brendan's first day of school in Rustboro. Caroline is close to her due date. Exciting times!_

She flipped to the next photo causing her heart skip a beat.

She looked down to see her mother holding a baby in her lap, wrapped in a white blanket. Max was sleeping snuggled in Caroline's arms. Caroline doesn't look like she's aged much since this was taken. A younger-looking Norman sits beside her with thicker hair. The happy couple smiles up at the camera. Young Brendan sits on Caroline's other side. Instead of looking at the camera, he curiously looks down at the infant. The other side of the photo reads:

 _Caroline is back from the hospital with baby Max! It'll take Brendan some getting used to._

May giggled at the commentary before moving on to another photo.

She sees three small children. One, in the middle, is recognizably Brendan. He looks a little older in this photo. To his left, is a young, very pale boy with shaggy light green hair. He has a light blush dusting his cheeks. May assumes this is a young Wally. On Brendan's other side is a girl. She's in between the heights of Brendan and Wally. She also has dark brown hair, but with a slight purple tint. May stared in amazement on the girl's vivid, magenta eyes. She smiles confidently at the camera. Brendan is beaming in the center and has his arms slung around both children's shoulders to bring them closer together. They're all wearing basic black and blue school uniforms. May turns over the photo to read:

 _Wally is feeling much better today and got to come with Brendan to Trainer's school. Bren and Roxanne are almost finished their time in Trainer's school. Roxanne is becoming a very gifted trainer already, she might become the Rustboro gym leader! Bren has been a little jealous._

May quietly laughed while flipping to the next picture. Her smile was replaced with a look of concern when she saw a young Wally in a hospital bed. The white hospital gown almost matches his skin tone. Brendan is sitting on a stool beside the bed. The two boys appear to be laughing together, not looking at the camera. There's a green-haired girl on the other side of the bed. She looks to be a teenager. Her focus was also averted from the camera, as she was smiling at the two boys.

"Are you looking at my photos?" The voice startled May causing her to look up. Brendan walked over to his bed, placing the freshly washed clothes down before moving over beside May. He was already dressed in his usual outfit.

"Hope you don't mind. These are really cute." May spoke with a smile. Brendan peered over her shoulder to look down at the photo. He smiled.

"I remember this," He spoke.

"Was Wally in the hospital a lot?" May asked curiously with a worried look on her face. She flipped over the photo to read the caption.

 _Wally is feeling much better today. Wally's cousin Wanda is also visiting him with her parents. The two boys share a joke about Birch. Some things never change._

May thought that the girl might have been Wanda. She briefly remembered her kindness when they had met.

"Well, yeah actually." Brendan began to explain putting his hands in his pockets.

"He was born prematurely. So he developed this chronic lung disease called bronchopulmonary dysplasia. It basically means since he was born early, his lungs didn't develop properly. It causes a lot of problems with breathing and other systems in his body. Wally also has asthma and is more prone to infections. He was in and out of the hospital a lot as a kid. Before this picture, he came down with pneumonia. My mom told me it scared his parents a lot because it was really bad. He could have died, quite a few times actually." Brendan explained Wally's situation calmly. May listened intently with concern.

"That's awful." May felt tears sting the back of her eyes. She couldn't imagine. While she didn't have a joyful childhood, she was very healthy and didn't have any health scares.

"Wally's a fighter though. He might not look very tough, but he's the strongest person I know." Brendan smiled down at the photo.

"With everything life has thrown at him, he's always overcome it with a smile on his face. It's funny, because when he was young he'd look up to me but I've grown to look up to him. He sees the good in everyone and sees the Brightside in every bad situation. He's got a big heart." May smiled up at Brendan as he spoke. She didn't know he could be so heartfelt. Noticing her smiling up at him as he spoke, he swallowed hard.

"Okay, well enough of that mushy stuff, next photo." He ordered. May rolled her eyes and looked back at the photo one last time before flipping to the next.

"HA! Oh my god I forgot about this picture. I remember this day clearer than any other." Brendan laughed looking down at the memory.

It was him and a small grass type sitting in the grass outside of his house. Professor Birch stood beside his son, looking down proudly with his arms crossed.

"That's when I got my first Pokémon, I was ten. Lots of kids go to my dad for starters when they begin their journeys too. That was one of the best days of my life." Brendan couldn't stop smiling. May smiled at his enthusiasm as he explained. She flipped over the photo.

 _Brendan meets his first Pokémon from daddy. Treecko and Brenny are instant friends. This was the only clear shot I could get before Brenny darted down the route shouting his goodbyes to start training. I miss him every day._

May's heart ached for Abby as she read the last words. Her eyes went back to the word "Treecko," not recognizing it.

"Do you still have Treecko?" She asked, looking up at Brendan.

"Obviously, but he's fully evolved now. Treecko, Grovyle, Sceptile." Brendan explained and May's eyes widened in realization.

"That's Sceptile? Wow, he was so cute." May gawked. She remembered the first time meeting the fierce grass type outside of Fortree city. It must have been months since then, yet it felt like just yesterday to her.

"Yeah, I was pretty cute too. Still am if I do say so myself." Brendan shrugged in arrogance. May rolled her eyes again. _Typical_ , she thought to herself.

"Oh my god, are those from my polaroid camera, no way." Brendan said grabbing the photos for himself.

"Your camera?" May questioned.

"Yeah, when I started to train and catch my first Pokémon at ten, my mom gave me a camera. She told me to send her photos and write to her while I was gone. So I decided I would only send her accomplishments, to make her proud. So when I started my official gym challenge journey at twelve, I sent her a photo every time I beat a gym leader. Here let me order them."

It took Brendan a few moments before he had the polaroid prints in chronological order and handed them back to May. The first photo was of Brendan and the girl from the photo with Wally. They had both grown a few years since that photo. Brendan was winking at the camera, stone badge in hand. His arm was relaxed around Roxanne's shoulder like in the old photo. She looked a little displeased in the photo but still looked at the camera with bright magenta eyes. Brendan was noticeably scrawny.

"I was twelve when I beat her, she was mad because she was always best at everything." Brendan explained.

"Is this the same Roxanne who picks on Wally?" May glared at the photo feeling sorry for her new friend.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't sweat it too much, I think she likes him." Brendan explained. May peered up at him confused.

"Interesting way to show affection…" May muttered while flipping to the next photo. Brendan decided to brush off the conversation and move onto the next one. May's eyes fixed on a taller man who must have been in his late teens in the photo. He had sky blue hair and dressed like he was at the beach. Brendan looked the same as he did in the previous photo. Brendan was smiling, showing off his knuckle badge while Brawley had his hands up in a peace sign.

"That's the fighting-type gym leader. His name's Brawley. He's really cool. He teaches surfing on Dewford Island too. I beat him a couple weeks after I beat Roxanne." Brendan smiled and May nodded. They turned to the next photo to see Brendan posing with an old man with wiry white hair and his arms up in the air as if he was letting out a loud laugh. Brendan was laughing too but managed to show off his dynamo badge to the camera. He explained that this was Wattson, the electric type gym leader. Next was Brendan with fire type gym leader Flannery. As much as May was enjoying all the photos, a few really stood out to May.

One of these photos was quite recognizable, and more people were present. Norman and Professor Birch held Brendan in between them up off the ground. Brendan sat in their arms and held his balance badge out to the camera. Everyone was laughing. Max can be seen pulling at his dad's leg in the bottom left corner of the photo, large glasses covering most of his face.

"Oh my god, that's when I beat Norman! That was the best. We all went out for dinner after. That's when Max started being a snob. He'd started in training school and Mr. Stone already took interest in him because he's like a child genius or whatever. Gosh, it feels like it was just yesterday." Brendan shook his head.

"He was so cute," May looked at the younger Max.

"Meh, I was cuter." Brendan added as she flipped to the next photo.

The next photo stood out because May found herself in awe of the girl who stood beside Brendan, who was showing off his feather badge. Smiling sweetly, she wrapped her arm around the shorter, younger Brendan.

"It was my fourteenth birthday when I beat Winona. It was a good day." Brendan smiled.

"Is she a model or something? She's beautiful." May spoke. Winona had long lavender hair that went past her hips with eyes to match.

"I don't think so, she's Fortree's leader though." He explained since they spent some time there. May flipped to the next picture. Brendan stood a few inches taller than the two gym leaders who Brendan explained to be psychic gym leaders Tate and Liza. When they'd reached the final photo May struggled to hold back laughter.

Brendan stood a little taller. Beside him was a man like no one May had ever seen before. He wore a flashy costume and posed beside Brendan with one arm raised high and his legs in a power stance. It seemed Brendan tried to copy it but it looked very awkward with his scrawny build. May couldn't help but snicker.

"Ha ha, funny." Brendan spoke sarcastically, snatching the photo from May's hand.

"Wallace is a flamboyant performer and asked me to pose like this, okay? I couldn't just say no…" Brendan glared at May who was fighting her own erupting laughter. It took her a moment to speak.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, a little out of breath.

"You'll never guess who took the photo though." Brendan attempted to change the subject.

"Who?" May asked, humoring him.

"Steven Stone." Brendan answered causing May to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh? Why was he there?" May asked.

"They're good friends or something." Brendan placed the photo at the bottom of the pile and placed them down on the desk again.

"Well I'll let you get dressed, meet me down in the kitchen. Mom is probably done breakfast." May nodded and Brendan left through the door.

May crossed the room to the clothes on her bed. She let her hands run down the clean fabric. It looked brighter and felt softer than ever before. There was also a hairbrush on the pile. May figured Abby must have considered that. The first thing May did was brush through her bed head and tie her bandanna in its usual place on her head. While she stared down at her clothes again she couldn't help but think of what the rest of the day held in store for her.

* * *

After dressing, she walked downstairs until she found the kitchen. She could see Brendan sitting at a table from down the hall. His back was turned and he was hunched over whatever he was eating. She eavesdropped on the conversation between him and his mother for a moment.

"She wants to talk to May," Abby said, making May's stomach turn as she filled in the blanks.

"Yeah I figured but I won't force her, give her time." Brendan answered through chewing.

"Of course not, and please don't tell me you eat like that in front of May. Finish chewing before you speak, I taught you that as a boy." She huffed from further in the kitchen.

"Anyway," Brendan spoke sarcastically, "So when is that birthday thing?"

"Thursday, make sure you brush up on your dancing, you don't want to embarrass Roxanne." Abby reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Brendan spoke taking another bite into his sandwich. In the hallway, May felt a pang in her chest for some reason she didn't understand. Dancing? Embarrass Roxanne?

She then realized she shouldn't linger in the hallway any longer and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hello again," She decided to make her presence known instead of sneaking in. She sat across from Brendan at the small dinner table. The kitchen was almost as big as the living room of their house. The walls were painted white and were accompanied by whitewood cupboards. White tiles sparkled on the floor. The appliances were also clean and white to match the theme. It was obvious Abby kept her kitchen tidy.

"Oh! May, I made sandwiches because I realized it's almost lunch anyway!" She smiled and placed a sandwich in front of May, who was just now realizing how hungry she was.

"Thank you!" She chimed before eagerly biting into her sandwich.

"Brendan you should take May to the lab today, your dad suggested it this morning and I think it sounds like a great idea!" Abby spoke cheerily.

"Do you want to go?" Brendan asked May.

"I'd love to." May swallowed before answering with a smile on her face.

"Great! I'll call your father and tell him you'll stop by." Abby said before exiting the room. They sat in silence eating for a moment before a thought popped into May's head.

"Where's Wally?" May asked.

"He slept in the spare room at Norman's." Brendan answered.

"Is he coming with us?" May asked.

"Do you want him to?" Brendan answered.

"Why not?" May asked, puzzled.

"I don't know," Brendan answered.

"Okay…" May spoke taking the last bite of her sandwich. Luckily Abby came in to break the weird silence.

"He's not busy now, you both should go as soon as possible. It's a beautiful day too, you could go for a walk as well. Introduce May to Littleroot." Abby suggested.

"Will do, bye mom." Brendan spoke getting up and heading for the door. Abby grimaced watching him leave May behind in the kitchen.

"Thank you for everything," May bowed her head, "I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused.

"Dear, you have done nothing wrong." She smiled sweetly before surprising May with a hug. It took May a second to take in her surroundings as she hugged the taller woman back.

"I'll see you both later!" Abby spoke. May smiled in response.

"For sure, bye! Thanks again!" May called before sliding on her sneakers and heading out to meet Brendan who was shuffling his feet on the lawn. It was a warm day in Hoenn, even though autumn was already among them.

"I can go get Wally if you want to wait here?" Brendan asked looking a little concerned.

May's heart began to race a little as she glanced over at her mother's house. She was so close yet so far to someone she'd been desiring for years, yet now that she had the chance she couldn't take it. Her thoughts began to spiral in her head like the night before.

"Yeah, I'll just wait." She decided.

Brendan nodded in understanding and headed toward his neighbor's house.

He opened the door without knocking as usual and immediately regretted it when he closed the door behind him.

"That's _enough_ , Max." A deep assertive voice called from the kitchen, which Brendan recognized as Norman's.

"Max, I'm sorry." Caroline's somber voice was heard from the kitchen.

"You lied!" Max shouted.

"I never lied I just didn't tell you! I couldn't—" Caroline spoke before being cut off.

"That's basically lying!" Max interrupted.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that? You're upsetting her!" Norman scolded his son.

"No! She doesn't care!" Max shouted, this time his voice shaky.

"Maybe if you would let someone explain something to you, for _once_." Norman hissed.

With that it seemed Max had had it since he stormed out of the kitchen. He rushed to the stairs not before stopping to make eye contact with Brendan. Through his glasses, Brendan could see tears welling in the teenager's eyes. Max only paused for a second before darting up the stairs. Brendan heard quiet weeping from the kitchen. The house was shook up from last night.

"Norman?" Brendan called from the entrance. Norman appeared from the kitchen.

"Hello Brendan, sorry if you heard any of the commotion." Norman spoke.

"Uh, n-no not really…Um, is Wally around?" Brendan stammered, scratching the back of his neck in discomfort.

"Yes, he's probably hiding upstairs in the spare room." Norman half-smiled for a moment before it disappeared from his face.

"Okay, we're going to the lab, she wondered if Wally would want to come too so I'll just go get him." Brendan explained heading towards the stairs.

"It's probably for the best. You know, to get him out of this house." Norman spoke sternly.

"Is she all right, Brendan?" Brendan paused hearing Caroline's cracking voice from the kitchen. Caroline came into view through the entrance of the kitchen and stood beside Norman. Her eyes were puffy and red from stinging tears. Dark purple rings circled her bright blue eyes signifying her lack of sleep. Brendan had never seen her like this in all of his life.

"Yeah, she's fine. We were just going to go to the lab." Brendan tried to console her.

"I'd like to speak with her, if she doesn't mind soon. I really would." She bit her lip to hold back more tears.

"Yeah of course, I was going to ask her later." Brendan nodded towards Caroline. She forced a smile.

"Thank you." She spoke sweetly.

"Don't worry too much. She was just a little shook up. She's a really great girl, and I'm sure she'd love to talk." Brendan explained. Caroline smiled sincerely back.

"I'm glad to hear that." She wiped tears from her eyes. There was a pause.

"Well…I'm going to go get Wally. Try not to worry too much. I know Max is stubborn but… he'll come around." Brendan tried to comfort the parents.

"Thank you, Brendan." Norman spoke. Brendan nodded back and headed up the stairs to where Wally was staying, but he was absent from the room. He turned to see him standing outside of Max's door, knocking.

"Come on, Max. Don't be like that." Wally had a sad look on his face.

" _Go away_!" Max could be heard upset through the door.

Brendan approached Wally, tapping him on the shoulder. He motioned for them to leave. Wally pointed at the door and Brendan shook his head, meaning to leave him alone until later. It seemed to be a lost cause for the time being. Wally sighed in defeat, and followed Brendan out of the hall and down the stairs. They headed for the door but couldn't help but hear Norman trying to comfort his crying wife.

* * *

They made their way out of the house and crossed the lawn to where May was. She gave Wally a small wave, causing him to wave back with a big smile on his face. The mass of pale green hair swayed in the breeze. They walked to May's side and began to walk to the lab. May's aching foot caused her to limp slowing down the group, but no one seemed to mind. Brendan was too busy taking in Littleroot, a place he'll always keep close to his heart. Wally was just glad to be away from all the commotion at Norman's house.

No one noticed that they were being watched as they made their way to the lab. From the top window at Norman and Caroline's house, Max stared at May as tears rolled down his cheeks.

When they entered the lab, they were immediately greeted by a lab assistant.

"Ah, welcome! The professor is just at the back. Brendan, it's great to see you." The assistant bowed slightly to Brendan.

"Yeah it's been a while. Good to see you." He briefly greeted before heading to the back of the lab with his friends. May peered up curiously at Brendan during the brief conversation.

"Brendan! Wally! May! Come quick!" The professor called from the back of the lab.

"Dad…are you forgetting something?" Brendan motioned to May's foot as she limped through the lab. She blushed in embarrassment at the floor.

"You both have arms! Carry her for goodness sake! She doesn't look heavy to me! And be quick! Quick!" Professor Birch ordered waving his arms in the air. The three awkwardly hesitated looking back at each other briefly before quickly assembling. May wrapped her arms around their shoulders as they created a chair out of their hands for her to sit on. They gently lifted May off the floor and quickly and clumsily ran across the room to where the professor was leaning over a device.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"It's the incubator." Brendan answered.

"Right you are, son! And an egg is about to hatch!" The professor explained. Wally quickly moved to the professor's left side and Brendan to the right. May fit herself in between the professor and Brendan. She peered down at the small egg which was shaking and beginning to crack. Her eyebrows raised in amazement and she couldn't help but gape.

"This one's a toughy, look how much it shakes the shell! It's going to be a fighter, I know it!" the professor spoke gleefully. Brendan noticed May's face light up in excitement as well.

"So what's in the egg?" Brendan asked his dad.

"I'm not spoiling it! It's a surprise." Birch only tore his gaze away from the egg for a moment to glare at his son.

May tuned everyone out while watching the egg thrash beneath her in the incubator. The heat radiated from below making everyone's cheeks flush. The egg continued to shake for a few moments before a visible crack appeared on the upper surface. A short gasp escaped May's mouth.

"I like her enthusiasm!" Birch spoke blissfully. May smiled but could not turn away from the egg. There was so much mystery around it. What was inside? It could be anything. Curiosity spiked within her. Instead of the egg, Brendan watched May's expression change with excitement and curiosity. It was like watching a child open presents on their birthday. He'd seen tons of eggs hatch, so it was no big deal to see another, but it was nice to see the innocence and excitement from someone else who'd never seen it before.

May hung over the incubator in anticipation as the crack of the shell began to lengthen and divide into smaller cracks. Then to her surprise, it burst open in one spot. Through the ruptured shell came what looked to be claws, glazed in a mucus sheath. When it reached out of the shell, May realized they weren't claws.

"They're talons." She whispered in realization.

"Right you are!" The professor beamed.

May's eyes flashed when she saw the beak of the mystery Pokémon poke through the other end of the end. It struggled and struggled until the egg cracked down the middle, releasing the Pokémon from it's confinement. Brendan watched the light swirl in May's eyes.

The little Pokémon forced it's way onto it's feet. A small Pokémon emerged with orange feathers covered in the eggs inner slime. It ruffled it's feathers and tried to shake off the eggs remnants. Brendan peered down at the freshly hatched fire type.

"It's a Torchic." Brendan spoke.

"And it's going to be a true fighter, I can tell."

May's heart was singing. It may be a fighter like the professor explained, but it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. She fell in love instantly.

"Someone's smitten." Wally spoke adjacent the professor looking at May. Brendan smiled at May who still could not tear her eyes away.

"I'll let you hold it, May. Well, eventually. After we do some tests to make sure it's healthy and clean it up a little. Needs a few days to toughen up first too. Shouldn't be long with this one though." The professor explained. May still did not look up when he spoke.

"Thank you, that was one of the coolest things I've ever seen." was all she could muster. The little fire-type looked back up at her with big round eyes. A small chirp sound escaped its beak. She stared down at the little fire-type with admiration.

"Seems it's smitten back." Brendan spoke. It was then May looked up at Brendan to meet his eyes, widening her smile.

Brendan, May, and Wally spent quite some time in the lab before leaving. Professor Birch gave them a tour of all the equipment and explained what everything did, he even introduced every assistant. It was more for May since she'd never been and she seemed eager to learn, but even Brendan and Wally were introduced to some new technology not present from their previous visits. After a few hours they decided to leave the lab. On their way out they ran into Abby making her way to the lab. She had a camera slung around her neck.

"Bren, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure, mom." He responded.

"Can you run to Oldale town to pick me up some spices for dinner? I've written a list. I'd do it myself but your father has some business I need to attend to in the lab." Abby explained.

"Yeah, no problem," Brendan accepted the list, "I'll be back later with it, you coming guys?" Brendan gestured to his group. May and Wally nodded.

"Wait!" Abby shouted, making the group jump.

"Get close, I want to take your picture." She smiled, grasping the camera. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Really mom? _Now_?" Brendan whined.

"Yes, now. We need pictures with your new pretty friend. Now get in close and smile!" Abby spoke sternly. May blushed a little. The group obliged. Brendan stayed in place and wrapped his arms around Wally and May, pulling them in. May felt a little self-conscious about her bandaged hands and tried to hide them by placing one behind Brendan and the other flat to her side. They all smiled with closed mouths.

"SMILE BIG FOR THE CAMERA." Abby shouted. This caused the group to laugh a little at Abby's enthusiasm. Once the photo was taken, the group waved Abby goodbye as she made her way to the lab.

The three made their way down Route 101 toward Oldale. May's foot hurt less throughout the day and her limp became less noticeable. The group was silent until May turned to Wally.

"How's Max?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. She hadn't seen him or Norman… or _their_ , mother since last night. Just when May thought life was getting easier, life threw her another curve ball. First, finding out her mother's been alive all these years, and closer to her friend Brendan than her own daughter, and now to add to the shock, she has a half-brother? She decided it was better to face these facts one at time instead of avoiding it like she'd been all day. The easiest one to handle at the moment seemed to be talking about Max. She felt concern for his well-being. This would be hard for him too, she assumed. Even though she didn't know him, they were family. May tried to hide her envy for Brendan and Wally's loving family relationships over the past few weeks. Maybe this was her chance to create her own. Wally swallowed hard before speaking.

"Um…he's uh…" Wally stumbled on his words trying to think of the right words to say.

"You can tell me; I can take it." She assured him. The worried look on her face said otherwise.

"Well," unsure how exactly to proceed he began, "He's confused."

"I figured," May looked down at her feet.

"Is he talking?" She asked. Brendan guffawed causing May to glare in his direction. This was serious and Brendan had the nerve to laugh? Wally elbowed him. Brendan cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sorry… but you'll learn he's never quiet. About anything. He always has something to interject or demand or shout…" Brendan explained.

"Sorry…" Wally muttered to May, excusing Brendan.

"It's just… he was really surprised. I mean no one was really expecting _that_ obviously, but he was really…mad." Wally explained.

"Mad?" May swallowed.

"Not at you! At Caroli—I mean your, uh, mom." Wally corrected himself.

"He was accusing her of lying to him and Norman, but I guess Norman knew something about her past or something. So now he feels out of the loop and he's just mad that his parents didn't tell him. But in my opinion they seemed pretty surprised too. I don't know it was weird and I didn't get to hear much of it from upstairs. But Max was really…loud." Wally clarified as they finally reached Oldale town. May continued to look down in guilt.

"Don't blame yourself," Brendan chimed in causing May to look up.

"I wouldn't have expected any other response from him. He's just like that. A brat." Brendan tried to console her but she still felt just as guilty.

They entered the Pokemart and Brendan immediately darted down a certain aisle. Wally waited by May who peered around the shop. She examined all the items. The shop had shelves filled and organized with various products for people and Pokémon. Brendan returned momentarily with the list and it's corresponding items in hand.

"Be back in a second," Brendan informed them. Wally nodded. May was reading a label before a sign caught her attention. It read:

 _This Thursday,_

 _Residents of Petalburg City, Oldale Town and Littleroot Town are invited to celebrate the birthday festival of Petalburg's own honourable Gym Leader: Norman Maple._

 _Petalburg Banquet Center_

 _5:00pm – 12:00am_

 _Dinner – Dance_

 _Dress formal and bring your citizenship card for entry._

"Oh cool," Wally said.

"The poster this year has a cool design." Wally smiled. It was a black poster with white cursive writing with all details on the left side. On the right site a white stripe ran down the poster onto a black silhouette of a man and a woman dancing. May gulped at the formality of the poster.

"Is it really that formal?" May looked worried at Wally.

"Judging by your look, you wish it wasn't. I wish I could tell you different but it is pretty formal. Each gym leader does there's a little differently. Norman is very old-fashioned…I assume Caroline influenced it a little. Everyone in the area loves his because it's like a ball. There's even a performed waltz."

"Waltz?" May cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, all the gym leaders have a partner and put on this short waltz as the first dance. It's a big deal for them. They feature it in a few other gym leader festivals too. Way back when, that's what all gyms did, but most of them dropped that for more modern styles today." Suddenly Wally's face lit up.

"Like Wallace's, it's so fun and he invites the entire region! You have to RSVP fast to get in. It's quite the show." Wally realized he strayed from the initial topic.

"But anyway, yeah so, people on Norman's VIP list, which would be his family, professor Birch's family, my family, and all Hoenn gym leaders, Elite Four, and the champion…and now you too I guess! We all sit in the balcony seat. You dress all fancy and feel important. Everyone else invited from those specific towns sits below. Around the ballroom. Everyone has dinner then the first dance is the waltz. All gym leaders are in this circle formation, and Norman and Caroline are in the middle. They do a short dance before everyone else chimes in. Each gym leader picks their own partner and they can be from anywhere. It'll be great we'll get to watch Brendan dance! Maybe he'll trip or something!" Wally let out a laugh and May stood confused.

"I thought you said it was just gym leaders?" May asked.

"Oh yeah, Roxanne always picks him as a partner. I think she likes him." May felt that same pang in her chest when Wally clarified. Then she couldn't help but smile since Brendan and Wally think Roxanne likes the other. It was childish but funny.

"I see." Was all May could say.

"Don't worry though, he doesn't like her like that." A mischievous grin spread across Wally's face. This response caught May by surprise. Her face heated up and she felt uncomfortable.

"Why would I worry?" She tried to ask calmly, but of course it didn't come out that way. Wally turned back to the poster, grinning.

"But anyway," Wally brushed it off before continuing, "Then after their little performance, the public dancing begins. It's not really any fun songs, since it's so old fashioned but I guess it's romantic for all the older people. There are some more fast paced one's but it's still based mostly on partner dancing. Some people dance with people they've never met too. It's kind of funny." Wally smiled, trying to assure May since she looked tense throughout the explanation. She blinked a few times. It was a lot to take in at once. She'd never been to anything formal before.

"Okay, ready to leave?" Brendan finally arrived from the checkout.

"Definitely!" May chimed in, avoiding the idea of this "birthday festival" for as long as possible.

* * *

The trio made their way back to Littleroot with basic conversation—mostly bickering between Wally and Brendan. May was lost in thought most of the way, tuning them out. The day had escaped them. May noticed pinks and oranges taint the blue sky signifying dusk.

"What! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, don't you agree May?" Wally and Brendan both turned to May. She jumped when she realized they'd addressed her.

"What?" She asked.

"Brendan thinks Roxanne only asks him to dance to hide the fact that she likes me. Then why would she bully me? And ask _you_ to dance? Huh? She clearly likes you." He exclaimed. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"It is a weird way of showing affection." May interjected.

"Just wait until you see the looks she gives him at the festival. I mean can't you barely resist him, May? Look at that cute wittle face!" Brendan motioned to pinch Wally's cheeks as they arrived in Littleroot.

"Cut it out!" Wally spat swatting Brendan's hands away from his face. May couldn't help but chuckle.

"May!" A third voice spoke softly, standing next to the Maple residence.

May felt her heart plummet into her stomach when she realized it was Caroline. She approached them slowly. May couldn't bring herself to say anything at loss of words. Brendan and Wally were silent to see how this would play out. Everything seemed to freeze around them.

"I know I should wait for you to come to me when you're comfortable but I couldn't help myself." Caroline explained while walking towards May. She stopped in front of May.

"Could it really be you? My daughter?" Tears began to fill in Caroline's eyes.

"There's so much I want to say and explain and do. I just, you're…you're really you." The tears fell from her eyes and May still couldn't bring herself to say a word or even move. She just stood wide-eyed in front of the person she'd wept for and dreamed of for so many years.

"My precious daughter… I'm… I'm so… so sorry." Caroline then reached out to touch May's face. To May's surprise she found herself darting toward Caroline. May threw her arms around her mother. She wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her face into the crook of her mother's neck. Her mother gratefully wrapped one arm around her neck and the other around her waist, sealing their embrace. May found herself weeping into the woman's hair. Caroline smelled of fresh air and lavender. All May could do was cry in her mother's embrace. It had been so long she'd desired for this moment. May buried the 'abandonment' thoughts for the time being since she didn't realize how grateful she was to just see her mother. Caroline petted May's hair and embraced her in a way that showed she'd never let her go. Caroline cried too, but quieter. May couldn't stop her chest from heaving and wailing.

Caroline turned to the boys who stood with concerned looks on their faces. Caroline motioned with the hand in May's hair to leave them. She smiled through tears to reassure them May was safe with her. Brendan and Wally nodded before silently walking to the Birch residence.

After moments of crying and embracing one another, May finally spoke.

"He…" She croaked, "He…said…you…were dead…because of… of me." May tried to speak through tears.

Caroline pulled back to look down at her daughter with tear-stung eyes. May's eyes matched her own.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, little one." Her mother grabbed her hands and lead her back down the route. She reached into a pocked on the long white skirt she wore and pulled a handkerchief. She wiped her own tears before motioning to wipe May's. May let her.

"Well, one thing can be established," Caroline cleared her throat, "I, nor you, are dead."

"He said you died giving birth to me." May explained. She didn't have to specify Archie is the "he," Caroline knew exactly who she'd be talking about. May could see guilt flash through her eyes as they walked.

"No, oh goodness. It was a scary pregnancy but I survived, in bad condition, but did not die. And I recovered very well." Caroline explained.

"Then what happened? And why would I be dead?" May asked through a cracking voice. May didn't think she'd talk as much as she was but she couldn't control her speech. Words and questions just flew out of her mouth.

"I think the best way to go about this is to start from the beginning." May could see pain flash in her mother's eyes that stung with tears. May still had a hard time believing it was really Caroline who stood before her. Although her hair was slightly different from the photo, she could see her own face in her mothers. Caroline motioned for May to sit on a nearby bench. She looked around to make sure they were alone before looking back at her daughter to proceed with her story. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts.

"I never met my parents and I never found out why. I don't know if they were good people, if they're dead or alive, if they chose to leave me or if they were forced by death or circumstance. I don't know anything. I didn't have a last name, like many other orphans." Her mother shrugged but May could see her fight tears.

"I grew up in an orphanage in Vertanturf town where I was told you met Wally. It's been abandoned and burned since. I believe it's replacement is in Mauville." Caroline paused and averted her eyes to the space in front of her.

"In my time, the orphanage was run by staff we called "Keepers." Most were very kind, others not so much. It wasn't necessarily a horrible childhood. There were plenty of other children in similar circumstances. The people who ran the place did not tell us anything about or history. They just tried to treat us all the same. There were a lot of kids though, so we were forced to share beds with other children. There were many beds but no one ever slept alone. Girls, of all ages, slept in one room and boys in the other. We attended school in the orphanage so it was basically all I knew. We were allowed outside and into the fields but only for certain hours of the day and under close supervision. When you reached the age of ten, you were allowed to wander Verdanturf town. Many of the children grew tired of this freedom and knew there was more beyond the town's gates. But none of us dared to escape the town. We had strict privileges and they would be taken away if we broke them. I never disobeyed any of the Keepers…for most of my childhood that is. The more I think about my past, the more it sounds like a prison then a place to care for parentless children." She paused for a moment and looked down at her hands in her lap. May stared intently at her craving to know more about her mother. It was her mother who broke what felt like an endless silence.

"That's where I met your father," Caroline looked up at May to take in her reaction. May swallowed hard at the memory of him. Noticing May didn't meet her eyes, Caroline looked away before continuing on.

"I was alone, outside. My only friend, who was a girl, had mouthed off to a Keeper and was told to return to her quarters. She always had a sassy spirit… Anyway, so I sat alone outside, picking at the grass. It was then he approached me. He crouched on the ground beside me, he ever startled me. He was just a little tan boy then. He had an adorable round face and scruffy dark brown hair." Caroline smiled a bit at the memory.

"He said to me, 'want to go have some real fun?' He took my hand and we tiptoed out of the Keepers supervision and out of Verdanturf, to where the massive flower fields are." May knew where she spoke of. It was where Brendan set up camp. Where they watched the Volbeat and Illumise. Where they kissed. It felt like so much time had passed since then, yet it was only two nights ago. Although, it seemed as though a month's worth of excitement and problems had happened since then.

"He introduced himself after we'd arrived. I didn't realize how happy and free you could feel until that day." Caroline smiled.

"When we returned, he said he'd see me later. I saw him the following day, but he'd been caught taking extra bread by the meanest Keeper. So because of that I didn't see him for a few days. I decided to escape on my own instead. I succeeded, but got carried away and went too far into the fields. I came across this large estate. I met a young boy there with natural, bright red hair. His name was Maximillian and it was his parent's estate. He pointed me in the right direction back in time before any Keepers noticed. I visited him every now and again. He was a lonely boy who had no friends. But he was only around in the summers when school was out. Shy but kind. I became closer with Archie when he was gone. I haven't seen Maximillian face-to-face since I was young. Besides in those…wanted posters. It's quite sad." Caroline explained, twiddling her thumbs. May tried her best to listen carefully and hide the pained expression threatening her calm composure.

"Archie and I, and my girl friend, spent more and more time together. Archie confided in me about his past. He'd told me his father was sailor, and that he told him the sea makes me free. He'd go on about how there's laws tied to every land, Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos… that you can't escape it and you will never be truly free. He said 'the sea is where people are truly free.' Those were his father's words he'd repeat. He'd tell all of us orphans the same story, and it gave us hope. We all dreamed of being sailors. Before he knew it, he had a lot of kids buying into his idea. He was the leader of hope in a hopeless place. The 'leader' idea seemed to get into his head. It only got worse as we got older." Caroline looked down at her feet in guilt before continuing on.

"By the time we were teenagers your father and I started feeling… romantic for each other. I wouldn't call it dating because we never went on any dates. He was always very kind to me. I was so… infatuated by him. I felt like I would do anything for him." Pain flashed in Caroline's eyes.

"But as we grew older, he and the others began to become delinquents. I would always follow but I never truly enjoyed the idea of stealing for stores or drawing on people's homes. It seemed to excite many of the orphans but I always had this guilt after. It seemed to make Verdanturf residents have a real reason to dislike us. We were vermin to them… Archie always tried to make me feel better by giving me something he stole just for me. It felt good momentarily, but then it was just… unsettling. But I pushed unsettling thoughts out of my head for a long time." Caroline stared at the dirt before lightly shaking her head.

"We became intimate too early and too young to really understand. My girl friend and I found out I was pregnant just shy of my eighteenth birthday. I told Archie soon after." Caroline then turned to May with a cautious smile.

"At eighteen, you become a legal adult and are supposed to leave the orphanage and begin to establish your own life before you turn nineteen. At nineteen you're evicted from the orphanage because they don't have the room or money to care for adults. You didn't have to tell us to leave twice. Your father, a group of orphans and myself all picked up and left soon after to start what we'd dreamed of...or what he'd dreamed of." May's heart stung every time Caroline referred to Archie as her 'father' because she always wished he wasn't. Caroline's smile suddenly disappeared and she looked at May's hands in her lap.

"Archie began to turn his dream into a reality. The criminal activity escalated. I tried to stay out of it but he had this way of changing my mind. He started calling us a 'team' which eventually turned into 'Team Aqua,' naming himself leader. I have some regrets from this time in my life. I confided in my first friend about my… distaste for what was becoming of us. She had grown very loyal to Archie's causes but she was a very good friend and could see my fear. She was a loyal friend and always cared for me. I owe her everything." Caroline closed her eyes and a single tear streamed from her cheek.

"By the time I was due, Team Aqua had become a criminal organization. Archie's name was known and he was a wanted man. My water broke in a make-shift hideout we'd established at the time. Since he was wanted, he could not follow me to the hospital. He said he'd await my return from the hideout, he was even crying when he said it. So my friend took me to the hospital since we were not wanted people." Caroline looked back up at May who had a worried expression on her face. This was the moment of truth and Caroline could barely force herself to speak. She felt like she betrayed her first child, something unforgivable. But she had to try and explain.

"There were issues with your birth. The umbilical cord was wrapped around your neck and you came out of me silent." Tears streamed down Caroline's face as she held eye contact with May. She knew May deserved the truth.

"Doctors told my friend that you had a slim to no chance at surviving. Shelly broke the news to me and it broke my heart. I was only your age and I had to go back to my scary circumstances, back to Archie, back to living in hiding. I felt there was not true happiness for me in the life I was living. I thought maybe you would change him, but they said you weren't going to live." Caroline squeezed her eyes shut before opening them, forcing tears to rush down her cheeks. She took in a deep breath before continuing.

"It was my friend who suggested it." She reached out to grasp May's hands in her own.

"She said, 'Car, I know you want to leave and I know it will be hard but this may be your only chance.' I knew she was right. I would never escape Archie's grasp if I stayed, then I would be forced to live out my life doing things I didn't want to do. He always managed to change my mind about anything. I was weak. I told her she should come with me but she said she would cover for me and that… it would be the only way I could get out of Team Aqua." Caroline brought May's hands up to her mouth and closed her eyes shut to allow tears to flow from them.

"So I escaped from the hospital and kept a low profile. I changed my hair and got a job working at the Petalburg Pokemart. I never saw any of them again…in person. I see Archie on television and wanted signs with his name. I see Maximillian too, who had taken up the same fate." May felt her heart fall into her stomach. Her mother thought all along she was dead. May couldn't hold back tears as they fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, May," Her mother whimpered pulling her into a tight embrace, "I'm…so…sorry. You have the right to never want to look at me again. What I've done is unforgivable, I just… hope you… understand." Caroline sniffled before pulling away from the hug to look May in the face.

"Not a day has passed where I haven't wondered how life would be different if you were there beside me. How much I cried for you for years. For you and all the other orphans. I hope you can forgive me one day." Caroline sighed through tears. May smiled through her own.

"Of course," May admitted. While it hurt to hear the story, she now knew her mother did not abandon her willingly. They sat in silence for a moment before May decided to ask a question.

"Who was your friend? The loyal friend who covered for you? Maybe… maybe I met her, at Team Aqua." May's throat ached holding back more tears. Her mother nodded.

"Michelle was her name. But we all called her Shelly." Caroline explained making May's eyes flash in realization. Why didn't she assume something that seemed so obvious before? Caroline mentioned a _sassy_ nature and Shelly always kept her head high and held control. She even watched over May and stopped her father from unleashing his temper from time to time. She looked out for May in her own way and May was just made aware now. May even hated Shelly, but Shelly was Caroline's first friend. May understood Shelly must have been forced to return May to Team Aqua with her to cover for Caroline's disappearance. To say her most dear friend died to her lover. Shelly truly was a loyal friend.

"You knew her? Is she still alive? Is she okay?" Caroline began to ask.

"Yes. She was fine when I left," May explained, "She…she looked out for me." This caused more tears to spill from Caroline's eyes.

"Thank goodness." Caroline added. Silence settled around them as May silently took in the other side of the story. Her stomach turned.

"Tell me," Caroline broke the silence, "Of your life. I must know." Caroline spoke in worry. May regained her composure and slowly turned to meet her mother's eyes. Seems no matter how hard she tried she could not escape her past. It always somehow came back to haunt her no matter how hard she tried to forget it or how many new people and memories she made to overwrite it with. She would have to retell her horror of a childhood which would only result in her mother feeling guiltier. How could she hurt her mother just after they'd finally met?

"First," May forced herself to speak, "You must not blame yourself. Please, you couldn't have known I lived. I'm sure Shelly was surprised. But… you can't take responsibility for the actions of others." May's muscles tensed as she gripped her mother's hand in fear. Her mother nodded but May knew she would hurt after this.

"So," May began.

"I guess Shelly's story was that… you died giving birth to me. I guess that would keep him from… from…"

"Looking for me," Caroline added, nodding in understand.

"Yes," May swallowed hard.

"But, because of that, Archie… he hated me." May confessed. Caroline's expression twisted from concern to pain.

"He really hated me. He never loved me or showed any sign of affection to me. He… he wouldn't have cared if I… if I died… I've never met anyone as cruel as him…" May didn't realize how violently her voice shook as she spoke. Each word felt like a dagger in her throat. She couldn't look at him mother while she tried to explain. She tried to tune out the sound of her mother crying beside her.

"Did he…physically hurt you?" Her mother asked through tears, almost not believing herself to ask the question. Archie was so kind and loving to her, how could he hit their child? May looked up to meet her eyes, tears pooling in her own. She stared at her mother for just a moment, unable to say anything. Her mind brought her back to countless incidents of merciless beatings. This caused her head to fall into her hands as she began to sob. Her heart ached inside her at her memories of feeling worthless to the world. Caroline threw her arms around her broken child, pulling her into her chest to cry. May returned her grasp. She could hear her mother whisper quietly into her ear.

"Oh sweetie…I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…Please forgive me…"

After a few moments of this, May pulled out of the embrace taking a deep breath.

"I won't blame you for this." This was all May could muster for the time being. Her mother smiled through her guilt and misery.

"It was basically a life of neglect. I had one friend, Matt, who was very kind. Shelly wasn't nice but wasn't mean either. Sassy, like you said. Everyone else wouldn't talk to me unless they had to because Archie told them not to." May explained.

"So, almost two years ago, Archie sent me on a mission to steal something from the Oceanic museum, but I guess I didn't do that right. So he… beat me horribly. So I ran from Team Aqua." May could have described how he would scream her mother's name as he hit her as if it was some form of vengeance, but she decided to leave that out for Caroline's sake.

"No one else… no one else hurt you, right?" Her mother had to ask with fear in her voice. May averted her vision to the ground trying to think of the best answer.

"No one… on Team Aqua," She answered somberly. She was startled to find Caroline grasp her shoulders, forcing her to look up into her eyes.

"Who?" She asked in a protective mother's tone. May couldn't bring herself to say anything. A dark feeling came over her making her feel isolated and sick to her stomach. She struggled to find words.

"May…please. I must know." Caroline pleaded.

"He was kind at first… he made me feel like someone actually cared… about me." May shivered at the thought of his dark eyes and vibrant hair so close to hers again. He terrified her.

"He… manipulated me… so easily… I trusted him. Sometimes I think… maybe it was my fault…maybe I did something to make him think that I…" She struggled to speak with each word making her feel more vulnerable and taking her back to that nightmare of a day.

"Who? May who?" Her mother still gripped her shoulders.

"Maximillian." She admitted almost inaudibly. Caroline's eyes widened in confusion.

"What?" Caroline spoke breathlessly in confusion. Her last memory was the quiet, lonely boy.

"He was in love with you," May felt her stomach twist uncontrollably in nausea. Caroline shook her head in disbelief as May continued.

"He told me he was in love with you. He told me… that I looked like you… that I was all he had left of you… before…" May clutched her stomach. Her mother's concern only grew as she began to guess what May was about to say.

"Before he drugged me… and assaulted me…" May couldn't hold back the nausea any longer. Feeling the bitter taste of her own bile, she slipped out of her mother's now weak grasp, darting to the foliage to release the contents of her stomach. Her mother grew paler on the bench before seeing her daughter ill. She immediately rose to help her miserable daughter as she struggled to retell her story. After May gave into her nausea, she felt a lightness about her. As if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders that she'd struggled to carry for a long time. She'd never had the courage to tell anyone about the incident until now due to a mixture of anxiety, humiliation, self-blame and disgust.

* * *

"Can I just say, that I'm so glad you were named May. That's what I wanted to name you but Archie had other ideas." Caroline smiled ahead of herself as she walked. After they made their confessions, the mother and daughter felt closer. They comforted each other on the bench until night settled around them. May felt as if a void in her chest felt a little fuller.

"It was May, the month of May, when I knew I was in love. My first love. I know you are not fond of him, but before, when he was gentler, he took me to see the flowers in May. It was spring, so they'd just bloomed. I was sixteen." Caroline smiled down at May.

"The second time I fell in love was in May. I had just started dating Norman…Perhaps we'll save that story for another time." Caroline looked down at the ring on her finger. May envied the happiness in Caroline's expression. It was true, sincere happiness. They'd reached the crossroads between the Maple and Birch residence.

"May I want you to have dinner with us tomorrow night, in my home. And I would love to get to know you, spend the day with you. We should start making up lost time." Caroline held May's hands tightly in front of her. She hadn't let go since she started holding them on the route. May felt herself smile.

"I'd like that." Although it was painful for both to discuss the past, it allowed them to bond. Their first bond made them feel closer, as they should be.

"Do you have a dress for the festival?" Caroline smiled. May felt her stomach twist in discomfort at the thought of the festival.

"Uh…no." May answered honestly, slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't think so. We'll go to Petalburg tomorrow and do some shopping, my treat okay? I don't want to keep you from dinner. Abby is a wonderful cook…and Birch is a good eater so I'd get in there." Caroline winked. May laughed and felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow Caroline." May answered.

"Please, call me mom."

* * *

"This is where I saw it you know?" Brendan spoke standing in front of a watering hole. Large leaves draped over it and morning dew dripped down causing the water to ripple slightly. The leaves where beginning to change and it began to look more like autumn around them. May blinked back at Brendan as he looked up from the watering hole and into the clouded sky above him.

"Hm?" May asked.

"Latias." Brendan turned to her silently. She noticed dark circles droop beneath his eyes. May resonated with his restlessness too. She couldn't sleep last night and she knew there wasn't a single reason, but rather many. Her conversation of confessions with her mom kept her restless. After that conversation, May felt like she had real mother in her life and she silently wondered in the night if she could really be a part of a family. The festival approaching also kept May awake. She didn't know anything about fancy clothes, nor knew anything about dancing or being in a formal scenario.

Eventually, May left the spare bedroom of the Birch residence in the early hours of the morning. The sun had not yet risen when she found Brendan also lying awake in the dark. They decided to quietly talk about their days before finally tip-toeing out of the house around seven in the morning and strolling down to route 103. Brendan carefully avoided the topic of her mother and did not ask anything about their conversation. Neither of them could really sleep that night, so Brendan asked May if she wanted to walk. The sky threatened the day with dark clouds, so she agreed it would be good to get some fresh air before the rain hit. Not that she really minded the rain, it was much more forgiving than the snow that rarely falls in Hoenn.

"Oh, right. Must have been magical." May smiled. She looked down at the small pond and saw the grey sky in it's reflection. The wind began to pick up, blowing the crisp leaves in the trees and wisps of hair into May's face in one short gust.

"You seem a little happier today, May." Brendan spoke with a half-smile. May pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled fully back.

"I am." She answered.

"Could it have something to do with that conversation you had with your mom?" Brendan answered, walking towards the open water away from the small pond. He stopped before the sand and looked across the water where another beach was visible. May followed him.

"Yeah, actually," She smiled at the water which seemed to sparkle without the sun.

"It feels like… like a weight is off my chest." May smiled and looked down at her hands.

"I… I thought she was dead." May didn't feel the usual pang in her chest at the thought of Caroline. It was refreshing.

"It's so weird… how small of a world it is. I mean… I've known Caroline since I was born. She's always been here… but she's your mom and you just met? It's…"

"Not fair," May interrupted Brendan, "I know, but it's okay because I know her now." May turned to smile at Brendan in reassurance but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes remained on the beach across the river. He wasn't smiling either. He looked very tense.

"Is… is there something wrong?" May felt concern for her friend, but he still didn't turn to look at her, which made her feel more uncomfortable. Only the wind filled their ears as Brendan tried to arrange his thoughts on what to say.

"I just… I'm sorry." He closed his eyes as his head fell to his feet. May stood silently for a moment, puzzled.

"But, why?" Was all May could come up with.

"I just, feel like a nuisance to you lately." Brendan spat. May found herself dumbfounded by the change of tone in his voice. He sounded apologetic and somber only moments ago, now he spat his words as if they brought a sour taste to his mouth.

"How can you say that?" May tried to keep a calm tone. "I would have never met my mother if it weren't for you." With those words Brendan squinted his eyes closed again. His hands were concealed in his pockets but May knew they were in tight, frustrated fists.

"It's… it's not just that. That's great. But I'm sure you would've stumbled into Littleroot at some point in your travels and seen her for yourself…" Brendan opened his eyes and looked up at May with a stone cold expression.

"Even then, you ran when you saw her, as if it hurt you to see her. When we met, I threatened you with a knife. When we got to travel, it was my fault you got that burn scar on your ankle. My fault you almost got killed at Mt. Pyre. My fault that you're in this situation. Don't you see?" May could see pain in Brendan's eyes as he spoke. She tried to keep a calm expression.

"And just when I think I have you figured out, I find out I know nothing, one way or another. I just wish I could get in your head sometimes…" Brendan's head drooped and he closed his eyes again.

"And remember a few nights ago, when I kissed you?" Brendan asked, still looking down. May could only blush a little.

"I felt like… like it meant something at first. But… then you pushed me. Then we didn't talk and went to bed. You woke me up, screaming at the top of your lungs, then you just brushed it off. Like it was nothing that concerned me or something but… May, you concern me. If that makes any sense…Ugh, I can't get you out of my _head!_ " Brendan looked up showing tears beginning to form in his eyes. May held her ground and a calm expression.

"I just… feel different around you. Like… things were going pretty bad when I ran into you… the second time, when I got jumped. I was in a rut. Then you came along unexpectedly. It was, weird because I felt like I had to hate you, but with every…snide comment and jerk reaction I pushed at you… you never told me to fuck off. Of course, you have attitude but that just makes you even better." Brendan looked away again and scratched his neck in discomfort.

"The more I got to know you, I thought, what am I doing? You have a lot of reasons to hate, and a lot more I probably don't even know about, but… you don't. So, why should I?" Brendan smiled briefly.

"So when I finally realized that, I decided not to hate you. We became pretty good friends through it all. But what kind of friend puts another friend in harm's way like that all the time? What kind of friend makes the other sad all the time? I can see it in you, you're sad and angry a lot. It's… like you said, not fair." Brendan exhaled before meeting her eyes again.

"I don't know where I'm going with this… I just wish I could get in your head sometimes. I wish I knew how you felt, it's frustrating." Brendan then turned to leave and began to head back down the route. May took a moment to take it all in as she began to feel rain drops fall on her face. A light drizzle fell around them.

"You're selfish!" May turned around to yell at Brendan, causing him to stop in his tracks. It caught him off guard but he did not turn to her.

"Taking responsibility for everything wrong that's happened…that's selfish." She shouted as it began to rain harder. Brendan only turned his head to briefly peer over his shoulder before he spoke.

"We should probably get back… before we catch a cold or something." He tried to walk but was stopped again by the sound of May's voice booming like thunder around him.

"You are right about one thing; you don't know everything about me. I don't know your life story either." She argued.

"There's not much to know." He answered, turning towards her.

"What? Because it's 'like all the other kid's?' Because you went to trainer's school and set off at ten or twelve or something on some grand adventure all the kids go on? The normal life? Well guess what I don't know 'normal,' is so it's pretty interesting to me." May spat back.

"Or is it because I have more bad stories than good stories growing up? Is that what makes life interesting? The bad? Or does that just make my story more interesting? Because I'd sure as hell rather have your 'boring story' Brendan. I wish I had two parents who loved me. Friends who cared about me. I wish I went to a trainer's school and got to go off on fun adventures to 'find yourself.' I wish it was the fact that I can't beat the champion of the Hoenn League that haunted me at night." May began to feel her own tears stream down her cheeks alongside the fast falling rain. Brendan stood a ten feet away staring back at her as she went on.

"So what bad thing do you want to know? You know I was born into Team Aqua, the one and only boss's daughter. You know he hated me, that he beat me and made my life miserable. Did you know he did that because he thought I killed his beloved by being born? Did you know he made sure I remembered on my birthday? I bet you had nice birthday parties like the one from your pictures. With cake and presents and singing. Must be nice. Oh, did you know I had a picture of my mom, that's how I recognized her. I think the only reason I have it is to torment me. To remind me that I killed the only person Archie loved. That I'm the reason he's such a monster. That I was not worth a happy life because he was so torn to bits." May's words stung in her throat but she knew she had to say them. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the rain poured harder. Their clothes were soaked but neither of them seemed to mind as they were too focussed on the conversation. They both held their ground.

"Maybe you knew all of that… hm, what's something bad that will add to my interesting story. Oh I know! Remember when we met? At the museum. Yeah well my dad's birthday present to me was to be in charge of that horrible mission. To get him that orb that Steven says is so important that's putting us all in grave danger. The funny part? I actually thought he'd accept me if I succeeded. And I almost did, but I left one thing behind at the museum. That made him very angry. I decided that was the last beating I'd take so I left. Where did I run to? Team Magma. I bet I never told you that. Yeah, I ran to the opposite criminal team, because I thought I could trust him. When I accidentally met 'Leader Maxie,' he told me I looked like my mother. Every time I saw him after that he was only kind. It was like a breath of fresh air. Unfortunately, it turns out he's just a psychopath. He drugged me and raped me because he was in love with my mother. I was eighteen. Why didn't I tell you that? Because I feel _humiliated and useless_ and like it's _my_ fault. You said you were confused why I pushed you away when you kissed me? It's not because I don't…feel… a certain way around you, it's because I'm afraid to let people touch me. Everything reminds me of my past in its own way. So there you go. Welcome to all life, all my deepest, darkest secrets. Now you know me. It's not so great being in my head Brendan." May breathed heavily. Brendan blinked back at May as his face twisted into a look of surprise, sadness, and guilt.

"But you know what? I've been spending this whole time trying to avoid my past but now I realize, it's never going to go away. But what's happened, happened. What's done is done. I can carry around my baggage and continue to let it weigh me down or I can accept it and move on. I've decided to move on. I won't let my past run my life, I choose not to live in fear. I want to control my own life since everyone else seems to have been controlling it for me." May could see Brendan's own tears fall with the rain as it poured over them, but May was done crying. She slowly approached him. The rain had saturated the dirt and ground sank with each step she took. She stopped a foot away from him.

"I can say this, more confidently than I've ever said anything before… That you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And… you're in my head too." May did not cry as she stood in front of her best friend. Her heart fluttered uncontrollably but she did not show it. She stood confidently as the rain soaked her hair and clothes. It only took a moment for Brendan to close the gap between them and wrap May in a tight embrace, lifting her out of the mud for a moment as the rain continued to drench them. Brendan felt closer to May than ever before.

He gently placed her back on the ground. Briefly looking into her bright eyes, he raised his hands to cup her face before leaning in to place his lips on hers.

Her heart felt feather light in the moment and she felt as though her confessions lifted a heavy burden from her shoulders. May didn't allow any images of her past pollute this moment between them. While she felt weightless May knew she was stronger at the same time. Without her past weighing her down, May was ready to take on whatever came next.

a/n: Well I meant to get to the birthday festival but alas, I felt this was a decent way to end this chapter. I won't lie this chapter has been finished for a while but I keep going back to fix it and make changes. I'm already starting to write the next chapter because I have so many ideas. Thanks for all the nice comments and messages! Sorry for the slow updates, life's a little crazy right now. Also just in case anyone thinks Abby is an OC, she's actually supposed to be Dr. Abby from the anime. I thought she was a good fit for Brendan's mother in this story. Probably should have mentioned that last chapter...better late than never?

Follow/favorite if you want! Stay tuned…


	20. Chapter 20: BallGowns,Brothers,Belonging

HEY REMEMBER ME! Sorry...

Just a reminded: please don't post spoilers in the reviews! Thanks!

psa: I still don't own anything from Pokemon.

Chapter 20: Ball Gowns, Brothers, and Belonging

* * *

"Oh, May! Look at this one? How about this one?" Caroline spoke cheerily holding a short red dress in front of her.

"I could try it on, I suppose…" May muttered as her mom piled yet another dress into May's arms. She couldn't really see much of a difference in any of them at the moment. They'd gone to Petalburg to dress shop, as her mother promised. The festival was fast approaching, and May was already tired after browsing one shop unsuccessfully. While May liked some of the dresses on display, her mother said they were 'sundresses' and not fancy enough for the occasion. Caroline was the expert. May followed her into the current boutique, eager to learn. Although with this shop, Caroline had already pulled half a dozen from the racks. It was going to be a long day.

"Oh May you'll look beautiful no matter what you choose, but we must explore the different styles so you know what your comfortable in." Caroline explained as May peered at the price tag of the most recent red dress. Her eye's widened at all the zeros.

"Caroline I don't really have the money for this. I'd have to win like… fifteen battles to pay for this one."

"Oh please! It's my treat, remember? This is what moms do anyways, we have a lot of catching up to do." Caroline reached for a lavender-colored dress, gave it a quick glimpse, and happily added it to the others May held. May sighed.

"I love having a daughter! Max never wanted to shop with me… always so fussy. Just like his father." She chuckled while browsing the racks.

"Okay, let's go try these on." Caroline grabbed May's wrist and hauled her down to the dressing rooms across the store. An attendant allowed May into a dressing room while Caroline impatiently waited in a seating area with a tall mirror. The change rooms were large with a regal design to match the rest of the store, yet there were no mirrors inside, obviously to force customers out into the open for judgement. She slid on the lavender dress her mother just retrieved. May concluded it was clearly made for someone taller as the fabric bunched on the floor as she slid it on. She awkwardly reached both arms behind her as she attempted to maneuver the zipper up her back. After a few moments of struggling, May finally made her way out to the mirror before her mother and the attendant. Her face twisted into a grimace at the reflection. Caroline stared into the reflection wide-eyed, politely smiling.

May was drowning in a mass of fabric. The flouncy skirt reached from May's petite form. The top was tight around the waist and too big at the bust. May especially didn't like the exaggerated, puffy sleeves. May silently wondered if anyone would look good in this.

"Well… It's quite something." Caroline bit her lip. The change room attendant suddenly tried to look busy. May concluded it looked just as terrible as she thought. Turning bright red, she shook her head and marched back to the change room.

The next dress she came out in was quite different. It was a long, tight-fitting, backless, sequined black dress. It was clearly designed to make its wearer the center of attention. The straps wrapped around her neck. From there, the collar dipped dangerously low, exposing enough cleavage to make May a little uncomfortable in the middle of the dress store. The dress stayed tight until it reached her knees, where it then cascaded away into a mermaid style dress. May swallowed waiting for someone to input their opinion.

"You look amaaaazing! I couldn't see how busty you were in the last dress, flaunt it girl!" The attendant spoke first, snapping her fingers in the air. She had long jet black hair that reached her waist. May silently envied her natural curves that probably made her look good in anything.

"It's very lovely May," Caroline walked in front of May to get a closer look. Her eyes widened at the extensive exposure before returning her eyes to May's.

"Eye's will certainly be on you." Caroline winked. May felt her face heat up as she raised her hands to cover her chest.

"Maybe not this one either," She spoke quietly before scurrying back to the change room.

"Take your time, sweetie!" Caroline called out.

The next dress was the polar opposite of the last one. While the black dress was clearly designed to hold the spotlight, this one was very conservative. The evergreen dress's high neckline reached above her collar bones and the long mesh sleeves made it look very regal. The top fitted nicely around her torso and the silky skirt draped down her legs lazily. May shrugged and walked out of the change room.

"This is nice," Caroline smiled at May's reflection in the mirror. May smiled back.

"I like it," May answered.

"I want you to love it though," May turned to look at her mother, slightly puzzled.

"Don't look worried, we will find something you love. You'll know it when you try it on! I promise!" Caroline cheered, grasping May's hands in hers. Her smile was contagious causing May to smile back.

"I think this one's nice, but a little old for you," The attendant chimed in.

"I'll go try on the other ones," May walked back to the change room relieved her mother wasn't finding this trial and error so tedious.

After trying and denying a few more dresses May stood before the mirror in a yellow ball gown. Everyone agreed this was not May's style. May couldn't help but feel defeated. What if she didn't love _any_ dresses?

"Can I suggest something?" The attendant spoke up.

"Yes." May spoke confidently for the first time.

"Well you're petite, but nice and thin, yet busty. Also those eyes! Yellow washes out your blue eyes, you need to compliment them in some way. We need to flaunt these features. Not to the extent of the black dress, and we don't want to hide everything in the green dress—especially at your age… I think I have something in mind!" The dress shop attendant smiled brightly.

"Oh please show us! You're the expert." Caroline answered politely while May nodded causing the attendant to excitedly disappear into the back of the store.

"Dress shopping is always like this, so don't think you're troubling anyone, okay?" Caroline could sense May's tension. Just by saying this May felt her muscles relax and a small smile appear on her face. Caroline had an affect on May, maybe she had an affect on everyone, but May felt in was a mother-daughter connection. Caroline felt it too, the way May let her in so easily shows that something between them has been there all along.

The attendant came rushing back breaking the short, but comfortable, silence between the mother and daughter. In hand, she held a royal blue gown that shimmered in the light. May couldn't see it in detail from the angle it was being carried at. The attendant beamed.

"We just got this one in yesterday, it's not supposed to hit the racks until Monday but I saw it in the shipment yesterday and thought it was gorgeous! It'll totally bring out your eyes and I think it'll be really flattering paired with the right heels! If you don't like it, I won't be offended." She handed May the new dress.

"Won't you get in trouble?" May was grateful, but didn't want anyone to suffer because of her.

"No, no, management doesn't care as long as they get their sales." The attendant stood proudly. May turned to her mother for direction.

"Well, what are you waiting for silly, go try it on!" Her mother lightly pushed her side, urging her to try it on. May couldn't help but smile as she skipped to the change room. Something felt right about this one.

Upon slipping the dress on, May looked down and liked what she saw. The dress somewhat resembled the black dress but didn't make May feel embarrassed by exposure. The dress hugged her bust, giving a slight boost, but didn't dip as low, all while still managing to be comfortable. It hugged her waist then draped down her legs and fell in a small puddle behind her. The change rooms light kissed the cobalt-colored glitter causing light to bounce around her. She took a deep breath before exiting the change room, hoping she'd get a positive response and she could relax.

As she walked to the mirror her mother brought her hands to her mouth and gasped in delight. The attendant began to clap rapidly and bounce in her place excitedly. May smiled largely at the positive response and looked back at herself in the mirror. Her smiled disappeared and was replaced by a gape. The dress really brought out a figure she didn't know she had. Perhaps the dress created an illusion? She even felt taller in it without wearing heels. Turning around to see the back was just as delightful as the view from the front. The straps wrapped around her neck, navy fabric crossed her back, revealing just the right amount of skin in a lovely design. She turned to her mother, still gaping, and Caroline couldn't help but laugh excitedly.

"You look beautiful, May." She smiled.

"It's perfect." The attendant added.

"I… I really love it, thank you so much." May turned to the attendant with a confident smile. The dress made her feel like she'd been wearing dresses all her life. The attendant skipped over to May to hug her.

"It was made for you!" The attendant squealed. Caroline couldn't help but join in making it a group hug.

The ladies returned to Littleroot later that day after buying the dress, a pair of black heels to wear and grabbing lunch in Petalburg. May often peered into the dress bag just to take a glance at the sparkly, ultramarine material. It gave her brief rush of excitement. She couldn't believe it, but she was truly excited for the festival now. She couldn't wait to see everyone dress fancy, and everyone to see her dressed fancy. _Just one more day,_ she reminded herself.

* * *

As they entered Littleroot, May and Caroline both found themselves confused. Between the two neighboring households was everyone besides Abby. Wally and Max sat beside a radio laughing at the scene before them. Standing beside them was Brendan, laughing hardest at the dads. Slow, classical music could be heard chiming through the air as they got closer. Norman and Birch appeared to be waltzing before the small audience.

"What on earth are you doing, Norman?" Caroline laughed under her breath as they reached the scene.

"Birch needs to-Ow! That was my foot!" Norman grunted.

"Sorry!" Birch looked to May as he awkwardly stumbled. He saw she was biting her lip fighting a laugh from escaping her lips.

"Hey, I'm a professor remember, not a dancer." He smiled. May laughed a little but felt curious eyes on her. She turned to see Max glancing at her. He coldly analyzed her. She half-smiled at him but he only turned away. May swallowed hard.

"As I was saying, he needs to brush up on his waltzing. He doesn't need to embarrass Abby. She used to be a contest champion, she's good with this. He's a total-Ow damn it!- Klutz! Watch your feet man!" Norman was trying desperately to fix Birch's two left feet. Brendan walked to stand beside May.

"You got a dress, eh?" He observed the bag in her hand with a smirk.

"Yup!" She answered happily.

"Well, let's see!" He motioned to grab the bag from May, but she quickly reflexed, holding the bag behind her back with both hands.

"No way, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." She made an exaggerated pout at Brendan. He grimaced.

"Come on, May." He answered, trying to grab the bag from behind her but she was much faster than him moving it out of his reach again. Confused for a brief moment, he tried a few more times, chasing her around to try and catch a glimpse. She maneuvered around with ease. Her height gave her an advantage to move underneath his outstretched arms and end up behind him.

"I'm not kidding, pal! It's a surprise!" May laughed at Brendan's frustration.

"Fine, I'll just look at it when you're asleep!" Brendan retained his smirk before Caroline jumped in.

"No way Brendan! It's a surprise! I'll keep it at our house, May." Caroline smiled, Brendan gaped, and May inherited Brendan's smirk before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Maxy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Caroline tried to approach Max but in response he got up, brushed the grass of his pants and headed for his house.

"Can't." Max stormed off without looking at his mom. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Max, don't talk to your mother like—" Norman's words were cut off by the slamming of the Maple's front door. He rolled his eyes. Caroline bit her lip.

"I should try talking to him again…" Caroline began to move but May stopped her.

"Actually," She interrupted, "Do you…mind if I did instead?" May suggested, almost regretting it immediately after. Caroline titled her head slightly.

"Are you sure? He's very stubborn May." Caroline answered.

"That's an understatement." Brendan added.

" _Bren_." Birch glared at his son to watch it. Brendan shrugged back.

"It's true. I don't know where he gets it from." Norman answered. The two men were still holding one another as if they were still waltzing but the music had recently ended. Birch and Norman simultaneously let go of one another and looked awkwardly in other directions.

"I think I should. I haven't really got the chance to talk to him yet." May gave Caroline a reassuring smile. Caroline nodded while smiling back and May turned to head to the house.

"Norman, Wally, can I talk to you both. I have an idea." Caroline spoke.

"I can't know?" Brendan grimaced.

"Come on now Brendan, let's go see what your mother is up to." Birch gestured his son to their home. Brendan rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

* * *

May entered the foreign household. It was tidy and resembled the Birch's structure-wise. The living room had light-wood floors and light green walls. There were blue couches and a light-wood coffee table to match the floors. There were photographs hung up on the wall, mostly family photos or snapshots of Max. A television was pushed against the far wall that separated the living room from the dining and living room. Next to the entrance to the kitchen was a staircase. May swallowed hard and she pushed her shoes off her feet and headed upstairs.

School photos of Max lined the walls from a young age to what looked more like the present. When she reached the second floor, there were four doors. Two were opened. One was a bathroom with porcelain appliances. She walked over to the second to find a queen size bed. From a distance, she saw what seemed to be a wedding photo of Caroline and Norman on their bed-side table. Before she let her curiosity get the best of her, she turned herself away from her mother's bedroom and headed to the closed doors. She lightly knocked on the first door only to get no answer. Her heart raced in her chest and she quietly turned the knob. She wanted to turn and run before inspecting the room only to find it was the spare room where Wally was staying. Letting out a deep breath, she walked to the last room at the end of the hall. She pressed her ear to the door to hear someone moving around from the other side. She built up the courage to lightly knock. Max began to speak from the other side.

"Mom, I told you I'm not in the mood to talk, so why don't you just—"

"Actually it's May." She interrupted before he could say anything more. There was a brief silence and she could no longer hear shuffling.

"Oh." Max spoke briefly before silence settled again.

"…Can I come in?" May asked patiently. She began to feel herself sweat in nervousness.

"…I guess." Max answered. May took a moment to finally turn the knob on the door and enter the room.

It was a decently-sized room. The bed was pushed up against the far wall. Beside it was a large desk with a desktop computer sitting on top of it. Max sat in the desk chair turned toward the screen and away from May. May let her eyes dance around the room hoping Max would say something. On the wall with the door to the hall was a dresser with a television and gaming system placed on top. Some drawers were left open revealing unfolded clothing stuffed inside. Further away was a closet door. It was open and a pile of clothes and gadgets spilled out of it. On the wall to her right, was a large shelving unit. With further inspection, she saw trophies, medals, and framed certificates stand proudly all awarded to "Max Maple." She smiled silently at them before Max's voice knocked her out of her trance.

"Are you just here to stare at stuff and snoop around my room?" His cold speech startled her a little. She jumped to turn and meet his eyes but he was still facing the computer. She squinted and decided to ignore his snide remark.

"Can I sit?" She asked politely. Max shrugged, causing May to sigh. This was going to be just as hard as she thought. May walked across the room and flattened out an area of the unmade bed and proceeded to sit. She folded her hands in her lap uncomfortably. Max peered over at her knees, refusing to make eye contact but curious by May's presence. He wasn't sure how to approach this situation.

"Did my mom put you up to this," he fiddled with a rubix cube, trying to sort out the color puzzle. May watched him for a moment before answering. Strands of forest-green hair shaded his face.

"No," May answered but before being able to say anything else, Max spoke.

"Then why are you even here?" He spoke bluntly. May tilted her head but kept her cool.

"I actually asked her if I could talk to you." She calmly gazed at him waiting for a reaction. He finally fixed his gaze to meet May's, but his hands continued to solve the rubix puzzle. The lamp's light flashed across his glasses.

"Why?" He finally spoke.

"Well… because… like it or not, I'm your sister." She decided to speak bluntly back. At that moment Max solved the cube without looking. He looked over at his solved cube and grinned slightly, in a cocky manner. He tossed it in the air and caught it on the way down, before tossing it to May. She was caught off-guard, but still managed to catch it last second.

"Half-sister." He corrected. May pinched her eyebrows.

"Still a sister." Max felt her eyes linger on him, making him turn to her. He briefly analyzed her face. It still baffled him how much she resembled his mother. Eyes, nose, bone structure, mouth, chin, even height. It was like looking at a slightly younger version of Caroline. He blinked a few times to snap himself out of it.

"When I saw you," He spoke, tearing his gaze from May's.

"I saw her, I saw mom. I knew something was weird. No one else seemed to notice. You look more like her than I do." He grimaced at the solved rubix cube in May's hands.

"That's because you look more like Norman." She smiled and Max breathed out a small laugh in agreement, but did not smile. Her heart still raced anxiously hoping this conversation would go smoothly. _So far, so good…sort of._

"So 'sister,'" He spoke smugly, "why are you really here?"

May's heart sank. She had so many things she wanted to say but couldn't seem to find the words. Max turned to see inner turmoil displayed through her facial expression.

"I don't want you to be mad," May started.

"Here we go," Max sighed, but before May could explain he spoke again.

"No." He spoke again.

"What?" May asked, confused.

"She lied to me. My whole life. I had a… you… a sister. And she hid it from me? This whole secret background of hers…well it affects me too. So no I'm not talking to her. So don't bother trying to convince me." Max's pinched expression showed he was confused which he clearly didn't like to be. May thought for a moment before finally figuring out what to say.

"How old are you?" May asked, causing Max to turn to her puzzled.

"Fifteen?"

"That didn't sound very sure." She spoke strangely confident. Max glared at her.

"Fifteen." He spoke sternly while fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm nineteen—"

"No one asked." He interrupted. May bit her tongue.

 _Déjà vu,_ she thought silently back to the first time she met Brendan and he responded with the same answer. This was going to be _harder_ than she thought.

"That makes me… four years older than you." She brushed off his comment.

"Yes…your point?" His eyes were like slits at this point staring at May.

"A lot can happen it four years." She nodded her head at him. He looked less mad and more confused at this point.

"Okay anyway it's been _great_ May, but—"

"Like for example, it took me four years from birth before I was put in training. Around four years after that, I got my first pager. Not like I had any use for it then. Four years after that, I got to see more of Hoenn for the first time, than just…ocean. And did you know it only took four years for a small group of criminals to establish their selves as one of Hoenn's largest and most feared criminal organizations? Do you know which one I'm talking about?" May smiled, tossing the solved rubix cube back to Max. He stared blankly at her.

"Team Aqua. Do you know who their leader is?" She wasn't smiling anymore. She stared blankly back at him.

"Of course I do," Max answered.

"Archie Aogiri, not the nicest guy I've ever met." She spoke casually.

"You _met_ him?" He seemed to gain a little interest in their discussion. There was still a smokescreen of curiosity shrouding May.

"I knew him very well actually." May answered.

"So you're a criminal? A felon? A grunt?" Max answered, unabashed, trying to offend her. He didn't like not knowing and it made him frustrated.

"I was, I guess." She answered honestly. Max found himself without words for once. He expected her to be offended and not as calm to answer that question.

"I didn't choose to join though. Anyway, I didn't have a great time there. So at eighteen, I'd had it and left. Then I ran into Brendan getting himself into trouble with Team Aqua. I kind of saved him. Anyway, now we're friends and here I am. You look confused, and I don't blame you. I find myself still confused." May continued to speak calmly. Max looked very puzzled at this point.

"Ask me something. And try not to be so smug about it." May answered with a smile. Max just stared at her as if she were crazy for a few moments, before adjusting his glasses and turning his body to face her. He started to look a little nauseous trying to put things together in his head. May crossed her legs and decided to jump in after moment of silence had passed.

"Have you ever asked about your mom's life?" Max swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes, actually, a few times. She said her parents had died, and she lived in an orphanage in Verdanturf, and she moved to Petalburg and became a waitress, then met my dad." Max spoke in a challenging way.

"There! Verdanturf orphanage! Do you know who else started there?" May asked.

"No?" Max answered.

"Team Aqua did. There leader and the starting bunch did."

"How do you know that?" May grimaced at him and something clicked in Max's head. It showed in his expression, which was a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"No. Mom is a good person not some felon, like _you._ " he spat. That hurt May a little but she didn't budge. She developed a shell over the years. She took a moment to exhale hard before speaking.

"Interesting how you're mad that no one explains anything to you, yet you don't want to learn." May challenged back.

"Fine. Enlighten me, _sister_." Max snapped back. May finally understood what Brendan meant by 'stubborn is an understatement.'

"My father is Archie, of Team Aqua, and before you go and judge, no, _our_ mother is not a terrible person for that. They were young and weren't lucky like you to have two good parents to guide them. So basically mom thought I died in pregnancy and she needed to get away from Archie before getting in too deep with the gang. So she made a responsible decision and ran away. But I survived, unfortunately for you, and her closest friend brought me back to Archie. He's blamed me for her death my entire life. All I had of her was an old photograph of her that Archie had planted there to remind me of what 'I'd done.' So when I found out she was alive, we got to understand our circumstances." May explained slowly to Max without tears or anxiousness. After her time with Brendan and Caroline, she'd grown much stronger and was able to discuss her past easier.

Max just stared back at her blankly before his head fell into his hands. He sighed deeply. May felt a jolt of worry. Had she said too much too fast? Did she even make sense? That was a lot of information all at once, could it be too much? He was only fifteen. She reached out and took his hands in hers impulsively. He looked back at her with damp eyes.

"Please don't be mad. She was only protecting you, not lying. Most of them are dangerous. That's what mothers do. Your mother loves you more than anything and was just protecting you." She squeezed his hands in hers anxiously waiting for him to say something, anything. She didn't want to make things any worse than they already were. After a few moments of silence Max stood up from his seat. May's eyes followed him with worry. She tried desperately hard not to upset him. To her surprise he kept his hands in hers as he stood causing her to stand as well.

"Sorry, for calling you a felon." He muttered at his feet before looking at his sister. She couldn't help but smile. She slowly pulled him into a delicate embrace and rubbed his back. He stood quietly, holding back tears of guilt before he swung his arms around her, tightening her hug. He squeezed his eyes shut. They stood quietly for a few moments before he finally spoke again. This really surprised May.

"Our mother." He corrected. May continued to hold her younger brother who seemed to finally accept her.

* * *

May entered the Birch house after an emotional time spent in the Maple household. Will it be like that every time she goes over? Brendan heard the door shut from his room and made his way down the stairs from his room to see May.

"Hey, this is like my first day off from you." Brendan smiled. May rolled her eyes.

"Lucky you," May answered sarcastically.

"Nah," Brendan began, "I kinda missed you being a pain in my ass." He winked.

" _I'm_ a pain in _your_ ass?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Interesting theory," she smiled.

"Whatever, want to go upstairs? Mom and dad are in the kitchen so it's awkward to be in the living room."

"Sure," May answered, following Brendan to his room.

"So how'd it go?" He pushed the door open to his room and plopped down on his bed. May pulled to chair closer to his bed and sat down, propping her feet up on the bed. Brendan grimaced but brushed it off and sat against the bed board.

"Well, I explained to Max what was going on since he wouldn't let Caroline even try… then he apologized and we hugged." May summarized.

"Wait, _what_?" Brendan gaped. May shrugged but couldn't help but laugh.

"He _hugged you?! And apologized?_ Actually?!" Brendan let out a loud laugh.

"Shhhh! Do _not_ tell him I told you, or anyone. He'll never trust me again." She laughed with him.

"I won't, I won't." He smiled in her direction, but his eyes lingered longer than she assumed causing her to blush lightly and turn away. Brendan looked away too.

"So how was shopping and stuff?" Brendan asked.

"Good. I found a dress I really love. I even bought these little black heels to wear with it. I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow." She described excitedly.

"I'm looking forward to it too." Brendan referred to seeing May in a dress she loved but she didn't catch on, and just smiled back at Brendan.

"What were you up to while I was gone?" She decided to ask.

"Oh boy," Brendan took off his hat and let his long dark hair fall around his face. May silently admired it as Brendan went on to describe the days events. He didn't even have to try, his hair just fell in the right places.

"Well Max came out of his shell a little since you guys left. We were all in the kitchen here chatting for a while and dad made sandwiches for lunch. Then Norman said that Caroline told him to make sure we all brush up on our dancing. So we all took turns practicing outside. It was…interesting. I think me or Wally did the best out of everyone. Max and Birch are super awkward dancers, but you saw Birch." Brendan and May cringed simultaneously at the memory.

"Have you ever?" Brendan asked.

"Ever what?" May responded.

"Danced? Like…waltzed?" Brendan asked. May turned bright red. She felt embarrassed that she'd completely forgot she'd have to dance.

"Um…no." She admitted with embarrassment, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat.

"Do…you want me to show you?" Brendan asked reluctantly.

"Um, yeah, uh definitely. I guess I'll have to tomorrow." She laughed uncomfortably for a moment. Brendan looked around the room for a moment before standing.

"I don't have any music…so we'll just improvise."

He reached out a hand to May. She reluctantly took the polite gesture and stood up with him. They shuffled uncomfortably for a moment before Brendan began to direct.

"Okay so you put your left hand here," He lightly held her hand and guided it to rest on his shoulder and then pushed it back a little farther.

"There. Now bend your right arm but extend it away from your body a little… like this… Just grab mine." He extended her arm out, raised it a little then did the same with his arm and grabbed her hand. She watched intently. Next he placed his right arm causing her to blush in surprise for a moment. She swallowed in slight discomfort.

"What? Not used to me? Straighten up, would ya?" He pushed on her waist causing her spine to extend upward. With that he also pulled her closer bringing their faces very close. She turned bright red looking into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes fell to her feet.

"Well are we going to dance or what?" She tried her hardest to speak confidently but could feel her voice shake. Brendan laughed.

"Okay okay, ready? Step back with your right foot. I'm stepping forward. Next step to the side, then forward then to the other side, then back again. See what I mean, like a box?" He explained. May nodded, thinking it sounded decently easy.

"I'll count in threes and lead, okay?"

"Why do you get to lead?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Because guys always lead in waltz and you don't know what you're doing." He stared down at her.

"Sexist." May muttered under her breath causing Brendan to roll his eyes.

"Okay, ready? Step back…1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3." May kept up awkwardly as Brendan confidently stepped slowly and counted slowly. They kept moving in the same motion until they picked up speed and May moved smoothly. She stepped on his feet a few times but they quickly recovered the awkward steps. May got the hang of it after a few minutes.

"Good, okay want to step it up a notch?" He asked causing May to worry a little.

"Hm?"

"Don't worry it's fun, okay ready? Spin." He released her waist and raised his leading arm above their heads, stepping away from her. May stopped giving Brendan a concerned look.

"Spin!" He spoke louder. She did a small, awkward spin around once and Brendan quickly pulled her back into position. She blushed at the lack of space between them.

"Okay, let's try again you just step away and spin. Try to flow a little better. You can't just stop in the middle of a waltz." He mocked.

"Hey I've never done this before give me a break." She snapped back, glaring into his eyes.

"Okay, ready?" He raised his arm again and May spun with grace beneath their arms and pulled back in with just as much flow, continuing the basic step.

"Nice, way better." He smiled. She smiled confidently back.

They practiced these basic steps for a few more minutes, Brendan began to hum a basic waltz tune.

"Okay now we'll finish the song with a dip, so just turn your body and lean back into my arm around your waist okay? Don't dip your head too much though it'll look weird." May listened to Brendan's instruction and waited for her cue. He began to extend his leg and she let herself lean back into his arm and he stopped humming. He watched her hair delicately fall behind her shoulders and her eyes close. Losing his momentum staring, he was brought back when May shot her eyes open again.

"…Did I do it?" May asked with her head dipped back awkwardly. He jumped a little pulling her back up into the old position.

"Uh, yes. P-Perfect. Good job." He stuttered. She looked up at him questionably. It took him a moment to meet her eyes again. They found themselves staring back at each other for a while. It was like the room around them disappeared and there was no awkward tension. Just the two of them, alone in an empty space. Brendan found himself staring at the parting of her soft lips. Her gaze was lost in the deep brown color of his eyes. When he returned his eyes to hers he felt chills down his spine. The azure color of her eyes was intoxicating. The sound of the door opening knocked them out of the trance.

"Brendan dinner is—Oh! Oops! Am I interrupting? I'll leave." Abby awkwardly left the doorway after intruding on the two young adults. With that, Brendan and May both took a long step away from each other.

"No! Mom! I was just teaching May how to dance!" Brendan tried to call to her before she ran to tell Birch any lies. May blushed and scratched the back of her neck in discomfort. Brendan bit his lip and walked to get his hat from his bed. The tension came back with full force, filling the room.

"Um, I'm supposed to eat with my mom tonight, so…uh I'll go over there." May spoke awkwardly.

"You're going to leave me with my parents after _that?_ They'll bombard me with questions." Brendan spoke worriedly.

"Sorry! Promises! See yeah later!" May darted for the door, but paused before leaving.

"Thanks for the lessons!" With that, she darted down the stairs and out of the house. Brendan sighed.

"Typical."

* * *

"So May, seems you've broken down Max's walls pretty easily." Norman spoke after swallowing some vegetables.

They'd been just sat down to eat and it'd been relatively quiet since they started. May was busy struggling to cut into the piece of meat on her plate. She dragged the knife over in multiple times and began to saw at it but she still hadn't managed to get through it easily like everyone else seemed to be. She didn't learn to eat like the Maple's did at the base. She looked up when she was addressed. Max jolted in his seat.

"Walls?" He asked pessimistically.

"Max you've been avoiding your mother for two days." Norman challenged back.

"Right…" Max settled back in his seat.

"…Sorry again, mom." He spoke quietly, propping his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand in guilt.

"Oh, it's all right Maxy. Elbows off the table though." Caroline spoke sweetly even when giving orders. Max obliged but continued to look down at his plate. Norman gave May a thumbs up and winked. She assumed that since her chat with Max, all had been resolved between him and Caroline. She smiled back in response before turning back to the difficulty set before.

"May," Caroline spoke across the table from her.

"Hm?" She looked up at her mother.

"Stab down with the fork into the meat, then saw with the knife using your right hand. Use your pointer finger along the knife." Caroline explained. Max looked up at this point with a smirk on his face. Turning bright red, May followed Caroline's short lesson and managed to cut the meat properly. Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Bravo." Max spoke sarcastically, causing Caroline to shoot him a death stare. Max snickered anyways.

"So May, I've been meaning to ask you if you can dance for the festival tomorrow? Besides dinner the event it mostly dancing. Plenty of waltzing. Do you know how to?" Caroline asked May between bites.

"Uh, actually Brendan showed me how to before I came here," May explained.

"How romantic." Max spoke in a bubbly voice. May couldn't help but gape and blush again.

" _Max_." May and Caroline spoke simultaneously. Norman began to laugh but only to be stopped by a menacing glare from Caroline. He coughed to extinguish his laughter.

"It's great to have a little brother isn't it?" Norman smiled at May. May didn't say anything.

"That's wonderful May," Caroline spoke in a slightly annoyed voice, embarrassed at the way the boys were acting.

"You'll have to prove your skill after dinner." Norman interjected.

"Huh?" May asked.

"I'm the best lead in this town, so we'll practice after dinner to make sure your sharp. That Bren is all talk." Norman explained with a smile. May smiled back.

"That's an understatement. And it's a pretty small town so that doesn't really mean much, dad." Max mocked.

"That'd be great, I apologize in advance though." May joked to lighten the mood as Norman glared at his know-it-all son.

"You're a beginner May, don't worry about it." Caroline added. The group ate in silence again for a moment before May suddenly remember something.

"So where's Wally? Wasn't he staying here?" May asked. Caroline suddenly looked to Norman who nodded back at her. She grinned in response. Max didn't seem phased and continued to dig into his meal.

"Actually we were meaning to discuss this with you." Caroline spoke gleefully. May looked up in confusion.

"Wally moved his stuff into the Birch's spare room this afternoon…and we want you to move into the upstairs spare room." Norman explained. May raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Permanently." Caroline looked overjoyed, but May still felt confused. Her throat tensed up a little.

"Really?" Was all May could manage.

"That's not all," Caroline reached across the table to grab May's hand.

"I know we've only truly known each other for a few days, but you're my daughter and we're family. We want you to make the upstairs spare room _your_ room, May." Caroline began to elaborate. May began to feel her hands shake and her body tense. _Was this really happening_? Caroline's eyes became damp.

"Norman and I have discussed this and he completely agrees that your place is in this family. He agrees to adopt you into this family, to take the Maple name. It's your decision, sweetie." A tear rolled down Caroline's face through her smile is hopes May would accept this request.

May couldn't find words and sat in silence. Tears began to roll unexpectedly down her eyes as she looked at her mother's hand in her own. She was feeling overwhelmed.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, but I really hope you choose to join this family." Caroline spoke. Norman smiled reassuringly.

"There's—" May tried to speak but the words got stuck in her throat. Everyone at the table waiting tentatively for her to speak, except for Max who still seemed less than interested.

"—Nothing I want more." She managed before more tears spilled from her eyes. Caroline almost jumped in celebration but froze in her seat when May spoke again.

"But I can't." She added. She found herself worrying for the people around her. In such a short period of time they've all impacted her life. While the idea of being part of a real family made her heart sing she wouldn't willingly put their safety on the line. She looked up to her mother who looked concerned.

"He could find you…through me." May explained. Caroline's shoulders settled.

"May," Norman tried to speak.

"No," May croaked.

"I can't ruin something so… perfect." May spoke. She couldn't destroy something she'd desired and imagined for so long.

"Bad luck follows me. It's been...too good to be true lately." May grabbed her napkin and raised it to her eyes, wiping away tears.

"Perfect? Jeez. Far from it, May." Max finally spoke, lacking seriousness. May couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back briefly before turning to his food again.

"Even if that were the case, sometimes we can no longer run and we must face our past." Caroline began after listening and thinking of exactly what she wanted to say. May turned to her.

"But right now, being there for you and being your mother is more important to me, because I've missed out on too much...caused too much pain. You're already a woman." Caroline got choked up.

"In a perfect world, you would have been part of this family from the start. Team Aqua would not exist. I would have had parents. But we don't live in a perfect world. But we have to make the most of it. I don't want you to suffer the pain I suffered any longer. I didn't have anyone to return to or run to. I want you to be able to come home to a family of your own. So May, please don't worry about me. I've got two strong trainers by my side. And if that day does come, we'll face it then, courageously and together." Caroline smiled reassuringly and took May's hand in her own again.

"We've got to make the most out of the time we have, that's what I've done everyday since I remade myself. I've truly lived, and I want that for you. I need you to, May." Caroline smiled.

It took May a long time to speak. This time it wasn't because of swarming thoughts clouding her mind, but because her head felt so clear. Maybe everything terrible she'd went through was supposed to lead her here. To a real family. Maybe it was fate. It was hard for May to try and believe in such things after everything, but she couldn't help but wonder if maybe all this meant something. The future made her stomach turn, but like Caroline said, _we've got to make the most out of the time we have_ , and that's just what she was going to do.

"Okay," May finally spoke. Caroline beamed, pushing herself out of her seat. May got up too. She skipped around the table and threw her arms around her daughter. They held each other in silent happiness before Caroline spoke in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Thank you."

Norman got up next and wrapped his arms around the women.

"'May Maple.' It's got a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Norman spoke. May laughed nodding in agreement.

" _Ugh_ , can we please _stop?_ Yes, it's all so touching, but _please_ before I vomit." Max spoke from his seat, covering his eyes.

* * *

After dessert was served, May and Norman brushed up on their dancing. Caroline even brought down her new shoes they'd just bought to practice in. Instead of Brendan's awkward humming, the Maple's played music from their sound system. It was very helpful to pick up a rhythm. He was very smooth and patient. May fumbled a few times and was somewhat awkward in her steps but Norman was there to correct her and catch her if she stumbled. May got to watch Max dance with Caroline too and noticed they were both equally awkward. Could this be their first connection?

"Okay, enough for me." Caroline exhaled.

"May, why don't you jump in?" Caroline smiled.

"Ugh, mom can't I be done too?" Max protested.

"Ugh, no not yet Max. You're still too stiff, some practice will help that. We've got to get you prepared for potential _suitors._ " She mocked back, winking at him. He huffed in response.

May approached Max and noticed her eyes leveled with his forehead in her new shoes.

"Hey look, I'm taller than you." She pointed out laughing. Max just grimaced silently. They got into position and began to waltz around the living room and the parents called out directions from the sidelines. This went on for what felt like an eternity before Caroline noticed the time.

"Oh my, is it already eleven? May you should probably get the last of your things at the Birch's before everyone goes to bed, since tomorrow is the big day!" Caroline excitedly clapped before heading into the kitchen.

" _Finally,"_ Max spoke relieved and somewhat out of breath. He darted up the stairs without another word.

"Don't take it personally." Norman spoke from behind May causing her to briefly jump.

"He's always like this. It's just his way." He smiled reassuringly.

"I figured." May smiled.

"Well… I'll be right back, I guess." She waved to Norman before exiting the house. As she crossed the green patch between their houses. May stopped to admire the clear sky. Millions of stars twinkled above her. Taking a deep breath of crisp autumn air, May felt like everything was finally working out for her. She found herself feeling light until a cool breeze gave her chills and moved her along. She sped up her pace and quietly entered the Birch's house.

The door was unlocked, so she assumed they were expecting her, but the lights in the kitchen and living room were off. If anyone was awake they'd be upstairs, so that's where she went. She carefully climbed the stairs through the darkness. Brendan's parents end of the hall was dark and quiet. The spare room in front of her was the same. The only light source was coming from Brendan's room. The door was partially open and she could hear shuffling from within. She decided to walk into the room without knocking.

Brendan was rustling through her drawers. His squinted expression showed he was looking for something, he was focused and didn't seem to notice May enter his room.

"Hey," She whispered to announce her presence. Brendan jumped out of his determined trance to meet her eyes. He settled.

"I didn't even hear you come in," He spoke before turning his head back to his dresser. He closed the drawer and proceeded to rummage through the next drawer beneath it.

"Sorry? It was dark, didn't want to wake anyone." May was light on her feet and good at creeping around. She crossed the room to stand beside him, crossing her arms.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"Nothing," He spoke in a frustrated tone as he continued to raid the drawer causing some socks to spill out onto the floor.

"Doesn't look like nothing," May spoke. Preoccupied, Brendan didn't answer immediately.

"My bow-tie, I know, it's corny." Brendan whispered angrily.

"Not really, so tomorrow is really the big day." May couldn't even believe what she was saying. She was filled with both anxiousness and excitement.

"Yup—Oh! Found it, nice." Brendan stopped rummaging and pulled out the untied black bow-tie.

"So I just came her to get some things I left behind," May looked out Brendan's small window and began to gnaw on her fingernail, lost in thought of what tomorrow would be like.

"Right, so you're moving in next door? So we're neighbors now I guess? So weird... Mom put your stuff over on the desk that you left before Wally moved in and went to sleep." Brendan spoke stress-free now that he'd finally found what he'd been looking for. May turned to see her hairbrush and backpack on top of the now clean surface of the desk. She walked from the window to grab them.

"Thanks," She smiled, "And yeah, it was really emotional but they want to…adopt me, and stuff." May whispered happily.

"That's great, May." Brendan smiled back.

"You knew?" May asked.

"After you went there for dinner my mom told me Caroline's plans. They're really close, you know." He smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Did they ask you about us dancing?" May asked.

"Ugh, don't ask. They're embarrassing. You're glad you weren't there." Brendan rolled his eyes.

May didn't really have any words so she just smiled back at him. He let out a yawn and May suddenly realized how tired she was herself.

"I better go, tomorrow's the big day." She smiled, heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Brendan joked. He was surprised when May stopped beside him on her way out. She suddenly got up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night," She smiled and found her way to the exit without another word.

Brendan found himself beginning to flush before he could respond. He turned around but she had already snuck out.

"Good night, May." He whispered into the night.

May made her way outside the Birch's house feeling happier and more confident than she even had. There was another feeling inside her but she just couldn't quite describe it. She paused to look up at the stars once more. She may have been alone in that moment but she'd never felt more safe.

* * *

"Okay May, close." Caroline spoke sweetly as she applied black liner to May's lash line. She jumped a little at the touch but not enough for Caroline to smudge it. Caroline took a step back to compare May's closed eye's to assure their symmetry.

"Okay, open." Caroline ordered. May opened her eyes to see her mother looking back at her, a smile spread across her face.

"Perfect! Now we just need mascara, remember do not rub your eyes or face or you'll ruin my masterpiece." Caroline smiled, rummaging through her makeup bag.

"When can I look in the mirror?" May asked.

"When I'm done your mascara." Caroline winked. May sighed lightly. She'd been sitting in a chair facing away from the bathroom mirror for the past two hours through Caroline's pruning, plucking and applying. Caroline made sure she would be perfectly pampered and done up for the birthday celebrations. She'd already done her own hair and makeup prior to her daughters. Her auburn hair was tied back in a curly up-do for the event. Blush dusted her cheeks framing her cheekbones and gold and brown eyeshadows blended together on her lids. May admired Caroline's lashes which were darker and longer than usual.

"Will my eye lashes look like yours?" May asked.

"Yes, after I apply the mascara." Caroline unscrewed the mascara brush from the bottle and held it in front of May's eye.

"This can be a little uncomfortable, blink when I tell you, okay?" She positioned the brush directly above May's pupil.

"Blink." She spoke. May obeyed and immediately regretted it due to the awkward feeling it caused. She pulled back when she felt her eye begin to water.

"Are you okay?" Caroline looked confused.

"Yeah…that was just weird." May blinked a few times to dissipate the water building up in her eyes and returning to the same sitting position. Caroline smiled.

"I know but this is the last part, okay? Ready?" Caroline spoke sweetly. May nodded.

"Blink." This went on for the next few minutes until Caroline felt her work was done. She stepped away from May and smiled.

"Okay, have a look." May's heart raced as she turned around excitedly toward the bathroom mirror. She immediately gaped at what was supposed to be her own reflection.

Caroline did beautiful work on May that she didn't quite recognize herself. May's skin looked smooth and pour-free. Contour powders sharpened her cheekbones making them look high and strong. Her brows were shaped and filled in bringing definition to her expression. Her eye's were done in smoky greys with black liner and complemented with the same long, black eyelashes Caroline sported. May's hair was out of it's usual rugged pig tails. It cascaded down in thick, elegant loose curls just past her shoulders. May couldn't believe she was looking at _herself_. She gaped.

"Wow," she whispered in awe, she reached up to touch her face to make sure it was herself before Caroline spoke.

" _Don't_ touch, remember? I'm glad you like it. You have a slightly tanner complexion than me so contouring looks _great_ on your cheekbones." Caroline smiled at May's reflection.

"You made me… pretty." May smiled with gratitude.

" _Made_ you pretty? Honey, you were already pretty. Makeup just accentuates the beauty you already have in my opinion." Caroline placed her hands in May's.

"Not let's go get your dress on, we have to head over to the ballroom in…" She paused to check the clock in the hallway as she pulled May out of the bathroom.

"…forty-five minutes." She sighed, a little stressed, and pulled May down the hall to her new room.

"Max! Forty minutes!" Caroline called from the hall.

"Yup!" Max yelled from behind his closed bedroom door.

Caroline rummaged through the closet and pulled May's dress from its hanger. She laid it flat on May's bed.

"I'm going to go put mine on, call me if you need help, okay? Oh! And shoes are in the closet." With that, Caroline made a swift exit.

"Thank you!" May called out and closed the door behind her. She slowly approached the dress. Staring at it momentarily she let her fingers glide down the glittering fabric and let out a sigh. _Today is the day._ She still couldn't wrap her head around it. She pulled the dress on and zipped up the side. She slid her shoes on and exited the room. May stopped by the bathroom to get a second look and almost collided with Max as he exited. They both jumped.

"Whoa sorry!" Max apologized then paused to take in May's transformation. She really did look a lot like her mother.

"You look…good." Was the best compliment he could muster. She smiled.

"You look pretty good, yourself." She nodded. Max sported a black tuxedo and green dress shirt. His hair was combed back and his black shoes were polished. He couldn't help but grin as he fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Thanks, meet you downstairs." He headed to his room and May made her way into the bathroom. She glanced into the mirror and couldn't help but feel like a princess. She twirled around once before leaving the room with confidence. She carefully made her way downstairs to find Caroline in the kitchen. She was cutting some fruit. May gaped at Caroline's long red dress. Caroline turned to her with cut fruit on a plate, but they both paused to admire the other.

"Oh sweetie, you look like royalty, just beautiful." Caroline smiled proudly.

"I must get it from you, you look amazing!" May glanced at her long red dress. The dress hugged her waste and flowed gracefully down her legs with just the right amount of volume. Black heels peeked out from the bottom. She'd also applied a red lipstick since May had seen her last. She beamed.

"I cut some fruit for you and Max to eat so you don't get too hungry on the way there and before dinner is served. I'll put them on the table, I just have to make a phone call quickly." Since Caroline had a large part in organizing the event, she'd been preoccupied most of the day, on and off the phone making sure all was going as planned.

"Where's Norman?" May asked, helping herself to the fruit.

"MAX, FRUIT!" Caroline called to Max before addressing May.

"Oh he's getting vehicles in Oldale to drive us to Petalburg with Birch. They do this every year." She smiled reassuringly before exiting the room to make a call. Max fumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Nice," He said, grabbing some fruit for himself.

"Mom, do you want me to go get Abby and stuff now?" Max asked openly but only to receive no answer. May assumed 'and stuff' meant Brendan and Wally. He grimaced but before he could shout louder May jumped in.

"She went to talk on the phone." She clarified putting another piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Oh…well I'll just go get them anyway." Max then headed for the door. The second he left Caroline returned to the kitchen.

"Max went to go get Abby and stuff," May repeated.

"Okay, that's fine. I just got a call from Norman and they'll be here in five minutes." She looked at the clock on the stove again with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," May spoke calmly, causing Caroline to turn to her.

"Everything is going to turn out just fine." She smiled at her reassuringly.

"You're right, but I worry, it's just what mom's do." She laughed a little before she heard the door open.

"Car?" Abby's voice could be heard in the entrance way. Caroline left the kitchen to greet her and May followed behind.

"Abby! You look wonderful." Caroline walked over to her with open arms and wrapped her in a tight embrace. May admired Abby's long teal gown. It was also long sleeved but was loose fitting from the chest, down. Her hair was also done up.

"You too, Caroline, as always. Oh, May. What a lovely dress, you look breath-taking." Abby approached her and held her in a hug. May hugged her back.

"You look amazing, too." May flattered back as they pulled out of the hug.

"Youth helps, though." Abby added.

"Very true," Caroline smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Don't look so stiff, would ya?" Brendan's familiar voice could be heard approaching the house.

"I just hate suits, they're so uncomfortable." Wally could be heard complaining back. Both boys could be now seen in the doorway. Abby and Caroline stood in front of May blocking her view. Caroline turned first.

"Well don't you both look like handsome young men?" She grinned widely while approaching, and hugged them both.

"Thanks," they both muttered back as they hugged.

"You look like a bombshell, Caroline." Brendan spoke and Wally nodded in agreement.

"Not a day over 25!" Wally chimed in.

"Thank you boys." Brendan and Wally chuckled along with Caroline until they both laid eyes on May. Brendan's expression was completely blank as he gazed at her. He visibly swallowed. Meanwhile Wally gaped obviously. May waved lightly and awkwardly stood in her place.

"WOW May, you look awesome!" Wally smiled excitedly. May let out a laugh.

"Back at you, Wally." They approached each other and hugged like everyone else seemed to do when greeting one another. May looked up to see Brendan's gaze hadn't faltered. He swallowed again and looked at the ground. He didn't want to stare.

"Dad's here!" Max shouted from outside. Caroline and Abby were the first to leave the house. Wally turned and headed for the door while May and Brendan held their ground. Wally paused by Brendan's side.

"Try not to look so stiff, will ya?" He spoke in a mocking tone, earning him an elbow to the ribs before he left the house. May began to follow Wally out and Brendan moved with her. They were the last to shuffle their way out.

"May," Brendan spoke.

"Yes?"

"You look really…really pretty." He spoke looking at her face. She smiled back.

"You look handsome too." May looked him up and down, smiling playfully. He wore a black tuxedo with a dark red dress shirt beneath his suit jacket.

"You're like…" Brendan paused to look at his feet as they were just about to exit the house.

"…the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He managed to say, meeting her eyes. May turned away to flush, hoping the foundation would help conceal the dark red shade in her cheeks.

"Okay, Birch's and Wally in here with me, Maples back there." The professor shouted from the driver's seat of the first car, pointing and directing traffic.

"Black SUV's?" Caroline rolled her eyes at their choice of vehicle to arrive in.

"We're on a budget here, honey." Norman smiled as she approached the passengers seat.

"You know Wallace. He's going to show you up at your own party." Caroline explained sitting in the car and closing the door.

"As he does every year. Come on kids! We need to be there in fifteen and you know it'll already be busy." Norman ordered through a rolled down window. Wally veered to the Birch's vehicle and Max to the Maples. Brendan turned to May.

"I'll meet you there, okay?" He spoke timidly, which was odd for him.

"Okay," May smiled, causing him to smile back before they went their separate ways. May opened the backseat door as Max closed himself in on the opposite side. May carefully sat in the seat beside him, being extra careful to avoid her dress getting snagged on anything.

"Everyone buckled in?" Caroline asked.

"Yup." Max replied.

"Me too." May agreed.

"All right, off we go! Excited May? It'll be a hoot." Norman spoke happily as he reversed the car. Max held up his hands to cover his eyes at his father's embarrassing language.

"Very." May smiled and looked out the window the entire ride there.

* * *

The ride felt like an eternity for May. When the Maples car finally rolled into the reserved parking spot, May had to contain her excitement and exit the car as calmly as she could. The sun was setting, and the sky looked like it was on fire. Glowing golden sunshine cascaded down the parking lot. She looked out to the building hosting the party. The building had amazing architecture, but what caught May's attention was the long line of people that extended down the main street of Petalburg. She observed two doors from her distance. Only one door had the large line up. Men stood at the door checking citizenship cards. The other door had two people guarding it. When Norman got out of the car, people began to cheer and wave to him. He smiled and waved back. May was amazed that they recognized him from such distance.

 _ **BEEEEP**_

May nearly jumped out of her dress. She jumped to the noise to see Birch laughing in the driver's seat. Abby wasn't pleased with his actions, smacking her husbands arm. May couldn't help but smile out of embarrassment. Wally fell out of the car laughing.

"May…you should have seen your face." He spoke between bouts of laughter. May raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very funny." She squinted at him. Brendan appeared around from around the back of the car.

"Sorry about my dad, May." Brendan apologized. May cocked her head to the side at Brendan's strange behavior.

"No worries," May smiled reassuringly.

"HAHA sorry kid, just messin'. Didn't think you'd jump like that." The professor gave her a heavy pat on the back almost knocking her to the ground. She wasn't the most stable in heels.

"Maples! Come here so I can get a photo of you all. Get in close." Abby spoke up, camera in hand. Abby knew the sunset would make everyone's skin glow so now would be the best time to take pictures.

Norman grabbed Max's wrist who seemed embarrassed to be there like most teenagers would. Caroline smiled to May and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the boys. Norman pulled Max to the center and Caroline guided May to stand beside him.

"Try to look happy," Norman advised Max. Everyone managed to smile happily for the photo.

"Okay, now just the siblings." Abby spoke. Caroline and Norman moved out of the shot. Caroline watched her children with pride.

"Okay, now you guys get in there too." Abby motioned to Brendan and Wally. They shuffled into the shot. Brendan claimed his spot by May and Wally beside Max who was getting tired of taking pictures.

"Get in close!" Abby spoke while adjusting the focus.

They obliged shuffling closer together, weaving their arms together. Brendan allowed his hand to rest around May's waste. She wasn't expecting this but didn't mind either.

"Okay, birthday boy and his lovely wife who helped organize this whole thing!" Abby called to Norman and Caroline. Caroline kissed his cheek in their photo. May sighed with a light feeling in her chest, hoping she could achieve that happiness one day.

"Okay May, get in one last one with your mom," They obliged and Abby took the photo.

"Okay! Enough photos lets get in there!" Birch called excitedly from the side. Abby rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for my dad's drunkenness in advance." Brendan muttered in May's ear. She turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll see," He grinned. This seemed more like regular Brendan. Everyone began to shuffle off to the ballroom. Brendan felt his arm yanked back. His mother gestured to take one more photo of him and May before they went into the ballroom and while the lighting was still nice. Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Really, mom?" Brendan whispered. She made a fake sad face to make him feel guilty enough to oblige. He sighed and went to catch up to May to hold her back. She turned to him with a questioning look.

"Sorry, my mom wants to take a picture of us." He spoke, embarrassed. She smiled.

"It's no big deal." She turned to see Abby with her camera, smiling.

"Okay, get in close." Abby instructed. Brendan placed his hand on her waste and the other in his pants pocket casually. May titled her head towards Brendan and they both smiled happily. Abby snapped the photo.

"Okay! Let's go!" May spoke with excitement, pulling Brendan's arm towards the door everyone approached. The crowd roared louder as they approached. The rest of the group stood outside by the second door with no line up. Norman waved to the people who waited in the other line. Civilians happily wished him a happy birthday. Caroline was busy speaking to the men guarding the entrance. As they finally reached the rest of the group, May saw a sign indicating that their group would be entering through the "VIP" door.

"Thank you all!" Norman called out to the line up of people.

"Very well, you may all enter." One guard said. Both guards stepped aside to allow the group through the door. Caroline went first, along with Max, and Birch. Wally waited up for May and they entered together. May was really glad that Wally warmed up to her so fast.

"You're going to be amazed once we clear this staircase. The ballrooms amazing." Wally beamed. May carefully climbed the stairs behind him, carrying a mass fabric from her dress. She almost missed a step but felt a hand support back.

"Careful, you klutz." Brendan joked behind her.

"You trying wearing heels." She shot back. He couldn't help but laugh as they climbed what seemed like a never-ending staircase.

Finally reaching the top, Caroline opened the double doors. Allowing everyone to flow into the VIP balcony section of the ballroom. When May reached the top of the stairs she found herself gawking at the extravagance of the location. There was one long table with name cards marking everyone's seat. The dishes, chairs, glasses, even the table cloth had gold accents. May approached the railing past the table and floor in front of it. The entire building had an antique style to it. The floors were a dark wood. The walls were works of art on their own. They were mostly painted white with detailed patterns carved and painted gold everywhere. Massive chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The room was grand. The ballroom had a huge open space on the lower floor for dancing. Surrounding were hundreds of tables for guests from neighboring towns. She watched from above as people began to fill the empty tables. A calming song from a piano echoed off the walls throughout the ballroom.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?" Norman leaned on the railing beside her. He'd taken his suit jacket off upon arrival. Most of the men seemed to do this upon arrival.

"I've never seen anything like it, it's really beautiful." May felt a little nervous to be in such a glorious structure. It was almost intimidating.

"I'm glad you're here May, I haven't really got the chance to speak with you alone. You've made Caroline very happy." Norman turned to her. His stare was almost intimidating but his smile made up for it. She thought he'd definitely be a tough opponent.

"I'm happier too," She smiled.

"I'm glad you're a part of this family now," Norman nodded.

"But since you look so much like Car, we needed to come up with some reason why you'd suddenly be here." Norman began to explain. May listened intently.

"So we came up with that you were her 'deceased sister's daughter.' I know it's terrible, but it's the only way to explain how you look so much alike. We adopted you as our own because we've always been close with you. To help you cope, and give you a family to turn to. We couldn't really come up with anything less obvious." Norman shrugged. May smiled, and nodded. A part of her felt a little sad she would never be known as part of the family, but in her heart she knew. She'd take that.

"Okay, that works for me." She smiled.

"I'm just going to run that by everyone now before the whole crowd gets here. You already got some questionable looks when you came in with us. I'll see you later okay?" Norman smiled, gave her a thumbs up and trotted away to talk to someone else. Wally approached her.

"Hey, May. So seriously, what did I tell you? This place is like my favorite place!" Wally spoke excitedly. They both took a moment to gaze around. May placed her hands onto the banister and looks out into the exquisite space.

"It really is; I honestly don't even have words for it." May continued to gaze around until she felt a sharp hit to her stomach.

" _Ouf_ , what was that for?" May grimaced at Wally, who just gave her a hand to the stomach. He turned away immediately to face the ballroom.

"Sorry," he muttered in a low voice, "Roxanne just got here, act natural. Look away." She judged Wally's stiff, unnatural stature before turning to the entrance she'd just walked through moments ago. There she stood. The girl from Brendan's photos who she'd already heard so much about. She appeared in the doorway with who looked to be her father and mother. Her long chestnut hair was slicked tightly to the sides of her head. The rest fell in thick waves down to her waist. It was her eyes that captivated May. They were a vibrant magenta that almost seemed to light up the room. May had never seen anything like it. Besides her eyes, her features were small and mousy, to match her cute, round face. She wore a long, silky black dress. The neckline dipped and the dress draped to the floor elegantly from her waist, bringing out her slim figure. May forced herself to look away before anyone noticed. She was captivating.

"She's beautiful, Wally." May spoke.

"Well… yeah, but she's rude to me, remember?" Wally reminded. May had nearly forgot. She peered over her shoulder to watch Roxanne approach Brendan. They spoke a few words. She smirked at him and raised her thin hand elegantly. Brendan leaned over and kissed it. May felt her breathing hitch slightly. She didn't quite understand why she reacted this way but continued to stare. Roxanne glanced over to look at Wally as this occurred. When she saw he was turned away she turned to notice May looking at her, raising an eyebrow at her presence. May swallowed and turned toward Wally. Then she had an idea.

"Maybe she does like you," May whispered to Wally.

"Ugh, did Brendan get to you too?"

She glanced him up and down and noticed his obvious stiffness. She put her hand in Wally's, forcing him to turn to her. May decided to test her theory.

"What are you _doing_?" Wally whispered with anger and nervousness. Worry showed through his light green eyes. May placed her hand on his arms and let her fingers brush his dress shirt, in an almost flirtatious way.

"She's looking over here, do you want to look like a stiff board for her to make fun of? Play along." May tilted her head throughout her speech and smiled at him with doll eyes. She leaned on the railing comfortably and raised a hand to Wally's chin. His shoulders seemed to settle.

"Chin up, look confident, I know you can be." She smiled brightly at him. He settled on the railing beside her and nodded. It was time to find out if Roxanne liked Wally, but she wanted to be sure. She took advantage of how done-up she was and copied the relaxed but flirty stance Shelly used to sport. It was casual, but _just_ flirty enough for a girl to notice another girl around the guy she liked. She turned to see Roxanne's reaction. Roxanne's eyes were slits directed at May. She turned to look at Brendan who just seemed to be admiring her and not questioning her actions, just as she'd hoped. May took the opportunity to smile and wave lightly at Brendan. Roxanne cocked her head to the side to watch Brendan's reaction. He waved smiling back, looking mildly dense.

"Who is _that_?" Roxanne snapped at him. He took a moment to reply, gazing lazily at May.

"That's May," He spoke as if his mind was somewhere else and that his response would mean something to Roxanne. Roxanne snapped in his face to gather his full attention. Across the room, Wally acted as if he'd almost forgot Roxanne's presence.

" _Wally_ ," May whispered viciously.

"Yeah?" He seemed much more calm.

"You're going to wave at them, it'll probably make them come over." May continued whispering even though Roxanne was definitely out of earshot.

"Why would I do that?" He questioned.

"Because you have to be the confident one, I'll help you out when they come over." She and Wally turned back to them. Wally followed her instruction, waving at Roxanne and Brendan who happened to look over at them. May twirled her silky hair in one hand like Shelly did around the Aqua grunts and her father. Roxanne briefly glared at May in a questioning manner before waving to Wally naturally.

"Let's go over there," Roxanne spoke and grabbed Brendan's wrist before he could answer, dragging him towards the railing where May and Wally stood.

"Oh hey, Wally, how have you been." She smirked at him. Wally swallowed before answering.

"Uh, good." He tried to answer as confidently as possible, still leaning his back on the railing.

"You don't look so sickly pale this year." She smiled. May noticed this seemed to agitate him.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met, who might you be?" Her magenta eyes seemed to pierce through May possessively.

"I'm May," She answered in her usual, sweet tone.

"And why might you be up here? Did you straggle up here from downstairs?" She smirked. May cocked her head to the side.

"Roxy…don't—" Brendan began.

"No Brendan, it's fine." May smiled pleasantly at Roxanne.

"I'm adopted by Norman, you probably know him, it's his birthday." Roxanne opened her mouth to speak but before she could interject, May continued.

"I was Caroline's sister's daughter. They adopted me as their own…after her...recent passing." She pretended to force a smile. Roxanne's faded.

"Oh, I'm…sorry." Roxanne crossed her arms and looked at her feet uncomfortably. She seemed to feel guilty.

"I was really close with Max and his parents so it's like I was part of their family anyway. People say I look a lot like Caroline too, don't you agree, Wally?" May tried to speak casually. Roxanne looked up when Wally was addressed.

"Uh, yes. The same!" Wally spoke awkwardly. May couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't really see it." Roxanne stated bluntly at May. She turned to her with an honest, confused face.

"Really? Besides hair and maybe skin-tone... they look the same." Brendan scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Well…I don't know maybe they have to be side-by-side." Roxanne looked away again, glancing up to look at Wally briefly.

"Oh! May, this is Roxanne. I forgot to introduce you." Brendan spoke.

"I know." May said, smiling. Roxanne looked up at her. There was tension emitting from Roxanne.

"I wanted to introduce you to some other people, May." Brendan spoke up. Wally's eyes visibly widened at the thought of being left alone with Roxanne. He wasn't sure of how to talk to her confidently without May. May turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile and nod.

"Okay, great!" She smiled to Brendan before turning to Roxanne once more.

"I just wanted to say you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. I've never seen such an amazing color. Really beautiful." May smiled at her honestly.

"Oh, thanks…" Roxanne muttered. As Roxanne was frazzled by the compliment, May took it upon herself to squeeze Wally's hand in reassurance. He looked over at her with a worried expression. She nodded at him before walking away confidently, leaving Roxanne with mixed feelings about her. Roxanne turned to Wally and felt relieved. She began to speak to Wally innocently. It caused Wally to be confused. May listened in until she was out of earshot. She smiled to herself, then to Brendan who stared at her quizzically.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"I'll explain later, but now I know you were right." May smiled and looked forward as they walked. The room was fuller since she'd last checked.

"As usual…but about what?" Brendan asked.

"She likes him." May confirmed, smiling. Brendan raised a questioning eyebrow and turned around briefly to see what they'd left behind. Wally was still leaning on the railing but looking down at the people below. Roxanne had her arms resting on the railing but she was looking at Wally. Her expression was calm, not in it's usual smirk. Wally seemed calm too. He seemed to laugh and she smiled in response. Brendan turned back to May questionably.

"What did you _do?_ " He laughed. May winked at him.

"I said I'd explain later," They both laughed. May observed all the new people that had arrived. She felt herself become flustered. She'd never been around so many fancy-looking people at once.

It wasn't until a familiar face caught her eye. As usual, he was impressively dressed, but this time in an all black suit. The golden light from the chandeliers reflected off of his thick, silver hair, which contrasted brilliantly against his dark attire. He had a full wine glass in hand and was speaking with some other guests before turning his head ever so slightly to meet May's lingering stare. His eyes were the color of starlight. His glance alone caused May's heart to beat faster in her chest. He half-smiled before leaving the group he was with and walking in her direction. His face looked to be carved by angels. He was beautiful.

 _Steven._

* * *

a/n: Sorry for the long wait on the update. I know a lot of readers were eager to see what happens next. And there's still so much to come! The next update will be faster (hopefully)! Stay tuned!


End file.
